


Persona 5: Heart Flight Home

by VGJoker2015



Series: Shots Through The Heart [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 118,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VGJoker2015/pseuds/VGJoker2015
Summary: Hearts have been taken, bonds have been forged, love has ignited, and justice has been served. Through many trials and hardships, the Phantom Thieves of Hearts have triumphed with grace. The old world has been burned down and a new one is set to be born in its ashes, just as the sinful leader of pride wished for.With all of that out of the way, there is only one hurdle: ... The Homecoming.(Sequel of "Shots Through The Heart")





	1. The Flight Thus Far

**Author's Note:**

> Two years ago on this day, June 19th, I posted "Shots Through The Heart" on Fanfic.net. Probably one of the first several Akirann stories out there on the web. For a basic retelling, I thought it was just gonna be some piece that's quickly swept under the rug like my P3 story did (That's doing pretty good too). So imagine my surprise at well it's been doing this whole time. 160K+ views and 300 favorites on FF. It may not be much for people with way more popular stories, but that is CRAZY to me. I seriously can't believe how many people love this story. So yeah. Sorry it took so long and thanks to all of you who stuck around to know what happens next. For real, you guys are awesome. :')
> 
> Anyway, just a heads up. I know you guys are anxious to know about Akira's folks, but... that might take awhile. Since the main story was so heavily focused on Akira and Ann's relationship, the first part of this story will be focused more on fleshing out my Akira as a character and his bond with the other thieves. Following the outline I made for myself, it'll take SIX CHAPTERS. Here's hoping the stories leading up to that point will keep you all entertained until then.
> 
> So without any further delay, here's to two years of "Shots Through The Heart" being up and kickin'!
> 
> ENJOY! XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two years ago on this day, June 19th, I posted "Shots Through The Heart" on Fanfic.net. Probably one of the first several Akirann stories out there on the web. For a basic retelling, I thought it was just gonna be some piece that's quickly swept under the rug like my P3 story did (That's doing pretty good too). So imagine my surprise at well it's been doing this whole time. 160K+ views and 300 favorites on FF. It may not be much for people with way more popular stories, but that is CRAZY to me. I seriously can't believe how many people love this story. So yeah. Sorry it took so long and thanks to all of you who stuck around to know what happens next. For real, you guys are awesome. :')
> 
> Anyway, just a heads up. I know you guys are anxious to know about Akira's folks, but... that might take awhile. Since the main story was so heavily focused on Akira and Ann's relationship, the first part of this story will be focused more on fleshing out my Akira as a character and his bond with the other thieves. Following the outline I made for myself, it'll take FIVE CHAPTERS. Here's hoping the stories leading up to that point will keep you all entertained until then.
> 
> So without any further delay, here's to two years of "Shots Through The Heart" being up and kickin'!
> 
> ENJOY! XD

A year ago, an innocent country boy in Japan was wrongly branded a criminal by a malevolent will. Cast out of his home, he was forced to move out to the big city of Tokyo to serve out his one-year of probation. He was expecting to just live the honest school life he had always lived, but he got way more than that.

Not only was his false criminal record made public to his school, labeling him as an outcast, but he was dragged into the distorted world of human cognition, the Metaverse, and forced to take part in a deadly game with the fate of the world on the line. Most people would buckle under that kind of weight. Not  **this**  boy, however.

Fueled by rage and the desire to burn down the rotten society around him, his rebellious will was set free as he awakened to the power of the heart known as Persona. With this power in hand, he gathered a ragtag team of misfits who awakened to the same power to form the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, an organization dedicated to reforming society by stealing the hearts of the wicked in the name of justice and freedom.

After going through many ups and downs and escaping death countless times, the Phantom Thieves emerged victorious in purging their world of corruption and laying down the groundwork for a new world to be born. Now, having accomplished his ultimate goal, met irreplaceable friends, found the love of his life, and given the world a chance to change for the better, sinful but righteous Trickster, Akira Kurusu, is enjoying his peaceful ride back home.

…

Or rather, he's  **struggling**  through his  **troublesome**  one.

**xxx**

Akira: “...  **Life… Just why?** ”

Morgana: “C’mon! Don’t let up! 1… 2… 3…  **PUUUSH!** ”

(Author’s Note: Any FFXV fans out there? Sing along with me: …  _Oh darlin’,_ ** _darlin! Staaand, by me!_  **)

Stranded on a freeway along the shoreline, Akira, along with his senpai, Haru and Makoto, his art school friend, Yusuke, his best bro, Ryuji, his “baby sister”, Futaba, and his lover, Ann, grunt loudly as they push their van down the road while their cat friend, Morgana, keeps the wheel steady.

"Quit slacking off, Ryuji!" Morgana shouts. "All your brainpower's been turned into muscle!  **Use it!** "

_**"Can it, cat! Nggggggh!"** _

“Can we  **please**  take a break?!” Futaba whines. “I think my arms are about to fall off!”

“Yeah, let's take a breather!” Makoto says. The group immediately drops to the asphalt and wipe the sweat off their faces, heaving a huge sigh of relief.

“I  **still** don't get how the hell you guys forgot to put gas in the damn van!” Akira groans out loud.

“We  **didn't!** ” Ann exclaims. “We got a full tank right before we came to pick you up!”

“Makoto, how old  **is**  this thing?!” Ryuji asks.

“Apparently, my father had it since he was a teenager,” Makoto answers. “I think this is the first time it’s ever had problems like this.”

“And it hasn’t been used since, correct?” Yusuke assumes. “Then it should no surprise that time has done her in… Still.”

 _"God~ Why **now,** of all times~?!"  _Ann whines.

“How close are we from the nearest gas station?” Haru asks. Futaba whips out her phone and checks the map. The answer does not please her.

“... Another!  **Freaking! MIIIIILEEEEEE~!!** **!** "

PToH: “ ** _Uggggggh…_** ”

As everyone is dreading their misfortune, Akira spots a vehicle far in the distance coming towards them. As it gets closer, he jumps from the ground and points at it.

“ **Tow truck, 12 o'clock!** ” he announces. Everyone, seeing the truck, jumps up and starts doing everything they can to get the driver's attention. Akira, Makoto, Haru, and Yusuke use their phones to flash the sun towards them, Ann and Futaba start shouting and waving, and Ryuji starts waving his jacket around. Alas, the truck just zooms right past them.

“ **DAMMIT!** ” Ryuji curses.

“Some chill ride home…” Akira mumbles as his shoulders slump. Ann crosses her arms and sighs.

“Yeah. Maybe we should've just let you take the train after all,” she says.

“Nah. I get to hang out with you guys a little more. It's fine.”

As all of the pushers try to catch their breath, Morgana starts meowing. “Hey guys! Look!”

Everyone heads to the front of the van and see the tow truck start to slow down and turn right.

“Are they… turning around?” Yusuke asks. After turning all the way around, the truck starts slowly moving towards them.

“They're coming back!” Ann shouts. After stopping right in front of them, the female driver hops out of the vehicle.

“You kids need a hand?” she asks the group.

“Our van ran out of gas,” Makoto says. The driver takes a good look at the van.

“Huh. Haven't seen one of these in a while. What, you dig this up from the scrap heap?”

“It’s her late father’s old van,” Yusuke says, gesturing towards Makoto. “It’s been years since its last use.”

“What's the trip?” the driver asks. Ryuji wraps an arm around Akira’s neck.

“Tokyo to Kamakura,” he says. “We're takin’ this guy home.”

“ _Wooo!_ Yeah, y'all’re gonna have a hard time makin’ a round trip. I'm surprised y'all even got  **this** far.” The driver shoots a smile at them. “Tell ya what. I'll take y'all as far as the gas station, but I'll do a little work on this dino to make yer lives easier, free of charge. I’ll even toss in a full tank. How bout that?”

Everyone's faces brighten up at the driver's generosity.

“For real?!” Ann exclaims. “Thank you  **so** much!”

The driver walks back over to her truck. “Don't mention it. You kids just hop in the van and wait.”

The band of thieves get back in the van and sit back as the tow truck makes a U-turn and backs up close to them. The driver then gets out to hook the truck up to the van, them gets back in to start driving down the road with the van being dragged behind her.

It seems that Lady Luck is being merciful now.

* * *

  _ **Persona 5: Heart Flight Home**_

* * *

As promised, the tow truck driver took the thieves as far as the nearest gas station and got to work on the engine. Meanwhile, everyone grabbed snacks from inside and chilled out by the side of the building.

“ _Phew!_ Just what the doctor ordered!” Ryuji gasps as he chugs down his sports drink like beer.

“I bet anyone ¥500 that people wouldn’t be so generous in the “old world”,” Akira says as he chomps down on a sizable sweet roll. Ann comes out carrying a plastic bag stuffed with candy bars.

“ **Goodness, Lady Ann,** ” Morgana sighs.

“What? You know me and sweets!” Ann says.

“You’re gonna fat, y’know,” Ryuji says. Akira immediately smacks him upside the head.

“Watch whose girlfriend your saying that to, jackass!” he snarls.

“Ow! Sorry!” Ryuji says as he rubs his head. “Man, I kinda miss the old you from April.”

As soon as he mentions April, Ann starts flashing back to Akira’s first few days at school. “April… You really were a lot different back then…” she says. "It was like you were off in your own world."

"It wasn't **that** weird, was it?" Akira says. "Considering how crappy reality was…"

**xxx**

The first thing that comes to mind is the almost empty look in his downcast eyes she would see when he’d walk into class. He looked like he was on autopilot as he slid into his seat and stared at the window, ignoring all the dirty looks and heartless whispers hovering around him. That didn’t change when class started. The teacher would ramble on while he appeared to not pay attention at all. Until…

“Hey, new kid,” Mr. Chalk Chuckster called out. Akira looks to the teacher looking like he had just woken up.

“Hm?”

“The Greek philosopher Plato divided the human soul in parts. Tell us how many there are and name them.”

“O-Oh… um…”

After a very brief moment of silence, the teacher scoffed at him. “Tch. Well considering everything, I honestly didn’t expect **you** to know.”

The entire class started snickering and whispering.

 _"Ha ha, well_ _duh."_ ****

 _"Of course_ **_he_ ** _wouldn’t know. He’s a delinquent after all."_

_"Bet he’s got nothing but drugs on the brain."_

Before the teacher went on with the lesson…

**_*SLAM!*_ **

“ **Hey!** ” Akira slamming his hands on his desk recaptured everyone's attention. “How about you let me freaking answer first before you blow me off?!” he barked. The entire class went silent as he rose from his seat and answered.

 _“_ _Plato’s tripartite theory of the human soul divides it into_ **_three_ ** _crucial parts. The rationality and logical element in the brain that spurs humans to seek the truth and can be swayed by facts and arguments, the spiritual and emotional element in the heart the determines how feelings fuel human actions, and the appetitive element, the physical desires, in the gut that drive humans to eat, have sex, and defend themselves. Plato’s theory of psyche was introduced in his treatise called Republic and was written around 380 BCE.”_

All of the dirty looks Akira was getting turned into looks of shock and awe at the sound of his lengthy answer.

“... I miss anything?” Akira asked with an irritated tone. Mr. Chalk Chuckster applauded him.

“No. Very good... Guess you can’t judge a book by it’s cover.”

Akira huffed through his nose before plopping back down in his seat and looking out the window again, agitated.

* * *

Akira: _With all the crap I had to put with already, **of course** I'd be in a bad mood._

Morgana: _Well, you_ **_really_ ** _started heatin' things up after you and Ryuji provoked Kamoshida._

Ryuji: _Hell yeah, he did! Remember that time at the student store? You scared the shit outta_ **_everyone!_ **

* * *

It was lunchtime on a Friday, when it's usually at its most flooded. Akira broke through the crowd in a very special way. He stood in front of the massive crowd, took a deep breath, and roared at everyone.

**“HEY, PISSANTS! I'm in a pretty bad face smashing mood when I'm hungry!”**

Like Moses’ power did the Red Sea, Akira's edge splits the crowd right down the middle to allow him passage, allowing him to walk away with two anpan buns in hand.

* * *

Akira: _People already had me pegged as some violent punk, so I figured "Why not use it to my advantage?"_

Ann: _Hang on. Wasn't that the day I forgot my lunch and you came back with-_

Akira: _Where do you think I got the "Ann-pan" pet name from?_

Ryuji: _That came to bite you back in the ass though cuz Mr. Dipshit caught wind of it._

* * *

That Friday was also the second day of the Phantom Thieves' first infiltration into Kamoshida's Castle as a team of four after reaching the halfway point. Ryuji and Ann went looking for Akira after waiting a few minutes on the roof since he was taking too long in the bathroom. It was when they were coming down to the second floor and turned the corner of the staircase that they saw what was **really** holding him up.

"Can I go now, please? I'm not looking for trouble."

"That's sure not what it looked like during lunch."

Kamoshida got his hands on him as he was heading to the hideout. And it was causing quite the scene.

"Bastard! He'll grill **anyone** for **anything!** " Ryuji growled as he tried to march over before Ann stopped him.

"Don't! Remember what Morgana said about provoking him!"

"But still!"

Meanwhile…

"Do you really blame me?" Akira asked to the rotten coach. "You know how crowded it gets at the store during Fridays at lunchtime. And my class is on the second floor, so it's already pretty busy by the time I get there."

"Tch! Excuses, excuses. And you wonder why trash like you doesn't belong here."

"... Is this going to be much longer? I got a study session to-"

"Oh please. Studies are for students with a **future.** And **yours** is pretty much out the window. Cut it with little good guy act. Especially with **these** stupid-" When he got ballsy and tried to take his glasses off...

**_*SMACK!!!*_ **

Akira's backhand smack on his beefy mitts boomed through the entire building, knocking them out of his grip, leaving a light bruise on his hand, and shocking him and everyone else.

 **"Hey, Kamo-SHIT STAIN!"** Akira caught his glasses in the air and gave the bastard one of his fiercest sin red eyed glares.

**"Keep your GODDAMN hands OFF my FUCKING GLASSES!!!"**

Audible gasps and murmurs filled the halls until Principal Kobayakawa came storming onto the scene.

"What's all this commotion?!" he exclaimed. "You're all flooding the halls!" He made his way to the center of the crowd and sighed in exasperation to see Akira glaring at Kamoshida. "Why am I not surprised? Kurusu-kun, it is only your first week and you are already-"

_**"Ah?"** _

The instant Akira turned to the obese principle, a violent wave of bloodlust stopped him dead in his tracks and freezes his blood. The same goes for everyone who happened to be standing behind him.

Akira clicked his tongue in disgust at the sight of him. "Tch… Just the damn **frog** ," he grumbled. "... Though I guess you hopped by just in time." Akira sent a shockwave of animosity out towards the audience.

"I can't believe you dumb asses have gaul to call this place an **academy!** " he barked. "It's just some rotting shit hole painted with crappy silver and gold paint! The students are prejudiced, gossip loving, downright selfish cowards who don't know when to shut the hell up, the teachers are either blinder than bats or couldn't care less, and you all kiss the ass of this lecherous, cocky, power hungry mop head just because of a fluke he pulled of at the Olympics! **Disgusting? Shameful? A crime against humanity?** None of those even come **close** to describing the sad state of this place! Not even a little bit! Honestly, they should’ve just sent me straight to juvie! I’ve never been and I already know that’s **paradise** compared to this eye sore!” Everyone, even the staff, were powerless against Akira as he ranted. It didn’t last long as he let out a deep sigh and shook his head in disappointment.

“... Y’know what? I’m not gonna even bother,” he grumbled. “Nothing I say will help this lost cause of a school. All I can really do is wait for the day it all comes crashing and burning down, then laugh my ass off… And something tells me…” His last words were heavily cemented by a glare of murderous intent and a wicked smile. _“ **... That day’s coming sooner than you all think.** ”_

Nothing but dead silence. The sheer intensity of his aura had shaken everyone to their very souls. Kamoshida especially with his eyes agape and sweat beading down his face. They all wanted a psycho monster? Here he stood.

“... We done here?” Akira asked coldy. “Like I said, I got a study session to get to.” The corrupt teacher put his calm face back on and stepped aside, allowing him to slowly walk down the hall. He only stopped to glare at the two blondes standing at the stairs, frozen by their new friend’s powerful dark side. “What’re you two waiting for?! A goddamn dog whistle?!”

Ryuji+Ann: _" **Agh! N-N-No, sir! Sorry, sir!** "_

The two hurriedly jogged after him, walking by his side as he shoved his fists in his pockets and marched down the hall, looking like the tyrannical delinquent king the school made him out to be.

* * *

Makoto: _I still remember coming down from the Student Council Room when that happened! That… was absolutely_   ** _terrifying!_ **

Morgana: **_You_ ** _were scared?_ **_I_ ** _was in his_ **_bag!_ ** _I had a front row seat!_

Akira: _Honestly, all I could think after doing that was " **I can't believe I just did that.** " Still, i_ _t seemed like a good time to let everyone see what an "insane, foul mouth, hot-blooded, rebellious psychopath" I really was. And it worked. Everyone stopped being so open about my record and didn't give me a hard time when I asked for something. They might've been scared of me, but at least it made my time there a little better._

Yusuke:  _Did you make scenes like that often?_

Akira:  _No. That was the only time and it made a long-lasting impression. I didn't have to do much going forward, aside from keeping up the act. I had to really put my all into keeping that up though._

Ann: _No kidding!_ _I still remember how vicious you looked when you dragged Iida-kun away during the Kaneshiro case._

Morgana: _“Vicious” being an understatement._

* * *

After school on a rainy day in June. After scaring his target into agreeing to talk to him by speaking about his dirt out loud, Akira lead Iida upstairs to the doors leading to the roof.

“W-What’s up with you?!” Iida panicked. “E-Especially in front of everyone…!” Akira snickered mischievously, pretending to enjoy the sight of his prey sweat.

 _“Hehehe~! Well, I figured you wouldn’t want anyone else knowing about your muddy laundry,”_ he said with a wicked toothy grin. _“So maybe a playful threat might get your attention… Also, that face you made…_ **_Pffft!_ ** _Like a damn deer in headlights!”_ Iida groaned and rubbed his temples, not believing his bad luck, as Akira finished laughing. “Anyway, back on topic... You’re a part-timer, yeah?”

“Yeah, I got a job. Isn’t that normal for students?”

 _“Oh yeah, totally! … But_ ** _your_** **_job_** _isn’t, is it?”_

“... What’re you getting at?”

Akira leaned against the wall and pocketed his hands. _“Little birdie Nisihiyama tells me it ain’t some little kids job,”_ he said. “Lemme see… ‘I deliver little envelopes containing questionable contents to remote places. Being a high school student helps me do it without drawing police suspicion because anyone caught with these envelopes would be in **a lot** of trouble… **What am I?** ’” Another shot of irritation hit Iida.

“... Of all people,” he said disheartened. “I can’t believe **you** were the one to find out…”

_“Some gods of luck must be **smiling** on you lately, huh? Hehehe!” _

“ _Sure…_ Y-Yeah, you’re right... Some guys told me they had an easy part-time job, and I ended up smuggling drugs… All I had to do was put those envelopes into coin lockers and they said they’d give me a hefty paycheck. I-I didn’t know what was in the envelopes though! … Still, **this** is what came out of it.”

“I’m betting that ‘hefty paycheck’ had chains attached to it. Am I warm?”

“ **Burning red hot.** They started threatening me right after I deposited the money into my bank account! They had pictures of me carrying the goods. Said they’d expose me unless I paid ‘em off…”

Akira sighed in disappointment as he pressed a palm on his forehead. _“C’mon, man!_ That’s one of the oldest, easiest tricks in the shade book and you were actually stupid enough to fall for it?!" he scolded. "You should’ve known somethin’ was up the second you heard about the paycheck!”

“Hey, I needed some more cash for the new phone that’s coming on sale soon-”

“And in your desperation, you got yourself in shit that just ain’t worth it, didn’t you?!”

“T-That’s… I…” All Iida could do in the end was sigh, admitting he was right. Then, he looked at Akira with confusion. “... You know… why are you even asking me this stuff anyway…? Are you just gonna use my job to blackmail me too…?” Akira crossed his arms in fake deep thought.

 _“Hmmm~... Well, that honestly wouldn’t be a bad idea,”_ he said. _“It’d teach you that not all shortcuts in life are the safest…"_  In truth, Akira didn't believe in shortcuts in life at all, but he figured that line of thinking would help his "delinquent" image at school.

"But, nah," he said. "You’re already being drained outta your pockets. I’m not **that** heartless. And I already got my own gig. In case you hadn’t heard, I’m the top student of the second years, so I’ve been selling my notes to anyone brazen enough to ask for help. Thing is, some of my customers got ‘hired’ by these guys too. They’re all good kids, so I had no choice but to lower my prices for now.” Akira feigned angry as he slowly cracked his knuckles, frightening Iida.

“They’re fucking up my business and I’m royally pissed off about that,” Akira snarled. “So I plan on filing a complaint and making damn sure it’s taken seriously… **by any means necessary.** ”

“Y-You’re kidding! These guys are basically Mafia!”

“So?”

“... You really **are** insane.”

“... You should already know this by now: **I’m not called ‘Kira Akira’ for nothin’.** ”

**xxx**

**Back to the present...**

"The only students who figured out who I really was were my customers turned secret friends," Akira says. "Once they started trusting me after a bit of time, they helped me with more than just supply funds. They ended up turning into a secondary info network for Phantom Thief requests when they heard about issues from social media and gossip. They even helped keep my bad boy image in tact so no one would mess with me while expanding my network to throughout the whole school, making people less wary of me. A lot like how Ohya-san's Phantom Thief articles helped with the general public to make Palaces easier to get through, but with some added bonuses... Sooo, yeah. In the end, being ' **Kira Akira'** actually  **helped** more than hurt."

“I said it before and I’ll say it again,” Morgana meows. “Lady Ann could **really** stand to get some acting lessons from you.”

“ **Hey!** What’s **that** supposed to mean?!” Ann shouts.

“Way more than those words can cover,” Ryuji says, warranting a smack from her.

“I still can’t believe I aided in that questionable ‘business’ of yours,” Makoto sighs. “I’m glad that it helped some struggling students and the funds and additional info helped us, but…”

“Makoto, with what we were doing after school, it wasn’t that big of a deal,” Akira says. “We needed to utilize all skills and resources we had available to aid in our mission, no matter how shady. That includes our roles and titles. I used my **_‘Kira Akira’_ **name at school to start up an underground business to gather funds, intel, and more support and you used your role as the student council president to track the grades of my clients so that I know that they’re actually using my notes and not trying to stiff me. If anything, that should’ve made you more adept to your new life.” Makoto chuckles, knowing full well that he’s right.

“I know that,” she says. “I just can’t help but look back at that and think _‘That was **ridiculous** ’_.”

“The same could be said for everything that happened last year,” Yusuke points out.

“It was a lot of fun though,” Ann says.

“Speaking of fun,” Akira says. “Just where are you guys dragging me off to if I’m not going straight home?” Ryuji wraps an arm around his bro’s neck.

 _“Your girl told us you live in a popular beach town,”_ he snickered. _“It’d be a crime if we didn’t party it up at one of those beaches. It’s spring break after all!”_

“Ha! Can’t argue with that,” Akira chuckles. Suddenly, Ann comes up to him, pulling him down to her face by his collar, and gives him a sultry look.

 _“And just an FYI,”_ she says. _“Your girl bought a special new bikini just for the occasion.”_ Akira’s face flashes beet red as he marches over to the van.

“Excuse me, ma’am?! Is the van ready yet?!”

**xxx**

The gang got back on the road again after the tow truck lady fixed up the van. The new seating arrangement: Ryuji and Yusuke, Makoto and Haru in front, and Akira, Ann, Futaba, and Morgana in the middle.

Deep down, Akira wasn’t really sure about his friends taking him all the way home. The inevitable confrontation with his mom and dad is the true final challenge he has to face before he can truly put all the painful memories of last spring behind him. Ann and Morgana are the only ones he is comfortable with knowing about his upcoming struggle.

At the same time, them being here feels like they’re giving him one last push towards the finish line.  And after they’ve done it so many times through all the strife, there’s no way he couldn’t welcome it.

With a little more ways to go, Akira digs into his bag, pulls out the Vague magazine Ann gave him as a farewell present, and starts flipping through its pages in search of the interview she mentioned. Once he finds it, he reads through her answers to the questions they asked her, like how felt about her job, her favorite shoots from the past year, what she does to get a body like hers, etcetera. … Then, he gets her particularly long answer for one question: Who is your biggest inspiration?

* * *

_“For a really long time, it was my best friend, Shiho Suzui. After I moved to Japan from another country, she was the first one to see past the hair and the eyes and see me as a person. She was kind, selfless, and the only one I could really talk to. But about a year ago… some things happened and we ended up having to say goodbye for a while. She always told me that the best part of me was my positive attitude, but I wasn't sure I was gonna be able to keep that up after she moved away… That is, until I found a certain someone: **My crazy amazing boyfriend.**_

_He had transferred to Shujin for… pretty awful reasons. And those reasons made him just like me in a way. An outcast, misunderstood and alone. He's a little awkward and quiet, but deep down, he's a really sweet and dependable guy who always stands his ground for other people, for he believes is right, and nothing ever stops him. He's inspired so many people, way more than anyone will ever know, to find the courage to keep walking their own path without letting anything chain them down, even when things seem hopeless. He was there for me at my lowest and was so, so good to me. And he still is, even after eight months of us dating. Eight months that have been the greatest days of my life and I can't thank him enough for each and every one of them._

_Shiho Suzui will always have a special place in my heart, but Akira Kurusu is both the love of my life **and** my greatest inspiration. He's my big warm ray of light. And one day, I'm gonna shine just as bright as him. _

_He has this nasty little habit of getting cocky with me every now and then, telling me I'm great, but I'll never catch to him. Oh boy~, am I gonna show him!"_

* * *

She may have told him a million times how much he means to her, but he still can't get tired of hearing her say it. And his competitive attitude makes her try harder, just like he planned.

With a warm, loving smile, Akira turns to stare at Ann's peaceful sleeping face, then tickles her under her chin to wake her up. She stirs a little bit before opening the beautiful blue eyes that made him fall for her.

 _"Mm? … Oh, are we there yet?"_ Ann asks with a yawn. As she does a big stretch, Akira leans in to give a passionate kiss. Naturally, it surprises her, but his sweet lips are her favorite candy, so she indulges in it and kisses him back.

 _"Okay. What was **that** for?"_ she giggles after they part.  _"I didn't mind, but..."_

"After all this time… do I really need a reason other than I love you?"

Ann just smiles and leans on him as he wraps his right arm around her waist. Something he wouldn't get to do for a while.

“Looks like we’re here,” Makoto says. The gang look to the right of the highway and see a massive line of tall buildings waiting not too far in the distance that lead to an even bigger city. Definitely not Tokyo level big, but still big. While everyone gazes at the town in awe, Akira silently sits back to take in the familiar scenery he had to leave behind a year ago. It doesn’t feel completely real just yet, but the sense of nostalgia was there.

 _…_ **_I’m home._**

* * *

**Target: Hit**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters remaining until Homecoming: 5


	2. Bros and Beach Time

_"The breeze on this beach is as nice as ever."_

_"..."_

_“What’s **that** face for, Sayako?” _

_“It’s still… kinda weird having someone hold onto me from behind when it’s not on a motorcycle.”_

_“You’ve been doing piggy back rides for Akira for months now. It shouldn’t feel all that weird.”_

_“W-Well… I guess it’s not the piggy backs that are weird, but… more of the fact that I’m a momma now.”_

_“_ ** _That’s_ ** _weird too. It’s been three years. What, do you hate him or something?”_

 _“_ ** _Fu-_ ** _Oh wait..._ **_Screw you!_ ** _I could never hate this little twerp! He’s_ **_mine!_** _"_

_“Then learn to be more used to that fact!”_

_“Yeah, you’re right! Sorry, Yoshi… Hold on tight to Momma, okay Aki-kun?”_

**xxx**

Shonan, Japan. A region along the coast of Sagami Bay in Kanagawa Prefecture, central Japan. Centered on Enoshima, an island about 50 kilometers southwest of Tokyo, the Shōnan region stretches from Odawara in the west to Hayama in the east, including Hiratsuka, Chigasaki, Fujisawa, and Akira’s hometown of Kamakura. It’s not that out there, but compared to the sleepless city of Tokyo, it might as well be considered the countryside. It’s where people usually go to slow down from city life, after all. As well as Akira’s home town.

The Phantom Thieves swivel their heads in amazement as the van cruises down the quiet streets.

“Major contrast to sardine packed Tokyo, right?” Akira asks them all with a chuckle.

“I’m only **looking around** this place,” Haru says. “But it feels... refreshing.”

“No skyscrapers,” Makoto adds. “No overwhelming noise. The streets aren’t flooded with cars and people. A lot more vegetation… It’s completely different from Shibuya.”

“It’s like… completely unplugging yourself from the city,” Futaba says.

“Such a tranquil place,” Yusuke sighs. “I am proud to say I brought my sketchbook for this.” Akira turns back to look at Ryuji and, as expected, he’s eyeing all the bikini girls casually walking along the sidewalk.

“Pretty much a daily basis of that during spring and summer,” Akira tells him. “With the beach so close, it’s no wonder.”

“... _Duuude, your town is the_ **_shit~!_** _"_ Ryuji grins, the air from his nose fogging up the glass. Akira feels Ann tapping on his shoulder. He looks over and sees her pointing at a few crowds of Japanese and foreigners socializing.

“Oh yeah. That’s normal here too,” he says. “It’s a tourist beach town, so we naturally get people from all over coming here, which everyone is super okay with. Since it’s mostly Americans, learning English at school is an absolute must. I never really bothered to pay any real attention though.”

“Why couldn’t I have just lived **here?!** ” Ann whines. “I would’ve had a **way** easier time!”

“You wouldn’t have met Shiho and **us** if you did,” Futaba says.

“How many times have you visited the beach here, Akira-kun?” Haru asks.

“W-Well… maybe six to eight times? My parents rarely got time off during beach season to take me and it was way too awkward for me to go by myself. I even passed on school trips because I didn’t have any real friends to hang out with.”

Ryuji excitedly shakes his bro by his shoulders. “Well, ya got some **now!** ” he exclaims. “Haul ass to beach, Makoto! I can’t wait anymore!”

**xxx**

It’s eleven o’clock by the time the gang arrived at the Shonan beach area, having parked at an area near Enoshima Island so they can go sightseeing down there later.

The guys got changed, took up a spot on the beach, grabbed some sodas, and waited for the girls to come out. Yusuke wastes no time in sketching the shimmering shoreline while Ryuji continues to ogle at all the plentiful mass of women walking along.

 _"So many joggers and surfers,”_ Ryuji gawks.

 _“C’mon. Enough with the drool already,”_ Morgana groans.

“Yeah. You’re honestly making me anxious,” Akira admits. “I wish Annie would just come out with her ‘special’ bikini already.”

“I still don’t get why you’re always **so** excited seeing her in a bikini every time. She ain’t **that** impressive- **GAH!** ”

Akira immediately kicks him hard in the shin. “ **You know nothing!** ” he barks. “You went on and on about how the women in Hawaii were **so huge** , not knowing how much a slim figure is really worth. The narrow vase shape of her waist makes it so that all the best parts that should pop out do so perfectly… Plus, she’s my **girlfriend!** It’d be an insult to her if I **didn’t** get excited every time!”

“Alright, alright! Whatever you say… So, how does it feel, man? Being back home and all.”

“Honestly… looking around here after spending a year in Tokyo makes me feel like I took this place for granted.”

“That would be understandable,” Yusuke says, still drawing away. “Coming from such a peaceful place to the noisy city then back can have that effect on you.”

“Makes me wonder how I’ll readjust to life here now that I’m back.”

Yusuke suddenly stops drawing, eyes widened, and turns to Akira. “... Getting back to the topic of Ann,” he says. “I understand that there is little chance that she would agree to be my model again… However-”

“Yusuke, I’m just gonna stop you right there and say this,” Akira interjects. “The explicit details concerning the holy temple that is the nude body of Ann Takamaki are highly classified. If word were to get out, **we’d all be DOOMED.** ”

“... Would it make you more comfortable if I included you as well?”

Ryuji+Morgana: “Would you please just drop it already?!”

After chuckling at the ridiculousness of the situation, Akira catches onto something. "Y'know, the four of us never really had time to ourselves, huh?" he asks.

"Now that you mention it, Lady Ann and the others go out on Girl's Nights all the time," Morgana points out. "But yeah. Us guys almost never got together."

"Well, you and Yusuke were always busy with other shit,” Ryuji adds. “And you always bailed on me and Mishima to go screw around with Ann, Ak.”

“If I recall correctly,” Yusuke interjects. “The only times the four of us were by ourselves that fiasco during our summer time to the beach… and that incident at the diner last month.”

“ _Aw yeah, the diner! That was_ **_awesome!_** _”_ Ryuji laughs. “Man, for bros who never hung out together outside the group…”

“Yeah,” Akira chuckles. “We sure can count on each other in a normal brawl.”

**xxx**

It was the Sunday after Valentine’s Day. With Ann out with her other girlfriends, Akira decided to take Morgana out for some fresh air and ended up heading to the diner. That’s where he met up with Yusuke, who was taking a break from drawing and had money to burn on food, and Ryuji, who also had nothing to do.

The four of them sat down at a booth and ordered Totem Pole Burgers.

“I-I mean, I’m happy they offered me the job,” Ryuji sighed. “But I don’t know if I‘m cut out to be a track team manager. I’m just a charge commander.”

“Wouldn’t that be more to your advantage though?” Yusuke asked. “There have been a number of times where you’d rally everyone for an upcoming struggle during our crusades.”

“Yeah, I think you’d do just fine,” Akira assured him.

“Y-You guys really think so?”

“We **know** so,” Morgana corrected. “And if you’re ever in trouble (and you **will** get in trouble), just call Akira.” Akira nodded as he pulls out some chocolate from his bag.

“Oh, can **I** have some, dude?” Ryuji asked, holding out his hand. “... Oh wait…”

“Yeah. Ann-pan's Valentine’s Chocolate. Back off.”

“Ugh... Well, it’s good to hear **you** had a nice Valentine’s Day, lover boy.”

“Lover **man** ,” Morgana sighed. The boys’ eyes popped and Akira’s face turned a glowing red.

“ **Mona,** **what the fuck?!”** Akira shouted.

“For real?! Aw, that was just to spite me, wasn’t it?!”

“If that’s truly the case,” Yusuke gasped. “Then, Akira, does that mean you’ve seen-”

“Don’t you even ask, Yusuke!”

“Y’know… you were already cool as hell before,” Ryuji groaned. “But now that I know you got a girl, and she’s **Ann** of all people… it’s just ridiculous.”

“That’s… actually a good point,” Mona admitted. “It’s like… I can **see** him here next to us… but it **feels** like he’s in a totally different world…”

“I don’t know if it’s that big of a deal…" Akira said. "Then again, I did land myself a pretty awesome girl, so maybe I was too over the moon to notice.”

As they all conversed, Akira spotted the person in question on the other side of the room getting ready to leave with her girlfriends.

_Speak of the she-devil…_

He whistled loudly to get her attention and waved to her, which she responded to by making a heart symbol with her hands and pointing at him while mouthing “I love you”.

“C’mon, bro!” Ryuji whined. “This is **Guy Time!** I know you ain’t a virgin anymore, but don’t go draggin’ your girl into this!”

“Ryuji, even if during Guy Time, if you just so happen see your girlfriend, you **gotta** at least say hell…” Akira stopped mid-sentence when he saw three punks block Ann’s path to the exit. “Hell… hell… What the **hell** are **those guys** doing?” The guys looked back at the scene and shared the same look of irritation as their former leader.

“What I **really** hope they’re **not** doing,” Morgana hissed.

 _“Yooo! You girls lookin’ for a good time?”_ the punk with the sunglasses asked.

 _“We’re headed to arcade right now,”_ the one with piercings added. _“Wanna come with and play around?”_ Ann couldn’t have looked more not interested if she tried.

“If it’s about a date, it’ll have to wait,” Ann said.

 _“Well, if not now, maybe some other time?”_ the punk with backwards hat asked. “ _C’mon. Give us your number.”_

“Listen, if you guys are looking for breasts, thighs, and legs, go buy yourself some fried chicken somewhere cuz **ours** aren’t for sale.” When the girls tried to go around them, the punk with the piercings boldly grabs Ann’s wrist and yanked her.

“Hey, hey! Hold on a sec, bitch!”

“ **Ow! Hey!”**

On instinct, the guys slammed their payment on the table, Akira paying for Yusuke, and jumped from their seats, ready for action.

Ryuji+Morgana: “ **Let’s go.** ”

Akira: “ **Right.** ”

Yusuke: "I'll distract them."

Once the boys got into position, Yusuke approached the group and started acting out a scene from the _Mes Miserables_ movie, overly dramatic body movements included.

 _"It was **hiiim~!** He stole the silverwaaare~! He even stole the candle sticks! _ **_Thief!_ ** _Confess your criiime~! **Oh! Is there no God in this wooorld~?!** " _His eccentric performance left both the punks and the girls confused, as well as some of the people in the restaurant.

 _Yusuke, what the hell are you doing?_ Ann thought.

Punk 1: "Dude, you on crack or some-"

Akira: _ **"We'll**_ ** _reveal your true forms!"_ **

Akira and Ryuji suddenly snuck up and pantsed all three of the punks at the same time, revealing their polka dot, panda bear, and kitty boxers for all to see.

“Wha- **Guys!** What’re you-” Ann tried to scold them, but the sight of the underwear got her giggling. _“Pfffft ah ha ha ha!”_

" **Wah!** What the fu- Whoa!"

The girls and Yusuke jumped aside as the two troublemakers tripped them, making them all forward with their butts in the air.

 _"Nice tastes in boxers, fellas!"_ Ryuji snickered. _" **V**_ ** _ery_ ** _classy!"_

 _"FYI, with your skills with handling women,"_ Akira added. _"Out of all the ones you have on your body, your eyes are the only balls you dumb asses are ever gonna use in your lives. **See yaaa** **~!** " _ The dynamic duo immediately rushed out of the diner and the enraged three naturally chased after them after pulling their pants back up, leading to a confrontation in the alleyway leading to the airsoft shop.

"You dead shits think you can just humiliate us like that and get away with it?!" Piercing guy barked as he busted out some brass knuckles.

Ryuji confidently smirked at them. "You guys wanna play rough? Okay!"

Akira grabbed his bag and threw it up into the air, allowing a battle ready Morgana to leap out and pounce on their prey.

Akira: _"Say 'ello to our scrappy lil' friend!"_

Morgana:  ** _"TASTE MY FURRY FURY!!! MRAAAOOOOOOW~!!!"_ **

Ann and Yusuke arrived at the scene minutes later to see that the fight was already over.

Results: **_Phantom Thieves Win. Flawless Victory!_ **

_" **Ha! Losers!"**_ Ryuji laughed.

 _"Not even in our league!"_ Akira gloated.

“You guys didn’t need to do that,” Ann sighed, pressing her palm to her forehead as Akira and Ryuji causally fist bumped each other. “I can take care of myself.”

“Believe me. I know,” Akira assured. “I just wanted to.”

**xxx**

"After working as a team for so long," Morgana says. "Dealing with something like **that** was as easy as breathing."

"I'm usually not that hot-blooded," Akira admits. "But the gloves are off if someone grabs Ann like that."

"Let's make sure to do lots more guy stuff when the gang's back together," Ryuji suggests.

With that, the four continued to watch the beach when…

 _“'Scuuuse me! I’m just gonna sit riiight here~!”_ A girl appeared out of nowhere and plops down vertically right onto Akira, to his surprise.

“W-Whoa, whoa!” he exclaims. “Sorry, but that seat already be _looo_ … _O-Ohhh my God.”_ The girl in question was a rather cocky Ann in a very alluring red and black floral pattern strappy bikini that hugs her features **very** nicely. And she obviously put on suntan lotion because her body is glowing in the sunlight.

Ann, loving the refreshing ocean breeze, does a big stretch, purposely arching back up to show off her chest to Akira as it jiggles a little. She notices her man's shocked eyes and red cheeks and smiles deviously.

 _"Aw, what's wrong?"_ she teases as she tickles him under his chin. _"Cat got your tongue? C'mon!"_ Akira doesn't hesitate to squeeze her buxom figure tightly in his arms.

" **Mine** ," he says bluntly. " **All** mine. **This woman is mine! MINE!** " Ann giggles and pats his head as the rest of the girl approach.

"Sorry for the wait," Haru says. "It took us a bit to help Ann into her swimsuit with those straps."

"It was very much worth the wait," Akira says. "That aside, you guys didn't make any plans already, did you?" Obviously, he didn’t want to get dragged into another Operation: Babe Hunt with Ryuji.

"Not this time," Makoto assures him. "We won't be seeing you for a while, so the goal today is for us to spend as much time with you as possible." Ann moves off of Akira's lap.

"First things first," she says. "Makoto, did you get those 'things' for Futaba?" Makoto smiles and the pint sized hacker looks at the two, completely lost.

"Huh? What things?" Futaba asks. "What're you talking about?" Akira, Ann, and Makoto answer her question with seemingly innocent smiles. But she was a Phantom Thief for long enough to know something was up.

_" **A really bad feeling about this, I am having…** "_

* * *

**Target: Hit**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters remaining until Homecoming: 4


	3. To Be A Family

****_“C’mon! Kick, kick, Aki-kun! Kick, kick, kick!”_

_“That’s it! Almost there!”_

_“..._ **_There_ ** _ya go! Nice job, lil’ man!”_

_“It’s a good thing you’re such a good teacher, Mrs. Seaweed Head.”_

_“I seriously can’t thank this hair of mine enough. Gave me the edge in so many brawls when fuckers would try to ambush me on the beach.”_

_“Let’s… **not** talk too much about your past life in front of our son.” _

_“Sorry… You hungry, Akira? They should be having barbecues right about now. Something cool always happens on this beach if you wait long enough.”_

**xxx**

_**"Nyaaah, get away from me~!"** _

Futaba is frantically trying to fight her way out of Yusuke's grip as Akira, Ann, and Makoto try to approach her.

"Stop flailing around!" Makoto demands. "It's not going to be that bad!"

"We let you skip out on this last summer!" Ann scolds. "Not today!" Futaba keeps kicking and clawing at the air in front of her, threatening to strike anyone who dared to come close.

" **You savages!** " she hisses. " **You're pure evil! I hate you! I'll curse you all!** "

"Would you quit being a baby?" Akira groans as he rolls his eyes. Futaba suddenly claws at Yusuke's face, forcing him to let her go, then she kicks him hard in the testicles.

 _"Gh!_ **_Whyyy~?!_** _"_ Yusuke wheezes as he doubles over.

Futaba sticks her tongue out at him before dashing off.  ** _"Stupid weirdo Inari~!"_ **

" **Mona! Now!** " At Akira's command, the black cat leaps into the air in front of the escapee and time seems to slow down as Futaba falls backward in surprise, allowing him to leap onto her face, grab her glasses, and hop away before she hits the ground, where she rolls around and claws at her cringed up emoticon face.

**_"GAH! MY EYEEEEEES!"_ **

Akira is the one to capture now and with her sight gone, she knows escape would be pointless.

 _"So not funny, guys~!"_ she whines. _"Gimme my glasses back!"_

"Half an hour of swimming lessons first!" Ann demands.

"It's fine! I don't need it!"

"Does **this** sound familiar?" Akira asks. _"We're gonna die~! I don't know how to swim~!"_

"You have no idea when or if you'll be in another situation where knowing how to swim might just save your life," Makoto says. "It's just a very helpful skill to have."

"And we don't want you dropping your glasses in the water while we practice," Akira adds. "So we got you some contacts and a pair of goggles." Futaba crosses her arms and pouts, still not fully on board.

"Half an hour at the very least," Ann says. "That's all we're asking for." After a few moments of being stubborn, she finally concedes.

“... Hurry up and put them on already.”

Once the girls approach Futaba and have her tilt her head up, Ann holds her eyelids open while Makoto gently puts each lense on both of her eyes. Once they’re on, Futaba blinks for a minute to properly adjust to them.

“Well? Are they okay?” Akira asks.

“Feels kinda weird,” she says. “But they’re okay. I can see clearly.”

“... Y’know, you have such a cute face, Futaba,” Ann giggles as she pinches her cheek. “I don’t get why you don’t wear contacts all the time.”

 _“You have such an amazing rack, Ann. I don’t get why you wear shirts and bras all the time,”_ Futaba counters, getting Akira to snicker, which Ann lightly punches him for. “But seriously, contacts are a pain to take care of. And knowing me, I’d fall asleep wearing them. It’s fine though. I’ll be a glasses character forever. I’ll wear them to my wedding… and my funeral.”

 _“O-Okay?”_ Akira says as he gets the goggles on her. “W-Well, it’ll only be for half an hour today. Let’s hurry up and get started.”

**xxx**

Futaba’s basic swimming training pretty much took off once she got in the water. She got the dog paddle down, then she practiced putting her face underwater, floating, and finally kicking. She’s pretty much on her last test by the time the twenty minute mark comes around.

Ann holds Futaba’s outstretched hands as she kicks off the sand and starts propelling herself forward with her face in the ocean, coming up for air every few seconds.

“There ya go!” Ann happily cheers. “C’mon! _Kick, kick, kick, kick, kick!_ ”

“Remember: Legs straight, toes pointed!” Akira reminds her.

“Alright! We’re passing Akira, so I’m letting go! Makoto, watch her!” Ann lets go of Futaba’s hands and steps aside to let her swim in Makoto’s direction. Once she’s about to pass her, Makoto taps her back to signal her to come up.

 _“Pwah! Hah! Water in my nose!”_ she calls out. **_“Water in my nose!”_**

“Atta girl, kiddo!” Akira shouts as he and Ann walk over.

“We should’ve done this way sooner!” Ann exclaims. “You picked that up **super** fast!”

“Yeah! Once I got really into it, it turned out to be a lot of fun!” Futaba laughs. “Aside from the water in my nose…” The couple laughs as she takes off her goggles.

“Well, I guess that’s it for the lesson for now,” Ann says. “We can work on arm strokes some other time. Wanna stop for now and put your glasses back on?”

“Hmmm… nah. I’ll go back to glasses once we drop Akira off,” Futaba says. “Don’t you dare let me forget, got it?!” Akira pats her on the head.

“I gotcha, little sis,” he says. “Oh! Hey, Makoto, thanks for helping us out!” Makoto, having suddenly snapped out of a spaced out trance, bashfully rubs her arm up and down.

“O-Oh! S-Sure, no problem,” she stutters. Naturally, Akira catches her uneasiness.

“You okay? You seem kinda out of it.”

“Nothing serious. It’s just… you three always act like family when you’re together and I can’t help but feel out of place. Don’t get me wrong. I have no issue with it. If anything, it’s touching.”

“Don’t worry. I get it,” Ann says as she blushes. “To be honest, I still can’t believe it myself sometimes. Last year, I went from only having Shiho to having tons of friends, a boyfriend, and a ‘sister’. Even now, I look back sometimes and think ‘When the hell did all **this** happen?’.”

A warm smile blooms on Futaba’s face as she sneaks her hand into Akira’s and looks down at the water, seeing all of the memories she had of Akira and Ann from when they infiltrated her Palace all the way up to now in the reflection. When the two would send her messages through the Alibaba chat contact on days they took a break from infiltration even though she didn’t respond, when they heroically hopped onto the Cognitive Wakaba’s back before it started chasing Futaba into the air, when she called Ann down to Leblanc and went out by herself to get fireworks for the two of them after hearing about the one that got rained on, when they rushed all over Akihabara to find her when she went off by herself, and so many more. All of them very warm and special memories.

“I didn’t get it at all,” she mumbled. “I mean, you two didn’t even know me... I only talked to you guys through chat and barely opened up, so it’s not like you really knew me… But you were so patient and nice to me. I could tell that you both cared so much about me. And it made me want to really try my hardest.”

“Well, you had been through way too much for someone your age,” Akira points out as he squeezes her hand. “And you only ever had Sojiro, so I guess I instantly thought ‘I **need** to take care of this kid’. It got to the point where I cared more about helping you than about getting Medjed. I really enjoyed watching you grow too, kinda like a big brother would.”

“I had just made up my mind that I would be the kind of person that’ll always be there to help someone,” Ann says. “And you turned to be an **amazing** first. Before I knew it, I was always worrying about you.”

“... Well, I really appreciate it,” Futaba says. “ **Thanks, you two.** ” After a moment of getting lost in their sibling cognition, they turn their attention back to Makoto.

“O-Oh! Whoops! Sorry, we got too into it there!” Akira laughs.

“Don’t worry about it,” Makoto giggles. “In fact, I reminded me I still need to thank you three for helping me back in November. Without you, I… would’ve had a harder time dealing with my sister.”

**xxx**

When Akechi suggested that the Phantom Thieves change Sae Nijima’s heart to keep them from being arrested for murder, Makoto grew surprisingly hesitant when the plan went into action. She tried her hardest to power through it, but there were times where she’d freeze up completely. Still, the team managed to secure their infiltration route with plenty of time to spare. But, the biggest problem of Makoto fighting Sae’s Shadow was still to come.

It was night time at Leblanc. Akira agreed to hang out with Sojiro and Futaba and Ann was so anxious about the day of the operation, she decided to just come over.

“Hey, Futaba,” Sojiro called out from behind the counter as he and Akira cleaned up. “If I was to add something to the menu, what would you want it to be?”

“Hmmmm… Maybe curry spaghetti!” Futaba exclaimed. “And curry udon! Oh, and curry croquettes, and curry pizza-”

“For some weird reason, I imagine the spaghetti working,” Ann interjected.

“You really love curry **that** much…?” Sojiro sighed. “Well, I guess it’d be easy given the current menu. I’ll give it some thought.”

“Maybe then, this place won’t be such a deserted island,” Akira jested.

 _“Yeah, yeah, funny guy,”_ Sojiro said as he lightly shoved him. “Hey, since you whine so much about it needing more customers, how about you and your girl put **your** two cents in? Any ideas?” Akira and Ann looked at each other, then back the old man.

Akira+Ann: “Anything with curry.”

“Ha ha ha! You guys are hooked too?”

“Well duh,” Futaba said. “That stuff’s super addicting, man!” The pseudo family heard a light knock on the door before Makoto peaked her head in.

“I-I’m sorry,” she mumbled. “Is this a bad time…?”

“Makoto?” Akira called out. “Uh, no. Come on in. What’re you doing here this late?” Makoto’s eyes were downcast as she entered the store and bit her lip.

“I-I… just… came down here to apologize,” she said. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you all about Sis’s Palace sooner…” When Akira found out the Makoto had known that Sae had a Palace this whole time and said nothing about it, he scolded her. He asked her how she’s supposed to be the Phantom Thieves’ lieutenant if she can’t do what they’ve been trying to get other people to do: Have courage and speak up.

“You were right earlier,” she admitted. “If I want to consider myself a real Phantom Thief, I need to practice what I preach. It’s just… Sis is the only family I have left. I wanted to heal her heart, but I was too scared to think of what might happen if I did.”

“And I get that,” Akira said as he uncomfortably rubbed the back of his neck. “In fact… **I’m** the one who should be sorry for being so harsh on you. I’ve just been wanting to help you ever since you told us about her during the Kaneshiro case. Like I said, we didn’t have to make it a full-scale operation. We could’ve just taken a quick look around and decide later. If she had a Palace, it was at the very least worth checking out first as soon as possible.” Makoto smiled for a second before sitting down on one of the stools farther in.

“I really wish I had Haru’s strength,” she admitted. “She was able to charge into her father’s Palace with absolute focus. I’d ask her, but… you know…”

“How about something to eat to help you think?” Akira suggested. “Hey, old man, mind if I make a plate for-”

**_*BAM!*_ **

**_“HEY!”_ **

The four jumped at the sound of the store door flying open and the roar of an angry man’s voice. Akira turned to the entrance and saw a man he definitely did not want to see.

“ **You** again?!” he exclaimed. “Get the hell outta here!” Futaba shrieked and clung onto Ann as tight as she could, her body shaking like a leaf.

“F-Futaba?! What’s wrong?!” Ann asked. This was the first time she’s seen this man, so obviously, she was clueless.

“Why haven’t you returned my calls?!” the man angrily asked Sojiro. Unfazed by the man’s animosity, Sojiro crossed his arms.

“... **Leave now** ,” he coldly demanded. “Or I’ll be forced to call the police. I’m not giving you a damn penny.”

“What was that?” the man growled. “ **Quit fucking with me!** ” Futaba threw away her fear and stood up in front of the man.

“Stop it! Sojiro didn’t do anything wrong!” she yelled.

“Shut your mouth, brat! It’s **your** fault I’m in this whole mess!” 

Ann quickly got up and stood behind her ‘sister’, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to defend her. “Hey, who the **hell** do you think you are, just waltzing in and making threats like that?!” she yelled.

“No one special. Just her uncle who got cheated out of money he rightfully deserves!”

“H-Her… **uncle**?!” Makoto gasped in disbelief.

“ **Spare me!** You have no right to call yourself that after all the hell you put her through!” Akira protested. Sojiro placed his hand on Akira's shoulder.

"Calm down, kid," he said. "Anyway, Futaba's **my** daughter now. You may be her uncle blood, but you have no connection with her anymore. We can take it court if you really want to. Don't underestimate how hard I'm willing to fight."

"W-Wha…?!" The uncle was taken aback by Sojiro's sudden backbone.

"Not only are you in massive debt," Sojiro pointed out. "But I hear you failed in your recent business venture. How do you think the court would act if they knew how wasteful you were with your money?"

"W-Why you…!"

"Face it. You have no case. It'd be best for everyone is you just turn around and walk away now."

"... AGH! GODDAMMIT!"

Futaba tried to back away when he glares intensely at her, but...

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT, YOU STUPID BITCH! YOU CURSED LITTLE…!" In a fit of pure rage, the uncle reached out and grabbed Futaba by her long orange hair, yanking her out of Ann's grip and towards him as her reeled his fist back.

Ann: "Wha-  **HEY!!!** "

Futaba: "Ah- O-Ow! **OW!** **OWWW!!!** "

Uncle: "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND DIE, YOU MURDERER!"

Sojiro+Makoto: " **Futaba!** "

Futaba:  ** _" **AKIRAAAA!!!"**_**

Akira:  **!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

The second before his fist made contact, the 'big brother' appeared to break her out of his grip and pull her back, moving her into Ann's embrace and making the uncle fall flat on his face. As the two 'sisters' held each other, Akira glared at the fallen man with his burning sin red eyes glowing radiantly.

"YOU KEEP YOUR **FUCKING** HANDS OFF HER!!!" he roared. The man just groaned on the floor before jumping up.

"Ow… OW OW **OW!** This is assault! **I'll sue!** " he shouted.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Sojiro exclaimed. "You **clearly** fell on your own-"

"Shut your mouth! This delinquent attacked me! He's dangerous!" The uncle started storming off. "This cafe's **finished,** you hear me?! I won't let you get away with this!" After he slammed the door behind him, Sojiro let out a deep sigh, Akira tried to calm himself down, and Makoto rushed over to Ann and Futaba.

"Futaba! Are you okay?!" she frantically asked. Futaba nodded, still holding tightly onto Ann, who kissed the top of her head and held her close.

"Was that… really Futaba's uncle?" Ann asked Sojiro.

"Yeah… God damn…" he groaned. "What a pain in the ass, kid. As if you didn't have enough problems already."

" **Oh come on!** " Akira exclaimed. "I was just protecting Futaba-"

" **Calm down**. Nobody said saying you did anything wrong. To be honest, it should've been **me** trying to stop him… Anyway, walk Futaba back to the house once she's calmed down."

"Are you gonna be okay, Boss?" Ann asked. "He said he's-" Sojiro confidently smiled at her.

"Don't worry," he said. "No matter what happens or this store, I won't let them lay a finger on these two. I'm their guardian. It's my job to protect them." Sojiro patted Akira on the back as he walked toward the door.

"I'd say 'Don't do anything like that again'," he chuckled. "But we both know you would anyway. I admire your spirit though." Akira gave him a smile before her left and Morgana slipped in right before the door shut.

"Talk about intense," he meowed.

"You were listening?" Akira asked.

"I saw him marching into the store on my way back. He definitely wasn't quiet about it."

"If that had lasted a second longer...  **I would've ripped his head off.** " Akira let a big sigh, finally regaining his composure.

"What exactly happened with her uncle?" Makoto asked. "... Or do I not want to know?" Akira looked at Futaba, who looked back at him and nodded to give him the okay to tell them.

"After her mom was killed, Futaba was apparently tossed around by her relatives before Boss took her in," he explained. "That asshole was the last and he treated her like some wild animal. He didn't feed her, didn't let give her a bed, didn't even give her a bath!"

"... Calling me a Mother Killer all the while…" Futaba meekly added.

"... **That son of a bitch!"** Ann growled loudly in outrage after hearing what how her own blood uncle treated her. And her relatives before probably treated pretty close to that. No wonder she lost her mind. And to top it all off, he was trying to hit Akira with the same kind of false case that got him sent here in the first place.

"... **What's his name?** " Ann asked as she fired up the Nav. Pretty much what everyone was thinking.

Futaba spoke his name clearly into her phone. " **Youji Isshiki."**

**_[Candidate Found.]_ **

"No surprise there," Mona says.

"Good! Resistances be damned,  **I'm gonna burn his fat ass to nothing!** " Ann hissed. " **No one** treats my baby sister like that!"

"We'll call a meeting tomorrow and-"

"A-Actually!" Futaba interjected. "Can we do this with **just us?** If we call a meeting, I'll have to tell everyone about the time I spent with him and I'm not ready for that yet. Maybe someday, sure… but not anytime soon." The eldest three look exchanged looks before nodding at her.

"Okay. We get it," Ann said. "It's a 'family' matter. Let's keep it that way."

"W-Well… family and one outsider," Makoto points out.

"Don't worry about it, Makoto," Akira said. "... Actually, I think it's good that you're here."

"Hm?"

"And before we head in tomorrow… there's something I was planning on doing. I want you guys there with me."

**xxx**

The thing Akira wanted to do was in Akihabara involving the case Shinya Oda's mother. The plan was to have the kid give the calling card to his mom himself. The plan is still in effect… with a slight change.

"Um… W-Who's **she?** " Shinya asked Akira, noticing Makoto standing next to him.

"Hello. I’m Makoto Nijima," she said with a wave. “I'm a good friend of Akira-kun's.”

"O-Okay…"

"... S-So um… about your mother…" Makoto took a deep breath, approached Shinya, and handed him the calling card she was hiding behind her back.

“Another calling card…?” he asked. “Let’s see… ‘Hanae Oda’... **My mom?!** ” Shinya looked up at Makoto with widened eyes filled with disbelief. _“T-The Phantom Thieves… are targeting my mom…?”_

Seeing those eyes hurt Makoto like a stab wound of a serrated blade. As someone who knew what it was like to find out their family is doing wrong, she truly felt for the kid.

“I knew it…!” Shinya sniffed, shutting his leaking eyes tight as his body trembled. “S-So… So she **is** bad after all…! **Dammit!** ”

“ **Oda-kun…** You’ve known her your whole life…” Makoto said. “Do you really think that…? Was a Phantom Thief calling card really all that was needed to convince you your mother is nothing but evil…?”

“... N-No… I-I mean, she wasn’t always like that… She used to be so nice before… but right now… I think… she’s one of the bad guys. To be honest, I’ve thought that for a while now… All she’s told me to do lately is win. No matter what it is, no matter what it takes, **win and keep on winning.** If you lose even once at anything, it’s over…” Shinya dried his tears on his jacket sleeve. “I... kept trying to tell her I don’t wanna live like that, but she won’t listen to me… She keeps saying ‘A child like you doesn’t understand yet’... and there were times when... I couldn’t help but hate her for it… I don’t wanna hate her… I just want the old mom back…”

There’s nothing else but success. A child wouldn’t understand. Those were phrases that Makoto was all too familiar with. And through her eyes, blurred by tears, she could see herself in this boy.

“... Do you really think they’ll be able to do it?” Shinya asked. “Can the Phantom Thieves really change her heart?” Makoto quickly dried her eyes, kneeled down to him, and firmly grasped his shoulders, looking him dead in the eyes.

“Oda-kun… **I promise you they’ll do it,** ” she said with great weight behind her words. “You just need to have faith in them.” Shinya was natural surprised when her sudden intensity, but he smiled warmly at her, knowing that it was to get her point across.

“Yeah… yeah, you’re right,” Shinya said. “They **are** the Phantom Thieves, after all… So… someone needs to give this calling card to my mom, right? … Alright. I’ll do it.”

“Way to step up, kid,” Akira said. Shinya stared intently at the black and red card.

“Well.. it **is** kinda my fault that she got this way,” he sighed. “She had to deal with a lot, raising me on her own… She had to get stronger… cuz I was so weak… But that’s no excuse for her to hurt the people around her…! She fights with **everyone,** about **everything** , and ends up getting hurt… At this rate, my mom’s gonna break… So I want her to realize that she doesn’t have to be strong for me anymore… She won’t listen to a ‘child’ though…” Shinya raised the card in the air with determination.

“That’s why I’m gonna help the Phantom Thieves. I’m wanna stop her. She’s the only family I got and I still love her… **That’s** why I’m gonna stop her.”

Makoto couldn’t help but smile at how surreal seeing Shinya like that was. He both reflected what she was feeling inside about her sister **and** showed her the attitude she needed to have then. To think she’d see all these things from an elementary school kid who’s a pro gamer.

“That’s… really admirable of you... Shinya…”

After Shinya went home, Ann and Futaba, who had been watching close by, approached them.

“H-How’d it go, Makoto?” Ann asked. “Did that help you at all?” The Phantom Thief lieutenant took a deep breath and smiled at them all with confidence. From the situation with Futaba's uncle and Shinya's case...

“... **I've seen and heard everything needed to…** ”

And it showed on the fated day…

**xxx**

**“As long as you win, it doesn’t matter what methods you use! Don’t you all think the same?! You’re controlling the hearts of others to achieve your own goals!”**

Sae’s Casino of Envy on the day of the heist. The confrontation was about to reach its climax as Queen road around the arena on her Persona, with Panther sitting behind her and Mona on the front.

 **“It’s not for us!”** Queen objected. “We only do it to help others who are suffering!” Panther busted out her SMG and opened fire on Sae’s transformed mechanical Shadow. The monster responded by firing her Gatling gun, which Queen dodged.

Noir had Milady pelt Sae with Gun attacks to provide cover fire for Fox and Kamu Susano-O as they freeze her in place and dashed up to slash her. Sae quickly broke free of the ice and attempted to strike her blade, but Seiten Taisei slid in just in time to block it, which she responded two by batting them both away with her massive firearm.

“Remember how you felt when you first decided to become a prosecutor!” Queen shouted as she charged towards her. “I don’t think it’s wrong to bring light to evils that can’t be judged by law! That’s what you wanted to do and that’s what the Phantom Thieves are trying to do too!” Panther leapt off of Johanna as Queen made it slide on its side to narrowly avoid Sae’s side slash, then Panther commanded Hecate to hit her with twin Agidyne flame pillars, setting her ablaze.

“But these aggressive investigations?!” Queen exclaimed. “Twisting the truth for your own personal gain?!”

 _ **“Zorro!”**_ Mona, who had hoped off of Johanna to avoid the slash and get behind her, had his Persona hit Sae with Garudyne to feed Hecate’s flames, making Sae roar in agony. Queen has Johanna leap into the air and Sae blocked the wheelie ram with her massive blade.

“ **Please!** Try to remember how you used to be! **Think about your justice, Sis!** ”

After parrying her attack, Sae let loose a hail of Megidola rays at her sister, blasting Johanna away and leaving her on the ground. She then quickly dashed up to her, sword raised high in the air.

 **“Like my parasite of a little sister knows ANYTHING!** ”

“WRONG!”

Before she could bring her blade down, a powerful Agidyne blast sent her stumbling backwards. She looked to the sky to Joker riding on his black dragon Persona, Seth, with Crow in tow. She lets loose a barrage of bullets and missiles into the sky, which the dragon gracefully dodged and Crow deflected with his beam saber.

“Your sister is more of a winner than you’ve ever been in your whole damn life!” Joker shouted. “She’s smart, mature, and a complete bad ass! She’s a role model and leader to her peers and she pushes herself everyday to be the best she can be in the pursuit of her own justice! She’s the most mature person out of anyone here!” Seth swooped down low enough for Crow to jump off and bring down a hail of Kougaon rays with Robin Hood before quickly ascending high into the sky. At the peak of his flight, Oracle helped Joker ready for a powerful dive bomb strike with her Ultra Charge.

“And you… you had the gall to call her nothing but a child!” Joker growled. “You called her useless! You told her that all she did was eat away at your life! What kind of person… what kind of **monster** does that to **their own little sister?!** I don’t give a damn how successful you are! **You’re** the one who’s nothing! And as long as keep thinking the way you are…” Seth performed a back flip before dropping down into a lightning fast dive bomb towards Sae.

“ **That’s all you’re EVER gonna be, you BITCH!** ”

“ **SHUT UUUP!!!** ”

Joker leapt off of Seth and hit Sae with a One-Shot Kill + Agidyne body bomb attack that created a massive explosion. As everyone took a moment to catch their breath, a violent surge of power made the ground quake.

“ **I-I… will win…! As long as I can win… that’s all that matters!** ” The battered and broken machine monster made a powerful leap backwards and landed on top of the massive jumbo screen.

“Aw c’mon! She’s **still** not down!” Skull complained. As they are all regathering their strength, Queen gave them a signal to hold off and marched forward by herself, summoning Johanna again, but not getting on as she sent her circling around the arena to pick up speed.

“ **Justice only sides with the victor… WINNING IS ALL THAT MATTERS!** ” Charged with malicious power, Sae leapt into the air and fired a massive storm of dark missiles heading straight towards the team. Queen closed her eyes, feeling a new power spiraling in her heart, and calls it to action.

**_“... Full throttle… Anat.”_ **

As Johanna flew towards the missile storm, its chrome motorcycle body shifted into a mechanical humanoid and set off a massive nuclear blast that completely blocked the attack to the awe of the rest of the thieves.

“Q-Queen’s Persona… evolved?” Mona mumbled. Queen sidestep dodged her sister’s falling downward slash, then had Anat grab her gun.

“I told you, Sis.” Anat blasted the weapon to pieces with Freidyne, then slashed her sword in clean two.

“I said I’d always be on your side… and that’s why…!” Anat grabbed her by the hair and stored up power in her right arm.

“ **I’m going to bring you back to your senses!** ” With all of the feelings she wanted to convey to Sae channeled into her fist, Makoto roared as loud as she could as she commanded Anat to strike Sae’s chest, setting off a powerful Atomic Flare blast upon impact.

When the smoke cleared, Anat had been dismissed and Sae stood there for a bit before falling on her knees, her body shrinking down to normal size and the nightmarish armor falling piece by piece onto the ground until she was completely back to her human form.

Sae pressed her palm on her face and shook her head, coming out of her daze. Then she looked up at Makoto, who stood tall unmasked in front of her with trembling shoulders and tears streaming down her cheeks. And as soon as she saw her face, it was the first time she looked worried.

**“Mm…? M-Ma… koto…?”**

After putting her entire heart out to get through to her beloved older sister, Shujin’s student council president let herself collapse, dropping to the ground, embracing the scantily clad Shadow, and crying over her shoulder. It may not have been the real deal, but feeling the Shadow embrace her back was enough to make her feel like all her struggle was worth it.

All of her teammates just stood back happily as she got her moment… well, **almost** all of them.

“I don’t understand,” Crow said. “It’s merely a Shadow. Why are you so- **AGH!** ” Joker, Panther, and Oracle quickly punch him in the stomach.

J+P+O: “ **Read the room, Crow!** ”

**xxx**

**Back to the present...**

“It’s kinda weird how pseudo siblings like us were able to help blood siblings through their rough patches,” Akira chuckles.

“Well, like one of your Phantom Thief rules says,” Ann giggles. _“Blood’s thicker than water, but thieves are thicker than blood.”_

“True,” Makoto says. “Regardless, thank you. Really. I hope I can have that same kind of connection with everyone one day.” That would have been a great note to end the conversation on… if not for the uncomfortable looks the pseudo siblings had on their faces.

“Oh… I-I’m sorry. Was that too much?” Makoto asks.

“W-Well, no. I-If anything, that was really sweet,” Ann stutters. “I-It’s just… uh…”

“If you were to make that kind of bond with someone, it’d be kinda… different from siblings,” Akira tries to explain. “Like… uh… Dammit, how do I put this?”

“... **You’re more like a mom** ,” Futaba says bluntly. “ **One mom’s enough.** ”

Naturally, Makoto hides her immense annoyance behind a scary smile. “... **Oh?** ”

…

"... **That's what** **_these two_ ** **said!** "

Akira+Ann: "Wait, what?"

“Kurusu-kun, Takamaki-san, I think the three of us need to have a little chat.”

Akira+Ann: “... **Wait, WHAT?!** ”

Before the conversation could go any further, Ryuji, Yusuke, and Haru, armed with water guns, squirts torrents straight in their faces.

“Ack! Guys, what the hell?!” Akira shouts.

“Didn’t Makoto say we **all** needed to spend as much time with you as possible?!” Ryuji laughs as he tosses them all water guns. “C’mon, man! Show off those gunslinger skills of yours one last time! Makoto, you're with us!” Akira smirks at Ryuji after drying his face and grabbing gun.

“You four against me and these two?” he asks. “Seems kind-of one sided. In **our** favor, I mean.” His former teammates look at each other, then they grin deviously at him.

 _“_ ** _Good point~!_ ** _”_ Ann giggles.

“... **Oh boy.** ”

**xxx**

Naturally, it was a slaughter… but it was the team of six that got the brunt of it.

“Dude, where the hell is he?!” Ryuji exclaims as he and the team anxiously search for their evasive friend.

“Well, I suppose he’s not our best member for nothing,” Haru says.

 _“Kira? Sweetie? Where are you~?”_ Ann calls out. That’s when the master thief jumps out of the water and hits Yusuke, Makoto, and Haru with spot on shot to the face before diving back down.

“He’s a demon!” Futaba screams. “ **A demon, I tell you.** ” He does the same to Ann, Ryuji, and Futaba and the cycle repeats until the team is surrounded.

“Told you! Want my A-game?! Gimme a pistol!” Akira exclaims as he attacks and dives back into the water.

"It'll be impossible for to catch him with how quick he is," Yusuke points out. Ann comes up with a devious idea that comes just in time for his next attack.

"Now, for the finishing-"

_"_ **_Kya~!_ ** _My top's slipping off!"_

On a dime, he stops and frantically looks around. "HOLY- **WHERE?!** WHERE'S THE FUN- BWAGGGH!"

Futaba uses the chance to rush up and blast him in the face with her water gun at point blank range, making him fall backwards.

 _"Agh, dammit! Water in my... Nyaaaaah~!"_ When he falls back, his head ends up falling back into a familiar sensation of warm softness that paralyses him, cutting off all motor functions like it usually does when he slept on it, as Ann's slim arms wrap around him.

_Ahhhh~ that feels so good~!_

His obsession with his woman's bosom proves to be his downfall, as he realizes when everyone homes their guns on him and Ann traps him in her arms.

"...  **Uh oh.** "

_***SPLISH!* *SPLASH!* *SPLOSH!*** _

_"Pwah! Ack! H-Hey, hey, foul! **Foul!** That's a foul!"_

Everyone laughs at his expense as he gets up and wipes his face.

 _"Didn't see **that** coming, did you,  **Prideful Pervert?** " _Ann giggles.

"Can it,  **Gluttonous Gal.** "

After drying his face, Akira looks over to the beach and sees a bunch of people handing out grilled fish and barbecue. “Stick around long enough and something cool’s bound to happen… Alright, guys! **Lunch time!** ”

* * *

**Target: Hit**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters remaining until Homecoming: 3


	4. Mantle of a Leader

_“Haaah… I’ve had so many great memories on this bridge.”_

_“Ha! I remember it being not so great for me as much as it was tense…”_

_“Why? All you had to do was watch… Wait, don’t tell me you were worried about me?”_

_“Never_ **_you_** _. I just felt bad for anyone stupid enough to try and take you on.”_

 _“And after all these years, I_ **_still_ ** _have the highest body count in history!”_

 _“H’oh boy… But I’ll admit, it’s nice to see_ **_Satana Sayako_ ** _come out every once in a while.”_

**_*Vrrrroom! Vroom!*_ **

**_*Beep Beeeep!*_ **

_“_ **_WOOOOO!!! FUCK YEAH! OUTTA THE WAY, YA PISSANTS!_ ** _”_

_“What the-”_

_“... Uuuh~... Uuuuuuh~...!”_

_“Aw geez. Sorry, kiddo. There’s too much noise.”_

_“Ohhh, those_ **_little…!_ ** _Hold Akira, Yoshi! I’ll be right back!”_

**_“Uh oh.”_ **

_“_ **_EY YO! MOTOR CROSS CUNTS!_ ** _”_

_“_ **_GWAAAAAAAH! S-S-S-S-S-S-SATANA SAYAKO!!!”_ **

_“_ **_You woke up my son with all that damn racket… so I hope you’re ready to sleep with the fishes.”_ **

**xxx**

After having a bountiful lunch, courtesy of the very friendly Shonan locals, the gang made their way to Enoshima Island via Benten Bridge for some sightseeing. Everyone stayed in their swimsuits because they plan on finishing off the day back at the beach later.

As everyone is walking, Akira smiles as Yusuke wolfs down his massive portions to fill his always near empty stomach.

“Goodness! Even the **people** are super nice here,” Morgana says as Akira shares his grilled fish with him. “It’s almost **too** perfect here.”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t mind just staying here,” Ryuji admits. “Just kickin’ back on the beach everyday, getting a girl… That’d be the life.”

“Ryuji, if the girls in **Tokyo** **and Hawaii** were **waaay,** way out of your league,” Akira says. “Then the girls **here** …? They’d make **dog food** out of you. And there **are** a few cons to living here. The harsh humidity and traffic in the summer, for instance.”

“That don’t sound too bad.”

“Yeah, you’re right… but you’d also have to deal with **that.** ” Akira smiles as he points up the other side of the bridge towards a gang of thugs zooming down the road on motorcycles and shouting.

“Uhh… what is **that?** ” Ann asks.

“Bloody brawls, illegal bike races, graffiti, and juvenile mafia,” Akira laughs. “As beautiful as it is, the entire Shounan region is also known as the **_Holy Land of Delinquents._ ** You will not find a larger amount of troublemakers anywhere else in this country, even at all the high schools. And it gets **so bad** during the summer.”

“I-Is that so…?” Makoto asks, taken aback. “I… did not expect that…”

“And your school thought they could judge **you?** ” Futaba asks, irritated.

“I can’t believe no one at Shujin brought this up when everyone was talkin’ shit about you,” Ryuji says. Akira takes a bite of his grilled fish on a stick as he looks up at the sky in thought.

“Speaking of school, I think my old one had a gang leader that was a student there,” he says. “He went on and on about how he was gonna take over the whole town… even though his gang always ended up falling flat on their faces.”

“Sounds like a pretty shallow leader,” Ann giggles as she swings her and her lover's joined hands back and forth. “Unlike **you**.”

“You’re as sweet as candy like always, Annie, but I wasn’t **that** great. I’m pretty sure Makoto could’ve done my job better.”

“Except I rely too much on my brain,” Makoto points out. “I’m hesitant to take risks and I start doubting myself in critical situations. But no matter how low the odds of success are, you go for it without hesitation. All with a prideful smile on your face.”

“You also have a great assertiveness and the world’s deadliest blade for a tongue that can tear down the false reality of anyone hell bent on looking away from the truth,” Yusuke says, rubbing the side of his face. “Believe me. I know.” Him rubbing his face is referring to the time Akira actually punched him during the Madarame case. It was after him and Ann fell into the Palace during the nude model incident. Yusuke was being stubborn about sticking by his sensei’s side because of his life debt, so Akira took the opportunity to punch and coldly scold him about how a debt, no matter how great, means nothing if the person being paid is doing wrong and that if someone lets them do so, they’re just as bad as they are.

“A-Again, I’m **really** sorry about all that, Yusuke,” Akira chuckles nervously. "Still, you were being an ass for no reason when only just met and you tried to blackmail us into letting you see Ann naked! How could I  **want** to belt you one.

“It is quite alright. For a plethora of reasons, I admit that it was a strike I rightfully deserved.”

“What I’ve learned during my short time with the Phantom Thieves,” Haru says. “Is that Akira-kun becomes very harsh with the people he cares for when they are doing wrong. He cuts them open down to their core with his sharp tongue so his great concern for them flows into their hearts like a stream.” Ann laughs out loud at her comment.

“You can say **that** again! I’ve been on the wrong end of that **three times!** First time was during the first case… The second was during Kaneshiro.”

**xxx**

It was during the Kaneshiro case when Akira and the four other current members at the time were trying to figure out a way to reach the flying Bank of Gluttony.

“We ain’t got nothin’...” Ryuji sighed as he leaned against the railing on the walkway.

“Are we out of luck…?” Ann asked, worried.

“It’s no fair that his Palace is up in the sky,” Morgana pouted.

“If only we could get in contact with the real Kaneshiro…” Yusuke said. All Akira could do was groan, suddenly thinking about the rumors that had been spreading about Makoto and all the pressure he’s witnessed everyone put on her. He had heard students begging her for help and seen what kind of mental strain that’s taking its toll on her. He couldn’t help but feel bad for her and see this job she forced them into as him helping her out as opposed to working for her.

His thoughts proved to have some kind of supernatural power of teleportation as he saw her approaching them. Speak of the devil. “O-Oh! Miss President, good afternoon,” he said. Makoto gave him a smile for his politeness. His friends, on the other hand, couldn’t have cared less.

“What do you want?” Ann asked coldly.

“Nothing in particular,” Makoto replied. “I just happen to see you all together here.”

 _“That so?”_ Ryuji asked. Akira, once again, felt really uncomfortable in this group. Exchanges that involved Makoto always seemed so tense. Especially with Ann since the day Makoto recorded their conversation. He knew Makoto was looking into them, but even then, this atmosphere seemed like a bit much.

“You seem to be having quite a bit of trouble,” Makoto pointed out.

“So, you’re here to check up on us?” Ann asked. “Look. You may be the student council president, but when it comes to what **we** do, you’re **useless.** ” That struck Makoto like a truck as her eyes widened and her face went pale. Same with Akira with how cold she sounded. 

 _“H-Hey, Ann, whoa…”_ Akira mumbled.

 _ **“... U-Useless…?”** _Makoto murmured. And cruelty didn’t stop there.

“To be frank, **yes** ,” Yusuke confirmed.

“Honestly, my old man might’ve been an asshole,” Ryuji added. “But I can’t think of anyone more lousy than you right now.” 

“Just sit on your high horse and watch,” Ann hissed. “Or do you wanna eavesdrop, since you’re so good at it?” The way they were ganging up on her honestly scared and angered Akira as Makoto looked more and more hurt.

“W-Whoa, whoa, guys! J-Just tone- Tone it down a bit…!” Akira stammered, standing between the two sides before turning to Makoto. “Listen. We’re just having a little trouble with one of our steps. We’re trying to meet Kaneshiro in person-”

“Hey, you don’t gotta be honest with her!” Ryuji objected.

"B-But I-"

“Even if she knows,” Yusuke said. “What could **she** possibly do?”

**_"Guys...!"_ **

“She goes around the school with that dignified walk of hers,” Ann snarled. “But she’s no different that a poor little kitty with no claws. Makes you wonder if she rigged the whole thing. But then again, I guess she **does** deserve it. A sorry excuse of a school obviously needs a sorry excuse of a-” Unable to stand this kind of venom coming from his friends anymore…

**_*STOMP!!!*_ **

_“_ ** _E-NOUGH!!!_ ** _All OF YOU! THAT’S_ **_ENOUGH!_** _”_

The three jumped at their leader’s explosive loud call out. He had been quietly observing this conflict, but it had finally reached the point where he couldn’t stay quiet anymore.

“Uwah! S-Shit, man! What the hell’s wrong with you?!” Ryuji exclaimed.

“ **Me?** What the hell’s wrong with **me?!** ” Akira repeated as he glared intensely at them. “How about you ask that question to a fucking mirror?! What are you guys doing, ganging up on her like that?!”

“Wha- Did you forget the fact that she’s **using** us?!” Ann objected. “Coming up and giving us commands like we’re her damned dogs?!” Morgana suddenly noticed something amiss and tried to get everyone’s attention.

“Uh, guys…?” But his call fell on deaf ears as Akira started playing the part of someone in search of something and quickly looked all around him.

 _“Whoa~! Hey, did you guys hear that~?!”_ he said with sarcasm. _“That sounded like the call of a blonde hypocritical, airheaded Takamaki-san~! But that can’t be~! I don’t believe in those~!”_ Translation: He couldn’t believe she’d been acting this way. And naturally, she took extreme offense to the insult he wrapped his message in.

“... **What?** ”

“G-Guys, hey…!” Morgana called again, but to no avail.

 _“Oh~! Well, whaddya know~! I guess it **does**_ _exist~!”_ Akira exclaimed, continuing his act. _“And look~! It has two ears, so it must have heard me~!_ **_Oh wait~!_ ** _It’s said that it doesn't really use its brain, so it probably can’t even understand me~! Aw, how sad~!”_ The two ended up in each other’s faces, staring daggers at each other.

“You’d better stop **right now!** ” Ann screamed.

 _“Aw, **now?!** But I got **so** _ _much more material left!”_ he shouted back.

**“Is that supposed to be a joke?!”**

_**“What?! Can’t take one, missy?!”** _

Mona: “ **GUYS!** ”

Akira+Ann: “ **WHAT?!** ”

Mona: “ **The president!** She’s **gone!** ”

Akira paused the conversation and looked around to see that Makoto had vanished. “Prez?” he called out. “Miss President!” Nothing. Knowing she ran off because of how she was being treated, Akira facepalmed himself and groaned out loud in disbelief. _“... And the first thing the newly found idiot creature does upon discovery is scare off a girl…_ **_Greeeat~!_** _”_

“ **Piss off** **!** ” Ann cursed. “What’re you getting so mad at **me-** ” Akira’s phone started ringing, so he very rudely gave her the hand. “You did **not** just-”

“Time Out, airhead,” he said to Ann before answering, ignoring the intense animosity she was blasting at him. “Ugh... Hello?”

“It’s Niijma. Listen, no matter what happens, keep this call going. And record everything.”

“Huh? ... W-Wait, what’re you doing?”

“Getting you guys your meeting with Kaneshiro.”

“ **W-What?!**  N-No, hey, stop! **Stop!** Don’t do anything crazy! Pull out! … Prez? … Miss President?! … **Hello?!** ” He hastily looked at his phone screen. She had muted him from her side... It couldn't have been more obvious where that was going.

_Are you for real right now...?! **DUMB ASS** **!!!** _

“What? What’s goin’ on?!” Ryuji asked. In irritation of how stupid everyone was acting, Akira growled and turned back to yell at them before chasing after the desperate third year.

“ _I-I._ _.. I mean... Just..._ **Unbelievable** **!** ” he shouted, pointing at Ryuji and Yusuke, then at Ann. “ **You two,** and **ESPECIALLY** you! **Fucking! **Unbelievable**! PRESIDEEENT!**”

The thieves ended up chasing her to Central Street, where they saw her get taken by mafia grunts. With the help of Yusuke’s artist’s eye, he could identify the license plate on the car they took her in, so they hopped into a cab and followed it.

Akira took a little time during the drive to calm himself as much as he could. The cab was one where up to six people could sit in the back and face each other with the glass separating the driver being tinted black and soundproof and no audio was being recorded on the camera. Perfect for the passengers to argue in privacy.

Akira groaned out loud and hunched forward, gripping at his hair because of how ridiculous the situation got. And Ryuji almost getting himself killed by jumping in front of taxi to stop it definitely didn't help. It was like a non-stop bullet train to Crazy Town.

 _ **Jesus fucking Christ!** Does **anyone** have **any** sanity left around here?!  _he thought.

 _“Careful there,”_ Ann said coldly. _“Do that too much and you might just go-”_

“ **You? Zip it,** ” he commanded. “I sure as hell hope you idiots are proud of yourselves.” 

“Dude, who’s side are you on?!” Ryuji objected. “She’s been on our case for all damn month! Now, she’s **blackmailing** us!”

“ **Everyone’s** been on the Phantom Thieves’ case for a month now, Ryuji, so what’s the difference? And do I really need to remind you exactly **how** she was able to blackmail us in the first place?”

“T-That’s… I…” Ryuji was utterly defeated by Akira’s point, so the leader moved on to the newest recruit.

“And I expected **you** to be one of the most mature ones in this situation, Yusuke,” he scolded. “You jumping on the bandwagon of railing her like that **really** disappoints me.” Yusuke said nothing as there’s no way he could counter that. “But hey. It’s all good. You and Ryuji were just passengers on the wagon, after all,” Akira said before glaring at Ann. “ **She’s** the one who had the wheel.”

“God, **enough with that bullshit!** ” she screamed. “ **I’m** not the bad guy here! **She** is! **She’s** the student council president, so she **obviously** knew about Kamoshida, but she did **nothing!** If she had, Shiho wouldn’t have-” Akira’s eyes glow sin red for his next statement.

“ **You know** **DAMN well you're one to talk** **!** ”

Any means the young model had to argue back had been utterly destroyed with that overwhelming assertive comment.

“You admitted it to us!” Akira went on. “Me, Ryuji, and Morgana! You admitted to all three of us that **you** were **just** as much responsible for everything that happened to Shiho! You had a feeling something was wrong and you just stood by and did **nothing!** And now that you know a person with higher power did the same thing, you’re suddenly changing your mind and putting all the blame on **them?!** _‘Oh, someone else did the same bad thing_ ** _I_** _did? Then it’s_ ** _totally_** _not my fault! Punish_ ** _them_** _!_ ** _They’re_** _the bad guy; not_ ** _me!_** _’_ Is that **seriously** how you think now?!”

“W-Wha…? N-N-No, I-”

“If that's the case, what are you really?!Are you the kind of person who’ll avoid any blame and have others take the fall for you?!”

“N-No…! I-I-I’m not-”

“Oh, please! If the Phantom Thieves get arrested, you’d gladly abandon ship and let me, Ryuji, and Yusuke take the fall, knowing full well **I’d** go straight to jail! That’s **exactly** who you are!”

“ **NO! No, I’m not like that!** ”

“ **Really, Takamaki-san?! Because you’re sure ACTING like you are!** ”

Ann’s silence after that pretty much confirmed that he got her, so he stopped hounding her and let out a deep sigh, his animosity fading and eyes returning to normal.

 _"... It just... really hurts..."_ Ann murmured.

"Well, it's  **your** pain to deal with," Akira said. "Not  **hers.** " Akira let a long pause in conversation go on to give everyone a brief moment to breath. Something that was really needed with how insane things got.

“Guys… we’re supposed to be better than this,” he said calmly. “We’re fighters for justice, no matter how shaded in grey our means are. How are we supposed to do that if we’re acting like this…? … Then again, the president’s a total idiot too, rushing off into danger like that. She obviously hates being called useless, but how the hell is ending up hurt, dead, or possibly even worse supposed to prove she’s not? … Well, one thing’s certain: People were acting like real idiots today. We all have the same enemy right now… so why the hell are we fighting each other?” All the three could do was hang their heads in pure shame, having been utter torn apart by their leader.

“... We’ll pause that conversation here,” Akira declared as the cab slowed to a stop. “For now… let’s just focus on getting her back before it’s too late.”

A lot happened after that. They got Makoto back and Akira obviously questioned her about her actions, but was more gentle with her since she was a victim too. By the end of the night, the thieves had gained access to the bank and Makoto as a new member. Before they could go home, however, Akira decided that the hatchet needed to be buried first.

Back at the walkway, Akira had Ann, Ryuji, and Yusuke line up in front of Makoto with him standing on the sidelines. “ **Well?!** ” Akira aggressively nudged. “Get on with it already! No one leaves until all this shit is cleaned up!” Obviously, it was very awkward for the four, considering everything happened only a few hours ago. No one really knew where to begin. In the end, Ann was the one to take the first step.

“I-I’m… really sorry,” she said to Makoto. “For everything... I shouldn’t have blamed you for everything that happened… The truth is… I already knew it was my fault too… Shiho was calling out to me… but I wasn’t there for her… Not in the way she really needed it… I already admitted it was my fault, but… knowing that still really hurt… S-So when I heard you knew about it too, I pushed all that pain on you… I told you there was nothing I could do… but that was a lie… I was just running away from the pain…”

“Takamaki-san…” Makoto murmured.

“I swore that after everything, I’d change… that I’d get stronger for the people I care about… But I was being stupid… I’ve been letting Shiho down **again** , I’ve been letting **myself** down… and I’ve been letting **Akira** down too…” Ann turned to Akira with a sad smile. “Akira… my super awesome leader and new best friend who’s been trying so hard to help me…”

That comment managed to shock and get a smile out of the boy. That was the first time she ever called him her best friend.

“So… I’m very sorry,” Ann said with a humble bow. “Both of you.” After such a sincere apology, not just to Makoto, but to him too, Akira couldn’t help but feel like a total ass after the chew out he gave her, so he patted her back.

“Well, **I’m** really sorry for getting so up in your face earlier,” he said. "It was in the heat of the moment and I said some... really nasty things I didn't mean to say... But you should know I only did it because I care about you. You know me well enough to know that.” Seeing it as a good point to do so, Ryuji and Yusuke stepped in.

“I’m sorry too, Prez,” Ryuji said. “I shouldn’t have railed on you and called you useless like that.”

“The same goes for me as well,” Yusuke added. “Had I known that your usefulness was such a delicate topic, I wouldn’t have acted so harshly.” After hearing everyone’s sincere apologies, Makoto started to offer her own.

“There’s no need for that,” she said. “In fact… you and I aren’t so different, Takamaki-san… I was unable to save **anyone**. I couldn’t help Suzui-san or any of Kaneshiro’s victims. I kept telling myself I wasn’t at fault because I was simply following orders… But that was all a lie. I felt like I would be admitting my own worthlessness had I not shifted the blame off myself… Fear of that worthlessness was probably why I acted so harshly to you all…” Makoto did a bow of her own. “I’m deeply sorry for that… and for dragging you all into this…”

Akira walked over to his senpai and signaled her to raise her head. “Y’know, maybe you couldn’t do anything back then,” he said. “But I don’t think that makes you worthless.”

“Yeah, he’s right,” Ann confirmed with a smile. “I mean, you were a bit reckless, but you’re the reason we found a way into Kaneshiro’s Palace. **And** you gained the power to change people’s hearts. You did all that **yourself** , senpai.” Makoto chuckled at Ann.

“That way of thinking is very much like you, Takamaki-san,” she said. “When you confronted me about Suzui-san, I realized how dishonest and small I was. You’re always very direct… That’s what helped me finally realize the error of my ways. It turns out I’m a bit slow on the uptake at times.” Makoto turned to Akira. “Same goes for you too, Kurusu-kun. Just as direct and you never hesitate to stand up for what you believe is right. And when you fight, you fight harder than anyone else.”

“Hey, you said Ann made **you** feel small when she confronted you?” Ryuji groaned. “You should’ve heard Ak during our ride to Kaneshiro’s place! Dude was a damn **demon!** ”

“I felt… as small and insignificant as baby rabbit,” Yusuke confessed.

“ **Just** a baby rabbit?” Ann whined. “ **I** felt like a **bug!** ”

“Well, trying to smooth it over by being nice didn't seem to be helping at all and **someone** with common sense had to!” Akira exclaimed. “Everyone was acting like freaking morons!”

“Who are you calling a freaking moron?!” Morgana shouted from inside the bag. Everyone ended up laughing, the unbearable tension finally washed away.

“So, we’re good now, right?” Akira asked. “Everyone got everything off their chest?” The four looked at each other and nodded in agreement.

“We **better** be,” he said. “Because it very well might take a miracle to pull this next job off. And the group everyone is watching right now is a team of expert miracle workers. Alone, you should be able to pull off something like that before breakfast, but **together** , it should be as easy breathing. Unless we learn to trust each other, we won’t get much farther. So any conflict that comes up should be snuffed out immediately. We’re a team now, so we need to have each other’s backs, no matter what.” Akira puts a fist in the center and everyone gladly follows suit, solidifying their bond.

“ _Be_ **_incredible_ ** _alone; Be_ **_unstoppable_ ** _together._ One of our codes to live by. **Right?!** ”

Everyone: **“Right!”**

* * *

Futaba: _Sounds like he tore you guys down like a Penga brick tower._

Ryuji:  _Hold on. Ann, you said **three** times? When was the third time?_

Ann: _I'll... tell you later. Anyway, I think that was by far the worst scolding I ever got from him… Thinking back on them, I feel really stupid._

Akira: _Hey, don’t say_ **_that_** _._ **_You’ve_ ** _scolded_ **_me_ ** _when I was in the wrong before. And I trust you to keep doing that._

Morgana: **_Trust…_ ** _The reason_ **_I_ ** _got the worst scolding from him out of anyone here... was because I had trouble doing that…_

Akira:  _You still grew because of it though..._

* * *

This instance took place at the beginning of the Okumura case when Morgana ran away after a falling out with Ryuji. The thieves went to stake out the Mementos entrance, hoping to catch Mona and the newly recruited Haru.

“ **You’re** going to apologize when Mona comes, alright?” Panther said sternly to Skull.

“I know already! And why are you just saying that to **me?!** ” Skull exclaimed.

“ **Skull!** It **is** your fault!” Joker pointed out. “He wouldn’t have run off like that if **you** hadn’t kept pushing his buttons!” Even as he said that, Joker didn’t feel like he was protecting his cat friend at all. In fact, he knew this was on **him** too. Joker had noticed him looking down since Oracle joined and he had asked him over and over again about, but he brushed him off. And what Haru said to him yesterday really got to him.

_“The Phantom Thieves, who should be helping the weak, are not helping their own teammate.”_

_I’ve been trying to this whole time!_ He angrily thought.  ** _You_ ** _only just met him, so what the_ **_hell_ ** _do_ **_you_ ** _know?!_

Half an hour passes…

“Ain’t he gonna show up **today?** ” Skull groaned. “I mean, what time is it now?”

“... Hold that thought,” Fox said, hearing footsteps coming up. As soon as Morgana and Haru stepped out, the team jumped up.

“ **Mona!** ” Joker called out. The two independent thieves turned to them. And of course, the cat looked the opposite of happy to see them.

“You guys are slacking off **way** too much!” he scolded.

 _“Oh, I’m sooo sorry,”_ Joker said as he rolled his eyes. _“It’s just that Mementos is so big and our ride kinda, y’know,_ **_ran away!_** _”_

“Do you have business with us?” Haru asked.

“Aren’t you the one fulfilling requests on the Phantom Aficionado Website?” Queen asked. “Even leaving comments. It would be best if you don’t do things like that so recklessly.”

“The police would track you down in no time,” Fox pointed out. “If that were to happen, **we’d** end up caught in it as well.” Haru’s eyes popped out at the realization that she could get herself and others in trouble.

“That’s not what I intended!” she exclaimed. “But… that **would** be my fault… I’m actually not that great with machines… I’m truly sorry.”

“Hey, why are you apologizing?!” Morgana hissed.

“They’re telling us for **our** sake. We should be thanking them.”

“Hmph. Yeah right. They’re covering **their own** tracks. It’s not **our** problem.” Morgana stubbornly turned his back to them and Akira’s irritation grew at the sight of his childish temper tantrum.

_So damn self-... Stay calm, Kurusu._

“Morgana... won’t you please put what happened behind us?” Queen pleaded. Morgana turned slightly to look back at them.

“... So, **I’m** the one you’re here for?” he asked. “Ah! Does that mean you really need me after all?! Is that it?!” The way he got so excited all of a sudden irked Akira too, having to hear him profusely praise himself like he's so much better than everyone else before.

 **_Oh come on!_ ** _Don’t act like you’re the whole-... No, no._ **_Calm down._ **

“... Please come home, Morgana,” Akira asked calmly. “It's not the same without you. You’re a very important part of this team.”

“ **Really?** ” Skull asked.

J+P+F+Q+O: “ **Ryuji!** ”

“ **We’re** sorry too, Morgana,” Panther said. “We weren’t considering your feelings at all.” Another thing that got to the leader.

 _Speak for_ **_yourselves! I’ve_ ** _been by his side since day-..._ **_Stay... Calm..._ **

“Lady Ann…” Morgana meowed.

"U-Um, everyone. Shouldn't we be using our code names here?" Haru pointed out, though it fell on deaf ears.

"Ryuji didn't really mean what he said before, y'know?” Panther said. “He wants to apologize too." She and Joker pushed Skull forward, urging him to get on with it.

"I-I mean… I **guess** it was my fault too," he reluctantly admitted. "I'm sorry, man. I was just joking around, alright? Really, who the hell cares if you're a cat or if you're useless?" Once again, Skull effortlessly maintained his title as the most tactless moron in the group who says and does the absolute worst things at the absolute worst time.

"... **I… just... hate you SO much right now** …" Joker groaned after facepalming himself.

"What a **douche!** " Futaba growled.

"Ann's setup was completely ruined," Fox sighed.

"What?! What did I do?!" Skull asked, completely clueless.

" **Don't act like you don't know!** " Panther yelled.

"I see… So I **am** just some useless cat to you guys!" Everyone turned to the black cat, who obviously wasn't happy about Ryuji's insensitive comment.

"That's not it at all!" Joker exclaimed. "That's-"

"You're all so full of yourselves, but do you have the skills to back it up?!" Morgana swiftly turned into his bus form. " **Try and catch me then!** Get in, Beauty Thief!"

Almost all the thieves frantically chased after them as they went back into the labyrinth… but Joker stayed behind. He couldn't believe that this is what the situation escalated to. Morgana was being a stubborn selfish child and everyone else was getting on their knees, begging him to come back. It was like they were at his beck and call and it made him so irritated.

 _…_ **_Never in my life_ ** _…_ **_have I ever seen or been a part of something this stupid…_ **

After losing the others in Mementos, Morgana and Haru made their way towards the exit. _"_ _Hmph! Serves them right!"_ Morgana laughed.

"Are you sure that's what you wanted?" Haru asked.

 _"Of course. I'm on a way higher level than those noobs. They couldn't do a thing without me and now, they realize that."_ As the cat was talking, he heard a strange buzzing noise echoing around him. "Huh?... Haru, do you hear-"

In that instant, a powerful lightning attack conducted from the tracks underneath struck Morgana, making him lose control and go and spinning and rolling down the corridor, Haru getting thrown out beforehand. After reverting back to his cat form, he got up and rushed toward the downed Haru. Meanwhile, the gang had caught to them.

"Oh no! What happened?!" Queen shouted. "We heard a Zio attack go off!"

"Haru! Haru, are you alright?!" Morgana yelled.

"M-Mostly, but I-I think I've been p-paralyzed!" she exclaimed. "I-I-I can't m-move!"

"Hang on! I'll-"

 _"..._ **_Oh no~!_ ** _Did the poor kitty hurt his little paw~?"_

Everyone looked down the corridor to see Joker marching down with Take-Minakata, horns glowing with Zio magic, following behind him.

"Wait… Joker, that wasn't **you** , was it…?" Panther worriedly asked.

"... There aren't any Shadows on this floor…" Oracle said, letting that fact speak for itself. Morgana confidently snickered at him.

 _"What? You wanna try to bring me back too?"_ he teased. _"Were you lonely without me leading you around all the… all... a-all the… U-U-Uh…”_ That pride started to waver very quickly when he got a good look at his eyes: Dark, narrow, and cold. The face of someone whose officially had enough. Someone who was done playing nice. He had seen him do it to other people before and felt its oppressive power, but now that he was the target, the feeling was unlike anything he had felt before. And he was shook even further he snarled at him.

 **"...**   **DO NOT... fuck with me..."**

Panther, Skull, and Fox were sweating bullets as the watched their leader glare daggers at Mona. They had already been on the receiving end of this before to know what was going on. Joker was **fed up**... **E** **xtremely** fed up.

"Tch... You expect me to **beg** …?" Akira asked the cat coldly in a deep tone. " **Oh please...** Why the hell would I want some **stupid useless cat** on my team? So he can cough up hairballs, scratch up everything, and shed all his disgusting fur in my bag? ... **No thanks.** " As the only two who have never seen him get like this before, Queen and Oracle were in shock of how cruel he was becoming all of a sudden.

"J-Joker, what are you doing?!" Oracle shouted. Joker ignored her and kept going.

"Honestly, the only real use you've ever had after teaching us about the Metaverse was being a car and annoying the hell out of me… You being in my bag all the time perfectly represented how you were just good-for-nothing extra weight on my back. Just a pointless pain in the ass to deal with. Dead weight." Joker's words tore deeper in the cat more than anything else had done up to this point.

"... **Shut up…** " Mona growled, hanging his head.

"You honestly thought you could handle yourself in a fight when you're not suited for stuff like that?" Joker continued. "Let me remind you that you're a **healer.** One that can barely take more than a few hits, despite how buff your Persona looks. Perfectly symbolic of your pitiful tough guy act, I’d say. All that big talk and you're just a puny wimp. So **of course** you'd barely make ten or twenty steps past the Palace entrance."

" **Shut up…!** "

"I guess that's another reason why you needed Miss Beauty Thief over there, huh? You needed someone to take most of the heat. The truth is, you can't really stand your ground without an owner by your side. And seeing you act so high and mighty despite that? It's so tragic, really. I really wanna laugh at the top of my lungs, but I just... **can’t.** That’s how bad it is."

"W-Whoa, dude!" Skull interjected. "That's going a little-" Joker suddenly summoned Arsene and had him guard with his black wings to block against Zorro's Garula attack. He saw an angry Mona glaring at him and smirked.

"... **You wanna go?!** " Mona hissed with a threatening tone.

" **You** wanna get your ass kicked, loser?" Joker snickered. Queen marched towards the two in an attempt to stop them.

 **"Both of you, that's enough!"** she scolded. "This isn't going to solve-" Joker, with a snap of his fingers, shot a Curse attack near her feet to keep her back, then it turned into a ring of black fire to trap his friends.

 _"Uh, yeah. Ironically, you're not the boss here, Queen,"_ Joker hissed as he glared at her.  _"In fact, **you guys** are acting like idiots too, so I'm taking away all of your rights to have a say in this."_

"Yeah. This is between  **us** ," Mona said. "Stay out of it!" The cat pulled out his sword and Joker cracked his knuckles, both of them ready to battle.

"H-Hey, wait! How is this gonna fix anything?!" Oracle panicked.

" **Mona,** **Joker, stop!** " Panther yelled. "You're supposed to be **friends!** "

"Sorry, Panther," Joker said. "I **really** tried to be calm and nice about all this crap. But right now, this stupid furball's just like some of the other criminals we've taken down so far: Overly prideful, stubborn, manipulative high lords…  who've had this coming for a long time. And if you guys rather blindly kiss his furry ass, if you don't have the guts to give him the reality check he desperately needs… **I'll do it for you.** "

The tension between these two changed the atmosphere entirely and the air around then felt too charged for any of the thieves to try and stop the coming fight, no matter how much they wanted to. Joker got into his stance and beckoned Morgana toward him. Deep down, he really didn't want to do it, but things were beyond the point where mere words would fix everything. He couldn't get through to him until he reduced both his unreasonable stubbornness and baseless pride to nothing but smoldering ashes.

_**"... Here, kitty~."** _

_"..._ **_ZORRO!_** _"_

Morgana immediately let loose with a barrage of wind blasts and Joker swiftly dashed, jumped, and rolled all over the place to dodge each one of them. When Zorro was about to strike with his rapier, Arsene swooped in to block the attacks and confront him. Morgana followed up by swinging his over-sized sword at him relentlessly, which he also dodged. After a long while of swinging, Morgana brought out his slingshot and shot a hail of pellets at Joker, who brought out his knife to deflect them as he backed away. After driving him back against a wall, Morgana had Zorro trap him in a wind wall that shot up to the ceiling and brought large debris right down on him.

“ **Joker!** ” Queen shouted. The moderately exhausted Mona snickered at his accomplishment.

 _“Ha… Ha ha! How’s_ **_that?!_** _”_ he gloated. _“Can’t say I’m weak_ **_now_** _, can you?!”_ As the cat bragged of his might…

 _“..._ **_Aggggggh~!_ ** _Oh no~! He got me~! He really got me~! Someone help~! I think my leg’s broken~! I’m bleeding out~! I might be dying~! Heeelp meeeee~! …_ **_Pfffft ah ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha haaa~!_** _”_

“... **Huh?** ”

A sudden gust of wind blew away the smoke cloud surrounding Joker, revealing that he was perfectly unharmed. _“No~! I’m fine!”_ Akira snickered as he brushed off his shoulders. _“I admit. That kinda tickled though.”_

 _“... You… Y-Y-You were just toying with me…?”_ Morgana asked, shocked that all of his effort was in vain.

“ **Of course I was, dumb ass!** I didn’t have to do any of the stuff I did just now to defend myself. But I figured making you think you had a chance against me was the best way to inflate your ego before sending you crashing back down to Earth. You seriously that you had chance! _Ha ha, you should see your face right now!_ ”

"Shut up, **shut up, SHUT UP!** " Angered by Joker’s cockiness, Mona shot a Magarula wave at him. Joker commanded Arsene to cloak his wings with Maeiga and blow it back with its force alone. Not only was the attack reflected back at Morgana, but the Curse magic influenced it and tore up the floor, turning it into a hailstorm of dark bullets that mercilessly pelts Mona and Zorra, tearing Zorra apart and forcing the cat to a knee.

 **_“Ugh… Ngh… Dammit!”_ **He looked up and fear clutched his heart to see Joker’s evil sin red glare locked on him. Even more so when he grinned.

 _“..._ **_Myyy~ tuuurn~!_** _”_

One string of moves was all it took. In a flash, Joker dashed up to him, uppercut strikes him into the air, followed up with a flash kick to send him even higher, had Arsene launch his master into the ceiling so he can push off it and strike him with a brutal falling axe kick to the head, sending him crashing hard into the ground, ending the fight pretty much in an instant.

“ **Mona-chan!** ” Noir shouted, finally cured of her paralysis. Morgana rolled around the floor, coughing and wheezing from the hard impact. After landing, Joker brushed himself off and towered over him with no sympathy at all.

“... **Get up,** ” he demanded. Mona tried to get to his feet, but the critical impact from Joker’s sharp heel to his bulbous cranium left him dizzy, so he fell to the ground and continued to roll on the ground in pain. Joker sighed before having Arsene blast him with the force of his strong wing beat, blowing him back a bit but not really injuring him. “I said **get up!** ”

 **“Joker, cut it out! You’re hurting him!”** Panther shouted. Joker grinned deviously.

 _“No, I’m not. Don’tcha know, Panther?”_ he snickered. _“He’s the_ **_Mighty Morgana!_ ** _The guy that saves those who are in trouble in the west, while punishing evildoers that may lurk in the east! The guy that chastises people who smoke inside in the south, while saving bullied cats in the north! The guy with a sturdy body who vows to always do one good deed a day, be it rain or shine! You're that kind of ideal person, isn’t that right? Hahaha~!”_ His grin is immediately switched out for an intense glare as he blasts him a good distance away with Arsene’s force.

 _“_ ** _What a load of BULLSHIT!_ ** It may be ideal, but that’s definitely **not** who you are! You wrangle good people into your crap and don’t give them **any** kind of appreciation! You prance around acting like you’re some messiah when you’re no different from the rest of us! You’re a whiny, fame obsessed little brat who loves to treat people like mindless pawns! **That's** what you are! Hell, I'd bet money you end up being a goddamn eleven year-old! Maybe even younger with this stupid little tantrum you're throwing!” Joker glared at his team. "Hey, tell me something! During all the time we've been with him, how many times has he actually acknowledged us as his friends and not just peons or pawns, huh?! Give me **one** good example and I’ll apologize to him **right now!** "

The team tried to answer to defend Morgana, but they could only answer Joker honestly and the hard truth is that the cat has never done that even once.

"Tch! **Exactly,** " Joker snarled. "Just using us like tools, just like all the other big fish we've caught… And yet, he has the nerve to say **we're** the ones with no right be **Phantom Thieves?!** " He sent him rolling away again with another force blast. He then has Arsene deflect the weak Psi attack Haru shot at him with his wing, then leveled his gun and Arsene's magic conjuring hand at her, freezing her with fear.

"... You seriously tried to hit **me** with **that** …?" he asked coldly. "Guess the student takes after her master. And just as foolish as someone who had the gall to criticize **us** when she herself knows **nothing** … By the way, how's your side?"

"H-Huh?!" Haru shrieked as she placed a hand on her waist, where she had supposedly gotten hit days ago.

"When you landed after jumping from that scaffolding in your father's Palace," Joker pointed out. "And when you were pushing that cart of soil yesterday… you looked like you were in pain. Tell me honestly, **rookie** : Did you get that from fighting Shadows in the Palace while under Morgana's command?" When Haru tried to deny it, his sin red eyes burned into her. " **You are in NO position to lie. So don't even… Did you... or did you NOT... get hurt in the Palace?** "

Haru stammered for a moment under his glare before coming clean. "... Y-Yes," she admitted. "It was in the Palace." Joker went back to glaring at the cat.

"... President Kunikazu Okumura might be the one behind all the mental shutdowns," he growled. "And you still took a rookie with **no** proper equipment, **no** proper healing supplies, and **very little** experience into the heavily fortified Palace of someone **that dangerous?!** " Another blast. There was no room for either of them to fight back. Joker’s intensity was way too strong.

“ **This is NOT a fucking game!** ” Joker roared at Mona and his student. “ **Nothing** in this realm is a game! I learned that from the idiot who’s supposed to be the best! There is **no** margin for error and **no** second chances in battle here! You mess up, you **die!** And if you’re the only one that’s able to help people by changing hearts, **they’re** left hanging out in the wind too! You should know that better than anyone, yet you’re treating this case, a case so serious and personal, like some kind of goddamn race?! You two are just like that stupid performance of yours!  **Nothing but a goddamn JOKE!** ” All the gentle senpai could do was hang her head in shame, knowing full well that he was right about being more prepared.

"This shit wasn't about us being hesitant or us not knowing what we want to do at all!" he roared solely at Mona. "All of that was for good reason after everyone’s sudden over-hype! This shit was about **you** and your own wounded ego! You don't care about other people **or** the damn case! You're just some whiny glory hog who loves to treat others like your puppets! You're no better than all the other assholes in power in this world! **That's all you are in the end!** That's all because… if you **weren't** … if you… i-i-if you weren't…" Joker's animosity suddenly faded and was replaced with great sadness as he started to stammer and his chest started hurting.

_"... If you weren't… you would've told me something was wrong from the get-go..."_

Morgana looked up, sensing the young rebel's pain. He wasn't letting him know that he was angry anymore. He was letting him know that he was deeply hurt.

"... I was pretty much there with you from the start…” Joker said, his voice fragile. "I knew something was wrong… I tried **everything** to help cheer you up... I said you do good in the team... I asked you over and over again what was wrong, but you just pushed me away… We weren't helping our own teammate, **my ass**. You wouldn't **let us** help… You just ran off and whined to someone else… We see you and Ryuji fight everyday.  **Every goddamn day!** To hell with not considering your feelings! How were we supposed you were actually getting hurt during those fights if  **you** don't tell us...? How were we supposed to help if **you** wouldn't let us…? You should know the answer already after learning from so many examples…” He hung his head low and rubbed the back of his neck.

"We made you a promise… We promised that we’d help you get to the depths of Mementos, get your memories back, and turn you back into a human…  We’ve been at this for **months** … risking our lives for you… and you just threw a fit and turned your back on us… All because it was taking too long for your liking… Here I thought we'd been together long enough and been through enough for you to really trust us… I really thought we could be your friends… But… I guess I was just fooling myself, huh…? Guess we just aren’t enough for you in the end…”

_"... Joker... I..."_

Everyone could feel the leader's disappointment coming off him. Yes; he was angry at Morgana for being so needlessly stubborn, but he was even more sad and hurt that the person he felt close to didn't trust him enough to tell him the truth... And by the dumbfounded look on his face, it seemed as though the cat finally got the message.

After a bit of silence, Joker heaved a deep sigh. “... Well… **that’s fine. Whatever.** ” The black ring of fire trapping his team vanished as he switched his Persona into Ame-no-Uzume to cast Diarama on both Morgana and Haru to completely heal them, including Haru's side injury. Morgana got to his feet and looked up at Joker. "... If you really wanna go… Then **go.** "

Morgana's eyes widened as wide as saucers in shock. _"... H-Huh?"_

"This isn’t about your skills or anything like that. The only reason you’re stupid and useless right now is because you can’t learn to trust people, even after everything we’ve been through. Trust is what makes a team strong and if you can’t do that, you have no place here… And as the leader of this team, I'm all about letting people have their freedom… That includes my teammates' freedom to come and go as they choose. If you really feel like your place is somewhere else… then you're free to go." Joker glared at his team as they tried to object. "And **no one** is allowed to go after him if he does! It's **his** decision! Respect it!"

Morgana stared at Joker, then at the other thieves, then Haru, then at the ground under him. After a brief period of thinking, he nodded to himself, having reached his conclusion.

 _"... I said I didn't belong there…"_ he mumbled. _"But in the end… I guess I brought that on_ **_myself_** _, huh…?"_ He turned his back to the team and shifted into his bus form. "... **Time to go, Haru** …"

Haru was hesitant to go after hearing both sides of the story, believing there was a chance for them to patch things up, but as Joker bluntly stated, she was a rookie. She didn't know everyone well enough to be in a position to judge or play peacemaker. So in the end, she followed Mona, but not before having a brief exchange with Joker as she passed him.

 _"... I-I'm… sorry…"_ she mumbled. _"For everything I said yesterday…"_

"No sweat," he replied. "And sorry for hounding you like that… You two be more careful from now on, okay?" As Haru got in the car, Joker turned his back and walked away.

"If this is really goodbye," he called out. "... Then I hope… someday… you find what you're looking for…" There was a brief pause before Morgana drove off into the darkness. Joker then used Arsene to blast the ceiling to make a wall of debris that cut the team off from him, knowing they were going to try and chase him down again.

**"Real world... Now."**

**xxx**

Back in Shibuya in the real world, Morgana and Haru were heading back the Okumura manor, Morgana staring straight at the ground as he walked mournfully ahead.

"Mona-chan… are you absolutely sure this is what you want?" the concerned Haru asked. "You told me you wanted them to acknowledge you… but from what Kurusu-kun said, it sounded like-"

" **It doesn't matter anymore… None of it does."** Morgana stopped and hung his head low and Haru stopped with him. "I… messed up…" he admitted. "I-I  **really** messed up... I trampled all over his trust… I was so focused on myself that I pushed him away when he was trying so hard to be there for me… There's no way I could go back after that… Heh… I wanted to be acknowledged by them… I wanted a place with them…" He closed his eyes and shook his head. "But I already had it… **and I just destroyed it.** "

"Mona-chan…"

"... S-Sorry, Haru… Really, but… I-I just… wanna be alone right now…"

All Haru could do was watch as her feline friend slowly and sadly walked away…

…

Afterwards came a shock of fear at the sound of a vulgar man's angry voice.

" **You made me look everywhere for you!** "

**xxx**

Meanwhile, the other thieves were also on their way home. Akira's teammates were all trying to think of something to say to get their leader to reconsider his decision. Ryuji was the first to speak up.

"Dude, c'mon! We can't just let him leave!" he exclaimed.

" **What's done is done, Ryuji,** " Akira replied.

"But what's gonna happen if they try for that Palace again?! That place is huge and crawling with Shadows! Let's bring them back to the hideout and-"

"If they do come to us, it has to be by their own free will. Go ahead and try to drag them in if you want. I'll just let them back out."

Ryuji growled before turning Akira around and grabbing him by his collar with his right hand, to everyone's shock.

" **Whoa! Ryuji!** " Ann shouted.

" **Stop fucking around with me, goddammit!** " Ryuji roared. "If you're gonna say it, just say it already! **All of this is my fault! I'm** the one who kept messin' with him! **I'm** the reason he left! This is **all** on me! If anything, **I'm** the one who should be kicked out! So stop bullshiting around and- **AGH!** " Akira violently grabbed his wrist and yanked it away, his grip tight enough to hurt.

" **Calm the hell down** ," Akira demanded. He let go off his wrist and sighed. "... Look… I'm not saying I don't want him back, alright? Like I said, he's free to come and go as he chooses, so if he wants to come back, I'll gladly let him. He's one of my best friends… But it's obvious he has some stuff to figure out and needs the space and time to do it… So, I’m making a gamble and letting him go… He needs to learn how to really trust people… Hopefully when he does, he'll find us again… And the sooner, the better…"

"... And… what if he **doesn't…?** " Ryuji asked. There was a brief silence before Akira shrugged.

"No matter what, either he comes back on his own, or he doesn't come back at all,” he said. “Period. Like I said, it’s a gamble I’m willing to make… If he ends up leaving us forever… **_Oh well_ ** _…_ "

That was it. Any chance at them talking him into going after their feline teammate was flushed down the drain. His logic was iron clad and impossible to argue with. Morgana obviously needed to go on a soul search and it wouldn't be right to stop him. Even if there’s a good chance that he won’t come back.

"As for Okumura," Akira said as he walked away. "If we can't find any way to get passed those genetic authentication doors without Haru… I guess we're just gonna have to find some other lead… I'm gonna grab something to eat, then head home. See ya." Even though it looked like he was able to walk away with no pain at all, his heart couldn’t have felt heavier deep down.

After his bro left, Ryuji angrily started yelling and kicking a nearby trash.

"Ryuji, stop it!" Ann exclaimed as she marched and tried to hold him back. Ryuji pushed her away.

" **Back off!** " he shouted. "He's not gonna say it, but I already know. This… All this shit is my fault… Just like what happened with the Track Team."

"Hey, cut that out."

" **It's true!** Their dreams got fucked up cuz **I** stood up to Kamoshida! I really thought I was past that, but **look!** I almost got us exposed to everyone when Makoto caught us! And I couldn't take the damn hint, even after Morgana ran away! This team keeps getting into the worst shit, all because I can't keep my **damn mouth shut!** "

"So what?! Are **you** gonna leave too?!" Futaba cried. " **That's not gonna help anyone!** " Ryuji fell back on a concrete wall, slid down it, and covered his head in utter shame, guilt, and self hate.

 _"I-I was just jokin' around..."_ he mumbled. _"He always took potshots at me, so I thought it would be okay… I-I didn't know I was…_ **_Dammit._** _"_

"I do agree with most of what you said," Yusuke admitted. "... However, Akira made a painfully valid point as well. After witnessing so many examples on that matter, Morgana should've known what to do when he was facing his dilemma… But he didn't trust us enough to do so."

"Aspainful as it is to admit," Makoto sighed. "That **is** the case here. He also said he might come back once he's figured things out, so all we can really do is wait and hope…"

"Y-Yeah, but… he also said he might not **ever** come back," Futaba pointed out. “What **then…?** ” Another moment of silence before Ann spoke up.

"... He'll **totally** come back," she said with a smile. "Without a doubt."

"How can you be so sure?" Yusuke asked, surprised by her confidence.

"Well… because I believe in Morgana. And most of all, I believe in Akira, who believes in him even more. I want us all back together too, but if he needs time and space to sort things out, let's be good friends and let him have it."

Everyone stared at the optimistic model before Ryuji chuckled and got to his feet. "You really trust him, don't you?" he asked her. "I figured you'd be all for chasing him down too."

"Trust me: **I am** … But has Akira ever been wrong with stuff like this before?"

Just when they were about to call it for the night…

**_"You little… Let go of Haru!"_ **

They heard a threatening voice off in the distance. And it was painfully familiar.

"You guys hear that?" Ryuji asked.

**_"HARUUU!!!"_ **

"Yeah, it sounds like trouble!" Ann exclaimed. The four immediately rushed towards the direction the voice was coming from. They headed down a back alley and saw a group of ten black suited brutes watching over a wealthy looking young man who was pulling a frightened Haru by her wrist towards a limo.

 _"Please…! Let go…!"_ Haru begged.

" **Okumura-san!** " Makoto shouted. Her shout caught the man's attention, as well as that of his men as two of them rushed to defend him.

"Who are **you?!** " the man exclaimed. Suddenly, the thieves heard Mona's groaning and looked toward the trash cans to see him lying on the ground, badly wounded with blood matting his black fur.

" **M-Mona?!** " Futaba gasped. Ryuji, who immediately noticed the claw marks on the man's pants and pieced it all together, angrily yelled and charged at him. 

" **You son of a BITCH!** " he roared as the two guards grabbed him and held him back. "What the **FUCK** did you do to our friend?!"

"Sorry for the disturbance," the man said the group, ignoring the question and lightly tugging on Haru's arm. "It's just… a lover's quarrel with my fiance."

"Fian… What?! But she's **clearly** fighting you!" Ann objected, knowing full well what a lover's quarrel is like from experience.

"We'll be on our way now! _Come along, sweetheart!_ We're going to go have some… **quality fun time together.** " The man tried to drag Haru to the limo against her will. That was when Morgana lunged at him again, this time clawing onto his upper body.

" **Get your damn hands off her!** " he hissed as he attacked his body and face. The intense fight lasted a moment until the man grabbed the cat's tail and slammed him hard on the ground, his spine hitting the ground hard.

" **Mona!** " Ann and Futaba screamed. The two, along with Yusuke and Makoto, tried to intervene, but four of the other brutes stopped them, going as far as to pin Yusuke and Makoto hard against the wall and tackle Ann and Futaba to the ground.

 _“Please! Just let Mona go!”_ Futaba screamed before the vulgar guard grabs her by her hair and forces her face to the asphalt.

“ **Mice don’t talk,** ” he growled.

" **My suit!** ” the wealthy man exclaimed after examining his torn up suit. “ **You filthy little…!** ” He proceeded to violently slam his heel on Morgana over and over, making him cry out in pain.

“ **No! Please stop! You’re hurting him!** ” Haru pleaded as she lunged at her fiance.

“Don’t interfere!” he barked as he backhanded her across the face, making her fall to the ground. The enraged Ryuji started throwing punches at the guards, but they slammed him to the ground and stomped hard on his bad leg.

 **“AGH! Goddammit!”** Ryuji cursed.

“You must be a glutton for punishment, punk!” barked the guard stomping his leg.

The man, ready to put the cat out of his misery, has one of the four men left give him a large rock. “All of you, take a good look!” he exclaimed. “ **This** is what happens when vermin like you oppose your betters!”

Through his tear-blurred eyes, Morgana saw everyone being oppressed by the man’s guards. His friends were in pain because they were trying to save him. This was his fault. And of course, the person he had hurt the most wasn’t there.

“... _I-I… I messed up…”_ he sniffed. _“... I-I-I…_ **_really_ ** _messed up… H-He… was right… I-I dragged you guys into this… I-I… really am just dead weight…”_

“M-Mona, no!” Ann yelled as she struggled. “I-It’s okay! Don’t talk like that!”

“ **GODDAMN BASTARD! LEAVE HIM ALONE!** ” Ryuji roared.

 _“_ ** _Please don’t hurt him!”_ ** Futaba cried. _“We’re begging you! He’s one of our best friends! Please don’t take him away!”_

Feeling his end fast approaching, the feline just closed his eyes and imagined his former best friend’s face.

 **_“... A-A-Akira…!”_ ** he weakly cried out. _“I… I-I doubt you can hear me right now… a-and I don’t blame you… if you never want to again… but… I-I… I’m sorry I was… such a lousy partner… in more ways than one…!_

_…_

_…_ **_I’m sorry... Akira… I-I’m… I’m so sorry!_** _”_

Man: “SHUT UP AND DIE ALREADY, YOU **STUPID CAT!** ”

Ann: “PLEASE! **NO!** ”

Futaba: _“_ ** _MONAAA!!!!!"_**

**_*THWAM!*_ **

…

A rock made impact with someone’s head… but not the man’s to Morgana’s. Instead, a thrown rock impacted the back of man’s head with force a dodge ball before he could deliver the final blow, sending him reeling.

“ **Agggh! What the hell?!** ”

Everyone looked in the direction the rock, as well as strong wave of blood lust, came from and saw a raven haired teenager in a school uniform standing there silently... And no glasses.

“ **Akira-kun!** ” Makoto exclaimed.

“Another one?!” the man shouted. “Who are you?!” Haru being dragged away against her will, his friends being violently pinned down with his best bro, his girlfriend, and his ‘little sis’ getting the worst of it, and Morgana on the ground nearing death… If he weren’t a calmer man, he would’ve killed all of these monsters without a second thought.

After taking a deep breath through the nose, Akira gritted his teeth and gave the man and his grunts his infamous sin red eyed glare.

 _“..._ **_The last crazy bastard you should’ve pissed off…_** _”_

Through his widen blurred eyes of disbelief, Morgana saw Akira utterly annihilate the man’s guards in a 1-on-10 bout, whaling on them, throwing them, using his stun guns and smoke bombs, and leaving them in craters in the walls and on the larger steel trash cans as he freed his friends. All the while focusing solely on him, trying to get to where he is. He had come for **him**. Even after all the things he’s said and done in the past few days, even after he hounded him so harshly and let him go… **he came back for him.**

The last guard tried to defend his boss, but Akira finished him with a single spinning side axe kick that slammed him into the wall in another crater.

“Y-You… You little **shit!** ” the man stammered in fear. “D-D-Do you have **any** idea who I-” Akira cut him off by stomping up to him, getting up in his face, and glaring into his soul through his eyes.

“ **Do these eyes tell you I give a damn?** ” Akira snarled. “ **... You were hurting my friends… The cat very much included… I suggest you and your grunts scram before this gets worse…** ” A blast of furious anger erupted from his eyes for his next statement.

**"And believe me... IT CAN AND WILL!"**

One look in the boy’s eyes told the man that he really didn’t want to be here anymore, so he signaled his guards to get back to the limo and glared at Haru.

“How dare you make a fool of me,” he hissed. “I’ll be telling your father about this too…” After his little warning, he fled to the limo and it zoomed off.

The other thieves recovered from the attack, Yusuke and Makoto checking on Ryuji and Ann and Futaba checking on Haru.

“Are you alright, Ryuji?” Yusuke asked, getting him up. “How’s your leg?”

“Ngh. I just need an ice pack,” Ryuji groaned. “I’ll be alright.”

“How is it?” Futaba asked Ann as she checked Haru’s face.

“Doesn’t look like it’ll swell,” Ann replied.

“Never mind me!” Haru insisted. “I’ll be fine, but Mona-chan…!” Everyone looked and saw Akira hurriedly tend to his friend’s wounds, cleaning off the blood and wrapping him in bandages before picking him up in his arms.

“H-Hey, c’mon bud. Wake up,” he said with great concern in his voice. “I know you’re tougher than that. C’mon.” He turned to his teammates as they approached. “Hey, you guys alright?”

“W-We’re okay. Don’t worry,” Ann said, focusing on the cat in his arms.

 _“Monaaa~!”_ Futaba called out with the most concern, even though she had only just met him weeks ago. Mona groaned and stirred a bit before opening his eyes, Akira’s face being the first thing he saw.

 _“... A-A... ki… ra…”_ he wheezed.

“Yeah, I’m right here," he assured him with gentleness in his voice. "Stay awake, okay? I’m gonna get you back to Leblanc and we’ll patch you right up. Just hang on.”

_“... Y-You… You came… You really… came…”_

“Duh… Y’know, I wanna say you’re more trouble than you’re worth, but I can’t… because you’re were always priceless to us… and you’re a dumb ass for not knowing that by now…” Akira gave his friend a warm smile as he stood up.

“That was one **hell** of a fight you put up,” he said. “Great job… **partner.** ” That smile and the word “partner” made the feline choke up a bit. After all this, he can still call him that.

_“... Akira~...”_

Akira just held the weeping cat close as he started walking away with everyone else following him.

 _“Don’t try to talk…”_ he said softly. _“I gotcha, bud…_ **_I gotcha._** _”_

**xxx**

Back at Leblanc in Akira’s room, Haru watched on as everyone tended to the sleeping Morgana’s wounds on the table Akira set up.

“How is he?” she asked.

“The worst is over,” Ann said with a smile. “He’s stable now. A few days of rest and he should be just fine.”

"He may be a softy," Akira said. "But he's  **tough** , for a softy."

“Mona-cha-”

_**"MORGANAAA~!!!"** _

Ryuji’s shout from downstairs made everyone jump, Morgana included.

“ **WHA- WHO’S THAT?! WHO’S CALLING ME-** ” That made his wounds open up again. At the same time, Ryuji tripped and hit his injured leg on the staircase on his way up.

Morgana+Ryuji: _“_ ** _YEOOOOOOOOOW~!!!_** _”_

“Morgana, lay down!” Akira exclaimed. “You’re gonna make it worse!”

 _“Owww~! Everything hurts!_ **_Everything HURTS! Ow!_** _"_

Ryuji hastily limped up the stairs with the spare first aid kit in hand. “ **Morgana!** _Ack, dammit…!_ I-I got the spare kit!” he frantically shouted. “I got it right here!”

“ **Ryuji, shut up!** ” Futaba exclaimed. “We just got him to sleep!”

“And be careful!” Ann scolded. “Or you’re gonna mess up that leg again!”

“B-But Mona…!”

“Shh! Can it!”

“Pipe down!”

Akira+Makoto: “ **All three of you, quiet!** ”

A+R+F: “ _S-Sorry…!”_

In the midst of the silence, Haru looked around the attic. “So… this is where Mona-chan lived?” she asked.

“Yeah. With me,” Akira answered. “It’s not much, but it’s home. It’s also the Phantom Thieves hideout. Me and him shared a lot of nights here, making plans and playing games. We were partners… so you can understand why I was so pissed when you accused me of not being there for him.”

“... Again, I’m very sorry about that… You all obviously care a lot about him.”

"He's our friend. Why wouldn't we?" Ann asked.

Morgana, who was still awake, let out a deep sigh of self disappointment.

“... **I guess we really should split up after all** …” he said, to everyone’s surprise.

"Mona! Come on!" Futaba exclaimed.

“You guys got dragged into something and got hurt again because I wasn’t enough… I don’t want you guys putting your lives in danger for someone useless like me… To be frank, I’m not even sure I’ll turn back into a human if we reach the depths of Mementos… I might not even be human at all… nor may I have any real missing memories to find… This can’t be called a fair deal… **That’s** why I **really** think we should split up… None of you did anything wrong. It’s just… **me.** ”

“Who said we’re doing this solely for **your** sake?” Yusuke chuckled. “ **I’m** doing this to expand my own artistic horizons.”

“You don’t really need a reason to stay here,” Ann added. “I mean, even **I** -”

“Don’t tiptoe around the situation,” Mona interjected. “It’s not just **that** … I said and did some really awful things to you guys… and I trampled on the trust of the one person on this team who definitely didn’t deserve that after all he’s done for me… I-I can’t stay after all that… **We’re splitting up… okay?** ” Haru gently turns him towards her and looked him dead in the eyes.

“ **You should stop lying, Mona-chan** ,” she said with emphasis.

"Huh?"

“Do you remember what you said to me when I found you collapsed in the Metaverse? That you’re a Phantom Thief. That you’re going to get stronger and have the others acknowledge you… You **love** being here, don’t you?”

“Huh?! O-Of course no- … W-Well… I mean…” Morgana stopped himself because he knew his usual tough guy act is what got him in so much trouble with Akira in the first place. It’d be tough, but he can only speak honestly here. He almost lost his place here, so he needed to stay on the straight and narrow right now if he had any chance of keeping it.

“Why is it that you always talked about becoming human again?” Haru asked. Mona looked around the room, seeing everyone waiting for his answer.

“That’s… A-At first, I only thought of this place as a temporary dwelling until I regained my memories and true form,” Morgan sighed. “But I wasn’t making any progress on finding out who I am or why I was born… I wanted a reason of my own… a reason to stay with the Phantom Thieves… I don’t have anyone I want to save or get revenge… Someone like me has no reason to stay here… That’s why… To me… this team is…” The last couple words were clogging up his throat. All this pouring his heart out there was getting him teary-eyed.

“Come on! Say it!” Ann cheered. “You can do it!” But with a little positive encouragement from his crush, the words came bursting out.

“... **IT’S THE ONLY PLACE I CAN BELONG! I WANNA STAY HERE FOREVER!** ”

His explosive declaration put a wide smile on almost everyone’s face.

“That was refreshingly honest,” Yusuke pointed out.

 _“Aw, Mona, I’d totally pick you up and hug you if you weren’t so banged up!”_ Futaba sniffed, rubbing her eyes. Ryuji, who was one of the only ones not smiling, let out a deep sigh.

“Ya don’t need a reason to stay here, man,” he said. “Cuz we **want** you here.” Morgana gasped and turned to the blonde runner.

“You’re our friend, aren’t you?!” Ryuji continued. “That means we **always** need you! Just because some of us can do things better than you can doesn’t mean you’re useless or you don’t belong here anymore! And it don’t matter to us if you’re cat or not! You’re our friend and we’ll never turn our backs on a friend!”

_“... R-Ryuji…”_

Ryuji walked up to the table and kneeled down to meet him. “... There ain't no excuse for what I said earlier,” he admitted. “I was being an ass, plain and simple… I’m sorry, man… So… please just stay here, alright?”

"... B-But if you stick with me… there's no telling what kind of trouble will come up! You'd better be sure about this!"

"I believe it's more than a little late to be worrying about that **now** ," Makoto chuckled.

"I guess you and I have that in common then!" Akira laughed. _"Trouble? Danger?_ **_Ha!_ ** _Why do you think they call me_ **_Kira Akira_ ** _in the first place?! I_ **_live_ ** _for the sense of danger!_ **_Ha ha ha ha!_** _"_

 _"Ya got_ **_that_ ** _right!"_ Ann giggled as she walked to gently pick Morgana up in her arms and give him a peck on his forehead. "Don't worry! **Of course** we wanna stay with you too."

 _"Ah… L-Lady Ann…!"_ Everyone's smiling faces and being in her arms pretty much confirmed it: He'll always have a place here.

"Okay…" he happily sighed. "S-So… well… I-I'm sorry for worrying you guys…" Morgana signaled Ann to turn him towards Ryuji.

"Ryuji… You're **not** pathetic…" Mona said to him. "In fact, I think you're one of the most reliable people on this team when it comes to protecting others. Sure, you mess up almost half of the time, some of those mistakes bigger than others, but you completely deserve to be Akira's left hand."

"Hey, that reminds me," Ryuji interjected. "Why **left** hand? Why not the right?"

"Because for most knights, the left hand is for holding the shield and no one's better at taking a hit than **you**. Plus, you already learned first hand that getting punched with a metal shield **hurts.** You can take pretty much anything and I really admire that. I’m even **envious** of it. Why else do you think I take so many pot shots at you all the time?"

"... Y'know, if you told me that sooner, I wouldn't have made such a big deal about all the crap you gave me! Geez! But… I'm not **that** sturdy. I guess it's a good thing you're a healer, so you can patch me up." The two shared a laugh.

"But in all seriousness," Mona went on. "We're lucky to have you."

"Heh. Right back at ya."

Ann then turned to Akira. This one was definitely the hardest for the feline.

"... You and I have been together from the start," he said. "And you've been sticking your neck out for me without any real complaints. You're not just a pawn to me, you're my partner… and I turned my back on you. Nothing I do from here on will ever be enough to let you know how sorry I am. I know it's not a fair deal right now, but I **swear** I'll- **Agh!** " Akira lightly flicked on his head.

"Let's get something straight here," Akira said. "It may be my whole shtick now, but… **you don't need to make a deal with me to be my friend.** So don't worry about it… Y’know… to be honest, I think you’d make a cool kid brother if you were human."

“ **Kid brother?!** … _Ehhhh, well~…_ If I end up not being anything else like a celebrity or spy or something… I guess that wouldn’t be **too** bad.” The two laughed and Akira gave him a warm smile as he petted him.

_"... Welcome home, bud."_

"... Yeah. I'm home."

…

Akira: "Oh! But you're sleeping on the ground for a month as punishment for running away."

Mona: "Wha…?"

Akira: "And during that month, no sushi."

Mona: "Huh…?!"

Akira: "And you have to stay with Futaba while I'm out."

Mona: " **WHAT?!** "

Futaba: _"Oh ho ho~! I got_ **_big_ ** _plans for_ **_you_** _, kitty~!"_

Mona: _"Hey, come on now! Isn't that a little bit overkill?!"_

Akira: "I dunno… **Is it?** "

...

Mona: _"..._ **_N-No, sir~_ ** _…"_

* * *

Mona: _If Akira's ever harsh with you… it means he really cares about you._

Akira: _I-I think I might’ve gotten that from my mom. She’s a master at being vicious, but caring. She destroys scared and stubborn witnesses with her super bad cop routine, then comforts them when they fall to pieces. That’s how she got the perp every time. She knows how to handle people, despite being so rough around the edges._

Futaba: _How bad is she?_

Akira: _Uhh… I think I heard that her least chaotic episode was when she smashed a table in two and left cracks in the floor with her heel. You really want to imagine it getting_ **_worse?_ **

Ryuji: **_Daaamn…_ ** _No wonder you can handle someone as rough as Ann._

Ann: **_I’m gonna smack you!_ **

Makoto: _So, who would you say you got that confident, uplifting, never say die side of you from? The one that gets people to rally behind you?_

Akira: _Both of my parents can be considered really good leaders, but that part's_ **_definitely_ ** _from my dad. Once he started a job, he didn’t stop until it was done, no matter how hopeless the situation was. And he only brought along anyone who had the resolve to see it through to the very end. For_ **_their_ ** _sakes._

Ann: _Then I guess we have_ **_him_ ** _to thank for what happened back in October._

* * *

It was the day the Phantom Thieves were declared Japan’s Most Wanted with a bounty of three million yen on their heads. Everyone had gathered at the hideout to discuss the situation. There was talk about how the true culprit set them up to take the fall for the mental shutdowns, then there was arguing, and it finally came down to self pity and doubt. It all came to a head when Futaba asked a critical question.

_“Should we… end this now? I-I mean… if we don’t, things are just gonna get worse for everyone…”_

It was a good question. Out of everything, that was the question that needed to be answered that day. The lives everyone there and everyone who had ties with them was at risk now. If they got caught, they’d all be hounded by the world they lived in. Is this even worth it anymore? Do they dare think they have a chance to bounce back? Would it be better to just walk away now?

With all those thoughts swirling in their heads, everyone turned to their leader, who had been mostly silent this whole time.

“H-Hey, Akira…” Ann spoke. “What should we do…?” Akira looked around the sunset dyed room to examine everyone’s faces. Uncertainty. Confusion. Fear. Anxiety. Doubt. All of those negative emotions that almost completely flooded their hearts. But deep down, he also saw sparks. Sparks that symbolized their desperate desire to fight. All they need is fuel… and he had plenty for them.

“Akira,” Morgana called. “I think it’s time you brought **those** out now…” Everyone looked at the cat with confused looks as Akira nodded.

“... Honestly… I was wondering when someone would ask the big questions,” he sighed as he got up from his seat and walked to his shelf next to the couch. “Hold on a sec.” He pulled a six folders, each with every human member’s name on it, and handed them out to everyone.

"Don't open them yet…" he told them. After each one is handed out, he stood in the middle of the room with all eyes on him and took a deep breath in.

"... Alright, look… I'm not gonna stand here and try to give you guys any false hope of us getting out of the hole we're in right now…" he began. "We're currently labeled the country's most notorious criminals, framed by an unknown assassin, possibly a whole organization of them, with the strength of very powerful government officials backing them up... Everyone is rejecting us, hunting us down, even though we've really done nothing wrong... And we barely have any cards left to play aside for Akechi's deal… So yeah. Everything's pretty terrible right now…" Everyone hung their heads as the gloomy atmosphere thickened.

"... But tell me something," Akira requested. "Compared to how life was **before** all this… **has anything really changed?** " That question immediately struck a chord in everyone.

"... What do you mean...?" Ann asked.

"Think about it. We were all outcasts **way** before all this started, weren't we?" Akira asked. "Haru was used for her title as company heiress, Futaba was called a murderer by her own family, Makoto was the uptight student council president who was a slave to a rotten school, no one wanted to go near Yusuke just for him being who he is, Ryuji was labeled the **Track Traitor** , people hated Ann for her looks… and I was falsely accused of assault when I tried to help someone… So aside from the differences in scale, what's so different from how life was before?" Everyone exchanged looks as the pondered Akira's question. That feeling of being a nuisance, being out of place... Thinking about it clearly, it never did really leave.

"I won't lie... I've been freaking out inside over what's been going on this whole time," he admitted. "All this chaos… is way more than what I was hoping for… It’s mind boggling, really." Akira looked down at his right hand. "But last night after what happened with Boss… I took a good long look at myself in the mirror, wondering what the hell I got myself into… After a while of thinking… I saw Arsene in my reflection, looking as demonic as ever… He was staring straight into me with his usual burning eyes and that angry smile of his and he asked me… **_'Isn't this exactly what you wanted?'_ **... At that moment, I recalled all the thoughts and emotions I had when this team was first founded… I didn't share them with anyone because they're actually a lot more than a little twisted… but at this point... you guys deserve to know the true feelings of the punk kid you’ve been calling your leader…" He took another deep breath before sharing his feelings, his eyes turning the usual evil sin red.

"This society… I don't just want to get back at it… I... **I want to fucking DESTROY it!** "

Naturally, everyone's eyes popped at his malicious declaration as he angrily gripped his hair.

"After all these years of living a peaceful lie, I **finally** saw the world for what it really is!" he exclaimed. "A cruel, rotten world where the weak and innocent are left to fight for themselves while disgusting sinners like Kamoshida get away with whatever the hell they want! **That's** the world we live in and I **hate every last thing about it!** I want it all to just burn away and turn to ash in a scorching hellfire! And from it… a new better world, free from injustice, would rise up. And all of the good people in the old world, now given the courage to stand up for themselves, would be taken there. That's was my own personal wish… and I got the power to do just that." He slammed a fist to his chest. "What these people need… is an angel… So I'll give them one... but not the pure, saintly, serving kind they'd want. I'll be that rebellious black winged angel who soars proudly through the sky and sets fire to the whole world for his own justice. Manipulating hearts is a sin? I don't care. I'm causing a raging uproar? I don't care! The world wants to hunt me down? **I! Don't! Care!** Even if I have to do it alone, even if I don't stand a chance, even if I end up dead, I will gladly spend the rest of my life fighting for what I think is right! If I get sent to Hell for it, I'll at least enjoy the ride! I'm following my own path and doing whatever the hell I want! **I** live **my** **own** life, **I**  decide **my** **own** future… and anyone who tries to force me to think otherwise had better damn well be prepared to go to war!" After boldly pouring his heart out to them, Akira warmly smiled at all of them.

"... But that's just how **I** felt back then," he said. "And how I **still** feel **now.** I know not everyone thinks the same way I do… which is why I made these for each one of you, just in case." Everyone opened the folders and took out the two papers inside. One titled "Road to Heaven" and one titled "Road to Hell".

"What're these?" Makoto asked.

"Let's call it Destiny's Crossroads," Morgana stated. "Akira's basically giving you all the chance to decide your own fate. Signing the **Road to Heaven** contract means you've chosen to leave the Phantom Thieves, cutting all ties with the organization and forgoing any responsibility for its actions. So if we get arrested, you walk off scot free... And of course, signing the **Road to Hell** contract has the opposite effect. It binds you to the Phantom Thieves forever, meaning that no matter happens, you will stay and fight to the end. You also agree to take the heat for anyone who decides to leave if we get caught."

"I already said this before," Akira interjected. "As leader of this team, I'm all about giving people their freedom. That includes the freedom for you guys to come and go as you choose. But with the intense coming battle, I need to be less lax in order to put up a good fight. If you guys wanna back out, now's your last chance. And it’s **your** decision, so you won't be judged." Morgana climbed the shelf and hopped onto Akira's shoulder.

"As for me and Akira though," he said. "We already discussed it this morning, but... **w** **e're going to stay and fight.** "

"By yourselves?!" Ann exclaimed.

"If we really have to... I need to find out what's in the depths of Mementos, but I don't want to drag you guys along if you don't want to. Akira's already agreed to go with me, no matter what, so I'll be sticking with him. Besides... after our fight from before, I swore I'd never turn my back on him again."

"If you guys follow me, you'll be following a psycho kid hell bent on ' **destroying the world** '," Akira stated bluntly. "You have your own lives to live. Things that you hold dear. Right now, you're not obligated to risk it all on a near impossible high stakes gamble. Whether you guys stay or go, I'll be happy as long as you to hang onto your freedom and follow your own path, just like me and Mona are." All of them just stare at them in disbelief. They've dead serious on fighting the rest of this battle with or without their help.

"I don't want you guys to give me an answer right now," Akira said. "I’ll be meeting Akechi after school tomorrow, so you have until tomorrow morning to think about it. Take both of these contracts home with you tonight and think long and hard about your decision. The trains start running at around five in the morning, so be here by six thirty sharp with your folders containing the contract of your choice **and only that one**." Akira's expression turned stern.

"And I'm only gonna say this once… The strength of one's heart is like a blade and one's resolve is the edge. It's no good if it's dull, and in a war against the world, the last thing we need or want are dull blades… So anyone who doesn't show up on time… anyone who tries to show up with both contracts… anyone who shows up with even the tiniest sliver of hesitation in their heart… **is automatically out…"**

...

 **"...** **Dismissed."**

That last piece shook everyone. In order to stay in the group, they would have to fully commit to following this path to the end, even if the end is death. And anyone that showed any weakness in their resolve would be kicked out. With everything that was going on, that made the choice all the more difficult.

**xxx**

And so 6:30 a.m. came. Akira had unlocked the door a few minutes before then, so that everyone could get in, and had Morgana stay downstairs to check their bags. He didn't really feel good about putting his team on the spot like that, but it had to be done to help them get their fires lit.

Morgana came up and hopped onto the table Akira was sitting at. "They're all here," Mona said. "All with only one contract."

"Cool… **Come on up!** "

At his call, his friends came up to the attic and lined up next to each other parallel to the couch Akira sat at, all of them bearing steel eyed looks as the clutch the folders tightly in their hands.

"... You guys look like you thought long and hard on this," Akira pointed out.

"... We did," Ann assured him.

"So, what's with **that?** " Ryuji asked, pointing to the large glass bowl and a box of matches in the center of the table. The glass bowl had a little bit of flammable oil in it.

"Something to symbolize the sealing of your fates…” Akira said. “... **So?** "

All of them stepped forward and put their folders down on the table. Akira, anxious about the answers he was about to get, took a deep breath before opening them all, one by one.

…

They’re all Road to Hell contracts.

“... And you guys are **absolutely** sure about this?” Akira asked, not fully convinced yet. “Let me remind you: **You’ll be following a psychopath bent on global societal destruction into a war against the world.** ”

“If that psycho’s **you** ,” Ann chuckled. “Then we’re already on the winning side.”

“Yeah... I take back what I said yesterday!” Futaba exclaimed. “I can’t let it end like this! **Absolutely not like this!** ”

“Yeah. Running away with our tails between our legs is exactly what those assholes want,” Ryuji pointed out. “We'd be dumpin' everything we stand for just to save our own asses!”

“We may have brought this predicament upon ourselves,” Yusuke said. “But in the end, it happened because we were doing what we thought was right, even when our eyes were clouded by fame. We were still fight to save and protect someone. If we refuse to use the powers we gained to help people solely for our own preservation, we are no different than those in power who have corrupted this society to begin with... as we've learned these past few months."

“Even if all of our efforts are all in vain in the end,” Makoto said. “At least we’ll have a clear conscience, knowing we did everything we could to make this world better.”

“It doesn’t matter if everyone agrees with us or not,” Haru stated. “It’s **our** justice to follow and we won’t be swayed from it.”

“... And more importantly, Aki, you said it was okay, but like hell are we gonna let you do this alone,” Ryuji said. “You bust your ass for us everyday with no complaints. You’ve done way too much for our sake already. What kinda friends would we be if we didn’t back you up when you needed it?”

"Truth be told, when you told us your inner most desire was to 'destroy the world'," Yusuke said with a smile. "To become a black winged angel of sin prepared engage in an all-out war against it, I truly did think you utterly insane... However in that moment, I also sensed a passion from you the likes of which I have never felt before and it left me in sheer awe. You were the one who taught me that even the most repulsive desires can bring about overwhelming passion, which can lead to accomplishing feats unimaginable. Your tamed dark desires... are a form of art. Art that I wish to bestow to the world. And to do that... I must see the new world you seek to create with my own eyes, even if it means following you into the underworld."

“And we made a promise to Mona,” Futaba reminded. “We’re gonna **keep** that promise, no matter what.”

 _“You guys…”_ Morgana happily sighed. Ann beckoned the cat over so she could pick him up and pet him in his arms, which he very much enjoyed, then she gave her boyfriend a bright smile.

“So that bus heading to Hell you’re riding…” she says. “It might get super cramped, but… mind if we come with you?”

Akira looked at his team, seeing them brimming with confidence as they smiled at him. They look like they want to stay by his side, always… but there was still one more test. He grabbed all of the contracts and hovered them over the glass, not looking away from his friends to watch their expressions. Their smiles faded, but the resolve in their eyes didn’t waver, even after he dropped the papers into the bowl. He grabbed the matches, lit one of them, and held it over the bowl, looking at his friends one last time for confirmation. With their united confident nod, he dropped the match and they all watched as it fell into the bowl and set the contracts on fire, sealing everyone’s fate. And for the first time all morning, Akira smiled, knowing that they were with him to the end by their own choice.

“... Okay… Then let me say **this.** ” Akira stood up and banged the wall behind him once, making the rolled up Phantom Thief flag he put up expose itself.

“From this moment forward!” he exclaimed. “I don’t want to hear anymore quitter talk from any of you! We’ve chosen this path, **our** path, so we have to stick with it! And if the world chooses to be our enemy, then we fight with everything we’ve got and win! It may take a miracle, but we’re experts in that regard! The Phantom Thieves of Hearts yield to **no one** , no matter who they are! … It doesn’t matter what comes our way… because at the end of the day…” As he stood in front of the flame and crossed his arms, his eyes shined sin red, his grin turned sinister, and the shadow of Arsene, with his massive wings spread out, appeared on the wall behind him.

 _ **“The**_ **_world… is ours for the taking!"_ **

**xxx**

**Back to the Present…**

“I also learned a lot from Yoshida-san about heartfelt speeches,” Akira said. "So I have **him** to thank too."

"He may have taught you the techniques," Morgana points out. "But I think it was all the heart you put in your words that draws people in. Even when you sound super sinister, people still rally behind you."

"I doubt there's anyone out there with more heart than you," Ann giggles, squeezing his hand tightly.

"Speaking of leaders, my school was apparently run by this superpowered gang leader," Akira says. "Road all over the place on her motorcycle with a bat, a chain, and modded airsoft pistols. They said she actually managed to take down every gang in the region in one night and ruled over everything with an iron fist… Gonna have to ask my dad how he even met her."

"Your old man knows her?" Ryuji asks.

"Of course… They **did** get together to make **me** , after all." As Akira is walking, he notices everyone suddenly stopped walking and turned to see their faces flooded with shock. " **What?** I told you my parents are extreme!"

"... I don't know what to call it," Ann says. "But just calling it **extreme** definitely doesn't cut it..."

* * *

**Target: Hit**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was told once that my Akira was a bit too edgy. I counter with this: HIS ULTIMATE PERSONA IS THE FREAKING DEMON LORD (in the game's description of him)! Can you blame me?  
> Anyway...  
> Chapters remaining until Homecoming: 2


	5. Forgotten Shame

_"I always feel so at home whenever I come to the island… Well, mostly because it's where I made my base."_

_"It's also where we had our official first date. You were worried other gangs would jump us, so you figured taking me to your 'playground' was safer."_

_“Sucks I had to tear it down after I graduated… But I had to focus on the future…_ **_Our_ ** _future… Being Delinquent Queen couldn’t hold a candle to that…”_

_“... I wonder if Akira will be okay finding a girl… I mean, look at how quiet he is.”_

_“He’ll be fiiine! I betcha he breaks_ **_all_ ** _the little girls’ hearts! And gets married to one of the world’s sexiest supermodels. Nice hair and eyes and some juicy thick-”_

 _“Okay, that’s enough! Ha… You hear that, Akira? You mom’s expecting great things from you in_ **_that_ ** _department!”_

**xxx**

After a few minutes of walking on the Benten Bridge and through the busy market entrance, the gang had made their way over to Enoshima Jinja on the tourist Island, standing in front of the red gate leading to the shrine up the stairs. Before they went inside, they pulled omikuji from the box in front.

**Luck Results:**

  * Akira: Best
  * Ryuji: Worst
  * Ann: Best
  * Yusuke: Good
  * Makoto: Good
  * Futaba: Best
  * Haru: Good



_"... Why am I not surprised…?"_ Ryuji sighs.

"I told you. Luck just isn't your strong suit, man," Akira chuckles.

"You've found ways to push on regardless though," Morgana points out.

"There's a statue of the goddess Benten inside, correct Akira?" Yusuke asks.

"If you want to check it out, go nuts. In fact, why don't we all split up in groups and look around? I wanted to take Ann to Lover's Hill anyway."

Ann's eyes light at the name. Especially the "lovers" part. "Ooh, what's that?!" she asks. Makoto opens up a pamphlet she had brought along and looks up the location. Meanwhile, Haru had started anxiously biting her thumb nail at the sound of the word "lovers".

"It's a half hour walk up some stairs from here," Makoto explains. "You get a good view of the Sea Candle and the Bell of Ryuren, also known as the Bell of the Dragon's Love, sits at the top with a view of the sea. Couples who climb the hill and ring the bell are said to stay together forever. They also sell padlocks to couples so they can hang them on the fence nearby." Ann hugs Akira's arm tightly.

"I've actually been wanting to do that padlock thing for a while!" she exclaims. "Let's go right now!"

Haru hastily raises her hand to object. "A-A-Actually, Ann-chan? Do you mind… walking around with **me** first? I need to talk to you about something."

At that moment, Akira felt a chill running down his spine as he remembers something important that he forgot to do months ago. Something he and Haru had been meaning to tell Ann about.

 _…_ **_Ohhh!_ ** _… H-Hoo boy..._

"Huh? Oh sure, I don't mind," Ann says. "Is that alright with you, Akira?"

"U-Uhh… Y-Yeah, no problem. Go ahead."

Ann notices his stutter right away. "You okay? You seem a little tense all of a sudden."

"N-No! I'm fine. Really. Anyway… I guess I'll take Futaba, Morgana goes with Ryuji, and Yusuke goes with Makoto. Ann, I'll meet you by the stairs to the hill in half an hour."

As the groups parted ways, Akira and Haru looked back at each other, Haru giving a look that asked for the go ahead for something which Akira reluctantly nodded to.

 _W-Well… We_ **_did_ ** _agree that Haru would be the one to talk to her first…_

**xxx**

Ann and Haru are walking along the temple path taking in the plentiful nature surrounding them.

"You can't help but be jealous that Akira gets to live so close to places like this," Ann sighs.

"You're right. It makes my greenhouse seem… small…"

"... So… what exactly did you want to talk to me about, Haru?"

Haru walks up to a nearby wooden lamp post to lean her back on it, takes a minute to prepare herself, and looks directly at the worried Ann. "... Ann-chan, I-I… I need to apologize to you," she begins. "There's something... wrong I did last year that you deserve to know about…"

**xxx**

Meanwhile in another section of the shrine, Akira and Futaba are walking through the big green that is said to grant protection to all who pass through it, as well as their loved ones.

"Cool!" Futaba exclaims. "If everyone walks through this ring, we'll all have eight barriers of divine protection!"

"... I think I might need all the protection I can get my hands on right now…"

Futaba turns to Akira and at the first sight of his face looking towards where Ann and Haru were, she figures it out. "... **Oh, you moron.** You never told her Haru confessed to you last year, did you?!"

**xxx**

It was during the start of December during the Shido Case. Akira, while playing dead man, had been helping Haru with troubles involving management of Okumura Foods.

One day, she had invited him over to the Okumura Manor to be there for her as she spoke to Takakura. Before he left, he said something that changed the atmosphere. He said he was hurrying the marriage arrangement to her awful fiance, Sugimura, because he thought she was happy about it… but she seemed to prefer Akira instead. It was only for a brief moment, but the mood came back pretty quickly.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Haru exclaimed. "Takakura-san said something… a little strange, didn't he…?" She turned away from Akira as her face turned pink and her chest tightened. "Th-Th-Th-That I… l-like you…"

"Oh… Y-Yeah…" Akira mumbled as he awkwardly scratched his cheek with his finger.

"G-Goodness, why would he say something like that…?! I-I mean… why would do you think… uh…" Before things got anymore awkward, Akira shook his head.

"I-It's probably just because he saw us as good friends," he deduced.

"... G-Good… friends…?"

"Yeah! So good that he figured we'd end up together. It's an easy misunderstanding."

"... Y-Yes. Yes, you're right… That's all we are, so… it's ridiculous..."

"And it would be super awkward if that was the case. I mean, pretty much everyone knows I have Ann, so… yeah." It took a while for Akira to notice the long awkward silence that came after that. He turned back to see Haru looking down with a sorrowful, painful look on her face and shadows cast over her empty eyes.

"H-Haru? What's wrong?" he asked. Haru, snapped out of her daze, shook her head and stood up from the couch they were sitting on, her back to him.

"N-Nothing… I'm fine," she lied. "U-Um… I-I have… college entrance exams to prepare for, so… I can't really afford to sit around here…"

“Ah… O-Okay…”

 _“... Thank you… for today…”_ And she walked away without another word, leaving Akira concerned and confused in the living room. Her voice sounded frail and her shoulders were trembling. Almost like she was about to cry.

As much as he wanted to figure out what was wrong, he promised Futaba he’d come over and watch some GxG with her and Morgana that night, so he left.

**xxx**

> _“Say, Daichi…? Tell me… What am I to you…?”_
> 
> _“U-Uh… you mean_ **_besides_ ** _the student council president?”_

“Oh, Daichi Shiodou… you poor, boob obsessed, traumatized soul…”

Futaba, Akira, and Morgana were watching an ecchi anime in her room and Futaba is groaning over the protagonist’s obliviousness.

The protagonist's mind went a mile a minute as the main love interest pinned him to the sauna bench and started making out with him, both of them completely in the nude.

> _(Wow, her milkshakes are_ **_all up_ ** _in my yard! So much so that I can feel her heart beating against my chest! Note to self: This is a full page for the ol' Spank Bank!)_
> 
> _(I am swappin' spit like a_ **_champ_ ** _right now!_ **_Mm!!!_** _I mean, who knew watching so many pornos would make me such a bad ass in the sack?!)_
> 
> _(I'm not a chef, but I'm about to stuff me this turkey~!)_

" _ **Pft!**_ My god, the way this guy talks is **gold!** " Akira laughed.

"Is that how **you** think when you and Ann make out?" Futaba asked with narrow eyes.

"Shut up."

After the girl backed, smiling seductively at him...

> _"Y-You're… amazing… President…"_
> 
> _"!"_

"Oh come on! Call her by her first name, you ass!" Futaba shouted in outrage.

“Well, the guy’s first girlfriend lied to him, used him for his power, and then literally plunged her burning hand into his chest and melted his heart,” Akira pointed out. “Do you really blame him?”

“No, but after all the very explicit signs she’s given him for the past four seasons,” Morgana said. “He has to be an idiot to not know by now.”

“Yeah! I mean, look how upset she is!”

…

“... **Pause the show,** ” Akira requested to Futaba.

“But it’s getting to the-”

“ **PAUSE THE DAMN SHOW!** ”

Futaba paused and Akira grabbed one of her pillows and screamed loudly into it. When he looked really closely at the main girl’s expression, he suddenly saw Haru’s face… and that’s when he figured it out.

 _“... Awww god, what have I done~?!”_ he groaned.

“Akira, what’s wrong?” Morgana asked.

Akira spilled the beans to his sister and their cat about the subtle confession Haru gave him that day.

“W-Well… were there any other signs that said she liked you other than what happened today?” Morgana asked awkwardly.

“No! I’m looking as far back as when I started helping her with her garden on the school roof!” Akira exclaimed. “This was the first time!”

“Then I can’t really say that was your fault,” Futaba said.

“She knows about me and Ann, so I thought it was impossible!”

“That doesn’t really matter though. The heart wants what the heart wants, even the brain tells you it’s wrong.” Futaba pointed at the screen. “I mean, look at Kyoko from the show. She knows who Daichi’s heart is going, yet she still gets all over him.” Akira rubbed his face in shame, hating himself for breaking his friend’s heart without realizing it. “So… what’re you going to do? Are you gonna tell Ann?”

“I know I gotta tell her,” Akira sighed. “But I have no idea how she’ll react and that honestly scares me.”

“I think the best course of action is to talk to Haru first,” Morgana suggested.

“... My thoughts exactly.”

**xxx**

A few days later, Akira took up Haru’s offer to talk at Leblanc about the state of her father’s company. Akira was naturally struggling to keep his composure after what happened, but he managed to power through most of it. Until…

“Akira-kun…? What’s wrong?” she asked from across the booth. “You haven’t looked me in the eye once today…” Akira snuck a few glances at the concerned Haru, then took a deep breath in his clasped hands together to prepare himself.

“Um… A-A-Actually, Haru,” he mumbled. “T-There’s… uh… something I wanted to… to talk you about…” Haru leaned in to listen as he rubbed the back of his neck. “S-So… um… about what happened the other day with Takakura-san… Y-You know, with that last thing we talked about…” Tired of beating around the bush, Akira just came out and said it. _“... H-H-Haru, I…_ **_I am so, so sorry…_ ** _”_

As soon as she heard his heartfelt apology, Haru knew what he was talking about. “ **Oh!** ”

“I didn’t catch on to what you were trying to tell me until I got home that night,” Akira sighed as he held his head. “I thought we were both agreeing that it was a misunderstanding. And I didn’t think you would actually feel that way about me because… because pretty much everyone knew that…” Haru reached out and placed a hand on his head to calm

“... Akira-kun…” she said. “Please don’t hurt yourself over that. It’s okay… If anything, **I** should be the one apologizing. Not just for putting you on the spot like that, but… because I should have told you my true feelings with my own voice, not expect you to catch on because someone else pointed them out.” Haru smiled warmly at him as he looked up at her. “You’re strong, brave, determined, earnest, and absurdly considerate to others. You work so hard to keep the people in your life happy and make sure they don’t go astray, even if that means being hard on them from time to time. And the amount of love you give to those who are the most precious to you is so moving. You protect Futaba-chan like she really is your own sister and you treat Ann-chan like a radiant goddess. Compared to Sugimura-san, you’re the embodiment of what it means to be Prince Charming, so I couldn’t help myself... You are **exactly** like the heroes I idolized so much when I was little and more.” Akira couldn’t help but blush at all the high praise she had given him.

“T-That’s… some pedestal you’ve put me on,” he mumbled.

“It’s true… Honestly… it did hurt more than a little knowing my feelings aren’t reciprocated… but I’m happy too…  The you I grew to admire so much is loyal to a fault and always follows his heart… If you had ended your relationship with Ann-chan just for my sake, I would’ve thought less of you. Not just for breaking **her** heart… but for not following your own. And that would have hurt even more.” Haru took one of Akira’s hands in both of hers and looked straight in his eyes.

“So… don’t worry so much. I’m fine,” she assured him. “I’m just happy I get to call you my close friend.” The sincerity in her words and the warmth of her hands still made Akira feel bad, but it also made him happy that she was still being so supportive, like she always was.

“... Me too,” he sighed. “You deserve so much better than what you’ve gotten… and once all this is over, I hope you get it.” He uncomfortably rubbed his neck again. “Now the only question left to answer is how I’m supposed to tell Ann about this… I know enough about situations like this to know if I hide this and she finds out, it’ll seem like a bigger deal than it actually is.”

“True… In that case… after all of this is over, you can leave that to **me.** ”

**xxx**

**Back to the Present...**

“After everything that happened with Shido and me being in juvie for a month, we completely forgot all about it!” Akira groans as he rubs his face.

“Do you think Haru will be alright?” Futaba asks. “I mean, I know my ‘big sis’ isn’t the type to **really** get on people’s cases, except Ryuji’s, but…”

“First off, it’s technically **our** big sis. We share the same birthday, but I just found out very recently that she’s almost day older than me.”

“W-Wha- **For real?!** ”

“I know… _Crazy_ **_hot_** _, right?!_ ”

“Uh… I’m gonna replace that **‘hot’** with **‘weird’**.”

“Second, I think she’ll be alright. Because when I take a step back for a minute, I notice that… they’re kinda similar. But that’s just me.” With that, the two continue their trek through the massive piece of Japanese history before it’s time for the young couple to climb the hill.

**xxx**

The two siblings stand at the bottom of the stairs to Lover's Hill waiting for Ann and Haru.

"Hey, how's the app treating you guys, by the way?" Futaba asks.

"Huh? Oh, you mean the Lover's Link. It's **really** cool! We finished 'Love vs. Evil' just the other day, so we'll be starting on one of the other games soon."

"Well, I'll be launching an update for you guys when I get back home. That way, it'll be awhile before you run out of stuff to do on there."

"Y'know, if you can make stuff like that so easily, I bet you'd make a fortune off of making mobile games and apps."

Futaba's eyes light up at the idea. "I… never even thought of that!" she exclaims. “And the best part is I can work from home!”

“And you could easily make a fortune. There’s this one puzzle game the top of the store ranking that Ann blames for ruining her grades… even though it’s totally her own fault. They even have celebrities advertising it… Come to think of it, one of the puzzle games you put on the Link reminds me of it.”

“Oh yeah. That’s because I **made** that popular puzzle game.”

…

“ **Excuse me?!** ”

“Oh, here they come!”

Akira sees Ann and Haru coming their direction… only something seems off. Something was streaming down Haru’s face and Ann looks seriously miffed as she gripped her head… and the next words to come out of their mouths were the nails in the coffin.

_“N-N-No, Ann-chan. Really, i-it’s… it’s okay…!”_

“ **No, it’s not!** I can’t believe I’ve been wasting my time with an asshole like him!”

Hearing those words as well, Futaba turns her terrified big bro. _“... Ooooh~. Akira, you’re in trouble~.”_

 _“N-No, I’m not!”_ he exclaims with a cracked voice. _“I’m not in trouble!”_

 _I am_ **_totally_ ** _in trouble!_

“U-U-Uhh, um… T-There's two sides- t-two sides to that story, y'know!” he stutters as they approach. “Ha-Ha-Ha-Haru? W-What happened? What did you tell her?”

“I-I just… told her the truth,” Haru sniffs. “I-I told her it’s okay, but-”

“ **Akira…** ” Ann grumbles as she shakes her head with great disapproval. “You are **not** the guy I thought I knew.”

“I-I-I **AM** the guy you thought you knew- N-N-No, wait! I’m the guy you **know**! I-I ju- ah- we- uh-” Akira just keeps stuttering and stuttering as his entire world seems to fall apart right before his very eyes. And after he finally came home too!

_Thisisnothappeningthisisnothappeningthisisnothappeningthisis-_

“Uh, Bro?” The sound of Futaba’s voice calms him a little, allowing him to notice how Ann and Haru had been trying their best to hold back their laughs.

 ** _“... So! Not! Cool!”_** he whines. The two partners in crime start bursting out laughing at Akira’s mortified out expression.

 _“Mm hm hm hm hm! Oh my goodness, his face!”_ Haru giggles.

 **_“AHA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!_ ** _I TOLD YOU HE’S TOO ADORABLE WHEN HE’S FREAKING OUT!”_ Ann screams, holding her sides as she laughs. Akira wipes the large amount of sweat from his face as they finish their laugh.

“Okay, okay. You got me. Laugh it up,” he sighs deeply. “But seriously, what’s the story here? A-Are all of us… okay?”

“Well, Haru told me what happened with you two,” Ann explains. “Then she apologized… **a lot**. And then I said I already guessed that some girls would be falling head-over-heels for you with how cool you are. And nothing happened after that point, right? So, it’s fine.”

“A-Are you sure?” Haru asks, still worried.

“Hey, considering you had to deal with one dick of a fiance for a long time, I honestly don’t blame you. It’s okay.”

Akira looks at the two girls and heaves a deep sigh of relief, sensing no tension in the air whatsoever.

“So, the last thing you forgot to do has been taken care of,” Futaba chuckles. “Guess it’s a good thing we came to see-” Ann’s glare forces Futaba to stop and correct herself. “I-I mean… it’s a good thing we decided to drop you off at home ourselves. A-Anyway, come on, Haru.”

“O-Okay!” Haru exclaims as Futaba hastily drags her off. “You two have fun!” The young couple wave as their baby sister and senpai head off to see the rest of the shrine. As soon as they are out of sight, Akira sweeps Ann up by her legs, making her frantically flail her arms around.

_“Uwaaaah! A-A-Akira?!”_

**_“Suffer for your crimes~!”_ **Akira happily takes a deep breath before blowing vicious raspberries on her exposed belly button.

_“WAIT, NO! NOOO! PFFFT HA HA HA HA! AKIRA, PEOPLE ARE WATCHING!”_

This went on for a little bit before they finally scaled the hill.

**xxx**

Having made it through the half hour trek up, the two took turns ringing the bell once.

**_*DIIING~~~!*_ **

**_*DIIING~~~!*_ **

"THAT IS **REALLY** LOUD! **WOW!** " Ann exclaims.

"Alright. Now for the lock."

The two walk over to the fence flooded with locks of the thousands of couples that came before them and started looking for a spot.

"An evil five headed dragon came to this town, settling down in a swamp and hunting the people's children," Akira explains. "But when it fell in love with a human girl, it sacrificed four of its heads and decided to protect the town so he could be with her. The bell represents that story."

"Falling in love and marrying a dragon is super magical and all, but it doesn't beat doing it with someone on the same level as **the** demon king."

"... S-So seriously. Are we okay? Again, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I honestly just forgot with everything that was happening."

"We're fine! Really. I trust you."

"Okay… Good."

"... But please, for the love of  **God** , pay more attention to a girl's feelings, okay?"

"There weren't any signs until- ... Never mind. Fine." Akira suddenly catches sight of Ann’s round rump as she was bending over, then blushes as he looks away.

_Control yourself! You promised to show more restraint!_

Ann searched and searched for a place to put the lock, but nothing was showing up. Suddenly, an angry teary-eyed man storms up to a spot next to them with a large bolt cutter in hand, cuts one of the locks off the fence, chucks it into the forest, and storms off crying his heart out.

"... Guess they didn't work out…" Akira laughs nervously. Ann walks up to the freed up spot and prepares the lock.

"Good thing that has **nothing** to do with **us!** " she giggles. Akira walks over and grabs the lock with Ann, putting his finger on the top on his thumb on the bottom like she is to make a heart around the lock.

"Funny how this is supposed to bind us together forever, but we're saying 'see ya later' today," Ann says. Akira wraps an arm around her.

"Well, don't worry," he says. "Like I said, I'll be back to get what's mine next year."

…

**_*Click!*_ **

* * *

**Target: Hit**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Highschool DxD's dub is funny as hell and you can't convince me otherwise! Freakin' Matsuda! LOL XD
> 
> Anyway...  
> Next chapter: Homecoming


	6. I'm Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really tried to keep things going on a weekly basis by posting a chapter every Tuesday, but just like I'm sure you guys couldn't wait for it, it was PAINFUL for me to hold it hostage any longer! I think I'll make it a Thursday/Friday/Saturday thing going forward.
> 
> So now, the chapter you've all been waiting for! Also...
> 
> Warning: The following chapter contains content that is rated M for "Mm Mm Mmmm!". The paragraphs containing such content are labeled with (XXXXX), so reader's discretion is advised. But hey! I won't tell if you won't! *winky winky*
> 
> Enjoy! ;)

_"_ _Hup_ … There ya go. Nice and snug in bed…

_Did you have fun today? I'm sorry we couldn't make it a bigger celebration, but me and your dad's work's been piling up this month… This'll probably be the norm once you start school._

_…_

_I really hope I'm doing a good job being a momma. I told your papa before that I didn't think I'd be cut out to be a parent. Of course, that didn't stop from knockin' me up… I'm happy though._

_I know I might mess up sometimes… but I hope you know that I'll always try my best for you. And matter what happens… you'll always be my lil' man…_

**_Happy Birthday, Akira._** _"_

**xxx**

After seeing all there was to see at the island, the gang made their way back to the beach. Everyone was set free to do whatever they wanted and they would gather up at sunset to end the day with a bonfire before finally taking Akira home.

Akira is back at their spot with Ann, watching everyone having fun. Morgana, Futaba, Makoto, and Haru were making a sand castle, Yusuke was off sketching, and Ryuji went on another Operation Babe Hunt against Akira's advice. An operation that leads to him being chased down by some pretty aggressive surfer chicks.

"Looks like he's in trouble again," Ann sighs.

"I told him they'd eat his monkey butt alive," Akira groans. "Good thing I won't have to be a part of that anymore. I got better things to do."

"... Would rubbing lotion on my back for me be one of those things?"

Akira turns to her and just like back in Hawaii, she's laying down on a towel with the tied strap of her bikini undone and a bottle of suntan lotion next to her.

"That is **definitely** one of those things," he says with a smile as he walks over. He grabs the bottle, sits on her lower half, prepares the lotion in his hands, and starts massaging up and down her back.

" _Mmm~..._ You're **really** good at that," Ann moans.

"I have magic hands now, thanks to our old job."

**_"... You sure Ms. Kawakami didn't teach you?"_ **

"Would you **please** let that go?! I told you! **Nothing super shady happened!** "

"If you say so… Anyway…" Ann pushes herself up slightly off the ground with her forearms. Akira blushes, knowing what she's implying.

"... Wait, **that? Now?** " he asks.

"Don't act like you don't want to… _Might be your last chance for a while~!"_

_How is she so willing to do this again?!_

Akira shakes his head and crosses his arms to think.

_Calm down, Kurusu! Be logical. You're out in the open. Someone might see._

_… But they're so soft~!_

_No! You're here with your friends. They might come back._

_… But they're so squishy~!_

_No! Ann told you to have restraint._

_Then, why is she…_

Akira: "Aw, the hell with it. **Hiyah!** "

Ann: **_"Ahn! ♡"_ **

Akira shuts his eyes and fondles her chest, gripping them tightly for what he decides will be his last ten seconds of doing so for a while.

_1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 3… 4… 5… 2… 3… 4-_

_No, ten! I mean_ ** _ten!_** **_TEN!_**

He forces himself to let go and quickly gets off of her. He had to set a hard limit for himself or he'd be hooked and never let go.

 _"... Awww! Is that it~?"_ Ann pouts, turning to him disappointment 

"Huh…? W-Well, **yeah!** I'm not gonna risk someone seeing."

_"... Alriiight~"_

Akira couldn't be more confused as she tied her top back up, still looking disappointed.

 _What's_ **_that_ ** _look and tone for?_ **_You're_ ** _the one who told me to restrain myself!_

" **Heads up!** "

Akira turns to catch the volley ball flying towards them and sees Ryuji jogging towards them.

“You guys up for some ball?” Ryuji asks.

“I’m guessing your operation ended in more humiliation?” Akira deduces with a funny smile.

“ **S-Shut up!** ”

**xxx**

The three gather up everyone for a game of volleyball, Yusuke still drawing and Morgana as the ref. The teams were Akira, Ann, and Futaba versus Ryuji, Makoto, and Haru and they didn’t really worry about points.

The games goes on normally until…

**_“From downtown!”_ **

**_*THWAM!*_ **

Ryuji hits the ball with a super hard spike, sending the ball flying fast towards to Futaba’s face.

Futaba: “UWAH!”

Ann: “ **I got it- Ack!** ”

Ann slides in front of her sis to block it and it ends up hitting her in the chest and bouncing away.

“Aw geez! Sorry!” Ryuji exclaims.

“It’s fine! I’m okay!” Ann replies, not feeling any pain. Futaba sees the ball rolling off towards the water and chases after it, Ryuji, Makoto, and Haru following behind. As they do, Akira sees Ann’s bra strap about to come undone and immediately presses his hand on it before it does.

“Whoa there! Strap’s coming off,” he tells her.

“Oh! Thanks.” Ann turns to the group chasing the ball and smiles deviously as a naughty idea pops into her mind. She quickly turns to him, pressing her chest up against his body, and wraps her arms to his surprise.

“W-Whoa! Whoa, whoa! Whatcha doin’?!” he exclaims with a pink lit face.

“ _Hm hm hm~!_ **_You_ ** _re-tie it!”_

_Again, with the heavy flirting when you told me to have restraint!_

_“You’d better hurry before they come back~!”_ she giggles.

“O-Okay, okay. Just… h-hold still.” Akira moves his shaky hands around her, grabs both laces, and starts carefully tying, trying to ignore the minute movements of his girlfriend that make her breasts rub up against is torso.

 _“Is it just me… or did you put on a lot more muscle since you got out of juvie~?”_ Ann tease, feeling the definition of his abs.

“I’m trying to focus here.” Akira finishes the first knot and starts on a second one so that it’ll stay on. As he is doing the under and over, he feels Ann’s tongue slither onto him.

 _“I-I-I-I-Is there any particular reason why you feel the need to taste my neck?”_ he stutters.

_“Sorry, you just looked… really tasty all of a sudden.”_

Akira hastily ties the second knot tightly and retreats out of her embrace. _“O-O-Okay!_ You’re all good now!”

 _“_ ** _We’re baaack!_** _”_ Ryuji’s shout catches Ann’s attention and Akira turns around to readjust his trunks to deal with Mara, who’s been rather difficult this whole time since her bikini reveal and making the rebel feel more and more uncomfortable.

_“Would you calm the hell down?! You got your fill two days ago!”_

**XXXXX**

A while later when the gang is getting ready for their bonfire, Ann goes off to use one of the one-person private brick showers on the beach to wash off some sand.

“It’s really unfair that Akira lives in such a nice place,” she pouts to herself as she washes her untied hair out. “... On the other hand, it’s a nice place to go for a holiday, so it’s not so bad.” Ann hears a knock on the stone wall and her boyfriend’s voice on the other side of the shower curtain.

_“H-H-H-Hey, A-A-Annie?”_

“Oh hey! Is it almost time? I’ll be out in a bit… or do you need to use the shower too?”

_“W-Well… I-I um…”_

“Actually, you can just come in if you want. I’m decent… **_Ah ha ha ha ha!_ **”

“W-What’s so funny?”

“Nothing! It’s just… well… out of the times we uh… messed around, we never did it in the bath or the shower. I dunno. It just popped in my head and I thought it was kinda fun-”

**_“GYAAAAAAAH~~~!!!!!”_ **

_“EEK! What’s wro-_ **_Mmph?!_** _”_ When Ann quickly turns towards the curtain, she’s greeted by a feral Akira who squeezes her tightly and smashes his lips against hers. Usually, she loves locking lips with her man, but this was definitely the first time ever she didn’t enjoy it. Powerless against Akira’s powerful grip on her, all she could do was wave her arms around and step backwards into the stone wall until her finally breaks lip contact.

“ _Pwah! Hah, hah!_ **A-A-Akira!** What the hell are you-” Ann immediately stops talking when she sees her man’s animal-like expression. Wide bloodshot eyes, inflamed nostrils, and mouth agape as he panted like a hungry beast.

“... **Why… would you… say… that… now...?** ” he gasps hoarsely.

“H-Huh? S-S-Say **what?** ”

Akira’s face starts shifting from seriously angry and primal to cartoonishly angry and embarrassed as he starts whimpering.

 _“Hnnnngh~! You know **exactly** _what!”_ _ he whines. _“You seriously had to bring up sex in the damn shower?! After all the crap you’ve been putting me through today?!”_

“W-What’re you talking about?!”

“ **Don't play dumb!** First, you strut up and sit on my lap in the sexiest bikini I’ve ever seen in my life, then you trick me with your boobs and squeeze my head against them during the water gun war, you were showing off your ass to me at the bell, and don’t even get me started on the massage and the bra tying! You’ve been heavy flirting with me all day and **you** were the one who said I needed to restrain myself! What’re you trying to do?! Torture me?!” Akira suddenly notices Ann’s awkward smile as he’s ranting, which irritates him even more.

“And what’s **that** face for, huh?!” he asks.

 _“Uhhh ha ha… A-About that restraint thing,”_ she awkwardly chuckles. _“Would you… maybe… believe me if I said I forgot about that?”_

 _“..._ **_TA-KA-MA-KI-SAAAN?!_** _”_

_“_ **_I’msorryI’msorryI’msorry!_ ** _”_

“What was that last night of bumping uglies even for then?!”

Ann just shuts her eyes and whimpers as he glares and growls at her. All that intense flirting despite her words weren't because she was torturing him, but because she just straight up forgot. That was honestly even worse. But he just heaves a big sigh as his anger faded after his rant. He charged in, wanting to bend her over against the wall, but he **did** promise he’d show some more restraint, even though she herself had forgotten about it, so he backed out.

“Y’know what? Never mind,” he groans, adjusting the crotch area of his trunks again. “I’m not feeling it anymore. I’m gonna go take care of… **this** in the ocean.” As he is about to leave the shower…

“... Wait! Hold on!” Ann reaches out and grabs his wrist.

“I’m not gonna go jerk it, you weirdo!” Akira exclaims. “That’s disgusting! … Even though I’m pretty everyone who’s been to the ocean has at some point in their life taken a le-”

“Stop talking before I throw up! That’s not what I meant! Just… uh… come here and sit down.” Ann pulls him back in and has him sit on the suspended bench in the shower. She then kneels down and grabs the waistband of his trunks from both sides.

 _“W-Whoa. What- W-What are you doing?”_ the slightly red-faced Akira stammers. Ann ignores him and pauses for a moment before pulling his trunks down enough for his member to pop up like a jack-in-a-box.

 **_“Awawa!”_ **The blonde femme fatale retreats a bit when the hardened manhood almost taps her nose. Her azure eyes dilate and lock on to the long shaft before them to examine every nook and cranny of it. All the while, both her heart and her brain were going a mile a minute just from looking at it.

 _T-This… thing is… actually kinda big,_ she thinks. _S-So…_ **_this_ ** _was_ **_in_ ** _me?_

 _“W-Why are you staring at it like that?”_ stutters Akira, who was feeling very uncomfortable with how she was burning a hole in Mara.

“S-Sorry. I-It’s just… I’m pretty sure this is the first time I ever actually… **saw** it…”

“... Now that you mention it, I guess so… Wait. You’re not gonna-”

Ann pulls his trunks completely off, stands up, moves the shower head towards Akira, and starts untying her bra.

“No, not that. Gimme a sec.” It takes a bit of time since he double tied it, but she undoes the knot and takes her top off, exposing her ample breasts, then pulls her bottoms down. 

“We’re not going all the way,” she says. “But… I think… **this** should be a good substitute.” Ann bashfully walks up to Akira, turns around, and bends at her knees before sitting in his lap. Akira lets out a groan as her butt rubs up against his crotch, just like he did during the times she bathed with him at her place during White Week.

 _"O-Oh... I-I get it,"_ Akira stutters. Ann starts blushing profusely as she moves her hips side to side, feeling the long, hot girth slip in and twitch in the crevice of her rump. Even though she was the one servicing him, she started to get turned on herself.

The nubile beauty shrieks when her man suddenly licks the right side of her neck and wraps his arms around her, his left hand groping her chest.

 _"Hey… be honest,"_ Akira whispers in her ear. _"Were you teasing me… because_ **_you_ ** _got really turned on?"_

 _"W-Wha…? No! What makes you say that?"_ Ann feels delightful shivers run down her spine as he starts rubbing her slim thighs and breathing down her neck.

 _"You just looked like... you really wanted me to touch you,"_ he says. _"Sorry. I should've asked first."_

_"N-No. It's okay… Um… Go ahead."_

Akira continues to rub and squeeze at her breasts and legs as she rubs her lower body on his unit. It was a cycle that Akira took full responsibility of keeping up. The more he felt her up, the more she'd move her butt around to please him. And their audible moans and groans and the shower water raining down on them made the experience all the hotter.

 _"I still can't believe I actually get to touch this amazing body,"_ Akira murmurs, gently kissing the almost faded hickey from Friday. _"The body of my dream girl…"_ Ann turns her head to smile at him.

 _"Well, I can't believe my dream boy's hands are actually touching me,"_ she giggles as she nuzzles on his face. Akira creeps his fingers across her thigh and pokes at the crack between her long legs.

 _"Can I?"_ he asks. Ann bashfully rubs her thighs together.

 _"W-What if someone hears me?"_ she asks. He responds by kissing her and giving her a smile, which she understands. No one will be able to her if she screams into his mouth while kissing him and with the shower water running. She slowly opens her legs to expose her womanhood, retreating a bit when the droplets of water hit her before opening up completely.

Akira kisses her deeply, sending his tongue into her mouth to lick every nook and cranny, and starts scratching at her erect nipple. He watches her face intently as she gets more and more into it. Once he was certain she's lost her mind to ecstasy, he starts tickling her clitoris with his index finger.

Ann shrieks, hunches forward, and starts moving her butt more in response, rubbing against his hard shaft to stimulate him. Even with all the water pouring down on them, this was unbelievably hot. The stimulating rubbing of wet skin during a hot lip lock in a walled off beach shower with the looming danger of getting caught for their last naughty act for a while was a mind numbing thrill.

Akira increases her pleasure by gradually upping the intensity of his finger movements and pushing his hips into her as he got closer to going off. He starts rubbing the whole of her slit in a circle with his four fingers, which makes Ann grab the back of his head by his hair. After massaging her wet hole for a bit, he gently sticks in two fingers and slowly pushes them in and out. If that wasn't the thing that pushed her to the edge, then him fondling her chest was. Even after messing with her so much, he was the first to go off, groaning as his hot seeds spray onto her lower body. A sensation that triggers her own orgasm as she screams into his mouth.

After the usual orgasm paralysis, Akira lays back against the wall and Ann lays back against him as they catch their breath.

" _Phew!_ Good thing we're in a shower to wash off," Akira sighs. "Thanks… Uh… You can get up now." Ann blushes profusely as she hangs her head.

 _"U-Ummm… Actually… is it okay if I... don't?"_ she mumbles. Akira notices her rubbing her thighs together and gets the picture.

“... You were **totally** turned on before, weren’t you?” he asks with a smug grin.

“ **Shut up!** ”

They ended up having more than a few rounds of that.

**xxx**

It’s nearly sunset when the couple return to the spot where the gang would have their bonfire.

“And where the hell did **you two** sneak off to?” Ryuji asks as they approach.

“A-A romantic walk on the beach! Duh!” Ann hastily replied. She technically wasn’t lying. They did go for a quick walk after they fooled around in the shower.

“Well, you’re both just in time,” Yusuke says as he lights a match and drops it in the firepit. Everyone takes a seat around the fire and just watches the glowing cinders flying into the sky and hearing the crackling of burning wood that’s already inside.

“Today was a lot of fun, wasn’t it?” Haru asks to break the silence.

“Well, we **did** get to come to the most chill place in the country,” Ryuji says.

“If you ask me, I think this day made a wonderful last-minute farewell party,” Makoto says.

“I’m glad my unstoppable band of misfits enjoyed themselves here,” Akira chuckles. “And you guys are free to come on down during Golden Week.”

“Oh yeah! The last day of Golden Week was when our group was founded, wasn’t it?” Ann asks.

“Yep! With you, me, Akira, and Ryuji as the founding members,” Morgana points out. Akira’s eyes point towards the sky as she remembers that day.

“You know… Sae-san actually told me something on the day of my release,” he says. “That we could’ve stopped after taking Kamoshida down, but we ended up going on anyway because our fate was tied to Shido. Then she said it was so perfect, it was almost like God was on our side and planned it all.”

“True…” Morgana says. “If we hadn’t run into him at the hotel, we probably would’ve never started the group… But…”

“God was on our side, **my ass,** ” Ryuji groans. “In the end, that high and mighty bastard was just playing with us the whole time. Us and… uh…” Everyone gives a brief moment of silence for the fallen Ace Detective of Justice and Akira's rival, Goro Akechi.

“Right… Akechi-kun,” Makoto sighs, mourning him. “I can’t help but feel like maybe we should have left his involvement in the case out of the calling card. In a way, he was a victim too.”

“That’s why I had us say he was being used at the very least,” Akira sternly pointed out. “I had every intention of making him pay for his crimes after the change of heart… He was a really close friend to me and what he had to go through was awful… but there was still no excuse for everything he had done.” Ann rubs Akira on his bare back to comfort him and he responds with a smile.

“I’m okay, Annie,” he assures her. “I got justice for my rival… That’s enough.”

“You two made a pretty good team… Besides you and me, of course!" Ryuji boasts. "I mean, I **was** your trump card, after all!”

“In your blonde perverted monkey dreams!” Morgana objects. “It was so obviously **me!** ”

“ **Both** of you are dead wrong,” Akira states. “It was Ann and Makoto.”

Ryuji+Morgana: " **What?!** "

“So true,” Futaba says. “Makoto was the most well-balanced party member of the team with good attack and support skills. Definitely the best in a fight.”

 _“Oh, stop it~!”_ Makoto whines as she blushes.

“Meanwhile, Ann’s raw magic power was **through the roof.** I mean, do we really need to mention that time we almost died in Mementos because she flooded the whole level we were on with magma?”

“ **I-I told you guys that was an accident!** ” Ann shouts, embarrassed. “We were fighting the Reaper and Joker was cornered! It was my first time using that move and it was out of desperation!”

"What about all the other times you almost killed us with lava?" Ryuji asks.

"You hush!"

"Well, no matter how many times your Blazing Hell attack almost killed us, I'm happy knowing my girl was one of my strongest cards to play," Akira chuckles as he pecks her cheek.

"I was still no stronger than **you**."

"That reminds. Out of all the Personas I summoned, do you guys have any favorites?"

Everyone exchanges looks before smiling and nodding in agreement.

"... **Satanael,** " Futaba says. " **DEFINITELY Satanael.** "

"That Persona was the most bad ass thing I've ever seen in my life!" Ryuji exclaims.

"Satanael was said to be God's second son and right hand who betrayed him for humanity's freedom and fell from grace in one myth," Makoto says. "While another myth says that he served the Demiurge before realizing he was a fake God.”

“The black demon halo,” Yusuke says, recalling the intense moment. “The golden horned mask, the regal, yet monstrous form. All shrouded in a veil of darkness and kept aloft by gargantuan black wings… It may have been only for a moment, but I’m grateful that the sight lasted long enough for me to capture it all in my mind.”

“Planning on putting that image into your work?” Akira asks.

“Perhaps…”

“There’s no doubt in my mind that it would make a wonderful painting,” Haru says.

“Well, I think all of our ultimate Personas were pretty impressive,” Morgana says. “Ryuji’s being the most fitting with it being a monkey.”

“The hell are you talkin’ about, cat?!” Ryuji barks. “Seiten Taisei’s a sage!”

“That does not necessarily mean he is human,” Yusuke points out.

“Ryuji, Seiten Taisei is just another name for Son Goku, the Monkey King,” Akira explains.

“ **For real?!** ”

“Did you seriously not notice?” Futaba sighs. “The long power pole, him riding a cloud, the bulky brute build? **Classic Son Goku!** The inspiration of the world renowned anime character!”

“... Y’know, if you bring **that** up, that’s actually kinda cool.”

“Plus, look at these ears!” Ann giggles as she reaches out and gently pulls on one of them. “I honestly look at them and instantly think you’re like a monkey!”

“Leave my ears alone, dammit!”

The group of friends continue to talk until the spot the sun about to sink into the sea, which they all go silent to watch. The end of the daytime is always so beautiful to watch, but also painfully bittersweet because it can't last… Just their time together.

"We… had a shit ton of fun together… didn't we, bro?" Ryuji asks Akira with a sad smile on his face.

"Yeah… We did," Akira answers. Ann glares at the two and smacks them both on the head.

"You morons! Don't make it sound like it's the end!" Ann scolds. "We're still going to do **lots** more together!"

"Yeah! What she said!" Futaba exclaims.

"Ha ha! Yeah, you're right," Akira chuckles. "Sorry."

With his fun time with his gang at an end, Akira shifts his mind to preparing for the last major struggle he must face before his year long struggle can finally be put to it's TRUE end: ... Confronting his parents.

So many cruel things were said to him in regards to what they thought of him after his arrest. Trash. A plague. A lost cause. A waste of time. Someone that they wish would disappear. But despite all the venom, the gift they left for him in his bag, the fake glasses with their initials on the case, served as his beacon of hope through all the strife, along with words from the past. Promises that no matter what, they would always be a family.

He has reason to believe they don't want him anymore and reason to believe they want him back. Unless he learns the truth, he will never be able to move on. If they do want him, that's fine. And if they don't, he can at least go to take back the part of his heart that is still with them. It would be difficult… but he's faced much worse.

"... Alright, guys… Time to head home…"

**xxx**

After packing up, the gang hopped into the van and into Kamakura's suburbs, the quiet streets becoming even quieter now that the sun was down as the drove to Akira's home. Kind of reminiscent of when they would drive through the dark corridors of Mementos minus the anxiety of being attacked at any time.

They park in the lot across the street from a nice looking apartment complex.

"So **that's** your place, huh?" Ryuji asks.

"It's a **major** step from the attic!" Morgana exclaims.

"Yeah… That's where I live," Akira sighs, both sad to leave his friends and mildly scared to face the challenge waiting for him. "... Well… guess this is it, huh?"

"Uh, actually!" Futaba interjects. "I-I gotta use the bathroom! Mind if I go in with you and use yours real quick?"

"W-What? Why didn't you go before we left the beach?"

"Obviously,  I didn't have to go then. Please?"

"Well, there's a bathroom in the front office they let people use."

"B-But, uh… What if they haven't cleaned it? I'm not sitting on those nasty toilet seats! Right, Ann?!"

 _"Y-Y-Yeah! I-In fact, why don't we_ **_all_ ** _go?!"_ Ann suggests. _"_ _I mean, since Futaba's going up there, we might as well make it a proper greeting, right?!"_

Everyone pitches to try and convince Akira to let them into his house… but…

"... **Guys?** "

His deep threatening tone silences them, along with a stern look on his face.

"... If you wanted me to fall for that act," he snarls. "... You **really** shouldn't have had Ann talk." No one said a thing. Once he brought that point up, they knew they were caught. Because everyone knows Ann can't act to save her life most of the time.

"... **Out of the car. Now!** "

Everyone, Morgana included, lined up side by side next to the van with the irritated Akira glaring holes into them. He was under the impression that they were just dropping him off, but that obviously isn't the case. And with how insistent they were about going inside just now, it only led to one conclusion.

"... Tell me the truth… **You guys know, don't you?** "

Their pained looks and the awkward silence was all the proof he needed. Akira sighs and focuses all his animosity at Morgana.

" **I thought I made it perfectly clear that you weren't allowed to tell them!** " he barks. Morgana looks away for a bit before looking him dead in the eye and tries to talk. But…

"Mona wasn't the one who told them…”

The two look towards Ann, who was rubbing her arm up and down. Akira's face turns into that of someone had just found out had been betrayed by a dear friend. She told him that she wouldn't try to stop him from facing his folks on his own.

"But Lady Ann…" Morgana meows. Ann takes a deep breath and glares at her boyfriend.

"It's the same for both of you," she says. "I only said I wouldn't try to change you mind… I never said anything about actually letting you do it." And just like that, shock turns to anger.

"Ann… **What the hell?!** "

"You didn't really think I was just going to let you go through all that on your own, did you?!"

"They're **my** parents! It's **my** problem to deal with!"

"Hey, she did it because she cares about you!" Ryuji barks. "And you should've told us too, but you were too damn proud to admit-"

"Maybe I wasn't ready for everyone to know yet, Ryuji!" Akira counters. "That's why I only told her and Mona! And admit **what** exactly?!"

"Akira-kun, we couldn't just stand by and let you go through with this without at least coming to vouch for you!" Makoto explains.

"Why?! Because you think I can't do anything on my own?! You think I’m some kinda baby who always needs someone to hold his hand, even after all we’ve been through!"

"N-No! Of course-"

"I know things are easier when you have people backing you up, but how are you supposed to get stronger if you keep relying on them all the time?! This was **my** challenge to face! **Mine!** I mean… you could’ve at least trusted me to let you guys know if I really needed help…” Akira’s eyes cast downward and he frowns, feeling hurt by his team’s trickery. “I know there’s no shame in leaning on your friends, but… it leaves a bad really taste in my mouth if you guys think I need your help all the time. Makes me feel like I can’t do **anything**  big on my own.”

Ann feels her chest tighten when she hears the pain in his voice. _“T-That’s… That’s not what I meant to do at all,”_ she mumbled. _“I-I’m sorry. I just… really wanted to help…”_

“That’s what **all of us** wanted to do,” Futaba adds. 

“... And I get that…" Akira says. "Letting me know you guys had a problem with me doing this alone? **That** would've been helping me. Stabbing me in the back like this? … **Definitely not.** ”

There was a long silence as everyone shrunk down in shame and the former leader rubbed his neck and paced his irritation away. He understood that they wanted to help, but going behind his back was unacceptable.

He finally stops pacing after a bit and heaves a deep sigh, seeing the pain in his girlfriend’s eyes.

“I said before and I’ll say it again,” he says as he walks up to her. “IQ is out of the question. You guys are a bunch of morons.” He uses his finger to lift her chin up so he can peck her lips, then smiles warmly at her and hugs her.

“... But you’re **my** bunch of morons,” he chuckles. “This is no different than when I kept my going to juvie a secret from you guys. If you really wanted to help me that badly, all you had to do was tell me. Despite what I just said, I most likely would’ve let you.” Ann rubs her face into his chest and smiles. After they separate, Akira smirks at his friends and gestures them towards the building.

“Well… you guys came  _ **all**_ this way, so you might as well come on in.”

Everyone started their short walk over to Akira’s place. Wasn’t going according to Akira’s plan, but nothing ever has all year anyway.

“So what Ann-chan told us,” Haru speaks up. “It’s all true? Your parents and… why you wear those fake glasses…”

“Yep… All true,” Akira says. “Funny how opinions about you change so fast after you’re falsely accused of a crime. Especially with you parents.”

“I don’t mean to be an ass, but I don’t think your mom had any right to be pissed at you,” Ryuji growls. “Wasn’t she like, the queen of troublemakers around these parts back in high school?”

“You’re… not wrong, honestly.”

“... I feel as though I owe you a sincere apology, Akira,” Yusuke says. “When you first said that you didn’t care for the Sayuri when you first saw it, I chastised you, shunned you for having no taste for true art. But after hearing about your current situation, I think I understand why… Art has a way of making all who behold it have mixed emotions, both positive and negative, as you, Ann, and Ryuji helped me see… Could the reason that you were unable to look at the Sayuri be because…”

“... Homesickness, yeah,” Akira answers. “Remember when Ann said it made her feel like she was a baby again and her mom was watching over her in her arms, telling her everything was going to be okay? Well, it was the same thing for me… but it was painful because she pushed me away despite all that…”

“I see… Well, no matter what happens tonight, I shall not hold it against you at all if your feelings towards it do not change.”

“I appreciate that. Thank you.”

“Well, we won’t let tonight end badly for you,” Ann says with determination. “You’re an amazing person and we’re going to make parents see that if they don’t already, no matter what it takes.”

“Because you’re **our** family too and we love you just the way you are,” Futaba adds. “There’s no reason **they** shouldn’t.”

It was at that moment that they had made it to Akira’s apartment on the top floor, the door marked “3C”. Akira could feel the sweat forming on his brow and his heart pounding so hard, it almost hurt. It’s been a long time since he walked through this building and saw this door. Back during a time when life was simpler. Back when he was still so innocent and blind to the evils of the old world. He didn’t know what was waiting for him beyond that door. Was it a tearful warm welcome or eyes of judgement? Either way, he couldn’t turn tail now. He’s here, with unexpected back-up, so the only thing to do now was just go for it.

 _“... Phew…_ **_Here we go…_ ** _”_

…

**_*knock knock-knock-knock knock!* *Ding dong~!*_ **

Ann rubs his back to support him as he takes a deep breath and everyone anxiously waits for his folks to answer the door…

…

… Only…

“... Isn’t this taking a bit too long?” Morgana asks.

**_*knock knock-knock-knock knock!* *Ding dong~!*_ **

_“ **M-Mom~?! Dad~?! I-I-I’m home~!** ”_ Akira calls out. Again, they wait…

…

But still, nothing.

“Are they sleepin’?” Ryuji asks. “Wait... Are they even home? Aki, did you see their car anywhere?”

“... Uh… No, actually,” Akira says.

“Did you call them and tell them you were getting dropped off by car?” Makoto asks. “If not, they’re probably still waiting for you at the train station.”

“They were actually in the process of getting new numbers before the incident, so I don’t know them. And I don’t think they’d wait at the station **this** long.”

“Futaba-chan, do you know if Boss has their numbers?” Haru asks Futaba.

“Oh, good idea!” Futaba exclaims. “I could call him now and-”

“Um… Hello?”

The gang turns to the right to see an unfamiliar woman in a work suit approaching them.

“Can I help you kids?” she asks them.

“Nah, we’re okay,” Akira tells her. “This is where I live. I just came back from a uh… long trip, so I don't blame you if you don't recognize me.” The woman tilts her head, confused.

“... Aren’t you a little young to be leasing an apartment like this?” she asks. “These units are rather expensive.”

“No, I live here with my parents.”

“Really... That’s… rather odd.”

“Hm? What’s so odd about it?”

“W-Well… I’ve lived next door since June last year and I haven’t seen or heard **anyone** living there. As far as I’ve known, that apartment’s been vacant since before I moved here.”

…

…

…

It took a moment for the anchors that were everyone’s hearts to hit rock bottom and the blood in their veins to turn to slush.

 _“... V-V-Va… cant…?”_ Makoto mumbles.

“ _A-A-Aha ha!_ **_V-Vacant…?_ ** _W-W-What’re you ta… What’re you talking about…?”_ Akira fake laughs in sheer disbelief. _“I-I’ve lived here all my life… with my mom and dad… This… i-i-is our home… I_ **_live_ ** _here…”_

“A-Are you sure, sweetheart?” the woman asks, genuinely worried about the boy. “Because I’ve seen people coming to rent that apartment before. None of them went for it, but…” That next piece of info shakes the group even more.

“Rent?!” Haru exclaims.

“S-So… there’s... really **no one** living here?!” Ann gasps. Futaba starts banging on the door and Ryuji and Yusuke look through the semi open blinds.

“ **Hello?! _Hellooo?!_ Is anyone there?!**” Futaba desperately shouts.

“It does indeed look completely cleaned out,” Yusuke says.

“Yeah, I’m lookin’ and lookin’ and I don’t see **shit** in there!” Ryuji yells. Akira hurries up to her and shows him a picture of his parents on his phone.

“You haven’t seen **this** couple living here?!” he panics. “ **Look!** You’re **absolutely sure** you haven’t seen them?!”

“Positive! I’ve never seen these two before!”

The anchor seemed to be drilling into the rock bottom floor as the lady tells them the honest truth. The unbelievable and painful truth.

“D-Do you need help?” she asks. “If you’re sure they live here, you could go down to the lobby and ask the front counter. It should still be-” Akira stampedes past the lady without any hesitation, his crew frantically following behind him.

 _No way… I-It can’t be… It just_ **_can’t…!_ **

**xxx**

Akira bursts through the front lobby doors, makes a beeline for the front counter, and rings the bell like mad.

 _“Hellooo?!”_ he shouts. “ **Hellooo?!** Is someone there?! Please! I need help!”

 _They’re still here!_ he thinks. _They_ _have_ _to still be here! They_ **_have_ ** **_to!_**

Someone finally jogs out from the office and comes to the counter. “Y-Yes? Is there something wrong?” the female worker with the Assistant Apartment Manager tag on asks. The rest of the gang rushes in.

“I-I’m a resident at this building!” Akira explains to the lady. “I live here with my parents! I had to go away for a year and now the unit we live in is empty! I need to check and make sure they’re still here!” The A.M. sits down at the computer on the desk.

“Okay, one second. Which unit is it?” she asks.

“3C!”

“And your parents’ names?”

“Sayako and Yoshiro Kurusu! They’ve been living here for over sixteen years!”

“Okay, let me run this info through the system. One moment.”

Everyone tries to comfort the sweating and panicked Akira as they anxiously wait for the A.M. to process the info.

“It’s gonna be alright, Akira,” Ryuji says. “It’ll be okay.” Akira desperately wants to believe him. He wants to believe that his crazy tomboy ex-delinquent queen mother and his strict, but caring father still have faith in him. That they are waiting for him somewhere. That they still love him with all of their hearts. That's what he's forced himself to believe for the past year, keeping it in the back of his mind. It has to be true. It **has** to.

"... Ah! Here we are! Sayako and Yoshiro Kurusu of 3C, right?" the lady asks. The gang leans in as she goes over the info.

…

…

"... _**O-Oh…**_ I-I'm sorry. 3C has been vacant since late May last year and I don’t see their names anywhere else in the system. It appears they completely vacated from the building."

The structures keeping Akira's world up crack with those words as his world starts to blur and his body starts to feel numb.

_"... Wha…? Y-You're kidding…"_

"Let me see that file! **Now!** " Makoto demands as she marches up to the counter. The A.M. turns the screen to her and she thoroughly examines the file, only to be met with more disappointment.

"... N-No… There's **nothing!** " she exclaims. " **They're really not here!** "

"No! T-This… This doesn't make any sense!" Ann panics, pulling at her hair. " **Where did they go?!** "

"H-Hey, he's their son, right?" the woman asks. "He lived with them? I-I could check to see if they left anything for him-"

" **Please!** " Haru begs. The woman rushes back to the office. Akira hold himself tightly in his arms as his body trembles and  he gets closer and closer to having a panic attack.

 _"I-I-I-I-I… I-I uh… I-I don't feel so good…!"_ he stammers, his voice fragile and shaking. _"I-I think I'm gonna… I… I-I-I-I think I'm… gonna be sick…!"_ No one could even bother to try to calm him down at this point. Not when everything seems to be getting marginally worse and worse with each passing second, leaving no breathing room at all.

As they are waiting, Futaba hears her phone go off and pulls it out.

" **Sojiro sent me their numbers!** " she gasps.

" **Call them!** " Ann yells, scared out of her mind and hurting for her lover. As Futaba is doing so, the woman comes back with more bad news.

"... I-I'm... really sorry," she says with remorse. "I checked, but there's nothing for him."

" **You can't be serious!** " Morgana shouts.

"I-I'm calling his dad right now!" Futaba announces. Everyone gathers around as she calls the number and puts it on speakerphone, waiting for him to pick up.

…

**_[I'm sorry.]_ **

**_[The number you have dialed is not in service.]_ **

_"N-No way...!"_  Ryuji mumbles.

 **"CALL MOM! PLEASE!"** Akira screams, sounding more desperate than ever before. Futaba, with shaking hands, calls his mom's number and puts it on speakerphone. This was his best and last hope. Out of the two of them, he loves his mom the most. She may be crazy, but that insanity brought his childhood so much life. Her rebellious nature, her passion, her kindness towards others. He's his idol and a big part of why his **_Kira Akira_ ** and **_Joker_ **personalities are so powerful. He knew his father loved him a lot too, but Sayako Kurusu's parental love was the one that he felt the most. There's no way she would just up and leave him like this.

 _Come on, Mom…! I know you're there! Please answer me!_ _I'm home…! I'm finally home after all this time…! I've waited so long for this…! So please…! C'mon!_ **_Please!_**

…

…

…

…

…

**_[I'm sorry.]_ **

**_[The number you have dialed...]_ **

**_[... is not in service.]_ **

…

Any atoms of hope they had left in their bodies were snuffed out, leaving nothing but shadows of great despair.

 _“... O-Oh my god…!”_ Ann quietly gasps, covering her mouth. Makoto turns to the lady.

“... I-Is that… really all the information you have on them…?” she asks her. “... N-No other file…? ... Nothing?” The A.M. sadly nods.

“That’s all of it…” she assures her, with great regret in her voice. “I don’t have any information on where they went… If you can’t contact them… then I’m sorry, but… 

…

… I’m afraid… **they’re gone** …”

Those last two words… those last two small words drop so much crushing weight on Akira.

 _… They’re…_ **_gone…?_ **

The wave of negative emotions that washes over him like a vicious tidal wave turns his body to stone and floods his soul out of it, detaching him from the world. Everything in his world had its vibrant color drained from it, his blood and skin turned to ice, and most of what he could hear was a deafening high pitched ringing and the sounds of his shallow breath and beating heart. This was a very new level of fear for him.

It was a miracle that he could make out what his friends were saying to him.

“A-Akira-kun… are you... alright…?” Haru asks.

 _(“No, I’m not alright... Where did they go?”)_ Akira says… or rather what he **wanted** to say if his lips weren’t frozen.

“H-Hey, man... We’re right here with you,” Ryuji says.

 _(“I_ **_know_ ** _you’re here! Where are my_ **_parents?!_** _”)_

“Akira, listen. It’s… i-i-it’s gonna be alright…” Ann says, really trying to convince both him and herself. “W-We can- We can figure this out. We always do… It’s... gonna be okay…”

 _(“How? H-How is it gonna be alright? We were supposed to talk things out. Mad or not, I came back to make things right. H-H-How am I supposed to make it right now? I-I can’t make it right with them if… i-if they not…_ **_T-This is… I-I-I… can’t…!_** _”)_

“Akira...? H-Hey, wait! Where are you going?! **Wait!** **_KIRA!_** ”

The lost boy didn’t feel himself running away. It was more like the world was tilting and spinning on its axis to take him away, making his body move on his own.

Blurring, flashing light and a forest of shadows. That was all he could see as the world moves him to its will. All he could do was let the force that was dragging him all over the place take him wherever it was he was taking him. It's not like he was in any position to fight back, nor did he want to right now. There was nothing but pain and emptiness at that building. He definitely didn't want to stay there. Especially with all the memories chasing after him. Birthdays, family trips, Christmas times, all kinds of precious memories haunting him as he ran.

There was nothing but shadows as he runs down corridors, turns curves, and up slopes… until he eventually goes tumbling down a steep hill and ends up laying flat on the ground, barely conscious and still mostly detached from his body.

_... W-Where… are you…?_

All he could do was lay there on the ground unable to move… not noticing the Lover’s Link tracking sound on his phone ringing in his pocket.

**xxx**

Ann leads the former thieves bolting frantically through the streets and the nearby forest path as she uses her Lover’s Link to track Akira’s location.

“You’re always coming through for us, Futaba!” Ryuji shouts as he running.

“I’ll accept those words of praise **after** we find Akira!” Futaba exclaims.

“I’ve never seen anyone look so scared before!” Makoto yells. Ann suddenly stops, shushes everyone, and listens intently to the silence until she picks up the sound of the Lover’s Link ping.

“This way!” She and the others follow the noise to a steep slope. They stop at the top and frantically scan the area for him until...

“... **There!** ” Yusuke shouts, pointing down. They all look down and see their friends lying at the bottom, motionless. They immediately slide down to meet him and Ann helps him up.

“Akira! Oh God, Akira, are you okay?!” Ann asks, shaking him by his shoulders. “Come on! Talk to me!” The boy's skin was pale as a ghost and his eyes were empty and downcast as he mindlessly murmurs.

_“W-Where… go…? Where did… they go…? Where did they… go…?”_

He didn't even notice them sitting him up and trying to talk to him. He was still far too deep in a sea of anguish to feel anything. Everything about him was frozen, like he was dead inside.

No one bothered to try and shake him out of his state of shock. Nothing they could do could bring him back from a trauma this great. All they could do was take him somewhere safe and wait for him to snap out of it on his own.

And so, the night becomes shrouded with heavy rain clouds… just like the heart of the abandoned one.

* * *

**Target: Hit**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
> Show of hands.  
> Who expected a happy ending? :(


	7. Nothing But Her

_"I could never hate this little twerp! He’s_ **_mine!_** _"_

_“Hold on tight to Momma, okay Aki-kun?”_

_“C’mon! Kick, kick, Aki-kun! Kick, kick, kick!”_

_“You hungry, Akira? They should be having barbecues right about now. Something cool always happens on this beach if you wait long enough.”_

_“I betcha he breaks_ **_all_ ** _the little girls’ hearts! And gets married to one of the world’s sexiest supermodels.”_

_“I really hope I'm doing a good job being a momma. I told your papa before that I didn't think I'd be cut out to be a parent. Of course, that didn't stop him from knockin' me up… I'm happy though.”_

_“I know I might mess up sometimes… but I hope you know that I'll always try my best for you. And matter what happens… you'll always be my lil' man…”_

_…_

_…_

_…_

**_Liar._ **

**xxx**

After spending what felt like an eternity in an inescapable dark void in his heart, Akira slowly comes to, the numbness gripping his body fading and his sight returning. With an audible groan, he rubs his eyes and shakes his head of the heavy daze. He looks around to see that he is sitting in a dark unfamiliar bedroom, the window in front of him drenched in heavy rain.

“... Akira…?”

The disheartened boy turns to his right to see his lover clinging to his side with azure eyes oozing with worry.

“Looks like you finally snapped out of it,” she said with a sad smile.

_“... A-Ann… Ugh… How long was I out…?”_

“A few hours. It’s almost midnight now.”

_“... Where are we…?”_

“A hotel near the beach. We actually made plans to spend the night here to spend time with… well… you know who. Everyone else is in other rooms. We paid for an extra one so you and me could be together…”

 _“... Oh… Okay…”_ Akira hangs his head low again, still carrying all the negative emotions from earlier in his weakened heart.

“... Are you... okay…?” Ann asks, rubbing his thigh to comfort him. With a blank as paper expression on his face, he just sits there for a bit, twiddling his thumbs, before giving her a quick shrug.

“... I… don’t know…”

“A-Are you… feeling any better…? Do you need anything…?”

“ **I said I don’t know, Ann…** ” Akira rubs his exhausted face. “I-I mean… I… thought I’d find something here… I wouldn’t have minded if they hated me... I could take it, but… I, at the very least, wanted to talk with them one last time… To take back the piece of me that was still with them… But now… it’s gone… and I’ll never get it back…” The memory of him finding the fake glasses in his bag on his way to Tokyo forces a chuckle out of his throat.

“He he… _‘_ ** _A selfish kid who causes trouble for others for his own satisfaction has no worth… So_** **_goodbye, good luck... and good riddance…_** _’_ **That’s** what they were telling me when they left me those glasses… Pity for someone who’s lost all worth... Pity for a criminal… That’s all it was in the end…” 

As he is laughing at his own grave misfortune, Akira feels Ann’s body trembling in her grip on his arm. He turns to her and his blank expression cracks when he sees the one sight he never likes to see: Her eyes and cheek flooding with twin waterfall of tears.

“W-Wha… **Ann?** ”

Ann suddenly bear hugs him, pinning him to the bottom end of the bed and planting her face on his chest before letting out her sobs.

“W-Wait, hey! What’s wrong?!” he stutters. Her cries gradually turn into very loud screams of agony and his grip on his waist tightens. In response to seeing and hearing her cry worse than he’s ever witnessed from her before, he frantically hugs her as tight as he possibly can.

“ **A-Ann?! Annie, hey! Hey, calm down! What’s wrong?!** ” Even when he’s in the deepest state of depression, he can still act on his instinct to comfort his woman when she’s crying.

After a long while of him comforting her, Ann’s crying finally dies down to little sobs. Akira sits them both up and wipes the tears of her face with his thumbs.

“ **J-Jesus Christ, Ann!** You scared the living shit outta me!” Akira exclaims, his voice cracking. “What the hell are you even crying like that for?!” Ann shuts her eyes as she holds his hands.

 _“D-Didn’t you… Didn’t you tell me before…?”_ she sniffs. “ _W-When you see someone you care about suffering, y-you… get the urge to cry... and you wanna do… whatever you can to help them… It hurts_ **_so much_ ** _seeing you like this… I don’t think I’ve ever felt so hurt… Seeing Shiho struggle through her rehab was painful, but…”_ She shakes her head and pauses for a bit to calm down. _“S-Seeing_ **_this_ ** _happen to you…! T-To_ **_you_** _, of all people…! You… are_ **_such_ ** _a good person…! You do_ **_so_ ** _much for everyone… give up so much for everyone…! You save and fix lives and make them better… even if you’re going through hell…! And it’s… I-It’s just so unfair that something like this happened to you…! That these things keep happening to you over and over and over again...! You don’t deserve any of this…! You’re not even crying, but… I know you’re suffering deep down and I don’t… I don’t know what to do…! Knowing that… it hurts so much…!_ **_Everything hurts so, so much!_** _”_

Akira’s face starts turning pale at the thought of Ann subconsciously trying to take on the pain he’s carrying because he felt so numb from the shock, he couldn’t even cry. He should’ve known she’d feel that way if he does the same with her.

 _“... I-I’m sorry…”_ he mutters. _“I-I didn’t mean to make you feel like this…”_ Ann looks straight into her lover’s eyes, grabs both sides of his head, and presses her forehead against his.

 _"... You see me, don’t you…?!”_ she sniffs. _“... I’m right here…!”_

“Y-Yeah. Yeah, I see you…” Akira just stares at her, trying to figure out how to ease her pain and stop her crying. Never mind him. She’s always been the highest priority in his mind. He keeps thinking and thinking when…

**_"I’M NOT GOING ANYWHERE!_ _”_ **

Ann’s booming declaration stops his entire thought process, as well as his heart for a few seconds, and all of his attention goes to her alone.

 _“_ ** _I’m not going anywhere!_** _"_ she exclaims. _“I-I swear…! I don’t… wanna be anywhere else but_ **_here_ ** _… with you…! The whole world can hate you, for all I care, but… I-I’ll always be right here, holding you…!”_

 _“... A-Ann… I-I…”_ Akira feels an unknown sensation in his chest as he starts to shiver. It was incredibly heavy, but at the same time, warmth starts to gradually build up inside of him. Like his heart was cracking and she was filling it with something.

 _“I told you already, didn’t I…?”_ Ann murmurs. _“_ ** _No one_** _will_ ** _ever_** _treasure you more than_ ** _I_** _do... I don't give a damn who or what you are… and I-I don't give a damn who hates you…! I love you to the end of forever and back… and I'll_ ** _always_** _love you, even if no one else will…!”_ The contradicting feelings of hurting and healing in his heart leave Akira unable to talk as he nuzzles her face on his.

 _“I-I love you_ **_so much_** _, Kira…! I… I love you… so much…  from the bottom of my heart…!”_

…

Ann opens her eyes at the delicate touch of Akira’s hand and sees his face, finally flooding with tears, as he cups her face in his shaking hands and weakly attempts hold his sobs back. Hours of not showing pain of his abandonment, his disownment, and he’s finally crying because she was trying to help him through by taking it on herself. His heart opened up to the pain because of her sadness for his sake. He had to let himself feel all of this to help her. Like always, he did whatever he had to for her sake without any hesitation.

With neither of them being the one to initiate it, the couple share a brief, gentle teary kiss. Then another one. Two. Five. Until it becomes a dance of them pecking at each other back and forth, which seems to ease the pain by the tiniest bit. Akira halts when he feels her tongue graze his lips. When she leans in to give her “candy” a long seductive lick, he yanks her towards him and aggressively sucks on her tongue, which she readily lets him do as she tugs at his white hoodie. With the pitter patter of rainfall and sounds of their hot lip lock being the only sounds they could hear, the sad and depressing mood turns to that of hot and intense… A mood that Akira soon frantically tries to shut down.

“... W-Whoa! Whoa, whoa, wait! **Stop!** ” Akira breaks off from her and moves her away.

“H-Huh? What’s wrong?” she asks. Akira shakes his head and dries his face.

“N-No… I-I... can’t. Not like that.”

“I-It’s okay. If you want to then-” Ann tries to wrap her arms around him, but Akira turns away.

“ **No!** ” he shouts. “I… I can’t use you like that. It’s not right.”

“Hey, it’s fine… I trust you, so-”

Akira turns away even more. He absolutely didn’t want to use her like that. She’s not a tool. Sex with her is not some kind of pain reliever. She’s the love of his life and he swore never to objectify her.

As brief flashes of lightning strike outside, Ann sadly smiles and slides over to hold his hand, making small circles on the back with her thumb, and Akira begins to calm down.

 _I’m fine. I’m okay,_ he thinks. _This is… nothing I can’t handle. I’m… I’m alright…_

**_*Boooom~!*_ **

_I’m... alright…_

**_*Boooom~!*_ **

_I’m… I-I’m…_

**_*KA-BOOOOOOM!!!*_ **

…

…

...

The time of one brief lightning flash, Ann had been pinned down by her wrists on the other side of the bed. Above her, she saw a wild beast looming over her, body trembling with held back urges, breath heavy and coming out as white vapor, and eyes bloodshot and burning sin red that glared into her ravishing almost bare body, which was still wrapped in bikini since every didn’t change before leaving the beach, highlighted by the darkness of the stormy night. Again, being pinned down by a such a monster like this would scare almost any girl… But not Ann. In her eyes, this sinful and dangerous sight was nothing but beautiful.

Having snapped out of his primal state, Akira instantly feel great remorse for almost letting inner desires take control of him.

_No! What the hell am I doing?! I don’t want this!_

As he tries to get off her, Ann cups his face in her hands and he freezes at her gentle touch. When he looks back to her, he sees an expression on her face unlike any he’s ever seen from her before. A gentle sincere smile with cheeks turning the perfect shade of pink and narrow, teary, dreamy eyes. What made this smile so different from the other was the fact that the eyes seemed to be glowing a radiant blue, similar to how his shine red. In contrast to his red eyes display his animosity, mischievousness, and sinfulness, her blue eyes display her compassion, kindness, and love. An ethereal light that floods his being with warmth.

 _“... It's alright,”_ she speaks softly. _“I want to do everything I can… to help you get through this… All that pain you’re struggling with deep down… All the uncertainty in your head… I want to take all of that away… and just wrap you in nothing but love… Whatever it takes, I’ll do it.”_ Ann slips one of her hands out of his grip, brushes his back the hair over his eyes, and rubs his cheek.

 _“Wow… I feel so lucky right now,”_ she giggles. _“My forever boyfriend’s a total bad ass, but he can still be this cute.”_ She cements her statement by tracing her index finger down the bridge of his nose, then rubs and tapping on it. The way she’s playfully teasing him gets a light chuckle out of him. She slips her other hand out of his grip, unties her twin tails, and places both hands behind his head.

 _“You know, don’t you? Everything about me. These eyes, this face, this body, this heart. It’s all yours now… Don’t think about your pain… Don’t think about anything but what you see right in front of you… Focus on me…_ **_Just me_ ** _…”_ No matter what it took, she needed him to feel her at his side and in his heart. After being forsaken by the people who were supposed to love him from the day he was born to the day he dies, he needed to know he was loved far better by someone else.

Not only did the gentleness in her voice strike him at his core, but it was also very alluring. Like she was providing him the most secure and comforting shelter after a grueling ordeal. As much as he didn’t want it this way, as much as he hated the idea of using her body as an emotional painkiller… he is in desperate need of healing right now and after being exposed to the whole of it, he couldn’t take it anymore.

With her sweet words acting as the keys to opening the dam, Akira finally lets himself cry, letting his tears fall on her face.

 _“_ ** _Goddammit…!_ ** _”_ he sobbed loudly as he starts lowering his body down to her and she gently pulled him down. _“Dammit, dammit, damn damn_ **_damn~!_** _”_ After cursing himself for his weakness, he rests his forehead on hers before giving in to his desires completely and kissing her gently, then aggressively again, which she pulls deeper into by wrapping her arms around his neck. His hand slithers underneath her top to feel up her chest before moving to yank it all off completely.

**XXXXX**

The inferno of young passion has reached full blaze as Ann hugs her broken-hearted lover’s head tight to let him kiss and gnaw on her chest and listen to her pounding heart. Akira looks up at her, straight into her eyes, as he lifts her up in his arms by her waist and hovers her over his lap, her long golden hair hanging down. After pecking his forehead, Ann grips at his shoulders as he lowers her back down into his lap, his hardened girth being swallowed up by her wet flesh entrance. Her audible gasp makes him worry that he’s hurting her.

 _“... S-S-Sorry…”_ he stutters, knowing that he can’t stop himself now regardless. Ann smiles at him and shakes her head.

 _“... I’m... I-I'm... alright…”_ she sobs. _“... Touch me... G-Give it to me… Gimme more of you… I-I want to be your whole world…! The only thing you can feel right now…!”_ Deep down, that’s what he wanted too. Reality is far too painful for him to face right now. And that’s the situation of someone who took on the will of the world and won. The temple that was his girlfriend’s being has always been the safest, most comfortable place in the world for him to rest. So this where he needed to be right now. In her presence, in her embrace… **in her.**

So he starts jerking his hips forward and up into her, ramming straight into her core and making her walls tighten around him. No rubbing, pulling back, no fancy movements. He just mindlessly drills his hips deeper and deeper into hers, trying to escape from the world.

 _“K-Kira… Mm…_ **_Kira…!_** _”_ Ann legs lock around him as he buries himself deeper into her body and plunges his face back into her ample bosom. Everywhere his skin touched her felt like heaven as his body bumped and rubbed up against her. All the while, tears continue to fall from the couples eyes, as if all the inner pain was leaking out of them. They weren’t having sex to enjoy themselves, like usual. They just want to feel each other. Akira wants to feel her to escape the pain of his broken heart and Ann wants to feel him to help ease that pain while he escapes as deep into her embrace as he can.

 _“Kira… Harder…!_ **_Do it harder…!_** _”_

Akira answers her heartfelt cry and amps up the intensity. Both of their bodies were burning up and growing numb with each passing second. So much so that he felt as though they would melt into one if he went any deeper. Ridiculous, but strangely wonderful thoughts like that only drive him forward.

 _“_ ** _Harder!_ ** _Ngh! Harder, harder,_ **_harder, HARDER!_** _”_

The way she was begging for it with her voice and body was heartrending. Almost painfully comforting how much she wanted him. It drove him insane. And when his climax finally comes, pleasure like no other cuts through him through his chest and to his brain. His final thrust up into her womb triggers her own orgasm as well.

 _"NGH... AGGGH! **A**_ **_KIRAAA~!_ ** _"_

Her warm honey-like walls clamp down tightly around his bulging member to amp up the ecstasy. The violent surge burned so hot and was so agonizing that it wrenched a string of audible screams out of her lover. As if the cries of anguish he couldn't let out before were coming out all at once as his climax persisted.

When it was all over, Ann could feel that his unit was still hard inside, so she prepared for another onslaught. Multiple, even. She was prepared to go at it with him all night if that's what it took. With the couple of thrusts up, it looked like that was what was going to happen… But he suddenly slows to a stop.

 _“S-Sorry,”_ he sniffs as he stops and tries to pull out of her. _“... S-S-Sor.. ry…”_

 _"H-Hey, it's okay! I'm fine!"_ she tells him. _"Really! You don't have to stop! I can take it! Gimme more! Let me take care of you! I-_ " Ann goes quiet when Akira places a hand on her cheek and gives her a genuine smile. All of his senses have already been taken over by her. The warmth of her soul, the sight of her face, the smell of her body, the taste of her lips, the sound of her heart. He was wrapped safely in her being. He didn’t need anything else now.

 _“I-I’m okay…”_ he sniffs. _“R-Really, I’m okay now… S-So… just…”_ Akira plunges his face into her boobs again, this time making her fall back and just laying on top of her. _“J-Just… don’t let go…! Please…! Please don’t let me go…!_ **_PLEASE DON’T LET ME GO, ANN…!_** _”_ After shouting those words, all that was left for him to do was to cry his heart out in his girlfriend’s arms as she lovingly cradles his head and quietly cries with him until they both fall sleep, the promise rings that they’ve never taken off giving off a faint glint of light.

Her undying love for him… That’s the only thing he wants to feel right now.

**xxx**

The storm has passed completely and it’s the crack of dawn.

With streaks of dries tears covering his face, Akira, still laying on Ann’s chest, slowly stirs awake. At first, he can’t recall how he ended up in bed with her in an unfamiliar inn… but as soon as he remembers what happened when he got to… what **used to be** home, every fell into place as weight on his heart. He suddenly feels Ann’s finger tickles his cheek and looks up to see her smiling at him.

 _“Good morning, you~ ♡”_ she giggles. “You sleep okay?” Akira pushes himself off her to lay on his side and looks down in shame. He was trying  **so hard** not to use her body as some kind of escape, but he ended up doing it anyway. He let his desires take control of him. Even if it was only a little bit, it left a very bad taste in his mouth. It made him feel like… he was like Kamoshida, in a way. Like he was using her as an outlet.

 _“... I-I’m… sorry…”_ he mumbled. Ann slides up and touches noses with him.

 _“_ ** _I’m_ ** _not,”_ she whispers. _“The guy I love was hurting, so I wanted to do whatever it took to make him feel better, even if it meant using my body… You_ **_do_ ** _love me, don’t you? Like you tell me over and over?”_

_“... Of course I do… More than anyone else…”_

_“And last night made you feel better?”_

_“W-Well… yeah.”_

_“Then it’s fine! I promise… As long as you’re better now.”_

After staring at her for a bit, Akira sighs and smiles in defeat. He had always heard that sex when you’re depressed was a really bad thing, but that’s apparently not the case when it’s with someone you love. Quite the opposite in fact.

Akira leans in to kiss her, which she happily accepts, then strokes her long blonde hair. “... How’d I ever get a girl so giving?” he asks sweetly.

"You gave her **way** more." Ann hears her phone ring and reaches over to read the text. “Oh. W-We’d better get dressed. The others are coming over in a minute.”

**xxx**

The young couple wash up, get dressed, and wait for the gang outside their room. They see them all coming from the right, looking rather uncomfortable. Obviously, they didn't know what to say to him at a time like this.

“U-Uh… H-Hey, man…” Ryuji says. “You uh… feeling any better…?”

“A little…” Akira fake laughs. “But not completely.” Futaba rushes up, hugs him tightly, and starts crying.

“Hey, c’mon, sis,” Akira said, hugging her back and patting her head. “I already had Annie crying for me last night. You don’t have to do it too.”

“Well, I’m doing it anyway! **Shut up!** ” she shouts. After that, his two senpai come in and make it a group hug.

“I am… so sorry this happened to you, Akira-kun,” Haru sniffs.

“You are such an amazing person...” Makoto says. “You don’t deserve any of the cruel things that have been happening to you... They should’ve at least given you a chance...” After Ann joins in, all Akira could do was just smile and let the girls hug him tight, easing the pain a little bit more.

“... Alright, y'know what?! I’m just gonna come out and say it!” Ryuji growls. **“To hell with BOTH of 'em! You** deserve **way** better than those assholes anyway!”

“ **Ryuji?!** ” Morgana hisses.

“ **No!** I’m not sorry about it this time! His mom was a fucking delinquent queen, so she had no right to talk, and his old man’s not better either! I don’t give a damn who it is! **Anyone** who abuses or gives up on their kid for **any** reason is a **total piece of shit!** You guys know I'm right! I mean, look at **Haru's** dad!”

An+Yu+Ma+Fu: “ **Ryuji!** ”

Ryuji just angrily crosses his arms and turns away, ignoring everyone’s glares.

“... No, guys. It’s okay,” Akira sighs with a subtle angry look on his face. “He really couldn’t be more right…”

“... But they’re your parents…” Yusuke says.

“That doesn’t mean I can’t be mad at them... And at least I’m mad for a good reason...”

No bothers to object to his anger as the sole victim in all of this. Not after he was betrayed by the only blood family he has.

"And while I appreciate you being so angry for me, Ryuji," Akira says. "Bringing Haru's dad into this crosses the line." Ryuji turns Haru, who is rubbing her arm uncomfortably, and scratches his head, feeling guilty about rubbing salt on a wound.

"... Sorry, Haru," he sighs.

"It's alright," she says. "And... I can't exactly say you're in the wrong either... No one should ever treat their own child like this..." There's a brief moment of uncomfortable silence as they ponder the situation.

“... So what’s the plan?” Ryuji asks. “We’re going after ‘em, yeah?”

Akira’s eye pop at Ryuji’s suggestion. “Wait, what?”

“They’re assholes, no doubt, but they at least gotta answer for this.”

“Yeah, that’s right!” Futaba exclaims, letting go of Akira. “I can surf the net for their information and find out where they are!”

“And we can search around the neighborhood to see if anyone knows anything!” Ann adds.

“Some of us can go check out the police station where they worked,” Makoto says. “And the rest can ask the neighbors what hap-”

“ **Guys, hold on!** ” Akira objects. “… When did I say I wanted to go find them?”

As everyone turns to Akira with shock, Futaba’s phone goes off. She pulls it out to see that Sojiro’s calling, picks up, and puts it on speaker phone.

“Sojiro?” Futaba calls out.

“... So… what the hell happened over there?” Sojiro asks. “You guys never came home.”

“... W-Well…”

The group explains everything that happened last night.

“... Aw god… A-Are you okay, kid…?” Sojiro asks Akira.

“... Kinda, but not really…” Akira answers.

"... Look. I-I really was just jokin' around when I said they got rid of you for being a pain in the ass. I didn't think they actually-"

" **It's fine, Boss...** Just drop it, okay...?"

“... Right... So… what do you plan to do…?”

“Well, the rest of us wanna try to track them down,” Futaba says. “But…”

“I don’t see any point in that honestly,” Akira sighs. “Even though it wasn’t the best way to find out… I know how they feel now… **They don’t want me anymore.** That’s all I need to know. I don’t need anymore grief trying to track them down… I’ve had enough already... And besides, the best police commissioner and cop in the region… They know how to vanish without a trace. Even with Futaba’s help, I doubt we’ll find them after they’ve been gone this long...” Everyone just remains silent as the boy rubs his forehead. Hearing the tone in his voice was all they needed to know his mind is made up.

“... H-Hey um… I know I hounded you guys for lying to me about it last night…” he says. “But… if you guys weren’t here to face this with me… I wouldn’t have had any idea what to do next… It would’ve been way too much to handle on my own... Morgana and I would’ve been stuck here with no idea where to go or what to do… So… **thank you. Really** … And I’m sorry you guys came all this way for nothing…” Akira pulls Ann in for a hug, which she does in turn with no hesitation.

“... S-So uh… Sorry, but… can I just come back to Tokyo…?” he asks.

“... Is that really what you want...?” Yusuke asks.

“... It’s a huge pain being here now... I'm so tired... It's not like I have anywhere else to go anymore…”

Everything goes silent before Sojiro sighs.

“... You guys heard him,” he says. “Bring the kid on home.” The gang exchanges a few looks at each other before nodding in agreement, completely understand his emotional exhaustion.

"Okay," Makoto says to Akira. "As long as that's really what you want…"

"Whatever you need, man," Ryuji says. "You've been through way too much already..."

"... I'm getting kinda hungry though," Futaba admits.

"There's this cafe by the beach called **Sportiff** ," Akira points. "My folks used to take me there all the time. Let's have breakfast there before we leave… It'll most likely be my last goodbye to this place…"

**xxx**

Per Akira's suggestion, the gang drives back down to the beach to the cafe he mentioned for breakfast. It was a very quiet drive with nothing but seldom looks on everyone's faces as they looked out the car windows at the beautiful city streets.

"I thought this place was so surreal yesterday," Haru sighs. "But now…"

"I'm sorry I ruined it for you guys," Akira mumbles. "I would've loved to show you around more."

" **Hey.** **Don't say that** ," Ann says sternly, squeezing his arm. "You have nothing, **absolutely** **nothing** , to apologize for... You're not the one at fault here." Akira intently stares at Ann for a while. It was weird. That incredibly warm feeling of her being that he felt last night… It still hasn't left him. Not even a little bit.

The gang arrive at the Sportiff seaside cafe and sat down for a surprisingly quiet breakfast. There wasn't much else to talk about aside from compliments for the food, the setting, and the atmosphere. It's safe to say that any enjoyment they could get out of this town was completely wrecked now, just as Akira said.

After he was finished eating, Akira steps outside and sits down on the sandy beach, looking out on the wide horizon and watching the seagulls fly by. It reminds him of his own "wings". And right now, they're chained up.

_"Is it okay if I sit here, mister?"_

Akira turns to see his girl walking up beside him and happily nods, letting her sit down right next to her.

“So… about that outfit you’re wearing,” Akira points out. Ann was wearing the outfit both her senpai had bought for her for her birthday, with the charm bracelet and necklace he got her to go with it.

“I thought we would get to hang out with your parents today after we brought you home,” she admits. “So… I brought this… What a waste, right?”

“Nah… Any time I get to see you looking so gorgeous is never a waste,” Akira says as he pecks her cheek. As Ann giggles and rests her head on his shoulder, a gentle ocean breeze blows over them.

 _"Mmm…_ That wind feels so great," she moans.

"... Hey, if you could sprout wings and fly away on that breeze, where would you go?" Akira asks.

"Hm… either Belgium or France."

"For the food, right?"

"Oh, big time… Then again, I'd go anywhere **you'd** wanna go too… So?"

"... Pretty much anywhere. I just wanna fly, free as the wind I soar on."

"Sounds like you… You know, you have some really amazing wings."

"I bet **yours** would be better. They'd be pure white, after all."

"Eh, white wings are kinda boring though. And they're **_sooo_** cliche. The way your black ones spread out and flap in the air is surreal in its own way. Makes you stand out all the more. And I'm pretty sure mine's are black too at this point, thanks to a certain someone."

 _"Guilty as charged!_ **_Cuff me!_** _"_ The two share a brief laugh before Akira pulls out his glasses case and stares intently at his parents initials. The last piece of them he has left in exchange for that piece of his heart he’ll never get back.

“What do you wanna do with **those?** ” Ann asks. “They’re not exactly a beacon of hope anymore… Chuck them into the sea?” A thought like that did indeed cross his mind when he sat down… but…

“Nah, I’ll keep them,” he says. “After a whole year of wearing them almost all the time… I think I’ve become a glasses person. Plus, it feels like I’m wearing my bird mask again. Not that I **need** to, but still.”

“You really loved being a Phantom Thief, didn’t you?”

“There was no other feeling like it… Though being with **you** is way better.”

 _“Oh, you! ♡”_ Ann shoves him and they share another laugh.

“Now the only question is what the hell I do now,” Akira sighs. “Gotta figure out where to go from here.”

“You know Boss would let you stay at Leblanc in a heartbeat, no doubt.”

“Yeah, but I don’t want to lean on him forever. He’s done so much for me already.” The two hold their heads in their hands in thought, until...

"Y'know... my parents and my caretaker trust you," Ann points out. "So... you could always... stay at **my** place... O-Only if you really want to...!"

"Not that I don't love the idea of living with you, but **I am NOT free loading off my girlfriend!** Even the thought disgusts me."

"Okay... There is a situation where you **wouldn't** be free loading."

"And that would be...?"

Ann hesitates a bit before giving her answer. “... I-If... we... got married..."

“I already told you I have every intention of marrying you after my graduation from college.”

“Yeah, I know, but… what’s wrong with doing it… after an **earlier** graduation?”

“What? Annie, the only earlier graduation is high school.” The sudden awkward silence makes Akira turn to her and he sees her blushing and fidgeting around. “... Wait… for real?!” Akira exclaims, catching on to what she’s saying. “ **After high school?!** ”

“W-Well, you already got my parents’ blessing. And we kinda already field tested how we’d live together, didn’t we?”

“For a **week!** With **no bills to pay!** ”

“Come on! Humor me here! I’m trying to make you feel better!” Ann blushes even more as he starts laughing. Akira did think the idea was ridiculous, but indulging in her silly little fantasy might do some good.

“Okay, okay,” he chuckles. “So… let’s say we got engaged. Right here, right now. When would the big day be after we graduate?”

“Maybe… July 19th? That’d be our second anniversary, so we’d be together long enough and have plenty of time to raise money.”

“For the ceremony?”

“And what comes after. The honeymoon, living expenses, etc.”

“... Well, I **did** work a lot of temp jobs last year, so I could probably scrounge up enough.”

“You wouldn’t have to do it all by yourself. Both of us would need to work hard, so I’ll do it with you on top of my modeling job. And we could ask everyone else to help.”

“You really think they would?”

“... W-Well, I’m pretty sure Makoto would scold us about moving too fast... And after all the time he spent doing nothing but training, Ryuji had **better** help! I know he was getting stronger for the job, but he could’ve helped in **so** many other ways than **just that!** ”

“Ahaha! Good point… Here’s the **real** issue though: ... **What happens when you get pregnant?** And it’s totally a **when** with how much we’d fool around.”

“ **Prideful Pervert…** Let’s see… Shujin has Home Ec, so I could start studying ahead of time. I’ll read the books too. Anything to help us get ready, I’ll do it.”

“I guess I’ll have to take that class with you then.”

…

...

...

The two end up bursting out in a huge laughing fit because of the ridiculousness of this conversation.

 _“_ ** _PFFFFT AHA HA HA HA HAAA~!_ ** _WHY ARE WE ACTING LIKE THAT’S ACTUALLY HAPPENING?!”_ Ann screams.

 _“Hey, you were the one who… w-w-who… Oh man, I can’t!”_ The two take a moment to let all the laughs out.

"Alright, I admit. That **did** make me feel better," Akira says. "Thanks." There's another moment of silence before Ann suddenly hugs him.

"... I'd actually be okay with that, y'know," she confesses. "And if you really wait until after college, that's fine too. I don't really care what happens in the future… as long as it involves being with you forever."

The abandoned boy suddenly froze up in her slim arms. What seemed like a normal hug felt like something way bigger with those words. The joke future they were speaking of before didn’t really feel like a joke now. Sure, getting married at such a young age wasn’t the most sensible thing to do, but these two must have done thousands of crazy things by this point without worrying about what anyone says or thinks about them. Surely something like this wouldn’t be such a big deal. Besides… nothing really ever goes as planned, as he’s come to learn.

“Akira? What’s wrong now?” Ann asked, noticing his face growing more stern as he got lost deeper in thought. Akira puts out his right hand to her.

“... Hold my hand,” he says. “As tight as you can.” Slightly confused, she still does what he says and takes his hand in hers with all her might, which he does in turn.

“... Don’t let go no matter what,” he says.

“Wha… **Whoa!** ”

In one swift motion, Akira jumps up and starts making a mad dash across the beach, pulling Ann behind him while ignoring how difficult it is to run on the sand.

“W-Wait! Akira! Where are we going?!” she shouts.

“Don’t worry about it! Just run!”

“What about the others?!”

“Again! Just run!”

“H-Hold up! I-I can’t run that fast!”

“Just raise your head and… actually, you know what?!” Akira pulls her towards him, sweeps her up in his arms in a bridal carry, and keeps running.

“ **W-Whoa!** Akira, what-”

“Don’t let go, okay?! **Just don’t let go!** ” Akira just keeps charging ahead to the unknown as he recalls every single memory they’ve had together. All the good and bad and each one of them is a treasure he wouldn’t trade for anything else in the world. So many of them that gave off the warmth that refused to leave him since last night.

Ann just wraps her arms around his neck and holds onto as tight as she could. She really didn’t know what was going through his mind as he sprinted down the shore looking so determined. She really didn’t know… but that’s the norm with him.

After a long while of running, Akira finally stops at a remote part of the beach, puts Ann down, and starts looking around aimlessly.

“Okay, what are we doing all the way out here?” Ann asks.

“... Well, it’s definitely not the most romantic place on Earth… but it’ll have to do.” Akira takes a deep breath, turns back to Ann with a resolved look, and marches up to her, pulling his wallet out of his pocket.

“I didn’t think I’d have to use this until way later,” he says. “And I probably should wait... In fact, I **definitely** should… but I don’t care.”

“Huh? What’s going-”

“... **I am NOT joking this time.** ” Akira pulls out a tiny black pouch from his wallet and from that pouch, he pulls out a present that Sojiro had given to him. The old man had bought this for Futaba’s mother, Wakaba, during the time she was alive, hoping that his charms would eventually work on her one day and he’d be able to give it to her when the time was right. He had given up all hope of that after she died, but he couldn’t bear to throw this present away. Now that Akira was a part of his family with a girl of his own, he felt that the reason he kept it for so long is because someone else needed it more. He told him to only use it when he’s a lot older and he’s absolutely ready, so he’d probably be pissed about this… but none of that matters to the boy right now.

After seeing the shimmering silver circle in his hand, Ann spent about a minute switching between staring at it and at Akira’s face before reality sunk in. And once it does, she lets out the biggest gasp, stumbles backwards, and covers her mouth in shock, eyes as wide as saucers. A massive mix of emotions had stopped her heart. Shock, confusion, fear. All normal emotions for woman to feel when being proposed to.

Akira’s breath starts getting rougher as he looks down at the ring. _“H-How many times have I practiced this same damn speech in my head?”_ he mumbled to himself. _“A thousand? A million? … Well, it doesn’t matter.”_ He looks up at his girlfriend with eyes filled with resolve.

“Ann... Ever since last year… my life’s been defined by so many short little moments,” he says. “In one short moment... I had everything, my future, my home… and my family, taken away from me by a corrupt tyrant… And another short moment... I found new, better ones... That one little moment… was when I saw your sweet, innocent smile in the rain for the very first time... on my first day at Shujin… I was so caught up in how surreal that meeting was, how beautiful you were to me… that I didn’t know how much better my life was going to get from that moment forward…”

_“H-H-H-Ho-Hold... Hold on... A-A-Akira… wait…”_

Despite her protest, he kept going. “Another short defining moment… was the first time you and I talked… I was on the road to becoming… a selfish, cruel, and nihilistic person… I almost stopped caring anyone other than myself… But then… I saw you cry… No one’s tears had ever hurt me as much as yours did… but I’m glad they did… because it reminded me of something… It reminded me of the person I wanted to be…”

_“... Akira, w-wait… I-I…”_

“Your smiling face… saved me more times than I can count… And you always help me see the difference between right and wrong… Y-You’ve been like… my moral compass and… um…” Akira starts to panic a little. He had a good start, but he was losing ground in his speech very quickly.

 _No no no! You! **Just!** Said! You practiced this speech a million times! Come on! You’ve got this! You can… _ **_C’mon!_ **

As he is kicking himself, he feels Ann's shaking hand reach out and grab the hand the ring is in.

 _“... H-H-Hey... K-Keep… Keep going…!”_ she sniffs, still covering her mouth. _“..._ **_Please_ ** _keep going…!”_ At first, she wasn't entirely sure this was the right move to make right now. She knows he’s most likely only doing this because of how hurt he is. But at the same time, she wants to be entrusted with his future now that it is so uncertain with his blood family gone. She wants to be his forever home, along with Sojiro and Futaba, where he will always be welcome with open arms. So, why not just wing it?

Akira stares intently at Ann’s face and every detail he notices reignites his resolve. The bold flush of her cheeks, the shimmering of her sky blue, tear flooded eyes, the corners of a big smile he could see behind her hand, and the sobs and hiccups coming out of her mouth.

 _“... Keep going…!”_ she begs. _“..._ **_Please!_** _”_ Akira takes a deep breath and continues onward, having reclaimed his footing.

“You... gave me so many more amazing moments in all the time we spent together,” he says. “Our first  _ **'**_ ** _I love you_** _ **’** s_, our first date, our first kiss, our first romantic trip abroad, our first shared birthday, our first sleepover, our first lover’s quarrel, our first Christmas, our first Valentine's Day, our first time in bed, our first White Day… I would gladly give up any future I had before Shido just so I could have all those amazing moments with you.” All the while he was speaking, Ann was fighting the urge to collapse onto the floor with everything she had, gasping for air and bouncing lightly on her feet.

“You are… the out-of-this-world dream girl I never knew I even wanted,” Akira says. “You’re sweet, compassionate, driven, hard-working, loyal, optimistic… and **crazy** sexy and beautiful. I’m not saying you’re perfect though. You **do** have your flaws. You’re not that smart, you can be pretty indecisive, you’re quick to blame yourself, and don’t even get me started on your acting…"

 _"Oh, shuddup...!"_ she laughed, giving him a light shove on the shoulder.

"Hey, it's true... But... I love those flaws too. I love **every single thing about you**. We haven’t even been together for a whole year yet and I already know that you’re the only one there is for me. The only one I want... I **really** don't know what's going to happen to me in the future and I don’t know how smooth or rough it’ll be… but I **do** know… that I have no future if you’re not a part of it… So hey... The day of our first kiss… you asked me to always stay by your side. In response… I told you that **I** was the one who needed to ask **you** that… You remember?” Ann shuts her eyes and just nods repeatedly, feeling her heart about to explode.

“Well, thinking back,” he says. “That wasn’t a proper answer, was it? So… I’ll say it right now... Ann-pan... this is from the deepest part of my heart, babe...”

_"... Akira..."_

Akira grabs her hand with both of his as tight as he can. “I swear! You’ll **never** have to worry about losing me!” he declares. “I will stand by you, no matter what happens! My mind, my body, my heart, everything I am! It’s **yours** forevermore! But in exchange, I want **your** everything in return! That's the deal!” Akira’s breathing starts getting rougher as he gets down on one knee and the moment of truth finally arrives. It’s time to put his everything into this one question.

 **“... Angelise Fiore Takamaki! … My one! … My only! …** Please… Will you… mar- **Mmph!** ”

Before he could finish his sentence, Ann, overwhelmed by emotions, lunges at him for a deep passionate kiss, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and collapsing to her knees. He doesn’t hesitate to embrace her back, her body pressed so tightly against his that he could hear and feel her heart pounding so hard against his chest. This wasn’t the most romantic setting in the world, but it still held its meaning.

When they finally pull apart, Ann repeatedly nods her head and Akira’s eyes light up.

“... **Really?!** ” he gasps. Ann offers her hand to him, along with a tearful smile.

 _"Y-Yes…!”_ she cries. _“_ ** _YES! What the hell took you so long to ask me?!_** _”_ With the brightest smile on his face and a thousand bells of pure joy ringing in his head, Akira slips the ring on her finger, right on top of her promise ring, stares at it for a moment in disbelief, and bursts out laughing with joy as he picks her up, spinning her around in his arms.

 _ **"O**_ ** _h_ _my God~!"_** Ann happily cries out, embracing him tightly. _"Oh my God~! Oh my God…!”_

Last night, Akira’s heart was trapped in a cold void of shadows. Nothing but the feelings of betrayal, anger, and sadness to keep him company. A terrible place to be. But this space was completely different. Bright and secure with warm feeling flooding all of his senses.

Once again, there was nothing to feel…

**...**

**Nothing... but Ann.**

* * *

  **Target: Hit**


	8. New Nest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo... for any of you who wanna know where the hell I've been...  
> Writing Difficults  
> New Job  
> Persona 5: Strategy vers- I mean, FE: Three House  
> All that, pretty much.  
> ...  
> I'M SORRY~!!! T-T
> 
> Anyway, looks like I'm not gonna be able to do the weekly basis thing anymore, so chapters will be up when the ready now.

After getting a chat message from Akira that he and Ann are coming back after they suddenly vanished, the rest of the group pays the bill and waits for them by the van.

Ryuji sees them walking up to them from the beach. “Y’know, you guys have a bad habit of going off into your own little world and leaving your friends behind,” he points out.

“Yeah. Sorry about that,” Akira chuckles.

“Hey, is it just me or does Lady Ann seem a lot clingier towards you all of a sudden?” Morgana asked, noticed Ann’s big pink cheeked smile as she hugged and nuzzled profusely on Akira’s right arm. All with a bright aura with glitter and pink hearts flying out of her.

“Actually, yeah,” Futaba says. “What’s up with you, Ann? It’s like you’re oozing happy.”

 _“Nothing~! I’m fine~!”_ she giggles. The couple had agreed to keep their engagement a secret to everyone for now, so Ann wasn’t wearing her shiny new ring.

 _“O-kaaay?”_ Futaba says. “Well… I guess it’s time to head back home then…”

“... Yeah,” Akira sighs as he pockets his hands, feeling the depressing mood return, despite the recent happy big change.

“Is there anywhere else you would like to go?” Haru asks. Akira stares at the cafe building, then at the beach with somber eyes. There were so many places he wanted to take his friends during their visit to his hometown, like the other temples, the Great Buddha Statue, and his old school… But going after all this would just cause him more internal suffering.

“... Nah,” he says. “Let’s just go.” Reluctantly, the rest of the thieves hop into the van. Ann, the second to last one to enter, looks back at her man, who is looking up aimlessly at the clear blue sky… Though in his eyes, that blue is as tainted as it was when he first moved to Tokyo.

 _“... Kira?”_ Ann calls out. At her call, Akira heaves a deep sigh and enters the car, ready to leave his old home behind for good.

...

**_“... Nice knowing ya…”_ **

…

Everyone from Tokyo knew it was going to be an uncomfortably quiet ride home… but for a completely different reason. A bittersweet, but much happier one.

**xxx**

It’s been three days since the gang came back from Kamakura. Rather than take him straight back to Leblanc, Ann had Futaba go back with Morgana and tell Sojiro that Akira would be staying over at her place for a few days to heal.

It’s almost noon and Sojiro is working at the store with Futaba helping out, even though it’s just one of his usual customers hanging around enjoying his cup of joe.

With nothing else to really do, Sojiro’s worry for Akira’s well being is allowed to set in. His voice over the phone wasn’t enough to show how shocked he was when he found out that his parents had given up on him in one of the worst ways possible. And the boy in question sounded more devastated than he had ever heard him. Like someone who had lost meaning in their life.

Random memories of their year together start rushing through his mind.

* * *

Sojiro: _This society is kept in check by laws and authority figures._ _You can go and get yourself killed if you want, but don’t go dragging other people into your mess. The last thing we need is more idiots like you roaming around._

Akira: _Who’re the_ **_real_ ** _idiots here? The kid who tried to save someone or your authority figures wrongly labeling him a criminal for it?_

…

Sojiro: _As you can see, I’m pretty damn busy, both at work and in my private life. If you could lend a hand, it would really be a great help._

Akira: _Honestly, I’m tempted to say no with how much of a jerk you’ve been to me…_ **_But_ ** _… I never say no to people in need by principle, so… fine._

…

Sojiro: _You’re not gonna be of any us to me if you can’t pick up the ABCs sometime soon. Besides, ladies_ **_love_ ** _a guy who knows his coffee. This isn’t such a bad deal for you._

Akira: _Did you have to say it like_ **_that_ ** _…? Then again… I’d be lying if said I haven’t been looking into that lately…_

Sojiro: _Heh, if only you were_ _this obedient all the time._

Akira: _Maybe if_ **_you_ ** _stop being such a damn hard ass all the time._

_…_

Sojiro: _Yo. I heard you’re all having a hot pot dinner tonight._

Akira: _You wouldn’t want in on it, would you?_

Sojiro: _Kid, you know how busy I am. Thanks for the thought, though. You guys have fun… Hey, the blonde girl. Her name is Ann-chan, right? Sweet girl._

Akira: _Ha ha!_ **_I know, right?!_ ** _She’s_ **_amazing!_ ** _A super friendly face I really need in my life right now!_

Sojiro: _Oh? So you’re into her then?_

Akira: _W-What makes you say_ **_that?_ ** _… Uh… H-Hey, you know that thing you were telling me before about guys who know their coffee get the girls?_

Sojiro: **_You’re definitely into her._ **

Akira: … **Shuddup.**

…

Akira: **_Court? Custody?_ ** _What the hell was_ **_that_ ** _all about?_

Sojiro: _This doesn’t involve you._

Akira: _… It’s about Futaba, isn’t it? Is she your daughter or something-_

Sojiro: **_That’s enough!_ ** _Just behave yourself and keep going to school if don’t me to throw you out of here. You got that?_

Akira: … _You honestly expect me to listen to some sour old man who doesn’t even heed his own damn advice?_

Sojiro: _Huh…? What’s_ **_that_ ** _supposed to mean?!_

Akira: **_Don’t go dragging other people into your mess_** _, you said. I know you don’t give two shits about me and the feeling is mutual, but keep this in mind: Like it or not,_ **_you’re my guardian!_ ** _We’re_ **_both_ ** _screwed if something happens to you, so practice what you preach!_

_…_

Sojiro: _Ah, you’re back… Oh? Ann-chan?_

Ann: _Ehehe… H-Hi, Boss. S-Sorry for barging in like this._

Sojiro: _… Ah. I see… So you finally got your girl. Huh, kid?_

Akira: _Old Man~ be quiet~... A-Anyway, we’re just gonna hang out upstairs._

Sojiro: _My customers might hear you, so no jumping on the bed… if you know what I mean._

Akira: **_Shut! Up!_ **

…

Sojiro: _Hey… how do you heal emotional scars?_

Akira: _…_ **_You’re asking the wrong person, Boss…_ **

Sojiro: _O-Oh, right… Sorry…_

Akira: _I used to think time was the answer, but… months later, mine still hurt like hell…_

…

Sojiro: _I was such a fool… My whole life, I’ve been taking the easy way out to avoid conflicts like these. I didn’t stand up for Wakaba when I knew something was off… and I didn’t stand up for_ **_you_ ** _either._

Akira: _Boss?_

Sojiro: _Instead, I went on and on about how you can’t fight back against the laws of our society… How you should just accept the hand you’re dealt in life… But those were just mere excuses I made to keep_ **_myself_ ** _in line… They gave me easy the way out I wanted so badly… Instead of all that coffee crap, I should have been teaching you not to make the same mistakes_ **_I_ ** _did._

Akira: … _Well, for what it’s worth… it really is the perfect cup of coffee._

* * *

All of those memories were significant on their own… but two stick out the most.

It was a normal evening at Leblanc, besides Ann coming over for a sibling hangout, until investigators from domestic affairs came by to question Sojiro, having gotten Futaba’s uncle’s assault and abuse reports before Akira, Ann, Futaba, Morgana, and Makoto could trigger his change of heart. Naturally, Sojiro treated them to some coffee and complied, having nothing to hide.

“So, you’re telling us the reports were falsified then…?” the uptight woman assumed.

“About the abuse… it’s true that Futaba was living as a shut-in for a while,” Sojiro confessed. “But she overcame that weakness under her own power. And with the help of some new friends who were worried about her when a prosecutor came in asking questions…. And… I would **never** abuse her. She’s like a daughter to me.”

“Would said friends happen to be your charge and… this girl?” the mild-mannered man asked, looking at Ann.

“I-I’m Akira’s girlfriend, Ann Takamaki,” Ann said. “And yes. We, and a few others, all rushed to help her once we found out what was going on.”

“Boss was taking really good care of her prior to us finding out, despite her circumstances,” Akira pointed out. “He’d even close up shop early when she really needed him.” Sojiro chuckled at the extra bit Akira added at the end.

“I see,” the woman said. “And what about the assault claim? Your criminal record points to a history of such violence-”

“ **You’re wrong!** ” Futaba blurted out.

“And it’s a **bullshit** record anyway!” Ann strongly objected.

“The kid never laid a finger on the guy,” Sojiro explained. “He just stood in the way to try and protect Futaba. In fact, Ann-chan is one of the eye witnesses.”

“Oh? Do tell,” the man urged.

“I was holding Futaba when her uncle started arguing with Boss,” Ann told them. “The uncle got angry, yanked Futaba out of my arms by her hair, and tried to punch her. That’s when Akira pulled her away and he fell flat on his face when he missed her.”

“We have the cell phone number of the other eye witness if you want it,” Akira added.

“I see,” the man said. “To be honest, Kurusu-kun, we looked into you current reputation at school… And there seems to be no issues whatsoever. Great conduct, your grades are outstanding, your teachers favor you, and many students seem to subtly praise you, even going as far to defend you against naysayers.”

“Wow, I didn’t know those last two parts,” Sojiro chuckled, surprised and impressed. “Sounds to me like you’re doing very well for yourself, despite everything.”

“He’s **amazing,** isn’t he?!” Ann giggled, hugging her man tightly.

 _Guess I have my_ **_‘Kira Akira’_ ** _network to thank for_ **_that_ ** _,_ Akira thought.

“Now then, it’s our job as investigators to make sure children like you and Futaba-chan are safe,” the man explained. “Now speak honestly. How is it… living with Sakura-san?” Akira shoved his hands in his pockets as he smirked at his guardian.

“... He’s a bit of a grouchy old nag sometimes,” he joked. “But… I couldn’t have asked for a better guardian.”

 _“Ha ha!_ **_Punk!_ ** _”_ Sojiro laughed. The man laughed too as his partner turned to Futaba.

“What about **you** , Futaba-san?” she asked the girl.

“I… I’m okay,” Futaba answered with a warm smile. “I couldn’t get out for a while… but everyone helped me get better. I’m not anymore. That’s why… **I’m really happy living here with them!** My bro, my sis… **and my d-dad! I love ‘em all so much!** ” That last word shook Sojiro right down to his core.

_“... Futaba…”_

Akira and Ann smiled at each other before kneeling down to her and the pseudo siblings pulled each other close, Akira taking Futaba’s right side and Ann her left.

 _“_ ** _That’s right!_ ** _There’s nothing but love in this room!"_ Ann giggled.

"Just like Futaba is like a baby sister to me and Ann," Akira said. "Sojiro is like a dad I never thought I needed… That makes us **one big happy family**. Right, Boss?" Sojiro just stared at the three, dumbfounded that these three troublemakers could proudly call themselves his kids, as the man warmly smiled at them all, having seen and heard all he needed to.

The two took their leave and the three kids heaved a huge sigh of relief.

"Woohoo! Sojiro, we did it!" Futaba cheered. "... Sojiro?' Sojiro had his back to them as his shoulders trembled and his head hung low. The couple in the room caught onto his emotions.

"You're really lucky, you know that?" Ann asked him.

"He'd **better** know!" Akira chuckled. "He has such an amazing daughter, after all."

"... I-It's not just her, idiots," Sojiro choked up. "There are two other pretty important people. The punk living here… and his sweet girl." The old man took off his glasses to rub his eyes as Futaba hugged him from behind and Akira and Ann place their hands on his shoulders to comfort him.

"Dammit… This is all because you guys went and said all that cheesy stuff," he sniffed.

"Don't play dumb!" Ann exclaimed. "... **You know it's true.** "

A couple nights later, the four went out together. Strangely enough, he was dragging Akira and Ann along on a visit to Wakaba's grave in Kanda.

Futaba wandered off on her own inside the church while Sojiro and the couple stood at the front.

"I always think of Wakaba on the anniversary of her death," Sojiro said. "But it's been a while since I visited… I've been so busy with the shop and all…" He frowned and shook his head.

"No, that's not it," he admitted. "The guilt is what kept me from coming… I thought she'd angry with me."

"With everything her research involved," Ann interjected. "I really doubt she blames you. And… you've been taking good care of her daughter, so I'm sure she forgives you." Sojiro smiled at her.

"I really hope so," he sighed. "Now that I've managed to get Futaba over here, I can finally meet her with my head held high… I sure kept her waiting… but it felt good to tell how much Futaba's improved lately… Oh! I told her about both of you too. About how she has a loving big brother and sister looking out for her now and I couldn't be more grateful."

"Wow… Thank you," Akira said.

"Idiot. **I** should be the one thanking **you** … Thinking about it, this is the first time the five of us are all together." Sojiro and Akira suddenly noticed Ann wiping away a tear.

"Annie? W-What's wrong?" Akira asked her.

"N-Nothing," Ann chuckled. "It's just… When I think of it like **that** … it feels like I lost a mom and I didn't even know her."

"With how much you two care about her daughter," Sojiro smirked. "Wakaba would've **loved** you. No doubt." Futaba suddenly comes walking up.

"Sojiro? What are you smirking for?" she asked him.

"O-Oh! Er… this is what my real smile looks like."

"... I approve." And she just walked away and the old man sighed, relieved about… something.

"Oh! I have some news," Sojiro told the couple. "The family court gave me a call the other day. Futaba's uncle decided to retract his report… It was because of **you kids** , wasn't it?"

"After he went screaming and lunging at Futaba like that on top of everything else?!" Ann hissed. "What do **you** think?!"

"And trying to hit me with the same bullshit that got me arrested in the first place," Akira scoffed. _"Ah ha ha~! Isn't that a funny joke?"_ Sojiro chuckled and went back to staring at the oblivious Futaba.

"I wonder if the day’ll come when she goes out to be someone's bride," he sighed. "I'm sure she'll make a fine lady either way. After all… she is Wakaba's daughter." The instant the thought of some guys chasing after his baby sis entered his mind, Akira's face turned intense, sin red eyes included.

"... Whoever wants to even think about dating her, let alone marrying her and gunning for **your** blessing, better damn well get permission from **me** first," Akira snarled.

 _"Ha ha ha! Well, would you trust_ **_Inari_ ** _with her~?"_ Ann teased.

" **Don't you dare!** "

"Well, he and Futaba do seem rather close," Sojiro added. "So I wouldn't mind… That Ryuji fellow though-"

"If Ryuji ever tries to go for her… **no one will find his body.** ”

“Do all fathers have to go through this anxiety?”

“You and Ann are the ones stressing **me** with all this talk of Futaba getting married. **Stop it.** ”

Sojiro chuckled before turning to Akira with a genuine smile.

“You know kid, I really just wanted you to help out at the store… But you showed me so much more,” he admitted. “You showed me I have a family I need to protect. Not just Futaba… but **you too.** ” Akira returned the smile right back at him.

"Now, I know might not always be reliable,” he said. “But feel free to come to me if anything happens. I’ll be there for you, **both of you,** as **family.** And… Ah, I know. I’ll teach you everything I can. You’re full-fledged adults now. That might not be much to return the favor… but it’s all I can do.”

“Sojiro… trust me,” Akira said. “ **You’ve done way more than enough already.** ” The moment ended when the two noticed Ann giggling.

“You sure you two aren’t related?” she asked. “You look like a pretty close father and son to me.”

“Get that idea out of your head right now,” Akira ordered.

“Y-Yeah. I can’t really imagine him calling me ‘father’…” Sojiro said. “Then again… maybe that wouldn’t be so bad…”

“... Wait… **WHAT?!”**

**xxx**

**Back to the Present…**

Sojiro already told Akira that he would be there for him if he needed anything. Now that he spent a few days in a comfortable home with his girlfriend rather than the cold and dusty attic that served as his room, it's time he made good on that promise.

"Hey, Futaba," he says.

"Hm?"

"Call your friends and everyone that the kid knows personally…"

"Hm? What's goin' on, Boss?" the usual customer asks.

"Sorry, but it's a family emergency. I'm closing up shop early."

**xxx**

Meanwhile at the Takamaki household, Ann is lovingly holding Akira in her arms as they lie down in her bed. They haven’t really done much aside from laying in bed and eating since they got back. It seems like their engagement isn’t doing much to remedy the somber mood that came back with them.

“... Ann-pan...? You still awake?” Akira mumbles.

“Yeah, I’m right here, Honey,” Ann replies as she hugs his head to her chest, massaging his head and letting her fingers net through his hair.

“... I’m sorry.”

“Oh, come on. What now?”

“We just got engaged three days ago, so we should be happy… but here I am, still moping around.”

“Kira, I’m only going to say this one more time: **You have NOTHING to apologize for.** ”

“... Right.”

"... We **do** need to get ready to go back to school though. I'm sure Boss already called Ms. Kawakami and told her you're coming back to Shujin."

"... Right."

Ann suddenly gets a phone call and she picks up her phone off the shelf to answer. It was Sojiro, so she puts it on speaker phone.

“Hey, Boss,” Ann says.

“Hey, Ann-chan. Is Akira with you?”

“I’m here,” he says.

“... How’re you feeling, kid?”

“... Look, I know I gotta snap out of this sooner or later," Akira says with a deep sigh. "I know that, but…"

"I fet it1… Maybe a family dinner'll help. Why don't you and Ann-chan come down to the store tonight?"

"Yeah. A bite of Leblanc curry might do you some good," Ann says to Akira. "It helped Futaba." Akira takes a brief moment to give it some thought.

"... Well, it's better than sitting around here being dead weight," he sighs.

"Good," Sojiro says. "5:30. Don't be late." As soon as he hangs up, the doorbell goes off.

"I'll get it," Ann says as she moves off the bed.

"I'm gonna sleep a little more," Akira says as he wraps himself in the blankets. Ann heads to the front door and as soon as she opens it…

" **ATTACK HUG!** "

Her ponytailed bestie leaps at her and gives her a bear hug.

"W-WHA- **SHIHO?!** " Ann screams in shock. "What're you doing here?!" Shiho hops back and shows her a plastic bag with a small pink box inside.

"Thought my best friend would need some cheering up after three days of being away from her forever boyfriend," she giggles. "Now, you don't expect to eat this cake by myself, do you?"

"Eh he he… Thanks, Shiho… Um… M-Maybe later."

Her refusal to eat sweets, her shaded over downcast eyes, and the somber tone in her voice. All painfully obvious signs that something was wrong.

“A-Ann, it’s okay. You told me he’s not that far away, right?” Shiho asks, very concerned. “... Or… did you two get into another fight…?”

“N-No, of course not. We’re okay. I-In fact… he’s in my room right now…”

“... And yet, it sounds like a **bad** thing.” Shiho sets the bag down and grabs Ann’s hands. “Did something happen?” Ann just sighs and pulls her inside, making sure to grab the cake before closing the door.

The two sat down on the living room couch and Ann explained everything, from the ride to Kamakura, to the big reveal all the way to when they got back, exempting the engagement. And with each passing second of her telling the story, Shiho’s face was filled more and more with horror and Ann had to grab a box of tissues to keep her face clean as she cried.

 _"O-Oh my God..."_ Shiho gasps.  _"... T-That's…_ **_awful_** _…"_

"Akira told me they wouldn't even look at him after the trial," Ann says with a nasally voice with tissue in hand. "And when he tried to get through to his mom, s-she…" She blows her nose before going on. "She… punched him. Right in the face… That was the last time he ever saw or heard from them… When he saw the fake glasses they left for him in his bag, he thought it was a sign that they still wanted him… but in the end, it was just pity…" Shiho places a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"... God, you should've seen his face when he found out, Shiho…! It hurt like hell just looking at him...!" Ann sobs. "After all this time we spent together, he **never** made one like that before. He looked like a lost little boy. So scared… and hurt… He couldn't even cry for a while… And cops know the system enough to know how to disappear without a trace, so… all we could do was bring him back here…" Shiho slides over to hug her.

"... **I hate it all,** " Ann went on. "I **hate** that he keeps having to go through such unfair, heartless bullshit when he's done nothing wrong… I **hate** that he keeps getting treated like a monster… I **hate** not being able to really help him when he's in so much pain… He's **so** good to everyone… He tries his best for everyone, works himself to the bone without a single complaint… and everyone just beats him down for it… I hate it. **I hate it all SO much.** "

“... Then it’s a good thing he has **you** …” Shiho says with a smile. “Don’t say you can’t do anything. I’m sure you being there for him is doing plenty.”

Ann cleans her face with her pocket tissues. “I know… I just wish I could do so much more… A-Anyway, Boss is having us over dinner tonight at Leblanc. We’re thinking maybe some curry might make him feel a little better.”

The two hear footsteps coming from down the hall and turn to see Akira walking out.

"O-Oh! Sorry, Kira!" Ann exclaims, cleaning her face a little more. "Did you need something?"

"I can get it," Akira replied. "Just some water… And do you mind if I have one of…" He stops when he notices Shiho in the room. "Shiho...? Oh, my bad. Were you guys supposed to meet up today?"

"It's a surprise visit," Shiho says. "Don't worry… M-More importantly… Ann told me what happened. Are you okay?" A quick shrug is all Akira did to respond.

"... A-Anyway Ann, mind if I have a pastry from the Happy Cabinet?" Akira asks.

"You get **whatever you want** from there. Go nuts."

As Akira walks into the kitchen, the doorbell goes off again.

"Who is it **this time?** " Ann sighs as she goes to answer it. Shiho watches the lamenting Akira as he digs through Ann’s sweets cabinet.

“Funny how I promised you I’d take care of her,” Akira says to her. “But **she’s** the one taking care of **me** right now.”

“You two are taking care of **each other**. That what it means to be together. And it makes me happy too.”

As Akira chuckles at her comment…

“... W-What the… **Mom?! Dad?!** "

The two look towards the door and see Sosuke and Ellen walk into the apartment, Ellen hurrying in with urgency.

“Huh?! W-What’re **you guys** doing here?” Akira asks. “I thought you two had a show to do.” Ellen turns to Akira with eyes widened with shock and grief before she speed walks over to him and giving him a hug.

“E-Ellen? What’s wrong?” Akira asks. Ann rubs the back of her neck uncomfortably when she realizes why her parents made a certain change of plans.

“Uh… I guess that’s **my** fault…”

**xxx**

It was the night after the group came back from their trip. Ann was lying in bed with Akira like usual when her parents called her. She left the bedroom to answer it.

 _“Hello, my darling daughter~!”_ Ellen happily greeted.

“O-Oh… H-Hey, guys,” Ann replied. “What’s up?”

“Your mother and I just got to our destination,” Sosuke said. “We just wanted to check up on you before we turn in. I mean, Akira moved back home yesterday, right?” Pain from the reopened wound came out through Ann’s contorted face.

“Aw, it’s alright, sweetheart,” Ellen said after a bit of silence. “It’s not that hard for you to go down there and see him on days off, right?”

“... Actually, it’s not hard to see him everyday now,” Ann grimaced. “... He’s back here with me.”

“Huh? I thought he was moving back,” Ellen said. “Did something happen?”

“... W-Well… we actually managed to get a car so we could go with him… We went to meet his parents…”

“O-Oh! How was that?” Ellen asked. “Were they nice? Did give you a hard time? Did you get their blessing?”

“... **They’re weren’t… They didn’t… No…** ”

“... Ann, sweetheart, what’s wrong…? W-What happened?”

Tears started falling from her eyes as she sniffed.

“Ann? Ann, tell us what’s wrong,” Sosuke said.

 _“... T-They… They’re gone!”_ she cried. _“They moved away! A-And... they left Akira behind!”_

“What?”

“They **left!** Last year after he moved away! They abandoned him! They didn’t leave him anything and there wasn’t a single clue on where they went! They just disappeared! They LEFT him! **THEY JUST PACKED UP ALL THEIR SHIT AND LEFT AKIRA BEHIND!!!** ” The two parents gasped audibly as Ann went on thrashing out in anger. “I-I mean, who the hell... Who the  **fuck** does that?! He didn’t do anything wrong! He was just trying to help someone! They just listened to whatever the stupid police told them and didn’t even bother to give him a chance! They should know how kind and sweet he is after being with him all of his life and they **still** did this?! That’s so cruel! It’s not right! What kind of monsters would do something like that?! Why does he keep having to go through all of this?! It just doesn't make any sense! AKIRA’S AN AMAZING PERSON! IT’S NOT FAIR! **WHY?!** ”

“A-Ann, calm down!” Ellen begged. “Just stop and breath for-” That was when a loud painful scream came bursting out of Ann’s room.

“Another nightmare…?!” Ann gasped. “S-Sorry! I-I-I gotta go!”

**xxx**

“... So we arranged for someone to oversee the show for us and raced down here,” Ellen tells Akira after Ann told him that she told her parents. “And don’t tell us we didn’t have to. We **wanted** to.” Akira knows that there’s no way he could argue, so he returns the hug.

“... Are you doing any better?” Sosuke asks him.

“A little, but not really,” he responds as he grabs his glass of water and his pastry. “I-I’ll be lying down in bed in Ann’s room…” Everyone just watches him as he walks back into his lover’s room.

“The poor thing…” Ellen mumbles.

“I really don’t know what to do with him…” Ann admits. “But I got a call from Sojiro earlier. Sounded like he had an idea, so we’re going over to Leblanc later for dinner.” Everyone went silent, pondering the situation… until…

“I-I know it’s probably not my place,” Shiho says. “But… mind if I come with you two…?”

“Oh, that’s a great idea!” Ellen exclaims. “We’ll come too. Right, Sosuke?”

“Of course. We know him well enough to be there for him when he needs it.”

“... That’s really nice of you guys,” Ann says to them all with a smile. “ **Thank you.** ”

**xxx**

5:25 rolls around in Yongen-Jaya as the five arrive at Leblanc after taking a trip by car.

Everyone walks into the alleyway and sees the owner having a smoke just outside the store. The old man notices them and waves, looking a little surprised by the unexpected guests.

“Hey… Quite a big group you brought along,” he says.

“I’m Shiho. I’m Ann’s best friend,” Shiho says.

“And **we’re** her parents,” Ellen says. “I’m Ellen and this is my husband, Sosuke.”

“We heard about what happened from Ann,” Sosuke says. “So we came to give him our support.” Sojiro rubs the back of his neck and smirks at them all.

“Sheesh… And here I thought I already got all of his supporters together for this,” he chuckles. Akira cocks an eyebrow at him and he just gestures him inside. Akira and Ann walk to the door and open it to find a surreal sight. Not only were all of the Phantom Thieves present, sitting by the counter… but Mishima, Dr. Takemi, Ms. Kawakami, Yoshida, Iwai, Chihaya, Ohya, Lala-chan, Hifumi, Shinya, and Makoto’s sister, Sae. Everyone else that Akira knew personally was sitting in the booths.

 _“Yooo! Looks like the star of the show has just arrived~!”_ Ryuji announces. Everyone in the shop turns to Akira, who, along with Ann, is shocked to see so many people here.

“... What’s going on, you guys?” Akira asks. Ms. Kawakami, who was in the closest seat, suddenly rises from his seat and gave him a hug.

“I-I’m sorry,” he says. “Just… let me. Please.” Though it was a surprise, he doesn’t hesitate to return it. And based on the looks he was getting from everyone else, he could tell what was going on.

“For the love of... You too, Boss?” he sighs. “I know you guys mean well, but I am getting **seriously** tired of the people closest to me passing around my sensitive information without my permission.”

“At least we’re giving it to the right people,” Makoto says. “... By the way, I know Suzui-san, but... who are **they?** ”

“O-Oh, I’m sorry!” Ellen says. “We’re Ann’s parents. I’m Ellen and this is Sosuke.”

“Ann told **them** too and they just dropped everything and came running,” Akira groans. “Really, guys. I’m not worth all this trouble.”

“See? **That right there,** ” Sojiro scolds as he pulls up a chair. “You saying stuff like that is why you need this right now. Now shut up and sit down.” Akira submits and sits at the seat Sojiro offers him, facing everyone. All of their concerned looks burned into him like laser beams.

“Now then…” Sojiro says, clearing his throat. “Dr. Takemi… you said you wanted to be the one to start?” The genius doctor in punk clothes nods stands up and walks to the stairs.

“Well… I’m not good with comforting words,” she admits. “So I don’t really have anything to say to you… **But** … I called up a few people who **do…** People who’ve been wanting to meet you for a long time now.” She knocks on the wall and a brunette woman, possibly in her mid or late thirties, in formal clothing walks down to face Akira.

“... So… this is him?” the woman asks Takemi.

 _“That’s right~!”_ the mischievous doctor chuckles. _“My precious little guinea pig~!”_

“Still weird, hearing you call me that,” Akira groans. The woman gives Akira a weak smile.

“H-Hello… M-My name is Erina Oriyama,” she tells him with a bow. “T-T-The doctor told me… a lot about you…” Everyone notices her hands trembling and how frail her voice was, along with the little tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

“I-I’m sorry…” Erina sniffs, rubbing her eyes. “I’ve been wanting to do this for so long, but… it’s so hard…” Takemi rubs her back to comfort her and gestures someone else to come out. The one to step out was a man carrying a little girl in his arms. The girl in question has oxygen tubes in her nose and looked a little tired. When the man sees Akira, he is a little taken aback at first, but he smiles and walks up to him.

“You’re really are a teenager,” the man says. “... I realize we only just met, but would you mind doing me a favor?” The man stops in front of him and offers him the girl. “... Hold her.” Akira hesitates for a moment, totally lost, but reaches out his hands to receive her with Takemi’s silent gestures. Holding her close with her head resting on his shoulder, she wasn’t too heavy and he could hear her moaning comfortably in his arms.

 _“Awww. She’s adorable,”_ Ann giggles as she walks up to pet her head.

“She must be really sleepy,” Akira says. “I think she thinks I’m her dad or something…”

“No… It’s not that,” Erina says. “S-She just… knows she’s in the arms… of the angel who saved her life…” After gathering up all the pieces and putting them together, Akira stares at the little girl in shock.

“... N-No way… **Miwa-chan?** ”

“That’s right,” Takemi assures him. “Miwa Oriyama. The patient with Crawford’s Ende disorder that I was developing that special drug for… The sweet, sickly little girl you saved… I may have made the cure, but… without you to help me in the testing phases… without you to help me push on with my practice… I would’ve just given up… and she would’ve really died…”

“She hasn’t completely healed yet,” the father says. "She'll have trouble moving on her own for a little while. But we were finally allowed to take her home a few days ago… Finally, after so many years of watching her fight for her life in that hospital…”

“W-We felt awful about how we accused the doctor after what happened…” the mother sobs. “We knew she did everything in her power to help our daughter… but everything happened so fast and… we were all the most scared we had ever been… S-So… we came here to apologize… and thank you both… for saving her… That weight you feel in your arms…? It’s the weight of the life you saved…” The father, almost on the verge of tears himself, comforts his wife as Takemi places her hand on Akira’s shoulder.

“And it would be much heavier… if it was the lives of all the patients who now have a second chance at life thanks to the cure we made,” she says. “And it’s all thanks to you… Akira-kun.” As Akira stares at the healing child in disbelief, Ohya lightly punches his leg to get his attention.

“She’s not the only one you helped, y’know,” she chuckles. “I used to think truth, justice, and chivalry were just fairy tales in this world because that stuff let me down when I needed it most. But then, I saw how much you believed in it all, how hard you fought for those beliefs. It helped me remember why I became a journalist in the first place.”

“ **And** she became less of a drunken mess coming in and throwing up all over my bathroom,” Lala-chan jokes.

“ **H-Hey! Lala-chan?!** Don’t say all that in front of everyone! I’m trying to be serious here!”

Everyone laughs at the two, to the journalist’s chagrin and embarrassment, before the blonde fortune teller takes her turn to speak.

“I used to think fate was absolute,” she tells him. “That if terrible things are coming your way, there’s nothing you could do about it. When I saw you alter people’s fates left and right, I thought you were some kind of evil esper… Then you showed me that changing your destiny is something anyone with a strong will can do. And showing off that willpower can inspire other people to do the same. Honestly, I’m not surprised, looking around this place and seeing all the lives you changed because of that strong heart of yours.”

“Remember when I said before that kids can be a pain in the ass, but they’re worth it?” Iwai asks. “Well, there are some people out there who don’t get that or stopping understandin’ that for bullshit reasons. Those types of people ain’t worth your time, no matter how they were in the past. If you ask me, having a crazy punk kid who would lay down their life for someone else, even if it means divin' straight into a Yakuza clan dispute, and helps fix families on a daily basis for a son ain’t just worth it all. It’s the greatest goddamn gift anyone could ask for.”

“If some people don’t accept you because of the way you live, even though you’re a good person,” Shinya says. “Then who cares about them? There’s always gonna be **someone** willing to take you as you are.”

“True,” Hifumi says. “Take those people with you and leave those who scorn you behind as you look forward towards your own future… even if it’s your own family.”

Akira listens intently to his other friends as they attempt to heal him with their words, feeling their comfort wrap around his heart like gentle hands being placed on it.

“When you first got to Shujin, everyone thought you were nothing but a problem child,” Ms. Kawakami says. “Myself, the late principal, and the rest of the faculty included. You even **acted** the part for a good while. But overtime, I realized that you may be the biggest troublemaker, but you’re also an amazing miracle worker with a heart of gold. An earnest, kind, assertive and… **absurdly** smart kid (despite your attitude in class) who has a very strong sense of justice. Even offering your hand to people who feel like they don’t deserve it.”

“And now, everybody at school knows it,” Mishima says with a smile. “Only about half of the students came to their senses when they heard the truth about your record, but thanks to that failed hijacking last week, everyone’s come around. The people in your hidden network came forward with how you helped them with their studies and other stuff and everyone started talking about how you weren’t such a bad guy after all, how bad they felt for treating you the way they did, and how they wish they could thank you for everything. Now, they have the chance… though not under the best circumstances. Look, the point is… everyone knows you’re a hero, including the people who really matter.”

“You are indeed one who has been forced to face cruel heartbreak and injustice that you did not deserve,” Yoshida says. “But you pushed on and did what you yourself believed to be right, regardless of other people’s opinions. And do you recall when I told the people to find whatever it is they aspire to do and that I would support them because it is what I aspire to do? In truth, **you** are the person who symbolizes that comment the most. Look around you now."

"It's people like you that give hope to a hopeless world like the one we live in," Sae says. "It's people like you who can start a revolution and change the world for the better… And we're the proof. Look at all of the people you saved and redeemed when you didn't have to. Because of that, they are willing to fight for you, stand with you, and comfort you when you need it most… Your blood family may have forsaken you… but you have created a new family. If you are lost, we will guide you home. If you are hurt, we will heal. We are here for you, no matter what… I hope you see that now.”

Having listened to everyone’s words, Akira takes a good look around and sees the room light up with the loving smiles of his close friends and allies. They’ve only known him for around a year, yet they all came for him when he was at his lowest point. So many people came to tell him that he is a hero and that he’s still loved… And what the cafe owner does next drives it home.

“And if you **don’t** see it,” he says with a wrapped box in his hand. “Maybe **this** will help.” Akira stares at the box before handing Miwa back to her father and taking it. He cautiously tears off the wrapping paper and taking off the lid, Ann and the rest coming over and looking over his shoulder. Inside was just a singular sheet of paper… A singular sheet of paper that left a big impact.

Akira: _“... H-Huh?”_

Ann: “Wait… **what?** ”

Ryuji: _“... Dude…”_

Haru: “Oh my goodness…!”

Futaba: “S-S-Sojiro! A-Are you serious?!”

Morgana is pushing at everyone’s legs. “What?! What is it?! I can’t see!” he meows. Makoto picks Morgana up so he can see it and he shares the same shocked expression as his friends. “Hold on… Are those…?”

“These are… **adoption papers** …” Makoto gasps. Everyone shares overjoyed expressions for Sojiro’s extremely kind gesture as the boy in question stares at him with sheer disbelief.

_“... Y-You… d-d-don’t… have to-”_

“Yes I do,” Sojiro interjects. “To be honest, I’ve had this ready since you were discharged… I told you I’d be there for you as family, didn’t I?" Akira tries to talk, but the shock of it all made all the words that came out of his mouth turn into gibberish.

 _"... Don't… know… what to say…"_ That's all he can manage.

"Just say  **yes!** " Futaba says as she gives him a hug. "C'mon! You, Ann, and Mona. You're already family to us. Might as well make it official. Right, Sojiro?" The old man nods at his foster daughter and holds his hand to his new possible foster son.

"... How about it, kid?"

The abandoned boy, shocked and touched beyond words, makes a round trip with his eyes, starting at the old man's rough hand and looking all around the room before coming back to it. He's had so much stolen from him by cruel tyrants in powerful, but kind, wonderful people gave him more. If this was supposed to be Hell… then Heaven is overrated.

So, with an audible laugh, Akira takes his guardian's hand and the two pull each other in for a tight hug. Something they both thought they'd never do when they first met.

 _"Well… it's not like I can say_ **_no!_** _"_

With Ann and Futaba's bear hug on the two being the cue, everyone cheers for the new family of three. Four counting Mona.

 _"Yooo! Everyone, raise a glass up if ya got one!"_ Ryuji says. After everyone does so, he clears his throat and speaks.

 _"Here's the hardcore bastard who stole everyone's heart and made 'em stronger! To our black winged hero and my best bro!_ **_To AKIRA!_** _"_

Everyone: _"_ ** _To Akira!_** _"_

"See? **That's** how you do a toast!" Futaba tells Sojiro. "Nice, short and to the point!"

"Can it."

"Congratulations, my friend," Yusuke says to Akira. "It would seem your year of misfortune has finally come to an end."

“Hey, does that mean Akira’s last name is Sakura now?” Ann asks.

“Only if that’s what he wants,” Sojiro says.

“Hmmm… I think I’ll keep _**Kurusu**_ ,” Akira says. “Despite the pain it might bring, I don’t want to forget who I was.” The former student council president sees the three unexpected guests, realizing they’ve been left completely out of the conversation.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Suzui-san! Mr. and Mrs. Takamaki!" Makoto says to the them. "You must feel so out of place right now!"

"It's fine. Really," Shiho says with a smile. "If anything, I'm happy I stopped by to see this… Congrats, Akira."

"M-Me too!" Ellen sniffs as she runs her eyes, Sosuke comforting. "I'm so happy for you, Akira. And just think. When you and Ann get married, your family's gonna get even bigger!" The word "married" strikes a chord in Akira and Ann as they scratch their heads in confusion.

"Hm? What's wrong, you two?" Sosuke asks.

"W-Well uh… I-I don't know," Akira says. "It's like… um… how do I put this…?"

"You can't help but feel like you're forgetting something really important?" Ann groans. "Yeah, me too."

"Something to do with marriage?" Haru asks.

"What? Did you guys get married behind everyone's backs and forget all about it?" Ryuji chuckles at his own joke until the couple let out a big gasp, realizing what they had forgotten. "Huh? … Wait… Aw hell! Don't tell me you guys actually did it!"

"No! But if **_that_ ** was real, you are **so** close!" Ann says as she digs around bag for her wallet. When she pulls out her engagement ring, all is completely silent until…

Everyone: "... What? … **What?! …** **_WHAAAAAAAAAT~~~?!_ **"

Ann's face lights up like the sun and lovey dovey aura surrounds her body as she beat hugs her man, jumping up and down with joy.

 ** _"AHHHHHHH!!! OH MY GOD!!! THAT'S RIGHT!!! YOU PROPOSED!!!"_** she screamed.

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot I did that!" Akira exclaims.

" **BULLSHIT!** ” Ryuji objects. “How do you forget something **that** major?!" 

“W-Well, the depressing mood was pretty thick at the time,” Akira laughs nervously.

“Is that why you guys ran off like that back at the restaurant?!” Futaba asks.

“I kinda did it on a whim after we joked around about it…”

“Have you two even thought this through?!” Makoto asks.

“It’s not like we’re getting married right away,” Ann explains. “We both agreed that it’d be on July 19th, our 2nd anniversary in the summer. Plenty of time for us to work to get the money together.”

“I thought I told you to wait until you were way older to give her that ring,” Sojiro scolds.

“You know I’m not one to care much for the rules,” Akira says.

“You really are an unpredictable troublemaker,” Ms. Kawakami sighs.

Akira nervously turns to his shocked future in-laws. “S-Sorry. I know this is kinda early,” he says. The two snap out of their shock and smile.

“O-Oh, no problem,” Sosuke says. “And we’re not really in a position to judge. We got married at a pretty young age too.”

“And we already gave you our blessing, so it’s fine,” Ellen says. “There’s a lot to talk about concerning the apartment Ann’s living in though. I assume you’re going to be moving in with her, right Akira?”

“Well, We can’t exactly raise a family in a tiny, dusty old attic of a hole-in-the-wall store, can we?”

The night went on with more laughter and happiness among plates of Leblanc curry and cups of Leblanc coffee. A night that got Akira out of his slump.

**xxx**

The next morning, Futaba and Morgana enter the cafe to wake up the new member of the family and his girlfriend, who decided to stay over and borrowed some of Futaba's casual clothes to use as pajamas.

The pint-sized hacker pokes her head up from the stairs to see the two fast asleep, snickers mischievously, and sprints up the stairs to make a big leap from the top to Akira's bed.

**_"GOOOOOOOD MORNIIIIIIIIING, AKIR-AAAAAAANN~~~!!!"_ **

She ground pounds on the two, making them both jolt awake and grab their weapons to prepare for battle.

Ann: "OHMYGO- SHADOW MARAS! BACK OFF!"

Akira: "DEFENSIVE POSITIONS! TAKE COVER! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!"

Futaba starts rolling on the floor laughing until her pseudo siblings grab her and start tickling mercilessly, Akira getting her sides and Ann getting her feet.

Akira: " **Here's** something to laugh about, you little gremlin!"

Ann: _"Coochiecoochiecoochiecoochiecoochiecoochie…!"_

Futaba: _"_ ** _NYAAAH~!_ ** _HEY, CUT IT OU-HA-HOUT~!"_

The two continued the tickle torture until Morgana intervened.

"Hey, guys. The chief's got breakfast ready at the house," he meows.

"The house? Not here?" Akira asks.

"Duh! Family dinners happen at family households!" Futaba says. "C'mon! Let's go!" Three slip out of bed and everyone starts making their way to the house, leaving the hole-in-the-wall cafe and walking through the quiet suburban neighborhood with not a single soul in sight.

"Just throwing this out there," Akira says. "Annie, I think it'd be a good idea if you and Futaba messed around with each other's wardrobes."

"Really? You think so?" Ann asks.

"Yeah! Her Tetris tank and baggy pants look surprisingly good on you. You **did** you wanted to look good in clothes like Ann's, didn't you Futaba?"

"I remember her sounding noticeably perverted when she said that," Morgana adds.

 _"Ann needs to tell me how she eats first. I wanna look bouncy when I'm in a dominatrix suit too!"_ Futaba snickers. A severe chill jolts down the big brother's spine as an impure image of innocent little Futaba in a skimpy red and black dominatrix suit and an officer's hat plagues his brain.

 _"... Actually… forget I said anything,"_ he grimaces.

_A-Aw god…  I need to bleach my brain before the police catch me again._

The four step into the house and make their way to the kitchen, where the old man waits for them with servings of toast, eggs, bacon, fruit salad, and orange juice for each of them and the usual smirk on his face.

"Mornin', you two," he says. "Sit down and eat before it gets cold." Everyone sits down at the table, Akira sitting between Ann and Futaba facing Sojiro and Morgana on the floor with his meal.

Everyone: "Thanks for the food!"

Akira feels a very strange and surreal atmosphere fill the house as everyone went at their food. There wasn't anything wrong though. Everything was pretty much normal. **That's the thing.** He had only just been welcomed into the Sakura family as a permanent family under law, but eating with them already feels so natural. The smiles and banter around the table that made each bite fill his heart with warmth…

It was the feeling of being in a family that he had lost. It may be a little different now… but he was in a family again all the same.

After getting completely lost in the moment, the support beams of Akira’s shaken heart give way again. Twin waterfalls start streaming down his cheeks and he begins to cry, resisting the urge at first before gradually giving into it. He knew he was in a safe place, so he just lets his heart move his body to get the healing it so desperately needed. He lets himself cry, lets Ann turn him around with his seat, and lets her kiss his face and lips before she, Futaba, and Sojiro embrace him tightly on the floor.

 _“Hey…_ **_We love you_** _,”_ Ann sniffs with a smile.

 _“... I-I know,”_ he sobs. _“I know…_ **_Thank you…_ ** _”_ He just lets himself be hurt because he was so terribly rejected, but happy because he’s being so excessively loved. Just like how he had been treated all year.

Sojiro: “... **Welcome home, kid.** ”

* * *

  **Target: Hit**


	9. Prideful Road to Recovery

It’s early November and the first day of the Shujin Culture Festival is in full swing. And suffice to say, the turnout is far more positive than last year as the halls and courtyards were packed with guests eager to check out the exhibits. Even more packed than last year. Who wouldn’t want to check out a school that went from a scandal cesspool into one of the most highly recommended high schools in the country?

A family of four, a mom, a dad, and their two thirteen year old girls, walk up to the school entrance and look amongst the crowd in awe.

“I still can’t get over how **cute** the girl uniforms are!” one of the girls say.

“ **I know, right?!** ” her sister exclaims. _"Hnnngh, I wish they’d let me try one on right now!”_

“Quite a lot of people here,” the mother says.

“It’s hard to believe this place had such a bad rep last year,” the father points out. The family hears a young boy's laugh.

“It's not that hard. Just learn from the past and move towards the future. That’s what **I** always say.”

The family sees the young man in question approach them with clipboard in hand and a black cat mounted on his shoulder. With a friendly smile, he bows his head and straightens out his glasses.

 _“ **Hello everyone and welcome to Shujin Academy,** _”_ _he greets formally. “I’m this year's student council president. The name is Akira Kurusu from class 3-C.” He directs their attention to his feline friend. “And **this** little trouble maker is our guardian mascot, Morgana. Mona, for short. We’re glad you guys could make it today!”

 **_“Welcome~!”_ ** Morgana meows, even though they can’t understand him. The girls walk up to Akira to pet Morgana.

 _“Aww, he's so cute!_ _”_ one of the girls squeals. 

“And a bit of a clever fighter,” Akira chuckles. “He started out as a stray who roamed around the school grounds all year last year. People reported seeing a black and white streak zooming about and hearing his meow. Students and teachers looked everywhere for him, but he sure knew how to hide. And remember the shoot up that happened here back in March? Well apparently, this little guy actually helped the Phantom Thieves save everybody. Everyone around the school says they heard meowing and hissing through the whole thing.” Akira smiles as he scratches behind one of Mona’s ears.

“When he showed himself to the school after spring break, we all decided to make Shujin his home. He has his own little house in the courtyard and we gave him a special collar.” He shakes his head and gestures the family towards the school. “But what're we doin’? We won't get anywhere just standing here. C’mon. Let me show you folks around.”

**xxx**

On the first floor of the main building, the president’s fiance and her girlfriends just finished handing out flyers for the Vague sponsored student-model team fashion contest taking place tomorrow.

“That’s all of them!” Ann announces with a clap of her hands.

“The gym’s gonna be **super** packed tomorrow!” the tall girl exclaims. “I can tell!”

“Why wouldn't it when we have a students teaming up with real models for a team fashion contest with **the** Risette as the special guest judge?!” the girl with glasses giggles. “Now I see why you had us practice, Takamaki-san!”

“I was kinda worried though,” Ann says. “It was only in case you guys got picked for my team in the shuffle.”

“I **still** can't believe you and Akira-kun managed to book Rise months prior!” the tall girl says.

“Ha ha! Yeah. We got **super** lucky on our trip to Tatsumi Port Island in the summer.”

The tall girl nudges Ann, directing her down the hall. _"Oooh~! Speak of the devil!_ _”_

Ann sees her man giving the family from before the grand tour and she can't help but blush and sigh at the sight of him.

“To be honest, I was kinda worried when you told us you two hooked up,” the girl with glasses says. “But he’s actually a really good guy. It only made sense that his criminal record was a fake.”

“I mean, he **did** save the school **twice** ,” the tall girl says. “First from Kamoshida when he helped the Phantom Thieves, then from those hijackers.”

“ _Shh!_ We're not supposed to talk about that in public! Remember?!”

As she watches her future husband take on his role as student council president with pride, Ann feels a huge wave of relief wash over her.

 _You had to go through so much last year,_ she thought _… Glad to see you're feeling better._

**xxx**

The young rebel's heart has been honed to be stronger than any god’s, but with many, many deep scars. He was dragged away from his home for his probation thanks to a false assault charge and had to face severe prejudice the public. But thanks to his ordeal as a thief in the Metaverse, he was able to transform into a much stronger person and gather many allies. He went through brawl after hard fought brawl until he proudly claimed victory over the god who represented the will of the distorted world he seeked to destroy.

Even after all of that, the ordeal was far from over. One month of solitary confinement awaited. And when he was freed and allowed to return home, he found that the home he knew didn't exist anymore. The people who brought him into this world had all but abandoned him, leaving no trace of their presence behind, as well as his heart in shattered atom-sized pieces. Lost, broken, and alone, he returned to Tokyo, where he found that he still has a family to go back to: his beautiful new bride-to-be, Ann, his caring new foster family, Sojiro and Futaba Sakura, and all of his irreplaceable friends. It was a long process, but sure enough, they gathered all the pieces of his heart and put it back together.

**xxx**

It’s the first day of the spring term and, for four of the Phantom Thieves, the last year of high school.

Akira starts stirring when the sunlight from the window shines on his eyes. _“Ugh… morning already,”_ he groans. As he tries to bury his face into his pillow to go back to sleep, he feels something soft and squishy that’s definitely **not** his pillow rubbing against his right cheek. He looks to see what it is and the sight turns his face beet red.

_What the… **LOVE CUSHIONS**_ **_!_ **

Turns out the squishy cushions are an ample set of bare breasts.

 _“Okay, stop the car!”_ he whispers to himself. _“What the hell are these doing greeting me in the morning?!”_ A pair of arms wrap around his head and pull his face into the small canyon in between. Akira hears a moan and looks up. “Wait… **Ann-pan?!** ” 

Ann, who decided to stay the night so she could walk to school with her man and their baby sister, was wrapping her naked self around him in her sleep.

“There’s no way in hell she chose this position while she was awake…” Akira says to himself. After a second of thinking, he lets his devilish mind take over, grins, and digs his face deeper into her chest. _“He he he! But as long as she's still asleep… I might as well make the most of it~!”_

He feels Ann move, looks up, and shrieks when he sees her slowly wake up, blinking her eyes open, and look down. He was expecting her to get pissed, but all she does is chuckle at him.

 _“Oh! Good morning, you,”_ she says.

“U-Uh, yeah. Mornin’. **Totally** boob mornip- **good** mor **ning!**... Um… _**Crap!**_  Please don’t be mad.”

“Why would I be mad when your handsome face is the first thing I see when I wake up?”

Akira’s eyes switch from looking at her face to looking at her chest. “O-Okay. T-Thanks, but… that's not what I’m talking aboobs- W-Wait, no! Talking **about** boobs! I-I mean… _**Dammit!**_ ” Rather than get upset, she rubs the back of his head.

“Well, I wanted to see you listen to my heart while you slept,” she says. “Besides, your head's been here so many times, I've gotten kinda used to it now.” Akira looks away, hiding his smile in her bosom.

“So this is actually what you wanted, eh?” he asks.

“What’s wrong? I thought you liked it.”

“No! I DO! I love it! It's the frickin’ best!”

Ann giggles, then slides down to kiss and lick his neck. Didn’t take him long to figure out where this was going.

“Wait, seriously?” Akira asks. “After the crazy 5 rounds we had last night?”

“Oh, c’mon! I have... needs. Must a girl say more?”

“W-Well… no. I-I get the picture. And believe me; I’m **so** onboard!”

Ann pushes herself up to hover over him. “And don't tell me you don’t love this too,” she chuckles.

“I-I **am** a guy… and my girlfrie-” Ann glares at him, making him correct himself. “ **Shit** … **Fiance** is **you** , of all people, so… hell yeah I do. Absolutely.”

“Then you wanna come at me? ... _**I'll let you, y’know~.**_ ”

Akira grips his sheets to hold himself back as she places her hands on his warm cheeks.

 _“I’m your future bride who loves you_ **_so_ ** _much… so I’ll do just about_ **_anything_ ** _for you as long as it makes you happy. ♡”_ As she showers his forehead with kisses, so many thoughts rush through Akira’s head.

 _Y’know, it’s weird but super cool how open she's been to me touching her lately ever since our first time on Valentine’s Day_ … _Still… **“Anything”** to make me happy?! Does she even know how much awesome shit fits into one little **“anything”**?! _

“Alright, that does it!” Akira shouts. “ **C’mere, you!** ” Ann shrieks and laughs as Akira tosses her on her back, ready to go at it again when.

Ann: "Ack! _**Kira~! ♡** "_

Akira: **_"Ann-paaan~!"_**

Morgana: ** _“Mraooow!”_**

Akira: _ **"Monaaa~!"**_

...

...

...

Akira+Ann: “Wait... Mona?”

The couple immediately sit up.

“Yeah, that’s right! **Mona!** The cat you two lovebirds kicked out of the room last night to do who-knows-what to each other!” Morgana hisses from the bottom of the stairs. “It’s time for school! Tuck those raging hormones of yours away and get up!” The two lovers in question sigh with disappointment as they slipped out of bed and into their uniforms.

The two come down the stairs to the sight of Futaba waiting for them in her Shujin uniform and Sojiro setting their breakfast, his signature curry, on the counter.

 _"So much for the chastity we saved from Yusuke,"_ Morgana sighs.

 _" **You hush!** " _Ann hisses.

“About time you guys woke up!” Futaba scolds. “I’m ready to go!”

“Strange words coming from the former shut-in,” Akira replied, cocking an eyebrow at her.

“Heh heh… I never thought I’d see the day when Futaba would be on her way to school,” Sojiro says. “And with her new brother and sister, no less.”

“A lot can happen in a year,” Akira tells him as he sits down to eat. “I think we already talked about this multiple times.”

“That doesn’t make it any less surreal,” Ann says as she starts eating. As the two are eating, Sojiro catches the second bag hanging at Futaba’s side. Her laptop bag that she was trying to hide, to be more precise.

“You’re not taking that with you to school,” he scolds. She glares and hisses at him, holding her bag tightly in defiance.

“ **Futaba,** ” Akira says. She immediately puts the bag on the counter.

“Oh, you listen to **him?** ” Sojiro groans, which she responds to by sticking her tongue out.

**xxx**

Later at the Aoyama-Itchome station, Akira gets off the train with Ann, Futaba, and Ryuji, who the three met up with on the way, at his side and Morgana hitching a ride in Futaba’s bag. Akira lets out a deep sigh, still not believing he actually gets to spend his last year here. Yeah, it’s cool that he gets to graduate with his new family and his best bro. It’s how this came about that’s been haunting him all through spring break, as happy as he seemed after his adoption and engagement to Ann.

“Alright. Gimme your arm,” Ann says as she offers him hers. Akira looks at her with uncertainty.

“... I don't feel right about this, Annie,” he says.

“C’mon, man. You **love** showin’ off!” Ryuji points out as he nudges his bro’s arm.

“My **skills!** I don't like the idea of parading my girlfrie- **Shit...** My **fiance** around the school like some trophy.”

“Isn't the whole point of getting married being that you're **allowed to do that?** ” Mona says as he pops out of Futaba’s bag. “Don't worry about it.”

“You're not back to your usual self yet,” Futaba says. “We can tell. So we need to try everything we can think of to getcha rehabilitated-"

“ **Do not** use that word,  please,” Akira demands. “I got enough of it last year.”

“Right. But… you know what I mean.”

Ann turns his face towards hers and gives him puppy dog eyes. “Hey, just try,” she begs. “ _Pleeease?_ What would you do for **me?** ” Akira sighs again and smiles at her.

“... **Anything** …” he says. _“Fine~_.”

“Good. So, take my arm-"

 _“Ohh no!_ _”_ Akira suddenly wrapped his right arm around her waist and yanked her to his side, giving her the usual smirk. “If we're really doing this, we're doing it **my** way.” Ann’s faces glows red and she smiles as she wraps her left arm around his waist and places her right hand on his chest.

 _“I like your way,”_ she chuckles.

“ **See?** You look more like you already!” Futaba exclaims.

“Well, _your_ _adoring public awaits!_ ” Ryuji mocks. “Let's roll!”

**xxx**

_Wait. Is that… No way!_

_That’s Takamaki and... Kira Akira?!_

_So, it's_ **_true_** _! They really_ **_did_ ** _hook up!_

_I told you! I heard him call her “Annie baby” during the hijacking!_

_Didn’t he confess to her at the Culture Festival last year?_

**_Dammit!_ ** _I was_ **_just_ ** _about to go for it too!_

All sorts of comments went flying through the air as the five approached the school grounds. Students line up side by side in thick parallel lines to clear the way as the couple in question just march on, glued to each other's sides with pride like “We have **arrived** ”.

 _“Sooo many people staring…_ _”_ Futaba mumbles as she shrinks behind her bro and sis.

"Everyone's so in awe," Morgana says. "Like they're in the presence of royalty."

“Whaddya expect when the two most infamous students in school confirm they're a power couple?” Ryuji sighs.

“This feels more intense than when people talk about my eyes and hair…” Ann gulps. When she looks up at her man, she sees a toothy grin cracking on his face. _“Is someone happy?_ _”_ she asks as she rubbed his chest.

“Well… it just feels good to not have to hide it anymore, y’know?” he says. He suddenly bursts out laughing and turns his smile at her. “Oh, who the hell am I kidding?! This beautiful girl is **mine** and now everyone knows!” Ann giggles and pecks his cheek as the four walked up to the entrance, Ms. Kawakami waiting for them.

“Alright, guys. Cut the sap,” Ryuji tells the couple. “Ms. K’s here.” The two stop their PDA on a dime and greet their former homeroom teacher.

“Looks like my star pupil’s got the pep back in his step,” Kawakami chuckles.

“Somewhat, but getting there,” Akira shrugs.

“That’s good… Well, you don’t have to worry about Futaba-chan. I made some arrangements to have her in my class for homeroom. She’ll be perfectly safe with me.”

 _“P-P-Please be gentle,”_ Futaba mumbles.

“Alright. All of you go on inside before you’re late for the ceremony.” Kawakami gestures them all inside and they start walking into the building.

“Oh! And Kurusu-kun?” she called out. “Come to my classroom after school! I need to talk to you about something!”

“Alright!”

**xxx**

The opening ceremony was pretty much the same as any other. Just another long boring speech welcoming the beginning of a new school year.

After the ceremony, everyone went back to the halls to see their class placements on the bulletin board. The four Shujin thieves make it to the board with Ann crossing all of her fingers, begging for her and her man are in the same class again.

_Please please please please please please please please please please…_

"I'm in 3-C," Akira points out. Ann thoroughly scans the 3-C roster and start reading last names.

"Tagehara, Tagine, Takaku… **Takamaki! YES!** " Having found her name in the list of student in Akira’s class, Ann gives her man a hug.

“Good for you two,” Ryuji says, rolling his eyes. “Well at least I’m not by myself again. Me and Mishima are in 3-D.”

“Oh, so **now** you’re talking to him because he’s having problems with his girlfriend,” Akira judges. “That’s messed up, dude…”

“Hey, I let you slide because you’re my best bro, but if he and I are gonna stay friends, if **I** can’t have any fun with a girl, then **he** sure as **hell** can’t either!”

“... Then I guess you aren’t friends again,” Futaba says as she points to Mishima approaching them from down the hall, happily holding the brunette otaku girl from February in his arms.

“Hey! You guys made up!” Ann happily exclaims.

“Ehehe, yeah,” Mishima laughs as she sheepishly scratches his head. “It was just a big misunderstanding. Yoiko-chan **loves** marshmallows and cookies, so I thought giving her some S’more cookies for White Day was a good idea.”

“It was **when** you were giving them to me that was the problem!” Yoiko whines. “On the one day of the year I don’t like **anything** to do with marshmallows and cookies! ... But I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions like that. I’m really sorry, Yuki.”

“Hey, we were **both** at fault. It’s fine… Although, I can confirm that this year’s White Day was one of the worst days of my life… It was such a huge scene and everyone was laughing at me.”

“Yeah. Very important note, Mishima,” Akira says. “Giving marshmallows and cookies to your girlfriend on White Day means you’re breaking up with her.”

“And I saw the way you gave them to her too,” Ann says. “Looking uncomfortable like that and not really saying anything would give **any** girl the wrong idea. Like, Kira gave me cookies too, but I knew what they were for beforehand.”

“Noted.” Mishima looks at the bulletin board and sees his name on the 3-D list. “Oh! Hey, Sakamato-kun, looks like you and I are classmates this year.” Ryuji glares at him before turning his back on him.

“Sorry. Who are you?” he asks coldly.

Suddenly, the crowd in front of the boards disperses as a pair of twins, a brother with brown swept back hair and his sister with a big waist length braid, the brother strutting down the hall with an excessively prideful smile on his face and his sister’s eyes being downcast as she walks behind him.

“Who are the twins?” Akira asks.

“The Shigures,” Mishima says. “Both children of one of the politicians who were accepted into the National Diet recently. The pompous brother is Kazama and his sister is Kazuko. Kazama actually used to bad mouth Nijima-san behind her back, calling her a sorry excuse for a president. Naturally, he plans on becoming this president to quote-on-quote ‘make Shujin great again’.”

 _“Very original,”_ Futaba groans. Nothing else is said as the twins look to see their class placements.

**xxx**

It's after school and Akira made his way to Kawakami's classroom as promised. And the topic of discussion shocks the star pupil.

"Uh… I-I think you're looking toward the wrong guy for this," Akira says.

"I assure you. I'm not," Kawakami replied.

"Look. I know I was the leader of… a very successful and secretive after school club, but that doesn't mean I'm qualified to be in the freaking student council. Let alone be the president!"

"I wouldn't have bothered to ask this of you if I thought the same. Your conduct, your grades, your compassion towards other students. Taking all that and your recent spike in popularity into account, I think you'd make a great president."

"I won't lie and say I don't know what you're talking about with the popularity thing," Akira sighs as he crosses his arms. "Everyone's been treating me like a messiah now thanks to that hijacking." The cheerful hello’s, heartfelt apologies, and small female Kira Akira fan clubs among other things were a clear sign that Akira’s popularity had skyrocketed after his little stunt that day. “Still, if I become president, I won’t have that much time to do my temp jobs to get ready for the Big Day next year.”

“I figured you’d bring that up,” Kawakami says as she starts digging around in her purse. “That’s why I brought… **this.** ” She pulls out an opened envelope and hands it to him. When he pulls out its contents, golden yen signs appeared in his pupil at the sight of the redundantly massive check.

“If you haven’t guessed already, which you most likely have knowing you,” she says. “It’s half of the money I paid Takase-kun’s guardians when I was working as a maid.”

“... Only... **half...?!** ”

“They gave it to me during spring break. It took a while for them to gather it all up. I don’t really know what to do with all of it, so I thought I’d make sure it went to a good cause. And just so we’re clear, this isn’t a bribe. Just consider it a wedding present. No returns.”

“Ms. K… I-I…”

Kawakami places a hand on one of his. “I’m not asking you to win the election,” she said. “Just run and give it your all. And if you win, keep giving it your all. That record of yours isn’t going to make life easy for you, even after you’ve been proven innocent, so you have a lot of work to do if you want to make it. That goes for you **and** her. Prove there’s more to you than just being a problem child, just like you did here.” After taking a good look in her eyes, the boy concedes and puts the envelope in his bag.

“If this school becomes a hell hole under my reign,” Akira jokes. “Don’t come crying to me.”

“Hey, I’ll risk that over you two eating instant ramen and fast food every day.”

“Again, who the hell are you?! My mom?!”

**xxx**

“ _Shiiit, bro!_ That’s way more than what we got from Kaneshiro’s golden briefcase!”

Both Ann and Makoto smack Ryuji upside his head for his loud mouth as the three seniors and their alumni lieutenant, who starts her first term of college in a week, walk down Central Street on their way to one of Akira’s temp gigs, with Morgana hitching a ride in Akira’s bag.

“I believe this is almost as much as what that plastic model we received from President Okumura cost,” Makoto say in a way that made it sound inconspicuous.

“Wait… I forgot. Did we ever sell that thing?” Ann asks. "Haru already paid for our Destinyland party."

“I think Futaba’s holding onto it,” Akira says. “I’ll ask her about it when I get home… Anyway Makoto, it goes without saying that I could **really** use your help.”

“The best I can do is give you advice based on my own experience,” Makoto says. “What you do with it is completely up to you.”

“Hey, that reminds me. Why ain’t Futaba, Yusuke, and Haru helping us out with this too?” Ryuji asks. “You have a shitton of temp jobs, man. We need all the help we can get.”

“Remember that Lover’s Link app she gave me and Akira?” Ann points out. “The one I used to find him after what happened last month? She said she’s going to try to get it up on the market.”

“Yusuke’s planning to do something with his paintings,” Akira says. “Meanwhile, Haru’s busy working on her future cafe business with her father’s company while she's going to school.”

“Considering her talent… I honestly see Futaba thriving in the mobile gaming business,” Morgana says. “She’d be at her computer all day and she could work from home. It would really suit her.”

“You think she’d be able to top that puzzle game at the top of the rankings?” Ryuji asks. “She’d be a billionaire in no time if she could!”

“If she does… I think I might drop out,” Ann laughs nervously. “I already wasted my studying time playing that game.” Of course, that comment earned her one of Makoto’s cold glares.

“She definitely can, if she wanted to,” Akira says. “She made that game, after all.”

…

…

Mo+An+R+Ma: **“... Huh?”**

After a bit of denial on their part, Akira calls up his sis for her confirmation.

“It's true. I was chatting with an online friend and just ended up making it,” Futaba causally says over the phone. “It was just to kill time, so I let them have it. Before I knew it, it was up on the market. They offered me a contract and stuff, but it sounded complicated. I just gave up the rights.” The dumbfounded looks on the four’s face said it all.

“Y-You… **You’ve gotta be kidding me!** ” Ryuji yells. “ **Holy shhhit!** You coulda been **so** rich! You **really** blew it!”

“So it’s **your** fault I haven’t been able to study!” Ann exclaims.

“Ann, that’s your own fault and you know it,” Makoto sighs.

“I’m gonna regret this, but uh… **Are you an idiot?!** ” Ryuji shouts at Futaba.

“I don’t wanna hear that from the monkey king of idiots himself,” Futaba shoots back.

“Dammit! Is “moron” any better?! Seriously, even **I’m** not stupid enough to pass that up!”

"Hey, I'm making another one right now. It's not like it's hard."

"The way you talk about just doing certain things so casually like it takes little effort honestly scares me," Makoto says.

“Well, I’m gonna need more than Sojiro’s pocket money to help my big bro and sis get hitched, don’t I? That’s why I’m back here talking to my friend to get Lover’s Link on the market. **And** I’m making a Phantom Thief themed MMO game on the side too.”

“Again, we **really** appreciate this, guys,” Ann says with a smile.

“If you two are dead set on taking such a huge leap of faith so early, we all might as well help in any way we can,” Makoto says. Akira catches sight of the beef bowl shop down the street and ends the call.

**xxx**

It’s early May, the week after Golden Week, and the presidential election is in full swing. As he promised his former teacher, Akira gave his best effort in trying to win. Futaba and Yusuke designed campaign posters and buttons and Ann and Ryuji helped by handing them all out. Meanwhile, Akira has been taking lessons from his senpai on how the role works. Though Makoto does state that he should focus on being the type of president **he** wants to be as opposed to just copying her.

Today is the day the candidates give their speeches to the entire student body. While most of the candidates, Kazuma Shigure most of all, were uptight and serious at the podium, Akira decided to be casual and sit down on the floor in front of it, asking everyone to sit too so they can see him and rest their feet if needed. It was strange, no doubt, but it was strange enough to get everyone who was sleeping through the speeches or not caring to give him their undivided attention if his recent popularity didn’t catch them already.

* * *

_“If anyone from last year can look back to April, you might recall the day I stood up to a certain someone who shall not be named and blow up at everyone there. The late Principal Kobayakawa included. One of the things I said, in a very harsh tone, was that this school was a lost cause..._

_I won’t retract that statement. That’s exactly what it was and it took some rather shady individuals to get it out of that nightmare... But there’s one thing I want you all to take away from my words back then and my words today. **Free will. Potential.** Those are the two things the Phantom Thieves used to save us and it’s what I want everyone here, who stood back and did nothing, to know that they’ve always had, but never used._

_No one thought anyone could touch that man because of his power and influence over the school. Everyone thought they just had to grit their teeth and take it... And then one day, someone proved us wrong and kept doing it for a year until they stood on a plain no one has ever been able to reach. No matter who stood in their way, even if it was the entire world, they took to the skies, free as birds, and flew so high that we eventually lost sight of them... You may think that’s the work of the truly gifted, but that’s a lie. **Anyone can do it.** As long as they don’t let others chain them down, as long as they hold fast to their freedom and fight back with all their might, they can do it. They can find the power to change reality and make their deepest wishes come true. A power that grows stronger when joined with others. _

_Right now, I’m striving to become a person who can help others find that power within themselves, starting with the student body. And honestly, I couldn’t care less what title I bare while doing so. I could be president, part of the council, or just another student. I don’t care. I’ll keep trying to be that person for everyone here. No matter how much power I have in this place, I’m going to use my last year here to help as many of you as I can find the Holy Grail that hides deep within each of you so that you can fly towards the future you want. Everyone in this world has it, whether they realize it or not._

_So, this isn’t so much a speech about what I’m going to do if I’m president. I mean I really don’t like to keep empty promises. This is more of a personal promise to you all than anything. I just want you guys to know that I’m here. If you ever need someone to help you find that hidden potential, the power to grant your wishes with your own two hands... just know... **I’m here.** ”_

* * *

Despite the casual and laid back nature of the speech, the loud round of applause that put the others to shame was a sign that it was a crowd favorite.

**xxx**

Later that day during lunch, Ann, Ryuji, and Futaba (Morgana in tow) walk through the halls, checking out all of the students who were conversing about their choices for president, Ann’s smile getting brighter with every mention of her man being their choice. One conversation involving two second years caught all of their attention.

“Who are you going to vote for?” the short glasses girl asks.

“What’s wrong with picking Kira-senpai?” the bob haired girl replies. “He’s so nice and easy to talk to!”

“I know, right?! No one wanted to be anywhere near him before, but look at him now! He really cares about people and never makes you feel like an outsider. Whether his encouraging you or challenging you, something about his personality always makes you want to try your best. I’ll take him over pompous Shigure any day.”

A really good thing for them all to hear.

 _“That’s a whooole lot of praise!”_ Futaba says.

“Looks like our charismatic former leader’s stolen everyone's hearts without breaking a sweat,” Morgana snickers.

“Yeah. Once they cut they're shit talkin’, everyone found out he’s actually a pretty chill dude,” Ryuji says.

 _“If by “pretty chill dude” you mean the coolest guy ever, then yeah~!”_ Ann giggles. _“God, I’m so proud of him~! ♡”_ As the bride-to-be takes pride in knowing the future prez is also her future hubby, the bob haired girl’s next comment cuts her happiness short.

“Y’know what? I think I’m gonna try asking him out!”

…

Ann: **_“... Hm?”_ **

R+F+M:  **"Uh oh..."**

“... Y-You’re not… serious, are you?” Glasses girl asks her friend. “You know he’s getting married to Takamaki-senpai after their graduation.”

“What? The blonde airhead model bimbo? Ha! He’s been top of the class since he got here. He’s totally into girls with brains and as one of the top ten, I’ve got **way** more game than her! It’s a 120% of victory in my favor! By this time next year, I’ll-”

**_“Hello there~!”_ **

The cocky girl’s boasting is cut short by Ann’s little greeting as she appeared towering behind her, with a twinkle teeth grin and shadows over her eyes.

“... It’s not what you think,” the girl says, sweat streaming down her face.

_“ **What** isn’t what I think?” _

“I-I-I-It was just a figure of speech! I swear!”

“... I know I’m not that smart… but I’m **pretty** sure “I’m gonna stole your man” **isn’t** any kind of figure of speech.”

“YOU’RE RIGHT! I’M SORRY!”

No one said a word as she walked back to class.

**xxx**

Classes have officially ended the day. As the two make their way to the entrance, Akira notices the concerned look on Ann’s face.

“Dark expressions don’t suit you, my radiant goddess,” he chuckles as he wraps an arm around her. “Everything okay?” Ann hesitates before spilling the beans.

“H-Hey… if you could change the fact that I’m not as booksmart as Makoto or Futaba with the snap of your fingers… would you?” she asks.

“... So that second year girl from lunch got you worried, huh?”

“Huh? How did you-”

“Ryuji and Futaba told me. I’m honestly flattered, but listen.” He stops to hold her close in his arms and brushes aside her bangs. “If having a girl as booksmart as Makoto was that big a deal for me, I would’ve just dated Makoto from the start. And you're **very** smart in your own right. You're an incredible voice of reason and your fine eye for detail and ability to read people is second to know and it helped **so** much last year. Your biggest accomplishment, in my eyes? ... You knew I wasn't a bad person when I first got here."

"... Y'know what? Yeah! You're right!"

"Exactly. So don't worry about what anyone else says about book brains or nationality or whatever else they might use. I chose **you** as my gir- **goddammit** … my **fiance** because you’re **you**. That one cute smile that makes me the happiest, that one golden heart that I adore… _and that one gorgeous body that turns me on more than anything else~._ I want it… I want **you** all for myself… Assuming you’ll still have me next year.” Ann smiles lovingly at him in response to his sweet words.

“Duh,” she giggles as she kisses him. “You’re the one sweet thing in this world that I won’t share with **anyone.** ” As the two are flirting, Kazuma and his sister come walking down the halls, the brother disgusted by their behavior.

“Can’t you two take your indecency somewhere else?” he asks coldly. “Like a rundown love hotel?”

 _“Oh! My apologies, your excellency!”_ Akira mocks. _“I didn't mean to show you a sight of something you’ll never have unless you hired your own personal prostitute so carelessly.”_

“Oh please. A tick could find prizes thousand time more valuable than... **her.** ”

“Agree to strongly disagree, then.”

“More importantly, I thought I told you that this election isn’t for you, **_Kira._** ”

“Oh, you did? All I remember from that time is really loud bowel movements and the foul stench of a horse’s ass crack with all the hot piles of shit spewing out of… Oh wait! That was your mouth moving! My bad!”

Ann laughs at Kazuma offended expression and Akira’s sick burn. _“Ahaha! He can be_ **_so_ ** _disrespectful!”_ she exclaims.

Kazuma turns his head away from the boy. “Not like it matters,” he scoffs. “As if this academy would actually let a criminal be the president.” The couple watch as the high and mighty third year storms off with his sister following behind him.

“Defeat isn’t even crossing his mind, huh?” Akira sighs.

 _“Ooh, is he in for a real shock then,”_ Ann says.

**xxx**

Days pass and the time to announce the results as finally come.

Classes are just about to start, but the council members for this year will be announced first. Something that has everyone in 3-C on edge.

Akira and Ann listen intently to the announcements over the speakers as Ms. Kawakami reads out names one by one. Meanwhile, Kazuma, who is also in their class, sits back as if he already knows what’s going to happen.

“Honestly. Just get to the part where you announce me as president already,” he chuckles. The couple roll their eyes as the time comes.

“And now, the moment you’ve all been waiting for,” Ms. Kawakami says. Everything goes quiet with those words. “By a surprising landslide, your new student council president is…”

…

…

…

“... **Class C Third year...**

 **Akira Kurusu!** ”

* * *

**Target: Hit**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the most exciting chapter, I will admit. But the next one is pretty a skip straight to their first anniversary, where things get a little... steamy.  
> And once again, these chapters are on an "out when they're ready" basis and I won't say when since I hate making empty promises, so please be patient.


	10. Fiercer than a Hurricane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After fighting through these rusty gears of mine and getting some well needed constructive criticism, I FINALLY finished this chapter! Sorry for the wait!  
> Just a heads up: I'm giving myself a new rule. Everyone in this story is speaking Japanese, so every time someone speaks something in English, it'll look like this, but in Bold font: (H E L L O!) I'll be applying this rule to previous and future chapters.

Akira does a big stretch and lets out a yawn as he and Futaba are once again traversing through the usual Shibuya Station crowd on their way to school. _"God~! I’m always feeling so tired lately!”_ he groans as he rubs the drowsiness and crust from his eyes.

 _“Such is the burden of being the oh-so-popular and successful student council prez!”_ Futaba teases.

“Can it, you... Almost two months into this and everyone’s **still** teasing me about that.”

The seat of student council president might as well have been handed to the boy from the start. The hijacking back in March really did make a huge impact. Though he was surprised that the students were so supportive of the idea, he made good on his promise to his former homeroom teacher and put his all into the position. Thanks to his job from last year, he’s developed a need to keep busy. To always be doing something productive that would benefit him greatly later on. Juggling his new presidential duties, his normal studies, and his many temp jobs was utterly bitter work indeed, even if his thief job was more physically demanding, but he vowed to make every single moment of it more than worth it the day he took up the job. All so he can overcome the burden of his stained record and secure a sun bright future with his fiance, who he still makes time for through all the work. If he's truly serious about about making this work, then it couldn't be more important that he makes the most of his time.

Speaking of whom, the siblings see her and Mishima waiting for them at the gate. Upon the sight of her fiance, Ann runs up and claims her spot wrapped around his left arm. _“Mornin’, Prez~!”_ she giggles as the four walk together.

 _“Mm. Hey,”_ Akira sighs.

“... That is bar none the worst morning greeting I’ve ever gotten from you,” Ann pouts.

“I’m sorry, Ann-pan. Really. I’m just... dead tired... I had a really busy night at Crossroads after getting done at Triple 7. And that drunk, Ohya, having a bad day **definitely** didn’t make it any better.”

“I **still** wish you’d let me help you with that!”

“And risk letting club hosts, random drunks, and sleazes get their filthy perverted hands on you? **_Heeell NO!_** They were all over Makoto when she and I went there for investigations last year and she’s nowhere near as hot as you (No offense to her). They'd eat **you** alive! Triple 7, the flower shop, the beef bowl shop, and your modeling. Stick with those.”

_"Alright."_

"Why can't Inari and Ryuji help you over there?" Futaba asks.

"Even after we all set up an allowance system for him for the sake of his contributions to the wedding, Yusuke's... well, **Yusuke.** He's hopeless with his money, even for stuff like train passes. And Ryuji... swore he'd never go there again after last time."

"What happened last time?"

"... We swore to never speak of it."

“Hey, is really alright for me to be your secretary?” Mishima asks Akira. “I-I mean, I’m honored, but I can’t help but feel like I’m not doing enough.”

“You do plenty. Trust me. Your help speeds up all of my work so I have more free time for jobs and days I need to rest. As expected from the PT's producer.”

“R-Right... Well, I’ll make sure to work hard to live up to your expectations!”

A couple of students greet Akira as they walk past him, including girls from his ever growing fan club who squeal _**“Kira-senpaaai~!”** _.

 _“Mooornin’,”_ he greets back.

“ _Someone sure is popular,_ Ryuji would say,” Futaba says.

“Hey, where is the new track team adviser anyway?”

“He sent me a text this morning saying he’s out sick today,” Ann groans. “All that ramen he eats almost everyday finally gave him a stomach ache. And **he** tells **his team** to stay healthy.”

“He still does his job well… Man, it’s weird not having Morgana around all the time now.”

“I’m still having a hard time believing the rumored cat was in your bag the whole time!” Mishima exclaims.

“Well, he’s taken to the new home the school made for him in the courtyard pretty well,” Futaba says. _It’s not my own human_ _place, but it’s my own place nonetheless,_ he said. The four hop onto the train heading to Aoyama-Itchome and grabs some seats.

“Hey, you have any ideas for what you want to do for the nineteenth?” Akira asks Ann. “It’s the first of July now.”

“I’m up for whatever you have in mind. I don’t really care as long as we’re together,” Ann says as she snuggles up to him.

“I’m having a hard time deciding! That’s why I’m asking you!”

“What’re you guys talking about?” Mishima asks. “What’s this about the nineteenth?”

“July 19th of last year… I was bold and stupid enough to tell the girl that’s way out of my league that I loved her,” Akira proudly says while wrapping an arm around Ann and kissing her forehead. “And she told me she loved me back. I got permission from the school to take the day off that day so we can have it all to ourselves.”

“And it won’t be **just** a dating anniversary next year!” Ann giggles.

“Needless to say, we’re both really excited.”

As her step brother and soon-to-be step sister-in-law get lovey dovey with each other, Futaba sees an important weather forecast on one of the TVs overhead. “... Hey, bro…?” she says while tugging at his jacket. “I think it’s a good thing you didn’t make any plans yet…”

“Why’s that?” he asks her.

“... If you did… **this** would have flushed them straight down the toilet.” She directs the two to the screen. The forecast warns of a slow-moving storm passing through Tokyo… which hits on the afternoon of the 19th.

“... It never ends… does it…?” Akira sighs.

“Uh, Takamaki-san…? A-Are you… okay…?” Mishima asks Ann, who is emanating a strong dark aura.

…

… Here’s when Ann goes berserk.

Ann: **_“... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!!!!”_**

**xxx**

School has just ended on the seventeenth, two days before the engaged couple’s dating anniversary. Although now that a storm is putting a serious damper on any sort of grand plans, Akira doesn’t really feel as excited as he was around two weeks ago as he gets out of his desk to greet Ryuji and Futaba.

“Someone looks bummed,” Ryuji points out. “That’s rare.”

“I’m still human. It happens,” Akira says. Ryuji notices very dark cloud hanging over Ann as she keeps her head in her arms.

“And **she** looks like the world ended,” he says. “Damn, **everybody’s** down in the dumps cuz of this storm-”

“ **Shit!** Hey! Don’t mention that out-”

_**“AGGGGGGGGGH!!!"** _

Everyone looks on in cartoonish shock as Mishima and Futaba try to pull the despairing Ann down from the top of her desk when she races to a hanging noose.

“ **Takamaki-san, no!** ” Mishima shouts.

 _“ **DAMMIT!** DAMMIT, WHY?!”_ Ann cries. _“KILL ME, GOD! KILL ME, GOD! WHY’D HAVE TO BE THIS WEDNESDAY?!”_

“Ann, calm down! It’s gonna be okay!” Futaba exclaims.

“The hell is **her** deal?!” Ryuji shouts. Akira beckons him over to whisper in his ear about the situation. “... _Ahhh._ I get it.”

“ _Yeaaah._ Safe to say she’s not taking it very well,” Akira sighs as he walks over to the scene. With a single touch on her back, he gets her to calm down and come down from her seat.

“Look. I get why you’re upset and all,” Akira says to her. “But what happened to not caring about where we go or what we do?”

 _“How am I supposed to be okay with anything we do with a loud depressing storm blowing through Shibuya?”_ she whines.

“We can make being stormed in romantic.”

 _“Romantically stormed in?_ **_Seriously?_** _”_

“Hey. Who’s the #1 expert miracle worker here?”

“It doesn’t have to be super fancy or grand,” Morgana says. "It can be **anything.** Just be creative."

"Yeah, what he sa-... Wait! Mona, you were here the whole time?!" Akira turns and sees Morgana riding in Futaba's bag.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Morgana asks. “Anyway, do you guys mind if I stay over at Haru’s? I don’t want to be stuck in that stuffy attic during the storm-”

**_“AGGGGGGGGGH!!!”_ **

Once again, Ann’s racing towards the noose with Akira, Futaba, Ryuji, and Mishima holding her back.

Morgana: "Oops! Sorry!

Ann: _“KILL ME, GOD!_ **_KILL ME, GOOOD~!!!_** _”_

Mishima: "Not again!"

Fu+Ryu: " **Ann?!** "

Akira: “What were we **just** talking about?! GET DOWN!”

A certain pompous third year who lost the presidential election growls at the sight of the victor acting so comical before storming out of the room in a huff.

**xxx**

“ **This** again? … And after all the trouble I went through to stay busy and avoid having the same conversation after god knows how many times…”

Kazuma has once again stormed into the faculty office to complain to Ms. Kawakami about the school allowing Akira to be president. A routine she is getting really tired of. “So you’d rather neglect your responsibilities as an educator just you don’t have to listen to someone state the obvious facts?!” Kazuma barks.

“The only **obvious fact** here is that **you** just can’t **face** the facts,” Kawakami says as her eyes stay glued to her work. “We've gone over this enough already. The students made their choice about who they want to be their president and it’s Kurusu-kun, not you.”

“A bunch of idiots won over by some stupid daredevil stunt!”

“Not just that. In case you don’t know, a lot of students made a huge improvement in their grades because Kurusu-kun was helping them with their studies.”

“ **For a price!** ”

“Be that as it may, his conduct and compassion towards others made him a role model for the student body and a favorite to the teachers.”

“Then I guess they don’t care if the school’s reputation is driven deeper into the mud because their representative is some street punk-”

Kawakami slams her palm on the desk and glares at Kazuma, frightening him. “Putting aside the fact that he’s **already been proven innocent,** ” Kawakami snarls. “Prejudice will no longer be tolerated in this school. All students will be treated equally, regardless of rumors. And the fact that you even bring up his record to use it against him further proves that you have no right to be president. Especially considering how easy it was for everyone to figure out that you tried to **cheat!**  Everyone was so vocal about it, it was obvious he would win by a landslide. To think you thought rigging the votes would get you anywhere.” The day Akira was announced as the new president was also the day Kazuma got suspended for trying to rig the votes. Something that everyone has shunned him for since.

“Now unless you want me to pull the detention card, **this is the last time we’ll EVER have this conversation,** ” Kawakami says as she turns away from him. “That said… please be careful on your way home.” Defeated, Kazuma storms out of the room and his little sister, who was waiting for him outside, follows him as he leaves.

 _First, he steals the top student title from me last year,_ he thinks. _Now, he’s stolen the president’s seat._ **_How much more are you going to steal from me, you damned criminal?!_ **

“U-Um, K-Kazu?” she meekly speaks up. “M-Maybe you should stop this before it gets any worse-” Her brother’s intense glare shuts her up.

“ **Did anyone say your opinion meant anything, dog?** ” he growls.

_“... O-Of course not… Sorry…”_

Instantly regretting how he snapped at her, Kazuma heaved a deep sigh and pats his sister on the head. "Sorry… He's getting to me again…" he mumbled. "Let's go. We're having another family meeting…" Kazuma leads the way out of school, dreading what his high and mighty father's going to say to them this time.

**xxx**

It’s officially the morning July the 19th, making it one year since Akira and Ann started seeing each other. It would be a very happy occasion if not for the storm washing it down.

At Leblanc, Akira is getting ready to head out to Shibuya to stay at his lover’s house during the storm. Not the most exciting of plans, but it’s all he’s got.

After grabbing his overnight bag and umbrella, he heads downstairs to find Sojiro waiting for him with a plastic bag in his hand. “I don’t think you wanna bother opening the shop today, Boss,” he says. “No one’s gonna come with a storm on the way.”

“ **Believe me. I know,** ” the old man groans. “Just making breakfast to-go for my stepson and my future stepdaughter-in-law. Sucks you have to celebrate your one-year together like this.”

“Eh, we’ll make the most of it. Thanks.” As he grabs the bag, his phone rings. It’s Ann.

“Hey, Ann-pan. I’m literally about to leave,” he says. “I’ll be there soon.”

“U-Uh, actually, question: You get a key to the school as the student council prez, right?!” she stutters.

“... Er, yeah… but I don’t see how that matters right now…”

“It matters cuz I’m heading to the campus!”

“... Beg pardon?”

“I left something really important in class, a bag specifically, and I **really** need to get it! Now!”

“ **What?! No!** No no no no no! Not in this weather, you’re not! You can get it when we go back!”

“No, I need it **now!** Look, can you just meet me at the station?! I’d rather not break through the window if I don’t have to!”

“Do you know what time it is?! They’re gonna shut down the trains! If you go now, there’s a good chance you’ll be **stuck down there!** Even if it’s your homework or your study materials, which I’m guessing it’s most likely not, **it can wait!** Just stay at the apartment!”

“... Fine! Window it is then! If anyone asks, the storm did it! See ya at home!”

“ **The hell?!** Hey, don’t do anything craz-”

**_*Beep!*_ **

“Ann? … **Annie!** ” At the sight of the “Call Ended” letters on the phone screen, he starts pulling his hair. _“Oh, you mother- Fuuuah_ ** _real?!_** ”

“What?! What’s wrong?!” Sojiro asks as the boy starts bolting out the door.

“Talking later! Running now!”

This situation is definitely ridiculous. Still, he knew he couldn’t just let her go by herself. Even more so if she ends up stormed inside the building for days.

**xxx**

Having fought valiantly through the vicious downpour and powerful winds thanks to the totally cliche power of love, Akira manages to make it to the school gates, where he finds Ann trying to climb over. While he’s happy she hasn’t broken any windows yet, the fact that she’s even here is enough to irritate him.

“I really want to ask if you’re crazy or just stupid!” he shouts as he approaches her.

“Not so much since I knew you’d come if I just went anyway!” she counters.

“Ugh, just move! You know you can’t climb up those gates with how wet they are!” Akira pulls out his president’s key to open the gates and the two rush in. “I had Futaba hack the cameras again so no one will know we were here, so let’s find your bag and split!”

"Roger that!”

As soon as they got inside, they left their bags at the entrance and headed to the lost-and-found in case anyone already found it. Unfortunately, it wasn’t there, so they check everywhere else she could’ve left it. The cafeteria, the bathroom, etc. Nothing. The last place they decide to look is their classroom, although Ann can feel Akira starting to get more and more fed up with this pointless search.

 _“C-Come on! If anything, I-I-I’m positive it’d be_ **_here!_** _”_ she stutters as she searches at her desk.

…

 _“I-I-It has to be here somewhere! It couldn’t have just walked away-_ **_EEEK!_** _”_

When she turns around, she instantly shrinks down in terror when she sees her man towering over her with a dark, cold scowl as he slowly leans on her before his voice thunders out right in her face. “... **THE DAMN BAG’S NOT EVEN HERE, HUH?!** ”

**“I’M SORRY!!!”**

Suddenly, the two see what looked like a steel trash can flying into the air in the window. Reluctantly, they go to get a closer look and see that the sky has greatly darkened and the winds have gotten dangerously stronger. Stronger enough to send debris flying through the air.

 _“... Looks like the storm came early,”_ Akira sighs deeply.

It's official… **They're trapped.**

Ann falls back against the wall, slides down, and curls up into a fetal position. “... I really messed up, didn’t I?” she whimpers.

"I… sadly can't deny that…"

“... I’m a total idiot, aren’t I?”

“... Sadly can't deny that either.” He flinches when Ann stares daggers at him. " **Ack!** **What?!"**

 _“Wow. Thanks, I feel sooo much better now,”_ Ann groans, rolling her eyes.

“You want me to find the bright side of you risking our anniversary plans and  **possibly your life** just to get some bag?! I know I fancy myself a miracle worker, but that's **one** miracle I **can't** pull off!” Akira jumps to his feet in outrage. "Besides, **I'm** the one who should be mad here! I was completely fine when it was just the storm, but **this?!** We could be rocking the sheets back at your place right now!"

"Of all the things, you bring **that** up?!" Ann asks, jumping up too. "What are you?! A kid?!"

" **Look who's talking!** "

They got up in each other's faces, glaring and growling before losing the strength to keep it up and dropping back down to the ground.

 _"A slow moving storm is here, we get trapped in school, and now we're fighting…"_ Ann whines. _"Today **sucks.** "_

"Some one-year anniversary **this** turned out to be…" The couple heaved a deep sigh as they sit in their quiet classroom with nothing but the sound of the raging storm outside and the ticking of the room's wall clock to keep them company.

"... Well… at least we're still alone together, right?" Akira points out, offering his hand to her. Ann stares at his hand and smiles a little before firmly grasping it in her own.

"See? You  **did** find a bright side," she says. "And... yeah. Good point. Sorry about all this… and thanks for coming."

"Of course. I'm not gonna leave my best girl hanging in the wind… even if she does screw up in the end."

"Hey! I'm not the only one who screws up, Mr. Big Bang Klutz!"

"For the love of- You are **never** going to let me live that down, are you?"

"The day we went to see "Love Possibly". You were so nervous being with me all of a sudden! Then when we went to Big Bang Burger, you jumped up from your seat, scared the waitress, and you both fell and dominoed the whole restaurant. You ended up with burgers, fries, and condiments all over yourself!"

“ _Brr! I can still feel the ketchup…_ Honestly, I blame Shiho! She’s the one who made me realize how much I liked you!” Akira starts blushing and rubbing his neck. “I-I mean… I already knew I was into you, but talking to her made it feel so real. And the fact that it was my first time… really didn’t help.” Ann slides over to him and rests her head on his shoulder.

“Well, you’re really cute when you’re flustered,” she says. “So it’s no big deal.”

“Speaking of being conscious of your feelings, you know I fell for you at first sight. When did **you** start liking me?”

“Hmm… I don’t think I was conscious of it until… after I saw Shiho going through rehab. Seeing you hurting for me and trying to cheer me up was… really sweet.”

Akira wraps an arm around her and just stares at her. One of his favorite things to do when they’re together.

Ann blushes under his loving gaze. “There you go again, just staring at me like,” she says.

“Sorry… Even after a year, I still can’t get over how beautiful you are…”

Ann responded by reaching out to touch his face, stroking his cheek and running her fingers through his frizzy raven colored hair while admiring his dark grey eyes through his fake glasses. “Well, **you** … aren’t so bad yourself…” The two lean in for a sweet kiss, but as soon as their lips press against each other, an itch flares up in Ann’s nose out of nowhere and- _“Mm-_ **_BFFFH!_** _”_

Akira quickly retreats and cleans his face. “AGH! **_Ewww!_ **Did you seriously just sneeze in my mouth?!” he shouts.

“S-Sorry! I-It came out of nowha… ah… **_Achoo!_** _”_ Ann cover her face with her arm and starts having a sneezing fit, then starts shivering. _“H-Hey, is it just me or is it r-r-really cold all of a sudden?”_

“Huh? … Oh crap, your clothes are wet! You’re gonna get sick!” Akira jumps up, pulls Ann to her feet, and starts walking out of the room with her in tow. “C’mon, let’s get you to the nurse’s office.”

The groom-to-be rushes his bride to the nearby nurse’s office. “First things first, those wet clothes gotta go,” he says. “Start stripping down and cover yourself with that blanket from the bed.” Even though she knows she needs to do it to avoid getting sick, she was still uncomfortable being forced to strip out of the blue, which he understood. So, he nonchalantly takes off his raincoat and starts rolling his black Polo shirt up.

 _"Eh?! W-W-What’re you doing?!”_ she stutters.

“My clothes are wet too. And if we look the same, you won’t be so embarrassed, right?” He tosses his shirt aside, then does away with his shoes and socks, pulls down his pants, leaving his underwear on, and goes over to the bed to sit down and cover himself with a blanket. Ann just stares blankly at him before snickering.

“I still don’t know how you can do things like that with a straight face,” she laughed. She took a deep breath and started losing layers. _What am I so embarrassed for?_ She thought. _He’s done way more than just see me at this point._ First came her baseball jacket, then she hesitantly removes her tank top, then her jean shorts, and finally her black leggings, leaving just her bra and panties on. Akira offers her a place under the covers with him and she hastily rushes over to take it. The two laid down on the bed and held each other close, swaddled in the warmth of the blanket and their own body heat.

"Better?" Akira asks. Ann freezes up in his arms before she plants her face in the crook of his neck, breathing in the faint smell of coffee beans that never seems to fade, no matter how wet he gets. "Um… Annie?" She ignores his call and starts rubbing her cheek on him like an affectionate kitty. As worried as he was about her health, he didn’t have it in him to stop and question her, so he settles for rubbing her back. She’s just way too damn cute when she gets like this and it warms his heart to receive so much of her affection.

At one point, Ann finally snapped out of her trance. “Oh! S-Sorry!” she exclaimed. “I-I kinda lost myself there…”

“Well, you don’t seem sick, so it’s alright.”

“It’s just… I was thinking about the first time you hugged me. Remember?” Ann closes her eyes to take herself back to that moment that took place a year ago today. “I felt so lonely after saying goodbye to Shiho. I couldn’t stop crying… Then you walked up and told me everything’s gonna be okay because you’d always be there for me… and… you held me close… just like you’re doing right now.”

“... That’s one of the most vivid memories I have…"

"... I never told you this, but... I-I was actually planning on telling you how I felt that day."

"Really?!"

"I-I didn't know how to go about doing it though. It was my very first time, I had no plan... and I was too worried about what I'd do if... you said no." She tightens her grip on him. "But in the end... **you** confessed to  **me**. I didn't even need to worry about it."

"Same goes for me... I didn't want to risk ruining everything and I didn't know how to tell you... but I knew I couldn't just let you think you were alone again. Sure, I could've said you had everyone else, but... I felt like you needed something more. So, I just went for it... And hey! We might not be able to get on the roof, but we’re still back here one year later.”

 _“Hehe! Yeah, you’re right… And you know what?”_ Ann pushes herself up to stare at him with narrow glimmering eyes and cups his face in her hands. _“My feelings are **way** stronger than they were back then… **I love you.** ”_

“... **I love you too.** ”

With that, she comes down to steal long lingering kisses from his lips, one after another hearing nothing but the smack of their lips parting and that feeling of isolating themselves from the world takes over again. A feeling that is disrupted by something poking at Ann’s thigh.

“W-We’re in bed in our underwear right now,” Akira pointed out, trying to defend himself. “What did you expect?” The foreigner girl just laughs it off since she didn’t really mind… They did need to warm each other up, after all.

**xxx**

Meanwhile, at the Okumura Manor…

_"Mona-chaaan~! Breakfast~!"_

Morgana, yawning from the blissful night's sleep he had, pads into the living room to find Haru greeting him with a smile, book in hand, and his food next to the coffee table.

"I hope you slept well," she says.

 _"Indeed I did!_ That cloud of a cat bed you got me was wonderful! Definitely a step up from Akira's hard as a rock mattress."

"What about your new home at Shujin?"

"... That's nice too, I admit." The black cat crouches down to eat his food as Haru returns to her reading. "... Not a bad way to spend the anniversary of my utter defeat," Morgana mumbles.

"What defeat?" Haru asks.

"W-Well… it's Akira and Lady A... I mean… **Ann's** anniversary today. That makes it the anniversary of when I lost the race to steal her heart."

"Oh, I see… Are you still upset about it?"

"No… At least, not compared to how upset I was when Akira first told me. And goodness, was I upset."

**xxx**

It was the night the Phantom Thieves succeeded in stealing President Okumara's Treasure. Morgana was confiding in Akira about how he had thought about his impulsive actions and how he was determined to do everything he could to make sure the Phantom Thieves succeed. And then…

"Plus… I want Lady Ann to be happy… If my actions can help her achieve happiness… that's **more** than enough for me." As he was daydreaming about his crush, he noticed Akira awkwardly moving around in his seat. "What's with **you?** … Hey, I hope you're not thinking about how sappy all of this is…!” he hissed.

"N-No! Of course not!" Akira laughed as he sheepishly scratched his head. "Just… uh… S-So hypothetically speaking… if she were to, I-I dunno… start dating someone… would you be okay with it…? Hypothetically." Morgana's fur and tail stood up on end at the idea, but he took a deep breath to calm down.

"I'd be very skeptical… but… if he really makes her happy… I'd find some way to deal with it…" he said. "But c'mon! Like she'll find a better partner than **_moi!_ ** … Hey, why're you fidgeting?"

Sweat started beading down Akira's face as the truth started creeping up his throat. "Uhhh ha ha… Y'know, maybe I should just end your grounding tonight! To be honest, I've been kind of a deceitful uncouth lout myself…"

"Huh? What are you going on about?"

_"Mmmmmm…"_

"What's wrong?"

_"Errrrr…!"_

"Akira, tell me!"

 _"Nnn-_ **_GYAAAAAAAAAH, ANN AND I ARE DATING!!!_** _"_

_..._

_..._

_".................. Eh...?!"_

"FOR ALMOST THREE MONTHS NOW!"

"Eh?!"

"WE WENT ON BEACH DATE IN HAWAII!"

**"Eh?!"**

"SHE GAVE ME DWARF DOLLS!"

_**"EHHH~~~?!?!?!"** _

“ **H E Y! L I S T E N!** You’re not the only one who can go head of heels for her, okay?! I met her and started low-key crushing on her like a day before you did! You don’t get to tell me who I can or can’t like, goddammit! S-So… **THERE** **!** ”

A long awkward period of silence between the two boys with one love. Akira didn’t know what to say to Morgana now that the secret’s out while Morgana didn’t know how to react to his most trusted friend dating his crush this whole time. Especially considering they just got out of a fight.

“... I-I… need to… be alone tomorrow…” Morgana finally stuttered before padding over to the couch to sleep rather than on the bed.

“... W-Whatever you need, bud.”

When Akira woke up the next morning, the black cat had vamoosed again without a single word. He spent the school hours walking through the alleyways of Shibuya while trying to ponder the news. He was just about done when he heard Akira and Futaba calling out for him.

 _“Over heeere~!”_ he meowed from in front of the Protein Lovers Gym.

“ **Sheesh!** How many times are you gonna run away?!” Futaba scolded as she and Akira jogged up to him.

“I-I was gonna come back around the evening! Really! I just… needed to get the initial reaction out of the way… Thanks for coming to find me though."

"Ann came too," Akira said. "I told her to stay back." He let out a deep sigh of regret as he kneeled down to him. "I'm sorry, bud... I-I should've told you when we first started dating. Especially when I scolded you for having trust issues when I had a secret too."

"A-Actually… it's probably a good thing you didn't," Morgana admitted. "With how I was acting back then, I probably would've clawed your eyes straight out of their sockets."

"Funny. That's actually what I was afraid of."

"But that's **then!** I'm a changed… uh... **whatever I am.** I'm above throwing temper tantrums over stuff like that… S-So um… can I talk to her…?"

Akira called Ann over to them and the blonde beauty came over to them, focused on Morgana. With months of built-up awkwardness between them, it was hard to say anything. Morgana eventually broke the silence.

"... I'm just gonna get right to the point," he told her. "So… you're happy with him, right?"

"I am," she told him. " **Really** happy."

"Show me."

"What?!"

" **Please?!** It won't stop bothering me unless I know for sure!"

"Uh… O-Okay." Ann pulled out her phone and started up a SMG sound effect app. "I-I was actually hoping to save this trick until later, but oh well… **Kira?** "

When Akira turned to her, she made a big heart with her left hand and then aimed her phone at him.

**_"I! L O O O V E! Y O U~! ♡"_ **

**_*ratatatatatatatatatatatatatatatatat!*_ **

**_..._ **

A strong breeze blew through the alley and the blushing Akira was sent tumbling backwards to the ground. "... So damn cute," he groaned.

" **Ann used Luv-Luv Gun. _It's super effective~!_ Akira fainted. Ann gets 25,689 experience points,**" Futaba commentated.

"That's a very specific number," Ann said.

"A-Alright. I get the picture," Morgana said. "If that's how you really feel, then… I won't complain. If anything, I'm **happy** it's Akira and not some random guy... Also…"

"Also **what?** " Akira asked as he got up.

"... If it was **Ryuji** , I would've just quit life."

Ann: " **I would too! Ew!** "

**xxx**

“As much as I hated the fact that he kept it from me, it’s actually a huge weight off my shoulders that it’s him,” Morgana sighs. “He’s the one of the two people in the whole group iI trust the most… The other being you.” 

“The feeling is mutual,” Haru giggles. “Akira-kun always takes good care of all of the people in his life. So naturally, he'd treat the love of his life like a goddess." Morgana looks over at his cheerful apprentice with concern.

“H-Hey, speaking of which… how are **you** doing?” he asks her.

“What do you mean…?”

“I-I mean, how have you been feeling since… well… you know.”

“... Oh! Oh, I’m fine! My feelings on love haven’t changed and I wouldn’t want to get in the way of what they have. It’s too special to ruin.”

“You sure you’re okay?”

“Absolutely. In fact, don’t tell anyone else, but the funds for the ceremony and honeymoon are already taken care of.”

“Huh…? Wait! Are you planning on using the money from your canceled wedding with that Sugimura creep to cover it?!”

“I already talked with Takekura-san about it. He agreed to it as a personal favor to me.”

If cats could smile, Morgana would be smiling from ear to ear. She’s just generously covering the cost of the wedding and honeymoon of her unrequited love with a bright smile on her face. Once again, he realizes how pure-hearted this college student with fluffy cupcake hair is.

“... _Wow, Haru!_ That’s… that’s really sweet of you!” he laughs. Haru just giggles and closes her book.

“I think I’ll take a break,” she says as she stretches. “I’ve been reading since seven o’clock.”

“Studying for when you start your cafe business?”

“Yes. I delving more into agriculture. As great as they were as energy boosters, the experimental company vegetables I was growing on the school’s roof were… lacking in the taste department. Not very fit to be using for salad.”

“I’m sure anything you make will be delicious. Both the salad **and** coffee.”

Haru’s eyes widen when she remembers a conversation she had with Akira last year. It was concerning coffee that tastes differently depending on which type of animal dung the beans are harvested from. She wanted to ask Morgana, but refrained because he was needed for Phantom Thief operations. But now…

“Hey, Mona-chan? Can I ask you something?”

…

…

…

Mona: “W-Wha- **ABSOLUTELY NOT!!! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!?!?!** ”

**xxx**

Back at Shujin, the exhausted lovers, now naked as jaybirds, continue cuddling under the sheets after a few rounds of lovemaking.

“ _Phew…_ Can’t say you’re too cold **now** , can you?” Akira jokes.

“You and your jokes, I swear…”

“And **you** said we couldn’t be romantically stormed in together. But here we are, spending forbidden time at the place we first started.”

“Yeah… This whole thing turned out better than I thought it would.”

“Well, besides you not finding that bag of yours… What was so important in it that you needed to rush all the way over here with a storm on the way anyway?”

There’s a bit of silence before Ann sits up and twiddles her thumbs. _“Uh… Weeell…_ There isn’t anything **super** important in there…” she says. “Or… anything at all… Actually, **the bag doesn’t even exist**.”

“... Okay, you lost me.”

“The truth is I made up the whole story about the bag to get you over here.”

“ **What?! Why?!** I mean, the only way this would be okay is if you wanted to make this place our own personal love hotel, which I know you’d **never** … Huh?” As he is talking, he notices Ann blushing, fidgeting, and bashfully playing with one of her fluffy twin tails. Deciphering the code of her body language, he gasps and sits up, shocked by what she’s implying. “... _No, you didn’t..._ _Ann,_ **_seriously._ ** _No, you_ **_didn’t... No. You. Did. NOT._** _”_

 _“... I-I hid some stuff around the school for us to use to camp out here until the storm’s over, so…_ **_H-H-Happy Anniversary~!_** _”_

 **_“... OH MY GOD!”_ **Akira covers his face and falls back on the bed bursting out in laughter. Using the school as a private love hotel was actually one of his most raunchiest fantasies and his fiance just brought it to life for their anniversary. All with the stealth of the Phantom Thief she once was! And it was one of those rare times where her acting wasn’t awful!

“ **I’m dreaming!** ” he exclaims. “This is **not** happening! It’s not! I’ve gotta be- **OW!!!** ” Ann suddenly pinches and twists his left nipple hard. “ **I get it! I get it! Let go!** ” Ann giggles as she obeys.

“You’re not the only one who can pull off some crazy surprises,” she says with a cheeky grin. “Being the **Prideful Pervert** you are, I figured you’d dream something like this up.” Akira shakes his head in disbelief, then hugs her, burying his face in her bare chest.

 _“Ann-pan, I… I want you to know I’m incredibly happy right now!”_ he sniffs. _“This is one of the top ten moments of my whole life!”_

“H-Hey, are you crying?”

 _“_ ** _Yes~!_ ** _I’m just so overjoyed that you actually went through all the trouble of fulfilling one of my sexiest lewd dreams! This is hands down one of the nicest things anyone’s ever done for me!”_

“I wanna say you’re being dramatic… but considering how embarrassing it was to even **think** about doing this… Yeah, you’d **better** appreciate it!”

 _“I_ **_DO!_ ** _I do! Thank you!”_

As Ann giggles and hugs him back, the loud sound of her stomach rumbling echoes through the room. “... Oh right. I skipped breakfast to make it here,” she says.

“Funny how you’re stomach’s empty after I… **am not even gonna go there,** ” he says, pulling away and cleaning his face. **“** Well, the old man made me some curry to-go before I left. It’s in my bag.” As the two are separating and getting ready to get their bags from the front entrance, Akira grabs Ann’s wrist, stopping her from getting her clothes. “... Underwear only!”

“What?!”

“C’mon! You only live once!”

“... _Ugggh, fine!”_

And so, the two leave the room and walk down to the first floor wearing nothing but their bottoms, the red as a beet Ann covering her chest with her free arm as Akira pulls her by the other, snickering and grinning.

 _“This is_ **_so_ ** _embarrassing~!”_ Ann whines.

“No one’s even here! Relax. And this is strangely liberating. Like skinny dipping, despite the fact that I've never tried it.”

“Don’t you feel at least a **little** shame?!”

“Well, I definitely wouldn’t walk around with Mara fully exposed. You should know this! You’ve seen me put my boxers on before walking to the bathroom.”

“... Maybe I should’ve thought of something else.”

“Nah, this is great! In fact, seeing you embrace your naughty side like this for my sake makes me love you five times more than I already do, which says **a lot**. I can’t begin to tell you how much I adore that sweet heart of yours.”

Once again, Ann is left bewildered by his smooth talk and she can’t help but smile.

The two finally arrive at the front and Akira takes out the plastic bag containing the two boxes of curry.

“Alright. Take one," he says. Ann stares at the bag before grinning mischievously, snatching the whole bag, and jumping back with it. "Wha- **Hey!** One of those is mine!"

 _"He he he~! You waaant it~?"_ She does an about face and darts off. _"_ ** _CATCH ME IF YOU CAAAN~!"_** Akira, seeing what she's trying to do, chases after her with a smile on his face as she laughs maniacally down the hall.

 _" **S T O P, T H I E F!** YOU CANNOT ESCAPE _ **_JUSTIIIICE~!_** _"_

After a good game of chase, the two sit down in the cafeteria to eat their breakfast. Both of them are unable to control their laughter due to the fact that they're both still half naked at school. Ann even more so now that she's embracing her bad side.

 _ **"... This is so much fun~!"** _she finally says through her giggles.

"Just so we're clear, we're not doing it here," Akira chuckles. "Other people eat here. I'm not that crazy."

As the two are talking, the school speakers start turning on by themselves and eerie music plays through them, along with a raspy voice.

 _"... Leeeave this plaaace…!_ **_Leeeave this plaaaaaaace!_** _"_

"... Nice try, Futaba!" Ann calls out as she rolls her eyes at the cafeteria security camera.

"Aw, you're no fun!"

" **Futaba's in on this too?!** " Akira asks.

"I hacked the school's security system before you guys even got up this morning. And I helped her hide a bunch of stuff all through school so you two can spend a few nights there. So, whatcha doin' right now? There's no grunting or moaning, so…"

"Eating breakfast in our underwear," Akira answers.

"For real?! Hold on…… **_PFFFT! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT IS SO BAD!_** "

Ann's face turns into a tomato as she covers her chest again. "Hey! You didn't need to tell her that!" she shouts at Akira.

"Oh! Did you guys mess around on Ryuji's desk yet?"

"Ryuji's been used as a punching bag enough already," Akira asks. "Let's cut the guy a break. We all know he's a really good person."

Futaba+Ann: _"Yeah. You're right."_

"... I know someone who I **don't** feel pity for though."

**xxx**

At the Shigure household, Kazuma is relentlessly reading through his whole textbooks for the fiftieth or so time in his room, which he's been doing for hours. All the while, he can't stop thinking about his history with the new president. He was the top of class for his entire life under his father's strict supervision. He needed to be the best around for the benefit of the family.

And then last year, Akira appeared. Like everyone else, he brushed him off as a low life thug because of his criminal record. He wasn't even worth his notice. But somehow, he managed to beat him out of the number one spot. Impossible! Kazuma is the son of one of Japan's most prominent political figures and yet he lost to **him?** It seemed like a fluke, but he still couldn't excuse it. So he studied harder to make sure he got it this time. And yet, he got it **again!** And the next time too! Naturally, his father was crossed with him losing to a delinquent, but he endured it, knowing he'd only be around for that year… Or so he thought.

His timer goes off, signaling his break, and he rubs his tired eyes. _"I shouldn't have to put up with this,"_ he groans as he steps out of his room. He arrives at the kitchen, where Kazuko, who acts as the housemaid, waits with the club sandwich he requested.

 _"H-Here you go, big brother,"_ she mumbled. Kazuma takes the sandwich and takes a bite.

"You're getting better at this, Dog," he says. "Good. One of the things you'll need to become a good housewife when father marries you off." Kazuko tenses up and whimpers at the mention of marriage, which her brother notices. "Don't complain… I have it just as hard as you do. You honestly think I **like** calling you "Dog"?"

"... No… You used to sneak food into my room when father starved me for messing up… But when he found out…"

Kazuma heaved a deep sigh as he pulls Kazuko's collar aside, revealing the nasty scar on her shoulder. "... I got beaten and starved," he said with pain in his voice. "And he gave you this… He loses it the moment we try to break the mold-"

" **Kazuma?** "

At the sound of their father's gruff voice, the siblings separated, getting into their roles before he enters the room, as tall and intimidating as ever.

"Good day, Father," Kazuma says.

"I trust you studies are going well."

"I've been studying since five this morning."

" **That's not what I asked.** You'd better be making it worth it. Losing to a damned delinquent shouldn't have even been a possibility."

_"Y-Yessir. Sorry, sir…"_

The father turned his back to him and started walking away. "Sorry… That's the word I'd use to describe you right now. Sorry, just like your mother was-"

" **DON'T TALK ABOUT MOM LIKE THAT!!!** "

Kazuma's blood ran cold when his little sister screamed at the tyrant. Even more so when he stopped. Cursing himself for what he needed to do, he grits his teeth before backhanding her across the face, making her fall to the floor, then grabbing her by her hair. " **Hey!** Who the hell said you could talk, dog?!" he roared. The father over his shoulder before continuing to walk away.

"Make sure that **thing** remembers its place," he said. As soon as he leaves, Kazuma heaved a deep sigh of relief and checks on Kazuko.

"I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" he whispers. Kazuko just nods. "Good… I know how much you hate it when he talks about Mom like that, but you have to be careful. Remember what happened when you did that while I wasn't around?” Kazuko just nods again.

 _“... Sorry,”_ she mumbled. Kazuma angrily sat down in his seat and went to town on his sandwich.

“ **Damn** that Kurusu! Why does he have to make things so difficult?!” he hisses.

“I-I don’t think it’s really fair to blame him when he doesn’t even know what’s going on.”

“I… get that, but…”

“M-Maybe we should try talking to him…?”

“With no idea where we’ll end up or how people will see us after that? That’s a risk I’m not willing to take!” Kazuma finishes his lunch and starts heading back to his room. “Just… try to keep your head down for now, okay?” As she is left alone, Kazuko casts her eyes downward, remembering what Akira said during his presidential speech.

* * *

_“ **Anyone can do it.** As long as they don’t let others chain them down. As long as they hold fast to their freedom and fight back with all their might, they can do it. They can find the power to change reality and make their deepest wishes come true.”_

* * *

_“... The power to make wishes come true…”_

**xxx**

What other crazy things, besides having sex, can you do when you’re stormed inside your school with your lover?

_Take ov-er! It’s time to boogie dooown! Make ov-er! Nothing’s gonna be the way you might like!_

_It was over! When you started with us! Should’ve thought twice! Walked on thin ice! Hey,_ **_game’s oveeer!_ **

After putting on some t-shirts, the two trapped lovers are burning up the vacant gymnasium floor as the boogie down to one of their new favorite songs that booms out from the speakers on stage.

After they did a big finish, Akira went to turn off the music.

“Hey, is it just me or does it feel like you and me danced a lot together before?” Ann asks him.

“Uh… Now that you mention it, yeah. Like… we danced together in a dream or something. But the only dreams I remember clearly are the ones where I get killed by exploding coffee beans.”

“What the heck do you eat before you go to bed that makes you dream about **that?** ”

Akira thinks of all the times he’s tackled Big Bang Burger Cosmic Tower when he was especially hungry after work. “... I dunno.”

The two set up the projector screen and Akira hooked his phone up to the projector so they can watch some videos together. Ann wanted to watch some informative modelling videos, so they started with those. While they are watching some french supermodels, Ann gets up in front of the screen and starts mimicking them, to Akira’s delight.

 _“Yes. There it ‘tis,”_ he says. _“The room is_ **_yours._ ** _They are lucky to be in your presence. Now, ze turn…_ **_Yes!_ ** _You are a blonde, adorable goddess!”_ The two laugh at Akira’s snobby modeling teacher role play.

“Y’know, I wonder if the school would let us do a fashion show for the Culture Festival,” Ann says.

“I don’t think it’s **completely** out of the question… I’ll pass it along to the faculty and council about it. You think it’s possible for some of the models from Vague to join in? Like a side-by-side student and pro fashion competition.”

“Sounds like fun! ... Okay, your turn to pick.” As the video ended and Ann hopped off the stage, Akira catches the picture of a young girl with deep crimson red hair in what looked like a gymnast uniform.

“... Hey, Ann… Do you know who this girl is?” he asks.

“Hm? Oh, I know her! That’s Kasumi Yoshizawa. She’s supposed to be this really good Olympic gymnast and… I think she’s a second year like Futaba… Wanna watch her?”

“J-Just out of curiosity.” Akira clicks on the profile video and the two watch the young Olympic gymnast’s performance. And it did not take long to see that she was a true professional by the grace and beauty of her moves.

“... Maybe she’d be a match for you,” Ann says.

“Huh?”

“Her moves kinda remind of how **you** used to parkour around all over the place as Joker. I was thinking she could probably catch up with you. That’s all.”

Akira chuckles a little at the idea. “Maybe… Not like there’s any way to find out now,” he says.

“Yeah… And last I heard, she was kinda on the fence when it comes to the Phantom Thieves.”

“On the fence meaning…?”

“She said they’re most likely good people, but she doesn’t really condone what they were doing.”

“Ah, I see… Well, to each their own, I guess.”

“Moving on, any idea what college you wanna go to?”

“I’ve been looking into a bunch of scholarships and financial aid programs for top universities. My first choices are Tokyo U and Toho, but I’m making a list of substitutes in case we can’t manage it.”

“We’ll find a way. And you’re pretty much in the same boat as Makoto. Top of the class, student council prez, teacher’s favorites. Even with your record, deans would be stupid to **not** want you.”

Akira kisses his girl on the cheek and holds her close. “Your faith in me makes me feel like I really can do the impossible.” Ann kisses him back, this time on the lips. This soon turns into a back and forth that gets them into **that** kinda mood.

“Hang on!” Akira exclaimed, pulling away. “... **Gym clothes.** ”

 _“Of course,”_ Ann sighs, rolling her eyes.

**xxx**

After getting her studying done for the day, Haru spent the rest of the day relaxing with her feline guest. Since they were stuck indoors, they couldn’t really do much aside from lounging around. But there is one thing that both of them took enjoyment out of, strangely enough.

Playing Cat and Master.

_“Here! There! Come on! Here!”_

_“_ **_Mraowrow~!”_ **

Haru was having Morgana chase toy around the room using a stick it was attached to. Usually, he wouldn’t be such a fan of being treated as a feline, but he put his dignity aside to entertain his apprentice and ended up having a lot of fun doing so.

Haru catches a glimpse of the clock on her wall and sees that it’s almost nine o’clock. “Goodness! Is it really that late?” she asks.

“I didn’t expect we’d have so much fun with this that we’d lose track of time,” Morgana says with the toy mouse in his mouth.

“I’d better go take a bath.” Haru grabs her PJs and heads into her bathroom while Mona stretches out on the carpet.

 _“Mmm~! I can’t get over how **fluffy** this carpet is~!” _ the feline moans. _“It’s almost as soft as my fur~!”_

“You’re welcome to come by anytime you’d like, Mona-chan!” Haru calls out. “If you ever get tired of staying in your school home, I mean.”

“The faculty would worry if I’m not there when they get there though… But holidays and breaks should be fine! Honestly, it’d be better than staying at Futaba’s place when Akira and… **Ann** spend the night together at either of their places!”

“Didn’t Ann-chan say Akira-kun would be moving in with her next year? What will you do then?”

“... Good point… I don’t want to be in the way. They’re gonna have a lot to deal with once they start living together. If Futaba would stop tormenting me, I’d at least consider staying with her and Boss.”

“She’s not abusing you, is she?”

“No. She just… makes me wear these weird costumes and walks me by the collar all over the district. In hindsight, it’s not that bad, but it still feels degrading.” Thoughts begin to cover the black cat like a blanket as he lies down. “Y’know… I talked about figuring out how I can turn into a human, but now that the Metaverse is gone, I don’t even know where to start… I can’t just go find Ms. Lavenza and I’m pretty sure all the cognitive psience research is gone. It’s not that I **hate** being a cat. I just… want to be able to do all the stuff you guys do. I like being you guys watching you guys, but I want to actually do stuff with you guys too.” There’s a long period of silence before Haru speaks up.

“... I know how much becoming a human means to you, Mona-chan,” she says. “And we’ll all do our best to help you get what you **want**. But no matter what happens, just remember that you already have what you **need**.” If he could, Morgana would smile genuinely at her words.

"Y'know, I was your personal teacher when we first met," he sighs. "Why are **you** always the one making **me** feel better?" Haru giggles as she comes out of the bathroom in her pajamas and just sits on the bed quietly for a moment.

"... Did I jinx it?" Morgana asks, noticing her troubled face. "What's wrong?"

"Oh… Well… To be honest, I've been having these chronic nightmares," she admitted "Not every night, but often… I wake up as a little girl in this house, but… I'm the only one here and I'm too scared to leave… I end up sitting in the corner by myself until I wake up… So I'm a bit hesitant to go to sleep lately." Morgana stares at the fluffy haired senpai with worry, then pads up to her with an idea.

"You know… when a lost kid finds a toy," he says. "Hugging it makes them feel better until they're found. I mean, I'm not a toy and this isn't really that kind of situation, but…" Haru giggles at her thief senpai's gesture and invites him onto her bed. She claps to turn the lights off as he hops up and lies down next to her.

"Let me know if I squeeze too hard, okay?" Haru says. She carefully brings her arms around him and pulled him to her body. As soon as he makes contact with her, Morgana feels his heart skip a beat and tenses up. He's been in people's arms before, hers included, but this is the first time it made him react like this. A surprisingly nice reaction. Her embrace felt warm, safe, and comforting, even though he was trying to comfort her.

"Is this alright?" Haru asks.

Morgana gulps before speaking up. "Y-Yeah… How about you?" Haru immediately feels her eyelids starting to get heavy.

"It's working already…" she mumbles.

"Good…"

"... Good night, Mona-chan." With that, she peacefully gives into her tiredness and goes deep into slumber. Feeling her breath on his back and hearing the sound of her sleeping, Morgana closes his eyes to join her.

**_"Good night… Lady Haru…"_ **

**xxx**

Back at the vacant Shujin in the nurse's room, Akira and Ann are nude under the sheets after yet another long round of sharing relations, with a borrowed cheerleader's uniform on the floor.

"Hey, doesn't feel like recently every time we spend time together, it always leads to sex?" Ann asks.

"... Now that I think about it, it does kinda feel like that. But that's **your** fault! Your body's always tempting me!"

 _"Hmph! Whatever you say,_ **_Prideful Pervert._** _"_

"Hey, don't **you** get the same feeling around crepes, **_Gluttonous Gal?_ **"

"This and that are two totally different things!" The two laugh as they stare up at the ceiling in thought. "Gosh, just think. In March, I said yes. By this time next year, I'll be saying "I do"!"

Akira smiles and pecks her on her forehead. "Life really is a roller coaster, isn't it? One moment, I'm just an ordinary student. Then I'm convicted of assault, I become a Phantom Thief, start dating my dream girl, get sent to juvie for over a month, find out I lost my home and family for good, get engaged to said dream girl, and then get adopted by my temporary guardian. **All in one year!** Haha! Damn, how time flies!"

"... Hey… how are you doing with that, by the way…?"

"With what?"

"Um… your parents… Sorry if you're trying to forget… I-It's just been a few months since… you know."

"Honestly… there are things in life that I know I'll never forget, no matter how much I try… That's one of 'em… I'm sure I'll be thinking about until the day I die…" Akira feels Ann hug him tightly, trying to comfort, and responds by gently stroking her head. "But at the end of the day… who needs them? They can go all the way to the ends of the earth and live like royalty for all I care. I went through a year of hell and I'm still standing tall. Why would I even bother with them when I got all the family I need here? I got Futaba, Boss, and Mona. I got Ryuji, Yusuke, Makoto, and Haru. I got friends all over the city… and…" He quickly rolls over to get on top of her, pinning her to the bed, then rams his member into her. After letting out a delighted moan, Ann gives him a sultry smile and a seductive lick on his face.

 _"You_ **_know_ ** _you have me, bad boy~ ♡"_ she whispers in his ear. He laughs maniacally before nuzzling on her face.

_"Happy Anniversary, Ann."_

The storm ended Sunday early morning, so the two lovebirds left their temporary in-school love hotel and spent the rest of the weekend at Ann's place, making this a celebration of their love that they'll always remember.

**xxx**

It is now Monday and the last week before Summer Break.

They're walking up to the school like usual. Ann proudly clinging onto Akira's arm while he greets all of the students he passes. They see their baby sister at the front gate smirking at them and they wave to her as they approach.

 _"Not even a trace you were here,"_ she snickers.

"It'd be a disgrace to our name if we left evidence," Ann says with a smile. The three walk inside the building. The instant they walk through the entrance, the memories of what he and Ann did in this school making Akira start snickering. Especially in the student council room, the nurse's office, and various other places.

 _"Hey, stop laughing,"_ Ann whispers, lightly punching his stomach.

"... You guys didn't do the unspeakable anywhere near my class, did you?" Futaba asks.

"Of course we didn't- _Kira, seriously. Stop laughing."_

_"Snrk pfft! Sorry hehehe~!"_

After dropping Futaba off at her classroom, the couple go to theirs and as soon as he spots Kazuma sitting at his desk, Akira covers his mouth with both hands to hold back the laughter, which proves to be very contagious to Ann as she starts giggling at the sight of him.

 _“H-Hey, cut it out! We’re in c-c-class,”_ she says, trying to hold it all back.

 _“I-I’m trying, dammit...! Really…! Hngh!”_ Akira gathers up as much composure as he can before taking his seat, his body shaking like a leaf. Kazuma notices his lack of composure and heaves a sigh.

“Hey, you’re the president, for crying out loud,” he calls out. “Show some class.”

 _“Pft! Y-You’re right, you’re right! Sorry!”_ The one time he actually agrees with him. He doesn’t want to disturb the class.

**xxx**

The typical school day went by in a flash. Ryuji walked out of his classroom, stretching and yawning from the usual nap he was having.

 _“Ugggh~! Can’t this school year be over already~?”_ he groans. As he is waking up, he sees Akira and Ann bolting out of the building like their lives depended on it. “... The hell…?” Curious, he jogs after to them out of the building. His chase leads all the way to the alley they used to hide in to enter Kamoshida’s Palace. The first thing he hears upon approach…

**_“.... PFFFFAAAH HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAAAA~~~!!!”_ **

Was the sound of super hysterical laughter. He turns the corner to see Akira collapsed on the floor and Ann supporting herself on the wall, clenching her stomach. It took the couple all of their strength to keep their laughter under control through the whole day.

 _“AW! AW GOD, I CAN’T!”_ Akira shouts.

 _“STOP LAUGHING!”_ she tries to bark at him. _“I-It’s not… that… oh! Oh, my sides! And I’m losing my voice!”_

“... I have never heard you two laugh like this,” Ryuji says. “What happened?” The two wipe the tears from their eyes as they slowly start to recover from their laughing fits.

 _“I-I’ll uh… t-tell you later… Maybe,”_ Akira chuckles. _“A-Anyway, y-you guys go on ahead to Triple 7… I got an…  pre-summer break m-m-meeting to go to… Ohhh man~.”_

As the three go their separate ways, a cloaked figure watches Akira intently. An unknown who has been tailing him in the shadows for about a month now.

“Causing trouble and just having fun living the life you want… Turns out you’re just like your mom, Akira…”

* * *

**Target: Hit**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Curious elements have emerged in this chapter, huh?  
> HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!! XD


	11. Sun from Childhood

On a hot summer day years ago back in Kamakura, grade schooler Akira was enjoying one of the few beach days he’s ever had with his parents, messing around by the water. His parents tried to teach him how to swim, but he couldn’t stand how cold the water felt upon entry and always got knocked over by the waves, so he opted to just walk around on the wet sand. Around that time, an older city boy approached him with two fried squids on a stick in hand and generously handed him one. The two hung out by the shore, building a sand castle, and Akira talks about his hesitation to learn how to swim. The boy tells him that being shy about learning something new is natural for everyone, but you’ll never know if the payoff is worth it if you don’t try.

Since their parents had met that day and become friends, Akira and the boy spent almost every day together, walking around town, going to shrines, and finally getting Akira his sea legs. A blissful time that only lasted until the boy and his parents had to head back to the city. He did promise he’d try to come back for the summer one day, but that day unfortunately never came. He was the closest thing to a friend young Akira had until he was forced to move to Tokyo, so his memories of him were always at the back of his mind. Especially what he looked like:

Unique silver eyes and bowl cut hair.

**xxx**

It’s three days before the last day of the first school term. Sleepy Ryuji is reluctantly hoping on the train to school at Shibuya Station when…

**_“SO! NOT!! FUNNY!!!”_ **

**_*SMACK!* *SMACK!*_ **

**_“OW!!!”_ **

Loud smacking sounds and cries of pain shocked him completely awake. As he’s looking around for the source, he sees Ann marching into the cart, anger and embarrassment plastered on her red face.

“Uh… M-Mornin’, Ann!” he hesitantly greets. She just waves to him and takes the first available seat on the right in a huff. _What’s up her butt_ ** _this time?_** he thought.

 _“Mornin’, Ryuji~”_ two familiar voices groan.

“Mornin’, guys- _Hoooly shit!_ ” Ryuji turned to greet Akira and Futaba only to see them rubbing the glowing red handprints on both of their cheeks. “The hell happened to **you two?** ”

“... W-We... uh… **fell,** ” Akira lied.

“... **Both of you? That hard?** **On a hand-shaped pole? Twice? In different places-** ”

“Y-Yeah! W-W-W-What’s with all the pushy questions, Ryuji?!” Futaba exclaims as the two head towards the two open seats on the left. But…

“Guys, what’re you doing?” Ann asks them. “There aren’t anymore open seats.”

“B-But-” When the two try to object, she petrifies them both with a sweet smile turned dark by cold and dark eyes.

**“... There aren’t anymore open seats.”**

Ak+Fu: _“O-Oh yeah! Right!”_

Having witnessed that little episode, Ryuji pulls out his phone and opens up a chat between him and Akira.

**Ryuji: Okay, for real. What the hell happened?**

**xxx**

**A few months ago…**

Akira was still getting used to his new job as student council president. He and Ann had agreed to have a date one day, but the council called a surprise meeting, so he told her to wait for him at Leblanc since she was spending the night again. She tried to pass the time by playing some of his retro games and reading magazines… but the wait ended up getting to her in the end.

“... **Boring!** This is so damn boring! What the hell is taking him so long?!” she exclaimed to herself. “I mean, I know this’ll help him get into college and I kinda expected him to have even less time than before… but it’s hard not to get bummed out when the council has surprise meetings that butt in on **our** time… Not to mention…” Ann’s anger started flaring up as she remembered some of the times when he started playing around with his female fan club. “Seeing him entertaining those girls so much makes me wanna eat my stress away! I trust him and all, but... even thinking about it…!”

* * *

Akira: _"Sorry, my heart's already been stolen by someone else and I can't get it back. Besides, you're pretty exceptional yourself. Nice pretty girl like you can find guys **way** better than **me~.** "_  _*twinkle teeth grin and wink*_

* * *

 **"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU MAKING THEM SWOON FOR, HUH?!"** She finally erupted and started raging around on his bed. _“Nyaaah~! Akira, you_ **_stupid, prideful moron!_ ** _But I love you_ **_so, so much!_ ** _Come home and kiss me, dammit!”_ Catching a wonderful stench on his pillow, she buried her face in it. _“... Mmm~! Smells just like him~!”_ And apparently that stench had an evil spirit inside of it because she bent over backwards and started walking on all fours in a fit of demonic passion. **_“UWAAAH!!! SOMEONE EXORCISE THIS DEMON~!!!”_**

**_“OooOOOOooo~! Begone, foul spirit~! Vanish to the light~!”_ **

At the sound of someone else’s voice, Ann froze in her pose, turned towards the stairs, and saw Futaba peeking her head out and staring at her. Naturally, her face turned into a red light bulb after being caught doing something so embarrassing.

_“U-U-Uhhh…! T-T-This is…”_

_“What happens when you’re stupid in love?”_ Futaba snickered. _“I can see that!”_

The two heard the cafe door open and the false criminal announced his return. _“H’Annie, I’m hooome~!”_

Ann quickly got out of her pose and glared at Futaba. _“I swear to God if you tell Akira…!”_ she hissed.

 _“My lips are sealed,”_ Futaba said as she raised her right hand to God… while crossing her fingers behind her back.

**Present Day minutes ago…**

Akira, Ann, and Futaba were rushing through Shibuya Station after the two siblings caught a late train.

“See?! **This** is why it’s not a good idea to have an anime marathon before bed, Futaba!” Ann scolded.

 _“I was counting on Sojiro waking me up, but he was still out cold~!”_ Futaba protested.

“You can’t always count on other people to cover for you.”

_“Uwah, I’m still tired~!”_

“That’s okay, Futaba,” Akira said. “You know what **that** means, right? It’s time for you and me to put that new fun running cadence song to the test!”

“Running cadence song?” Ann repeated.

“ _Ohhh, you’re right!”_ Futaba exclaimed. “Lead the way, bro!”

“Alright, sing after me!” Akira took a deep breath and started to sing.

Akira: **_“Ann Ta-kamaki’s a weirdo in heat~!”_ **

Ann: “Wait, wha…?”

Futaba: **_“Ann Ta-kamaki’s a weirdo in heat~!”_ **

Akira: **_“Who does the Exorcist on her lover’s bed-sheets~!”_ **

Futaba: **_“Who does the Exorcist on her lover’s bed-sheets~!”_ **

As soon as Akira mentioned the exorcist and his bed, she turned beet red, knowing she’s been compromised.

“Wait, this song…! Futaba, you **didn’t!** ”

Akira: **“G O O D - F O R - Y O U!”**

Futaba: **“G O O D - F O R - Y O U!”**

Akira: **“G O O D - F O R - M E!”**

Futaba: **“G O O D - F O R - M E!”**

Akira: **“** ** _Mmm!_ ** **G O O D!”**

Futaba: **“** ** _Mmm!_ ** **G O O D!”**

Ak+Fu: **_“Y A A A A Y~!”_ **

While it **did** help re-energize the pint-sized hacker and forced a laugh out of both of them… it came with a very painful price.

Ann: **_“SO! NOT!! FUNNY!!!”_ **

**_*SMACK!* *SMACK!*_ **

Ak+Fu: **_“OW!!!”_ **

**xxx**

**Akira: … A running cadence prank song gone a little too far. That’s all I’m gonna say.**

“... With **that** out of the way,” Akira sighs. “You sure you guys are gonna be able to handle today’s jobs without me?”

“Don’t worry about it, man,” Ryuji says. “It's your day off today. Plus, you’re going to that meeting with Tokyo U’s dean, right?” Akira’s work ethic has been reaching the spirits of the deans of every college he’s looked into. With letters of recommendation from Shujin Academy and Yoshida, his successful game-changing term as president, and his stellar grades, his presence has been the eye-catcher of institutes and scholarship programs everywhere. However, his record was a red flag (as expected), so he’s often been going to meetings with various people to discuss his future. After answering all of his questions the best he could, he always got relatively the same answer: That’s he’s given them a great deal to consider and that they’ll get back to him in the future. Before his graduation at the latest.

“It’s one of the two biggest ones by far since it’s one of my first choices,” Akira says. “I’ll be satisfied with any school, but if I can get an education from a place like **that** , my record will be pretty much a useless point to make against me.”

“Do you even have any idea of what you wanna do?” Futaba asks, still rubbing her cheek. “What’s that even going towards?”

“I’m... still figuring that out. My default is running Leblanc or opening my own cafe, but I kinda want to be like Boss and do it when I’m old and grey.”

 _“With half a dozen grown biracial kids~!”_ Futaba teases.

“ **I already said three’s the line**. Anyway, I’m gonna test the waters of every possible field, starting with law and politics. And **maybe** psychology… Still, waiting for these guys to call me back is **torture- Ow!”** Akira rubs his cheeks when they start to sting again. _“Just like what my face is going through…!”_

"Well, you focus on that. We can handle this," Ryuji assured him.

"As long as Ryuji doesn't bomb the orders again," Futaba says.

"Hey, **you** had trouble too!"

As he is soothing his cheeks, Akira catches sight of a familiar figure, but it disappears as soon as he sees it. He didn’t know why it was familiar. Other than his parents, everyone he’s ever met in the past prior to coming to Tokyo completely disappeared from his memory… yet that figure looked familiar.

… _Who was…?_

“Akira? You okay?” Futaba asks. “Aside from your cheeks…”

“... Y-Yeah… I’m fine…” He couldn’t help but continue thinking about it for the rest of the school day.

**xxx**

Akira headed straight to his meeting at the Tokyo University campus in the Bunkyo district after school, using the half hour commute there and the hour wait when he got there to mentally prepare. He **really** needed this one to go as smoothly as possible… And it **did**. All of the meetings before ended with the dean or organizer having a good opinion of him, but this one really seemed to like Akira compared to the others.

After the interview ended, he received a call from Ann as soon as he started making his way out of the main building, as promised.

“Hey! So, how’d it go?” she asks.

 _“Well, it would’ve gone way better if I wasn’t so distracted by my stinging red face cheeks, courtesy of a certain someone,”_ he sassed.

“ **That was your own damn fault and you know it!** I honestly don’t know which two are worse. Morgana and Ryuji or you and Futaba?”

 _“Yeah, yeah._ But y’know, as the younger siblings of this trio, it’d be weird if we **didn’t** mess with you at least a little.”

 _“Well, you did a really good job today! I’ll give you that!”_ After a bit of silence, the two share a brief laugh.

“... Sorry,” Akira says. “I went a little too far.”

“No real harm done. We’re all just having fun, right? Anyway, the meeting?”

“I… have a really good feeling about this one! The dean seemed really okay with me. _Not only should it be impossible for people like to exist, but it shouldn’t even be possible for you to get a criminal record,_ he said.”

“See?! I told you these people would **love** you!”

“His answer was pretty much the same as the other. He’ll get back to me. But I think I got a really good shot at this one... How did you guys do at the Beef Bowl shop?”

"I don't know how we managed to get through today without messing something up... But I won't complain. The check was worth it."

"Well aside from your Vague gig and the homework, we won't have to working on anything but having fun this summer break!"

_"Ehehe! Yep! Three weeks, just you and me. I'm already almost finished packing."_

As he exited the building, his eye catches someone walking over to a nearby vending machine. The first shock was that it was the same figure he saw on the train this morning. The second shock… was that it was a figure from his lonesome childhood that he thought he’d never see again.

 _“... ira…_ **Akira.** You there?”

The sound of his fiance’s voice snapped him back to reality, yet the figure is still there, maxing out his curiosity. “H-Hey, uh… C-Can I call you back?” he asks. “Something just came up.”

“Huh? O-Okay. Just let me know when you’re done.”

Meanwhile, the stranger pulls out his wallet and searches for change. However…

“Oh no… Am I short?” he asks himself.

“... Whatcha buyin’, stranger?”

“Hm?” The stranger turns to see the smirking Akira. “Um… a Neo Salt.”

“My treat.” Akira slips a five hundred yen bill into the machine and selects Neo Salt.

“Hey, thanks,” the stranger says with a smile.

“Well, it’s not much to pay you back for pushing me into going through with my swimming lessons, but it’s **something**.”

The stranger, rather than going down to grab his soda, turns to Akira, confused. “... Have we… met before…?” he asked.

“Probably not… You just look like this good friend I used to have one summer. One moment he was handing me a fried squid and the next he was…”

“Walking around with you and your parents at Enoshima Island…” the stranger finished.

“Yeah. Then, we went to check out the Great Buddha.”

The stranger smile grows. “You were wondering if being fat is what it means to be enlightened. Your mother burst out laughing and suggested we enter an eating contest to find out.”

“Ha ha! You were up for it too! You were **so** ready to be enlightened!”

“No, I was just ready to **eat!** I was hungry.”

“Sure, sure… I learned how to swim and had one of the best summer vacations of my life thanks to you… Wish we had more.”

“... Yeah… Me too.”

The two boys smile warmly at each other after reminiscing about that one amazing summer, happy to see their long lost childhood friend.

The old friend pays for another Neo Salt, picks up both, and hands one to Akira. “Long time no see, Akira,” he says.

Akira takes the can and the two have a toast. "Right back at ya, senpai."

"Heh… You can just call me Yu."

**xxx**

"Three weeks at Tatsumi Port Island?"

Morgana and Futaba decided to drop by Ann's apartment after work, where they catch her in the middle of packing for a trip.

"My agency offered me this big summer gig over there," Ann explains. "And since we were too busy to do anything last year, I thought I'd turn this into a romantic getaway."

"... Nice to know it's so easy for you two to **completely** forget about me and Mona," Futaba grumbles.

"Oh... S-Sorry, I didn't mean-"

" _Haha! Kidding!_ You two and everyone else sacrificed pretty much your whole break to help me last summer, so it's cool. Besides, three points. 1. Even if I'm with you two, I don't think my stats are high enough for me to go to an unfamiliar city. 2. Kana-chan’s coming over for the summer. And 3. I'm still working on that Phantom Thief game. I got the basics done, but I'm trying to look over it as much as possible before getting it running."

"And **I'd** rather not play third wheel," Morgana says. "You and Akira enjoy your trip, Ann." Ann and Futaba look over to the black cat in surprise.

"... **Ann?** " Ann repeats. " **Just** Ann?"

"What? A man can't get over his first crush and move on?" Morgana asks. "I understand that it's naturally a challenging thing to do, but a **_true_** gentleman like myself can do it with ease."

"Oh… Okay. Well, I'm glad you're feeling better. So what? You're gonna just stay at school?"

"Nah, come stay at the house!" Futaba suggests. "We always have **lots** of fun together, don't we?"

"No, **you** have lots of fun treating me like some kind of toy!" Morgana hissed. "Dressing me up in ridiculous costumes!"

 _"What? You don't like being Shoraemon?_ He's a **robot cat from the future!** "

" **Not the point!** If I'm going to stay **anywhere** , it'll be with Lady Haru!"

_"Aw, come on! Don't be..."_

_..._

_..._

**!!!!!**

Ann and Futaba's eyes lit up like Christmas lights as Morgana immediately covers his mouth.

"... Morgana … Say that again," Ann demands.

 **_"Mm mm!"_ **Mona quickly declined.

" **Say that again!"**

_**"MM! MM!"** _

"No worries, Ann!" Futaba says as she takes out her phone. "Got it _right_ here!" Naturally, Futaba made an app that lets her phone record all sounds at all times, so she uses it to playback Morgana's words.

**_[If I'm going to stay anywhere else, it'll be with Lady Haru!]_ **

_"Oh dear lord,"_ Morgana whimpers, sounding mortified.

Rewind.

**_[It'll be with Lady Haru!]_ **

Rewind.

**_[It'll be with Lady Haru!]_ **

Rewind.

**_[It'll be with Lady-]_ **

**_"ALRIGHT! STOP IT!"_ **Morgana screamed.

 _"Ooooh! Oh my God!"_ Ann exclaims while smiling from ear to ear.

"There's **nothing** to go "Oh my God" for!"

"Come on, Mona! **Lady** Haru?! **I'm not stupid!** ”

 _“Mona and Haru, sitting in a tree~!”_ Futaba sang.

“Finish that verse and I’ll bite you!” Morgana hissed.

“Start talking!” Ann excitedly demanded,  getting up in his face. “How long has it been?! When did this happen?! Was it during the storm?! It **was,** wasn't it?!"

"Get out of the bag, kitty! We wanna know!" Futaba tries to grab him, but he hops over her and dashes out the door. The two chase after him and see him frantically trying to unlock the door.

 **"F R E E Z E!"** the two shouted. Morgana screams as he unlocks the door right at that moment, slipped out, leaped down the building wall to the ground using the balconies below, and rushed off.

"YOU'RE KNOW WE'RE GOING TO CATCH SOONER OR LATER!" Futaba shouted after him.

 **_"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"_ **Morgana meowed. The two pseudo sisters sigh as the cat disappears into the night.

“ **I knew it!** ” Ann exclaimed, beaming. “I always thought those two were cute together!”

"Should we tell Akira?" Futaba asks.

"Hm… He'll probably figure it out himself." Ann hears her phone ping inside her jacket. She pulls it out to see that it's a text from Akira with a photo attached to it. "Speaking of the devil. Let's see… _Catching up with an old friend…_ Huh? Who's this?"

"Hey, short legs! Lemme see!" Futaba exclaims. Ann shows her the selfie of Akira and his childhood friend.

**xxx**

After grabbing their sodas, Akira and Yu decided to stroll around Shibuya to catch up. They had just finished talking about their reasons for being at the Tokyo U campus, with Akira going for his meeting and Yu being a student, and are moving onto why Yu never came back to Kamakura like he promised as they received their orders at Big Bang Burger.

"So yeah. We had to keep moving around all over the place and my parents started working overseas," Yu explains. "After a while, I just forgot about my promise to come back… Sorry."

"How about you make it up to me by telling me what you've been doing all this time?" Akira suggested. "You must've been having one **hell** of an adventure if it was enough to make you forget."

“Heh… Well, you’re not wrong. You’re **definitely** not wrong… During my second year of high school, my parents had their first work trip overseas, so I had to stay in Yasoinaba with my uncle and my cousin.”

“Yasoinaba? Isn’t that a town way out in the middle of nowhere? You had an adventure **there?** ”

“It might not have much, but that doesn’t stop it from being full of surprises... Like meeting lifelong friends.”

Naturally, Akira leans in to listen intently to this part as someone who knows the feeling all too well. “I’m listening.” Yu takes out his phone and starts showing him pictures of his friends.

“For starters, the one with the dyed brown hair is Yosuke,” Yu says. “He used to live in the city, but he moved to Inaba when his dad got a job as the manager of the Junes supermarket down there. He’s clumsy, he fancies himself a ladies man, and can say some insensitive things without thinking, but deep down, he’s a really good guy who’ll always lend a helping hand to anyone who needs it, even when it’s tough to deal with at times. And he can be really serious and on top of things when he needs to be. He’s my partner and the vice-leader of our group for a reason.” The last picture focusing on Yosuke is one where he’s getting kicked in the testicles by a girl with a green sweater. “Even though he’s no stranger to disappointment and misfortune.”

“I can see that,” Akira chuckles.

“The one punishing him here is Chie,” Yu explains as he goes through pictures of her. “She’s the picture perfect example of a tomboy. Very outgoing, upbeat, and energetic, as well as your go to person for anything related to meat and Kung Fu. She also has a bit of a short fuse, with Yosuke being the one who burns through it the fastest. What she lacks in femininity, she more than makes up for in her drive to protect others. She’ll take on and give herself up to just about **anyone** if it means protecting the people she cares about. A really good ally to have in your corner.”

“Chie… I remember hearing about a Chie in the police academy who’s described as a tough girl who knows Kung Fu,” Akira mentions.

“Yep. That’s her. My uncle, Dojima-san, puts her through the ringer, but she shows him every day that she can take it. And if there’s one thing she loves above all else, it’s her best friend, Yukiko.” The next photos are focused on said best friend with long waist length black hair. “She’s pretty much the opposite of what Chie is. Smart, polite, respectful, hardworking, and pretty much the ideal Japanese women. Nothing seems to ever really scare her either. While Chie’s the perfect defender, Yukiko’s the perfect caretaker. Someone who works to be more dependable for others. Though, she’s not perfect. She can be clumsy and have lapses in thought and her sense of humor could use little work… along with something else…”

"That something being…?"

Certain memories make Yu's face turns blue and he throws up in his mouth, but he swallows it and regains his color. "Uh… L-Let's **not** talk about that while we're eating…"

 _"... Okaaay?_ W-Well, you and your friends seem awfully fond of the Junes Bear," Akira says, seeing how the blue bear in clown clothes has been in every picture so far. "Or is that just coincidence?"

"No. He's a close friend of mine too. In fact, he's actually the reason why the Junes Bear even exists in the first place."

"For real?"

"The **original** Teddie. A blonde boy shows up in a bear costume and starts working there as the mascot. The kids there loved him so much, the entire company decided to use him as their symbol."

"Uh huh… So what's the guy **under** the suit like?"

"A flirtatious goofball that no one can control. He can get on people's nerves half of the time, but the room is always brighter when he's around. He's pretty much **our** mascot too." Yu flips to a picture to someone who has a very similar appearance to Ryuji. "This is Kanji. Yeah, I know he looks intimidating, and he is at times, but he's really caring and can endure a lot. Believe or not, his preferred hobby is knitting."

"Knitting? For real?" Akira asks. Yu pulls out a few tiny finely crafted dolls. Akira picks one up and examines it, very impressed by the insane level of detail. "These are all **him?!** "

"Surprising, right?"

"I think I might have to submit a request!"

 _If I can get some cute little Chibi dolls for me and Ann,_ Akira thinks. _I’m sure she think it’s the best thing ever!_

“People always use to tell him he was… gay for liking things like sewing,” Yu sadly admits. “And he took it really personally. But when we told him it was okay, he opened up a lot more.”

“The best thing you can ever do for someone is give them a place to truly belong,” Akira chuckles. “One of the best things I’ve learned.” Yu smiles and nods as he shows him the next photos.

“I’m sure you recognize these next two,” he says. Akira looks closely at the young girl with the dark red hair.

“Wait… That’s not **the** Risette, is it…?” Akira asks.

“Would you believe me if I told you it is?”

“Aw, no way!”

“It was during her hiatus. We met when she was working at her grandmother's tofu shop. Look past all those flashing lights and cameras and you'll see just a normal girl. She's very cheerful and a surprisingly good leader when she needs to be."

"Is it just me or… does she seem a little flirty with you in some of these pics?" Akira says, pointing out the photos where Rise is winking, hugging, and blowing kisses at him. "... Don't tell me. Is she…?"

"S-She looks at me that way, but no."

"Oh, okay. Still, you're lucky to at least have the attention of a celebrity."

Yu blushes and rubs the back of his neck. “W-Well… it’s actually more than that,” he mumbled. “Just with a different person.” He moves on to the picture of someone Akira knows right away.

“The Detective Prince?” Akira asks. “He’s actually a **she** , right?”

“Right. Naoto is very mature for her age. She’s everything you’d expect an ace detective to be. Composed, intuitive, **very** smart, and committed to her work. That’s not to say she doesn’t know how to have fun. I can definitely recall a few moments where her silly side came out.” Yu soon notices the long pause in conversation and turns to see a sorrowful look on Akira’s face. “... Not a fan?”

Akira snaps out of his dark thoughts and smiles at Yu. “Huh…? O-Oh, no. I’m fine,” he lied. “She’s sounds cool. Really.”

 _It’s just hard to hear the phrase_ **_“Detective Prince”_ ** _and… not think about_ **_him._ **

“Sooo… is **she…?** ”

“No. I’d never do that to Kanji,” Yu says.

“O-Oh! So they’re-”

“He never acts on it. Years later and he **still** hasn’t told her. So no.” Yu smiles warmly as he shows Akira a picture of a girl with short black hair, glasses, and a black work suit.

“... I don’t recognize this one,” Akira admits. “Is this her?”

“Yeah… She’s a celebrity in her town. _“Mayweather”_ Mariko Kusumi, but me and my friends just call her Marie… Saying she’s a handful is an understatement. She’s really moody with a sharp tongue. It doesn’t take much to get her mad. One thing that always gets her mad is when I read her pathos poems when she accidentally drops them on the floor. To sum up, she’s one of those “really sweet once you get to know her” type of girls. Every time I come into town and she’s in the middle of a broadcast, she tells me she loves me right before her segment ends, no matter how many times the station tells her not to.” Yu reaches into his pocket and pulls out a strange looking wooden comb. “This was hers. It’s an old antique bamboo comb that she really cherished… A lot happened before we started seeing each other, but when she gave me this, we promised to make a lot of fun memories together. We’ve been together for years since then.”

“Sounds like a really special girl,” Akira chuckles. Yu shows him the group picture he took with Marie and everyone else and he himself gets lost in the memories of his first year with them.

“One person among the many people I just can’t do without… My home away from home.” He sighs in content, then shakes his head and turns to Akira. “Well, that’s enough about me. What about **you?** Did you have an adventure of your own?”

Akira starts bursting out laughing, holding his sides. _“_ After moving out here… _Ohhhh, you have no idea!”_ he exclaims. “A snobby alleyway cat, a troublemaking blonde track star, a perverted eccentric artist, a deadly student council president, a closet sadist rich girl, a motherly teacher, an ex-shut-in little sister, and a future supermodel fiance… That sound like an everyday thing to you?”

“W-Wow! Haha...” In the middle of his laughter, Yu’s eyes pop, remembering the last thing on the list. “Hold on… **Fiance?** You mean… you’re engaged? Or is that some misunderstanding?” Akira takes out his phone and pulls up Vague Magazine’s website.

“No, I really am engaged,” he assures him. “ **Happily** engaged. Have you ever seen **this** girl?” He shows his childhood friend Ann’s Model of the Month picture, which is the first thing that pops up.

“ _Ann Takamaki,_ ” Yu read. “Come to think of it, I think Rise talked about her before… Is it really her?!”

“Unreal, right? A normal guy like me getting married to a sexy, adorable goddess like her next summer… I still can’t believe it sometimes. I know marriages right after high school normally end badly, but I’m doing everything I can to get myself ready for it. Extra jobs, my student council presidency at Shujin Academy, studying to be top of the class, scholarships for universities, anything I can get my hands on that’ll help me. That’s actually why I was at Tokyo U today. I was meeting with the dean about my admission there, like I’ve done with **so** many people already. Anything that’ll help with college tuition would help so much.”

“You and… Takamaki, was it? How long have you two been dating exactly?”

“As of last week, a year. The Big Day’s on our anniversary, so it’ll be two years. That’s justifiably long enough, right?” He laughs awkwardly, trying to convince him that the whole thing wasn’t weird, but he just heaves a big sigh in the end. “Oh, who am I kidding…? This is very weird and ill advised. I know. It’s just… I-I’d rather get too far into it. I’ll just say… last year and this past spring… some things happened… and I realized that I just can’t imagine a happy future for myself without her in it.” Yu really wanted to ask Akira what exactly happened to make him take such a big leap of faith, but it obviously hurt a lot for him to even think about it, so he decided not to yet.

“But I really am happy right now,” Akira said to him. “I got the coolest friends and family who care about me and I’m happy to be working so hard towards the future I want, compared to how I would always just wing it before. It’s a **big** step up.”

“Well, as long as you’re happy,” Yu says. “... Hey, I’m actually going back to Inaba for the holidays this year. Rise and Naoto are taking a vacation to come down too… Do you think, maybe… you and your friends would want to come too?”

“A-Are you sure?”

“The more the merrier, I say. Have you been anywhere else besides Kamakura and Tokyo?”

“Yes. Hawaii for a school trip.”

“Are you serious?!”

“I know, right?! Marks one off my bucket list, huh? Or two. Ann and I had our first big date on the last day before we flew home.”

“Something to talk about later… Anyway, any new experience is an exciting one. And neither of us will really know each other’s group that well unless we meet them ourselves.”

“Hm… You know what? Why not? If they're as crazy as you say they are, it'll be a lot of fun."

Yu sees the clock on the wall. "Oh. Look at the time," he says. "I'd better get back to the dorms."

"Right. And I gotta head home."

The two exited the restaurant and started heading their separate ways. "It was great seeing you! Feel free to stop by the campus whenever you want!" Yu called out.

"I work at this old cafe in Yongen, so you feel free too!" Akira responded. As the two are walking away, Yu gets a call on his phone and his blood runs cold when he sees the caller ID.

_Oh no! I was so caught up in the conversation, I forgot to call her!_

Scared of the scolding he's about to get, he gulps and hesitantly picks up the phone with sweat beading down his face. "... He… H-Hello-"

" **Stupidneglectfullyingjerkfacedmeanie!** You said you'd call me when you got out of class!"

"S-Sorry! I'm sorry! I ran into an old friend of mine and… Sorry."

"... Was it a really good old friend?"

"Yeah, he is… **He,** not **she**."

"... Then it's alright, Yu-yu. It's just… You know I miss you."

"I miss you too… So how was your day, Marie?"

**xxx**

**The next day…**

Akira is happily talking to Ann and Futaba about his reunion with Yu on the train ride to school.

"I'm happy for you, bro," Futaba says. "Reconnecting with an old friend is one of the best feelings in the world. Trust me, I know."

"I still can't believe he knows so many famous people though," Ann says. "Risette, the first Detective Prince, a famous police cadet, **the first Junes Bear.** "

"I know, right?" Akira chuckles. "Sounds like he's been living a charmed life since the last time we saw each other."

"Anyway, that holiday get together sounds like a lot of fun!" Ann says. "We should go!"

"Yeah, especially after a certain someone ruined our last holiday season," Futaba pouts, narrowing her eyes at Akira.

"It was that or possible life in prison for **everyone!** " Akira points out. "Don't complain!”

"Speaking of seasons, are you packed for next month?" Ann asks Akira.

"Done and done! Ready to have fun," he smiles, pulling her close to his side. "You?"

 _"Just finished packing yesterday~!"_ Ann giggles, making a victory V-sign.

"Bring me back something from there, okay?" Futaba requests.

As the three get off the train, Akira notices the strange looks and chuckles he’s been getting from other students different from the usual greetings he’d get. Then, he hears the usual _“Kira-senpai~!”_ squeal from his fan club… along with something else.

_“You’re sooo cool, even when you’re goofy!”_

_“Yeah, it doesn’t matter what kind of weird song and dance you’re into!”_

_“We love you, no matter how into that show you are!”_

This naturally floods Akira with confusion. “... What’s **that** supposed to mean?” he asks. “... And what’s up with **you two?** ” Ann and Futaba are snickering with big toothy grins on their faces.

Soon, they meet Ryuji by the gate.

“Hey, bro,” Akira greets. “How’s it hanging…?” Ryuji looks at Akira with a pained look, then glares at the still snickering Ann and Futaba.

“You girls are **cold** , y’know that?” he says.

“Huh? What happened?” Akira asks.

“You don’t know yet, do ya, dude? … You got paid back for yesterday. **Bad.** ”

It took Akira a few seconds to figure out that he was talking about the running cadence prank song for Ann. They “paid him back”? So bad that the whole school knows?

“... **What! The! Hell! Did! You! Two! Do?!** ” he asked his lover and sister, utterly scared for his life. Ann causally pulls out her phone and pulls up the school website.

 _“Nothing much,”_ she chuckles. _“I just thought since you’re so keen on being honest with the student body, it would be best to let them know what a prideful pervert you are~.”_ What she shows him completely turns him to stone.

 _“... Did someone say_ **_boobies?! Breast Dragon Emperooor~~~!_** _”_

**_“It’d Grabbin’ Time!”_ **

It wasn’t just a video of Highschool GxG's Grabbin’ Dragon song… It was of him dancing and singing to it uncontrollably. Filmed by Futaba.

 _“A “big sis” can mess with her younger siblings too, ya know,”_ Ann snickers.

 _"... Futaba Sakura, you two-faced little...!"_ Akira snarls.

 _“Hey, there’s no shame in everyone knowing your favorite song of all time!”_ Futaba laughs.

“... Yeah... **Except I fucking HATE THIS SONG!** ” Akira roared, red faced. “ **And it’s so cheesy and catchy that before I knew it, I was unwillingly dancing to it!** ”

“W-Well… no one seems to really mind, at least,” Ryuji says.

“ **The fact that they even know is already WAY too much!** ”

Ann struts up next to him and playfully pats his back. _“We’re all just having fun, right?”_ she smiles wickedly.

Akira wasn’t seen for the rest of the day...

**xxx**

And in a blink of an eye, it was August 2nd, Saturday. A.k.a.: Akira and Ann's departure to Iwatodai for summer vacation.

It's almost 10:30 as Akira was eagerly waiting for his girl at the Shibuya Train Station with his overnight bag by his side with clear skies and a radiant sun overhead. After months of working towards the Big Day and life afterwards, an out of town getaway is just what the doctor ordered.

Soon enough, he spots Ann in the usual city bustle. Except she is wearing a large blue hoodie that concealing her hair and covering most of her body.

"A little hot for that, isn't it?" he asks her. With a cocky smirk, Ann zips down her hoodie's zipper and when she confidently whips it off, all of the men in the vicinity, Akira included, are blown away by what they see: Red heart-shaped frame sunglasses, heart-shaped hoop ear rings, a tied up white shirt showing her bare midriff with a stripped bra underneath, and white and purple wedge shoes. All while wearing all of the accessories Akira's gifted her so far.

Naturally, all of the guys start ogling and and catcalling the foreigner model, but she breaks their hearts in an instant when she sexily walks up to her boy, wraps her arms around him, and kisses his neck, which makes Akira's cheeks turn pink. Reveling in the onlooker's envy, he smirks at her and wraps his left arm around her waist, openly claiming this beauty as his own.

"You are something else," Akira chuckles. "Something  **bad,** to be precise."

 _"Blame the person who's been rubbing off on me,"_ Ann smiles.

"... Y'know, I appreciate you doing stuff like this for me, but I'm already more than proud enough as it is that you're mine. No need to show off so much."

Ann rolls her eyes as she grabs his hand and pulls him towards the station. "I was kinda having fun with it, but whatever you say. Well, shall we?"

"Let's shall!" With that, the two young lovers rush to get their special summer vacation started.

* * *

**Target: Hit**


	12. Mere Words on Paper

It’s a bright summer day in Iwatodai City and the man-made Tatsumi Port Island. Deep in the heart of the city at a fancy hotel, a certain young idol in her early twenties has finished checking into her room after an exhausting time of ducking and dodging her fans.

 _“Phew… It never gets easier,”_ Rise sighs as she falls back on her big comfy bed.

“Where have I heard **that** complaint before?” her manager, Inoue, laughs with a smile.

“ _I know, I know. It’s a complaint_ **_everyone_ ** _makes._ But for good reason!”

“You know, when you said you wanted to take a week off this month back in April, I figured you’d want to go back to Inaba and spend time with your friends rather than come all the way here.”

Rise takes out a magazine from her carrying bag. “You’re definitely not wrong. But everyone’s super busy with work and college,” she explained. “And it wouldn’t feel right if the whole gang wasn’t there. So if I can’t do that, I thought I might as well scope out some of the new rising talent coming up.” She shows the front of the magazine to her manager, which has the face of her target of interest on it.

“Right now, it’s the season for models… and **this one’s** a real eye catcher, in more ways than the obvious one.”

**xxx**

After a few hours long train ride, the engaged couple arrive in the city, excited to get started on their romantic vacation together… Only it starts out on kind of a weird note on the count of where they’ll be staying.

Erotic pink lighting.

Akira+Ann: _(What?)_

Exotic wallpaper.

Akira+Ann: _(_ ** _What?_** _)_

Massive circular bed with a control panel next to it.

Akira+Ann: _(_ ** _WHAT THE HELL IS THIIIS?!_** _)_

Every single thing they saw in their room of the Seaside Clubshell Inn looked shady as all hell, even the big fan on the ceiling and the fridge. Like a church choir somewhere (probably from Hell) is singing **_“It’s tiiime to get it ooon~!”_ **

Since the lighting was making everything look pink, the couple’s blushes blended with the room. 

 _Oh dear God, where the hell am I?!_ Akira thought as rubs his neck and tugs at his collar. _And either a heat wave just hit out of nowhere or the ambiance of this place is making it really stuffy in here!_

“... _Wow… You’ve really outdone yourself this time,_ **_Prideful Pervert,_** _”_ Ann sighs deeply while glaring at him with narrow eyes.

“ **W-WHA?! Hey!** I didn’t plan this!”

_“Sure, you didn’t.”_

“I’m serious! You can’t make reservations at a love hotel!” Akira pulls up the site he used to book their reservation on his phone and shows it to Ann.

“Hm… Okay, I’ll give you that,” she says as she looks up the place on her phone. “... But you **can** book ones in a hotel that **used to be one!** In fact, guess what? Years ago, this entire street we’re on used to be a **red-light district!** Ugh, do some research before you book a place!”

“Hey, **you’re** the one with the gig! **You’re** the one who got the tickets! **You** could’ve…” Suddenly feeling tired from the long trip here, Akira just sighed in defeat. “Actually... Yeah, you’re right. Sorry. I was so busy with everything else, I didn’t want to spend too much time looking for places. So I just focused on finding the first nice rating with a decent price I saw and called it a day.”

Ann stares at him and sadly smiles. “No, **I’m** sorry. I went out of line,” she says. “You were trying so hard to blaze through all your work and your meetings so we could even go on this trip. Like I’d ever hold that against you.” Ann sets aside all of her bags and kicks off her shoes. “We can still have fun! And this’ll totally be something we can look back and laugh about later! In fact…” She stares at the big before belly flopping onto it, making the entire mattress jiggle and quake upon impact.

“What the… Is that a water bed?” Akira asks.

Ann laughs as she squirms around and feels the water inside slosh around under her. “I’ve always wanted to know what’s like to lay on one of these!” she shouts. _“Ahahahahaha~! It’s so squishy!”_ She gingerly crawls over to the control panel and pushes all of the buttons, turning on some music, the overhead lighting, and making the bed spin, causing her to fall and make her laugh some more.

“You look like you’re having a blast,” Akira chuckles. Ann suddenly pouts at him and lunges up to grab his arm.

“Not enough of one with you just standing there like a moron!” she exclaims. **“Get over here!”** She pulls her man into bed with him and they have fun falling all over each other trying to move around. 

"It's like I'm walking on jello!" Akira laughs. All of a sudden, a pillow smacks him in the face and makes him fall down. Ann mercilessly and joyfully starts beating over the head with said pillow. “Agh! Oh, that’s it! It’s on!” Akira grabs a nearby pillow and engages in a pillow fight with his girl atop the spinning bed. A fight that ends with both of them knocking each other on their sides and leaving them dizzy as the bed finally stops.

 _“Whoooa, my head is spinning~!”_ Ann exclaims. As she is just lying there, Akira rolls over to her and wraps his arms around her to spoon her, holding her hand and interlocking their fingers. Since it comes so naturally to her at this point, she purrs and moves around to let his arms wrap around her completely.

“I normally feel like there’s always going to be something that gums things up,” Akira says. “But you really know how to make it better…”

“C’mon. It doesn’t happen **all** the time.”

“I mean, yeah. I can think of moments where everything went alright… It’s just… it always happens during the most important moments."

Ann squeezes his hand and looks at him over his shoulder. “... Well, that’s why we stick together, don’t we?” she says. “To push each other on when the going gets tough.” Akira smiles at her before stealing a sweet lingering kiss from her pillowy lips, causing her to roll over to face and steal smooches from him.

“Hey… how many times have we wasted a whole day just making out?” Akira asks.

“Are you worried or just curious?”

“Latter… Actually, who cares?”

**xxx**

That night, Morgana sneaks out of Shujin to go stay with his fluffy haired pupil at her manor, which he’s been doing very often since his stay with her during the storm.

“Mona-chan, you really don’t have to keep coming over here to check on me,” Haru says. “I’m okay.”

“W-Well, I might not **have** to, but I still **want** to... Uh! I-I mean, just in case you start having nightmares again! College life can be stressful, from what I’ve heard, so maybe having a… dare-I-say-it, **cute** face around often enough might be helpful.”

“ _Ehehe._ You’re sweet. Thank you…” Haru, having filled her bathtub with water, beckons him over. “Alright, come on. I promise I’ll make it nice and quick.” As a new school rule, Morgana is given a bath by some of the students every two weeks, but they were always so rough with him and didn’t really do a good job of drying him off. If not for heater in his shack, only the heavens would know how many times he would’ve gotten a cold these past few months.

Preparing himself for the dreadful feeling of water on his fur, Morgana pads up to her so she can lift him up off the ground and into the tub. Of course, he let out a frightened and uncomfortable meow, but Haru gently stroked his head to calm him down. Better than him instinctively clawing at her like he did with the students.

 _“Cats and water don’t mix well! Cats and water don’t mix well!”_ he whined.

 _“There, there. It’s alright,”_ Haru assured him. His discomfort was eased in pretty much an instant as she started lathering the pet shampoo she bought just in case he came by and needing a washing.

 _“Haaa~! Gentle hands~,”_ Morgana mews.

“I’m sorry?”

“Oh! I-It’s just that the kids at school always did such a lackluster job whenever they washed me. It’s just really nice to be treated gently for once.”

“Can’t Akira-kun do something?”

“I guess… but he has enough on his plate as it is. I’ve seen how worn out he can get when I spend weekends with him. If not for… **Ann** and everyone else helping him, I’m sure he would’ve collapsed by now.”

“I see… Well, I’ll have to be sure to come by and give the students quite a stern talking to then.”

“Ha ha… Thanks.”

 _Rest in peace, unlucky Shujin students,_ he can’t help but think.

“... I feel like I should apologize,” Haru says.

“Why?”

“You’re a dear friend looking after me and here I am, treating you like a pet.”

“It doesn’t feel that way to **me.** Like I told you before, I don’t mind. Honest… _Ahhh, yeah. That’s the spot~!_ ” Morgana happily lets Haru keep washing him and Haru giggles at his moaning.

After drying him off, Haru has him rest on her lap to thoroughly brush his pitch black fur. He’s sat in people’s laps before, but he’s only just realizing that hers was the most comfortable to rest in. There was a bit of a stir with Ann, but her lap never got to him the way Haru’s does. The only real explanation is that he was too caught up in trying to become a human and woo the model that he never noticed this… Better late than never.

 _“... I’ll be anything you need me to be,”_ he quietly sighed.

“Hm? Did you say something?”

“... Nothing. Nothing at all.”

**xxx**

**_*SNAP!* *SNAP!*_ **

**_*FLASH!* *FLASH!* *FLASH!*_ **

_"That's it, girls! Show us what you got!"_

_"Oh, that is_ **_fierce!_ ** _Gimme more, Mika!"_

_"Annie, you're glowing like crazy!"_

The flashing lights. The rapid fire snaps of cameras. The awestruck and envious crowd of onlookers. All what you usually see at a photo shoot.

The photographers on sight burned through their available film getting perfect shots of the Vague model roster posing for next month’s issue near the Iwatodai Strip Mall. Naturally, Mika was putting up a strong effort, but Ann was unstoppable thanks to the praises of her number one fan bringing out the best in her, nailing all of the poses she was asked to do with the intent of getting a reaction out of him. When she was asked to be cute, she did so to make him smile. When she was asked to be sexy, she did it to get him to tug at his collar because he was hot and bothered. He was her motivation to get her poses just right. It works when he's not there, but the best results come out when he is.

Soon enough, the manager calls for a ten minute break. Ann meets Akira on a nearby bench, once again sitting on his lap as she drank her mineral water.

"Having fun so far?" Akira asks her.

"Why wouldn't I when **you're** here?" Ann laughs. Some of Ann's model friends walk up to the couple with pouty faces.

"She's got the face, the figure, the personality, **and** Prince Charming as a fiance…” the girl with the ponytail whines. “That’s against the rules!”

“Akira-kun, you sure you don’t have a twin brother or something?” asked the girl with the buns.

“If I do, I’ve never met him,” Akira chuckles. Ann still didn’t know how to feel about the other models taking a shine to him since that stunt he pulled a while back.

**xxx**

It was during one of her many shoots back in May. She had gotten into a small accident and sprained her ankle, so her manager called Akira to come pick her up. He rushed out of a council meeting he was in and rushed over to the site.

Ann was sitting down to let her foot rest while her manager iced her ankle when…

"Excuse me! Hey, have you seen my girlfri- **Goddammit!** … **Fiance!** Have you seen my fiance?!"

She heard her man frantically asking for her with more in his voice than necessary and saw him running from one model to another until Mika came up to him.

"Calm down, Akira-kun!" she told him, pointing towards his lover. "She's over here."

 **"Ann-pan!"** Akira came rushing over to her with sweat dripping down his worried face and lungs seemingly out of breath. " _Huff… Hey… Are you… okay…?!"_ he gasped.

"Y-Yeah… Wait, did you run all the way over here?" Ann asked.

"Why **wouldn't** I drop everything after hearing the love of my life had an accident?!"

"Everything's fine. It's just a sprained ankle," Ann's manager told him.

"R-Really? Oh. I-I kinda blacked out after you said "accident" on the phone."

The woman smiled at Akira's showcase of worry. _"My! Aren't you a caring fiance!"_

"Well, of course I care… It's really scary imagining my life without her." The warm, bright, and innocent glow of Akira's soft smile made all the models' hearts stop.

"Thanks for calling me and taking care of her. I'll be taking her home now," he said as he walked over to Ann. "Let's go, honey." He crouched down and swept her up into a bridal carry, much to her surprise. He then bid everyone good day before casually walking off with her.

"Oh wait! You left this bag!" the manager called, holding up a paper bag filled with treats Akira brought.

"What's inside is all of yours to share!" he exclaimed. "Go nuts! You guys look more than great enough to splurge yourselves a bit!" It was only for a brief moment, but his charm left quite a big impression on most of the other models.

Models: ** _"He's Prince Charming~! ♡"_**

As Akira was walking her home, Ann gave him a narrow eyed look. "Were you **really** that worried about me?" she asked.

"Not **that** worried. Still worried though."

"And your _sweat?_ "

"Put my face in a steam vent."

"... You're weird."

"Hey, you talked me into showing **you** off at school. It's only right."

**xxx**

Even now, she can’t help but be amazed about how many similarities they have with each other. Maybe Ryuji’s “clone” comment from back in late November last year wasn’t entirely wrong.

 _“You have it so great, Ann-chan,”_ bun girl sighs.

“Ehehe! C-Come on, guys,” Ann blushes. The ponytail girl glares at the men in suits sitting in the suspicious black car that’s been parked since the start of the shoot.

“Anyone else getting really annoyed by that black car over there?” she grumbles. The young couple looked over at the car and their hearts stop for a moment. How could they have forgotten that the SIU is still trailing the leader of the Phantom Thieves?

 _“Oh… U-Uh… Don’t worry about it,”_ Ann stutters.

“How am I supposed to do that when they’ve been staring at-”

“H-Hey, Honey, you hungry?” Akira injected. “Let’s go get you a snack real quick.” The two quickly get up and speed walk over to Octopia, leaving the models confused.

As they are ordering some takoyaki, they can’t help but groan over the ongoing predicament. “Honestly, it’s been… what, almost half a year?” Akira says. “And they **still** won’t leave me alone.”

“Well, unless someone outshines the Phantom Thieves as the country’s most dangerous criminals, you’re stuck with them,” Ann sighs.

“Makes me kinda regret that we made it seemingly impossible.” Akira pays for the package to share and they both sit down by the bench nearby.

“It’s not like they’re going to find anything to harp on you for,” Ann smiles. _“What’s so suspicious about an honor roll student council president focusing his studies and getting ready for marriage after graduation?”_

“... Touche.” Akira is finally back to living a completely normal honest school life he used to live before… Actually, scratch that. It’s a **75%** normal one at best. What could he possibly be doing that would warrant the SIU to take him in? The one crime he **could** be committing is loving Ann too much. A crime that he would happily surrender himself for.

**xxx**

After the shoot was done, the couple went around the city for a little bit before finding a internet+manga cafe to watch the Japan High School National Track and Field competition. A grand event that Ryuji’s team is taking part in.

Having booked a private couple’s booth with a large flat screen TV to watch the event, Akira and Ann are on the edge of their seats as the final hour is drawing to a close with Ryuji’s team inches away from victory.

“C’mon, c’mon! Give it all you got!” Ann cheered.

“You’ve got this, you’ve got this, you’ve got this!” Akira chanted. The last baton is passed and the final runners blast off towards the finish line. As soon as Shujin’s current best runner sees the competitors tire out, they sprint with full force, blazing past them and being the first to break the white tape. The plain white tape that meant so much more than it let on.

The couple jumped from their seats with pure joy as they watch their school’s team embrace each other, rejoicing in their hard fought victory, with their teary eyed blonde track adviser in the center.

“Look at him,” Ann says. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him that happy before.”

“The right man for the job,” Akira chuckles. “Just like I thought.”

Some time later, it’s time for the scheduled Phantom Thief group chat.

**Phantom Thieves Chat:**

**Ryuji: My bad in advance, but I gotta get this out of my system...**

**\- (Picture of Track Team with Track and Field Nationals Trophy)**

**\- TASTE THE GOLD, MOTHERFUCKERS!!!**

**Ak+An+Y+Ma+F+H: CONGRATULATIONS!!!!!**

**Haru: From Mona-chan too.**

**Ryuji: Thanks a lot, guys!**

**\- Man, I haven’t felt this good in two years. I mean, the Phantom Thief shit was cool, but this?**

**Yusuke: I imagine there is nothing more physical stimulating than reigniting a fading passion.**

**\- A state of pure euphoria that builds within you until you can’t help but scream into the sky.**

**Futaba: Ewww!**

**Ryuji: PERV! PHRASING! Don’t ruin the moment with that shit!**

**Makoto: You must be so proud of your team right now.**

**Ryuji: I am.**

**\- Part of me wishes I could’ve ran with them, but the leg still bothers me if I push it too much.**

**Futaba: You might not be the most physically active member of the team, but you’re great at what you do. So no worries.**

**Ryuji: I guess I should take that from YOU, eh?**

**Futaba: (≥w≤)**

**Haru: Mona-chan thinks if you never go back to physically competing, you'd make an amazing coach.**

**\- You have a dedicated mentality, you always throw so much passion into your work, and you're a great motivator.**

**Yusuke: It would be waste to let the knowledge you've gained during your active time go to waste.**

**\- A field spent passing it on to a younger generation in the same field would serve as a great way to keep in touch with your passion.**

**Ryuji: A coach, huh? Yeah, I'll think about that.**

**\- Anyway, this one’s going out to prez.**

**Makoto: Me?**

**\- Oh! You mean Akira-kun!**

**Ryuji: When I was havin’ doubts about this job, he pushed me to just go for it and give it my all. And it paid off big time.**

**\- So, Akira? Thanks, man. For everything.**

**…**

**Ryuji: Dude, you there?**

**Akira: Sorry. Ann and I were arguing a bit.**

**Ann: I smacked him before he could say, “That’s what Ann said”.**

**Akira: Which, again, I WASN’T GOING TO DO.**

**Ann: Yeah yeah…**

**Ryuji: Aaaand there they go again...**

**Haru: Akira-kun, Ann-chan. Aren’t you two being a little disrespectful right now?**

**Makoto: We’re supposed to celebrating Ryuji!**

**Yusuke: Your silly quarrel can wait.**

**Futaba: Yeah, you guys have all month to enjoy yourselves over there!**

**Ryuji: For real, you two…**

**Akira: She started it!**

**Ryuji: Well, end it! I LITERALLY just hit gold here, goddammit!**

**Ak+An: Sorry.**

That marks the first time the couple has ever gotten scolded by the whole group.

**Akira: Back on topic, I did read what you said.**

**\- Don’t you dare settle. You can go much farther. SO much farther. I know it.**

**Ann: He’s right! If there’s anyone who’s the best at charging ahead, it’s you.**

**Ryuji: Gotcha.**

**\- Well, I gotta go call my mom and tell the good news. Though I’m sure she already knows by now.**

**Ann: Okay. Again, congratulations, Ryuji.**

“Y’know… I agreed to devote myself to being student council president because it would help out in getting me into university,” Akira says. “And I became more serious about university because I want to make our married life after high school easier… I never thought it would benefit so many other people. I mean, the school’s reputation is back on the up and up, Ryuji’s found another way to be a part of Track and Field, and even though it’s originally just to help us, Futaba might find a career in mobile game design if her apps sell well enough.”

“A strong positive influence is like fire,” Ann smiles. “It sparks up, gradually burns brighter and hotter, then spreads as far as it can. It can even spread to the whole world, which we **actually saw!** "

"Good point."

Ann hugs his side and runs his chest. "... That all came from **you** , y'know," she says. "Seriously. You're the star that brought us all together."

Akira smiles at his betrothed and runs her back. "Well, you guys are the spark that helped me shine when I needed to… and I can't be more grateful." The timer for the couple's time in the booth goes off, so they start getting ready to leave. That's when Akira notices an envelope being slipped through the door. He goes over to pick it up and pulls out its contents.

* * *

_"Tomorrow. Paulownia Mall. Noon. The fountain._

_Come yourselves or be dragged there. Your choice."_

* * *

_“... Well,_ **_that’s_ ** _not super ominous or anything,”_ Akira says, rolling his eyes.

“You don’t think it’s those SIU guys from earlier, do you?”

"Where'd you confidence go?  _They're not going to find anything to harp on you for,_ you said."

"Hey,  **anyone** would get worried if they got a letter like this completely out of nowhere!"

“Are they gonna bring me in for having fun…? Well, it’s a free day for you tomorrow, right? Guess we might as well. If only we still had your electromag whip...” Akira hears Ann whistling for apparently no reason as she innocently turns away… Then he gets the message. “... You didn’t… **Still?!** Why?!"

“Because you never know, right?”

 _“..._ **_Good girl!_** _”_

**xxx**

The next day rolls around at the Sakura household and Futaba is hauled up in room with her childhood friend, Kana, who she asked to serve as a beta tester for her Phantom Thief mobile game. She’s fully invested in the game on her phone while Futaba is once again at her desk working on her projects.

There’s a knock on her door. “Futaba, Kana-chan, I got lunch for you two!” Sojiro calls.

 **“You may enter!”** Futaba says. Sojiro opens the door and brings in two homemade bento boxes, smiling as he sees his daughter hard at work and her friend so invested in her project.

“Enjoying yourself, Kana-chan?” he asks as he put a box by Futaba’s bed where she was sitting.

“That doesn’t even come close to covering it!” Kana exclaimed. “Futaba-chan, your game is **awesome!** ”

“Is the server I made working alright?” Futaba asks. “It was all I could manage with the junk available at Akihabara.”

“There’s a small frame rate drop when I do super flash attacks, but other than that, everything’s good.”

“Sounds like your game is doing well,” Sojiro says as he places Futaba’s lunch next to her.

“I’ll be sending it in with my Lover’s Link app through my connections at the end of next month,” Futaba says. “Aside from the crap server... looks like everything’s good to go.”

“If that’s the case, what’re you doing right now?”

“More games. Research. Just stuff.”

“Ah, I see. Well, I’ll leave you girls to it then. There are ice cream sandwiches in those boxes.” With that, Sojiro leaves the room.

“Hey, when am I going to meet that big brother and sister of yours?” Kana asked Futaba.

“Whenever they are aren’t off drowning themselves in their own sap, which probably won’t be until after the honeymoon."

“Do you think I could get an invite to the wedding?”

“I’ll ask them when they get back.”

“You know, if you’re first few games are this good, I can’t wait to see you doing this as a career.”

“I appreciate that.” Futaba takes a bite out of her sweet treat inside the bento box. “But no matter how much money it makes me, it’ll just be a nice side gig. Nothing more.”

“Really? What do you **want** to do then?”

Futaba looks up at the picture of her and her late mother and sadly smiles. “... Pick up where she left off.”

**xxx**

Meanwhile, the couple arrive at the fountain in the big shopping mall in Tatsumi Port Island, sitting on the bench as they anxiously wait for the mysterious identity that sent them that letter to arrive. And Ann, of course, has her disguised whip ready.

“Alright, it’s officially noon,” Akira says as he checks his wristwatch. “You see anyone?”

“No, not yet… Wait… Guy in a suit.” Ann points to a man in a blue suit and glasses walking towards them with a smile on his face.

“Ah! Right on time, you two!” he says. Akira drops his guard a bit when he sees the man. He seems friendly enough.

“Are you the one who slipped us that painfully suspicious note?” he asked him.

“No, that was my client,” the man laughs awkwardly. “Sorry. They wanted to keep their identity anonymous. Couldn’t risk everyone swarming the cafe to come and see them because the info got leaked.”

“And your client i-”

Ann suddenly covers her lover’s mouth with a blank expression. “... **Take us to them. Please,** ” she requested. The man smiles, knowing she’s figured it out, and leads them both to Chegall Cafe. Akira tried to ask questions on the way, but Ann kept silencing him.

After entering the cafe, the man leads the two to a private room in the back and knocks on the door. “They’re here!” he announces. The door swings open and the couple are pulled into the room before the man closes it.

“Sorry about the weird invite!” the client says. “When I heard you two were coming here, I felt the need to rush to see you.” When the two turn around to see the client’s face, Akira is mildly surprised to see that it’s a certain redhead celebrity idol that Ann gave him a poster of.

“... Either I suddenly need glasses,” Akira says. “Or you’re Risette.”

 _“Ehehe!_ It’s the latter, I promise!” she giggles as she offers her hand to him. “Nice to meet you, Akira-kun!”

“Y-You know my name?” he asks as he shakes her hand.

“ **Lots** of people know your name! Your jailbird story was all over the country. Tabloids, news shows, interviews…”

“No one’s bothered to bring it up.”

“Respect for your privacy. Truth is, you’re actually kind of a silent celebrity.” Rise turns her attention to the blonde model who looks like a deer in headlights. “And **you** must be…”

 _“... R-R-R-Ri... s-se…”_ Ann stammered as she shakes her hand.

“No, **I’m** Rise. **You’re** Ann Takamaki, right? I’ve heard a lot about you.”

Ann can only stumble over her words as she tries to talk until Akira shakes her awake. “... T-T-This is… I... YOU’RE **RISE!!!** ” she finally shouts. “ **The** Rise! How did- When did- Why did- Wha... **You?!** ”

“Yeah, it’s me! C’mon, don’t just stand there, you two! Sit down!”

Ann excitedly follows the idol to the table with Akira trailing behind them.

"Hey, did you say you heard we were coming?" Akira asks.

"Well... I heard Ann-chan's agency was coming," Rise says. "And I just figured you would come with her." Once everyone sits down, Rise hands out the cafe menus. “Get whatever you want. Store manager says it’s on the house.”

“Alright,” Akira says as he scans the menu. “Then… I’ll have a cinnamon roast and… pumpkin anpan-”

Ann glares at him. “ **Akira!** ”

“ **I’m talking about the pastries.** ”

“Oh… Sorry.”

“Seriously, what’s with you thinking I’m just throwing out innuendos left and right this week?”

"What's going on?" Rise asks.

"I call Ann "Ann-pan" sometimes. _"_ _Cuz she’s a warm, sweet little cutie and I could just eat her up!”_

_"Aw, that is **so** cute-" _

“ **Pheromone!** ” Ann interjected. “Pheromone coffee and some blueberry croissants please!” Rise calls Inoue on her phone to place the orders.

 _“Pheromone coffee?”_ Akira asks. “That’s a curious sounding name.”

“Apparently, whoever drinks it suddenly becomes a lot more attractive,” Rise explains. “That’s what I’ve heard, anyway.”

_“Oh God, Ann-pan, are you trying to kill me?! My heart can already barely handle your cuteness as it is!”_

_“Oh, stop it!”_ Ann blushed. “You’re embarrassing me in front of my senpai.”

“Speaking of whom, what made you so interested in Ann in the first place?” Akira asked Rise. “Seems kinda weird that such a big star idol would notice a magazine model… No offense, Annie.”

“No no! None taken!”

“I make it a habit to look up any new generation talent that pops up,” Rise says. “And you popped up like a daisy this past winter. I’ve seen you before then, but you just started to really stand out among the rest.”

“How much did you guys do, anyway?” Akira asked Ann. “I never got the whole story after I was released.”

“Well, I ran around with petitions with Mishima-kun and Shinya-kun,” Ann counted on her hand. “There was that joint interview with Hifumi, Yoshida-san had me meet with a few politicians, Vague sent out a post on social media…”

“I’m surprised I haven’t been swarmed by paparazzi yet!” Akira exclaimed. “Not that I’d wanna be…”

“Someone so driven to help someone she loves and works hard to be a positive influence for everyone,” Rise says. “You’re a great role model to follow.”

Ann bashfully plays with one of her twin tails as she looks back on last year. “To be honest… I didn’t really take modeling seriously until around the summer…” she confessed. “I went through hard times pretty much all the time with my parents always at work and me never having any good friends because I had to move from country to country every year… I’m sure you already read about this, but it got **really** bad last year...”

“... Until you found a **certain someone,** right?” Rise giggles as she gestures towards Akira.

Ann grabs a tight hold of Akira’s hand. “Mm hm. He pretty much forced his way into my life and I couldn’t be happier for it.”

“... One thing I learned from my hiatus from years ago,” Rise says. “Is that sometimes, it takes the right person to bring out your best self…" She smirks at the two as leans forward with her face in her hands. "So hey... is that rumor true? About you and him getting married after graduation? Or are you just trying to avoid a stalker or something?”

 _“I don’t know.”_ Ann shows off the hand with her engagement ring on it. _“Why don’t you ask the hand?”_

 _"Hmhmhm! Okay._ I've actually been in a situation like that before years ago, so I had to ask."

There’s a knock on the door. “Rise-chan, your orders are here!” Inoue calls out before letting himself in to give everyone their orders, Rise getting the same thing as Ann. After taking a sip of his coffee, Akira can’t help but feel weird about the taste.

“Not a fan?” Ann asks, noticing his face.

“I mean, it’s good… Just not Leblanc coffee.”

“Leblanc?” Rise asks.

“It’s this hole-in-the-wall cafe in Yongen-Jaya I work… and live at,” Akira explains.

“You **live** there?”

“In the attic… It’s a long story, but it’s not as bad as you’d think. And when the grouchy old man there says he can make the perfect cup of coffee, **you’d better listen to him.** ” As he is laughing, Akira notices the concerned look on Ann’s face. “Ann? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing… It’s nothing,” she says as she sips her coffee.

“Okay… Anyway, you sound like you know a lot about the right people entering your life from experience, Rise-san. Yu must’ve made a real impact on you.”

“ _Ehehe!_ Yeah, I wouldn’t be half the person I am today without-” Rise suddenly stops and gasps when she catches what Akira said. “ **Hold on!** Who are you talking about?!”

“Yu Narukami? Tall, silver bowl cut hair? Goes to Tokyo U?”

“You know him?!”

“He’s actually a childhood friend I met one summer. I’m planning to go to Tokyo U too, so I had a meeting with the dean one day. Guess who I saw grabbing a soda on my way out?”

Rise’s face lights up like a Christmas tree hearing about her crush. “How was he?! Is he doing alright?! … Did he mention me at all?”

“He talked about **all** of his friends and you were definitely included in there, along with the original Junes Bear. A very… colorful cast of characters.”

_“Mmhmhmhmhm~! Yeah, you’ll never find a group more friendly and lively than us.”_

“I challenge that!” Ann smiled. “In fact, we can find out during the holidays!”

“Your senpai told me you guys are having a get-together for Christmas and New Year’s this year,” Akira explained. “And… he invited us to come along.”

“Oh, that sounds like a blast! I hope he’s already called everyone about it.”

“I’m honestly not too psyched about the guy you said reminds you of Ryuji,” Ann admitted. “I don’t think I can handle **two** of them.”

“He only looked like him. Yu said he’s really a big softie deep down with a lot of… surprising talents.”

The rest of the time was entertaining back and forth banter between the three. Banter that was exactly what the star idol asked for.

**xxx**

It was deep into the afternoon by the time Rise decided to drop the two off back the inn.

“... So… you guys are seriously staying here?” Rise asks, recognizing the building.

“Blame Akira,” Ann said.

“I thought we already established I was too swamped with work to really look for places!” Akira objected.

“Well, it’s not that bad, honestly,” Rise laughs. “I actually had a lot of fun here in my school trip Yu-senpai and the others… Uh! Not **that** kind of fun, just so we’re clear.” Akira and Ann stepped out of the limo and closed the door behind them. “It was great meeting you two!”

“Not even close to **half** as great as meeting **you** !” Ann smiled. “I **really** can’t wait for the holidays now!”

"... Possibly even earlier," Akira murmurs as an idea pops into his head. "Hey, can I ask you something really quick?" Akira puts his head through the window to talk with Rise and her manager, being too quiet for Ann to be able to listen. After Akira asks his question, him and Rise exchange contact info.

"I'll keep you in the loop," Rise told him.

"Okay. Thank you! And if I see him, I'll tell Yu you said hi!"

The young model waved them goodbye as her limo zooms off.

"What did you ask her?" Ann asks.

"It's not set in stone, but depending on her schedule in October… we might have Rise Kujikawa as our guest for Shujin's Culture Festival."

"Always thinking two steps ahead, aren't you?"

The two head inside and go to their room. "Funny how a star idol like Rise ended up spending her school trip in a place like **this,** " Ann says as she sets her bag down.

"Now I'm wondering if this is the room she stay… sta… Uh, whoa. W-What's going on?"

Ann turns to see Akira trying to ease his trembling body. "Honey? Honey, are you alright?"

"I-I dunno," he stutters. "It just… feels like something- **_Uwah~!_ **" He suddenly glomps his girl and makes her fall onto the bed with her.

"Uwah! Akira?!"

**_"Whoa~! Aggggh! Oh no~! I've been hypnotized by your buffed cuteness from the Pheromone Coffee~!"_ **

_"Oh, you are such a cheeky dork!"_ Ann laughs as she fake struggles to get out of the hug,  not really wanting to escape. **_"Get off me!"_ **

_"Hey, it's your fault! I warned you about that coffee and now look what's... Bear hug! Nooo~!"_

**_"Ahahaha! Cut it out, you!"_ **

_"I can't! My body's moving on it's own! Uh oh! He's a tickler! Look out!"_

_"H-Hey! Hey, hey! No! Not the bellybu-_ **_AHHHH!!!_ ** _ASSHOLE, I HATE YOU! STOP IT~!"_

The two end up facing each other in a close embrace, smiling warmly as they look into each other's eyes.

"If you're like this when we just go away on vacation," Ann chuckles, showing off her ring. "I can't help but wonder what you're gonna do to me on our honeymoon."

"There are things… Just you wait… So hey, what was with that look when I was talking about the old man?"

" **That right there.** Akira, come on. It's been around five months since you became actual family and you're **still** just calling him "Old Man". It's like… you still kinda hate him."

"Ann, there's a lot of things that thought is. **True** is **definitely** not one of them. You know I appreciate everything he's done for me. That's why I want to be a little more out of his hair after graduation… He's done way more than enough for me already."

"I know. Sorry. I just… want to hear you call him "Dad" for once. I mean, Futaba already does it sometimes."

Akira looks away as he starts thinking about his own absent father. "... That word stings for me," he mumbled. "Maybe I will one day… Just not now…"

_Funny… I said I don't need them, but… a small part of me still wishes they were here._

Meanwhile back in the limo, Rise is talking to Inoue about her possible Culture Festival appearance. "I know I'm not going to be on top, or even around, forever," she says to him. "Next gen idols that I have to always worry about like Kanami are making me realize that. I'd really like to pick someone I can pass the torch to. I think Ann-chan would be perfect."

"Ha ha! Having someone ready to continue your legacy is always a good idea," Inoue says. "Alright. No promises, but I'll do my best to free up those days for you." As he is looking over her schedule for October, he notices her looking at a photo on her phone with a sorrowful look. A selfie of her that was taken years ago. He didn't bother to ask since he wanted to avoid opening up any wounds, but he knows that the year that was taken was the year she met Yu and everyone else. She always described it as the greatest year of her life…

Yet that one picture always gets her so down.

**xxx**

Not much else worth mentioning happened after the day they spent with Rise, but the fact that they spent that time together made it fun all the same.

It's the first day of the second term back at Shujin Academy. Akira and Ann are walking to the Shibuya Station from Ann's place since Akira was so adamant about spending the last day of their vacation together to the very end, not that she minded. They're waiting patiently for the train when Futaba whistles to them 

 _"My! The nerve of you, bro, staying over at your bride-to-be's place without even bothering to stop by to say you're home!"_ Futaba pouted as she approached with Mona in tow.

"Sorry,  I didn't want my vacation with your future step sister-in-law to end yet," Akira bashfully chuckles.

"And I thought **I** was clingy," Ann giggles.

_"Sakamato-senpai~!"_

The sound of girl's shrill shouts catches four's attention and they turn to see a bunch of students cheering for Ryuji, congratulating him and his team for their summer win. Despite his prior shows of excessive pride from before, he looks really embarrassed receiving so much praise at once.

"Well, look at that," Morgana snickers. "For once, everyone **wants** to be near him.” Ryuji spots his friends and rushes over to put Akira in a headlock and give him noogies. 

 _"Welcome back, ya big bastard!"_ he cheerfully shouts.

"Ha ha ha! Okay okay! I can tell you're in a good mood!" Akira laughs. "Now let me go!"

Ryuji does so and fist pumps. "I feel so high on Cloud Nine right now, I think there's a Cloud **Ten** now!" he shouts. "Man, that was a great summer!"

"Alright, we get it. Calm down," Ann sighs.

" **No, you don't!** Get this. I was so stoked, I **actually did my homework!** Can't be a part of the team if I get bad grades, y'know?"

"O-Okay…"

_"Aw man, with all these girls saying hi to me… maybe I'll finally find get myself a girlfriend now!"_

Ann, Morgana, and Futaba try to object, but Akira cuts in. "I'm sure you will," he says. "But first, you gotta make yourself more presentable. Y'know, manners, choice of words, clothing, and so on. Just like you're working to represent yourself as Track team adviser, you need to work on representing yourself as a man. And you can start by being less excitable and prone to big headed-ness." At his words, Ryuji starts regaining his composure and straightening himself out.

"Oh! Y-Yeah! Yeah, you're right," he says. "Okay. Calming down now." Ann and Futaba start up a chat with Akira on their phones.

**Ann: Look. I'm happy for him and all, but he's still YEARS away from EVER getting a girlfriend.**

**Futaba: Agreed. As a member of the opposite sex, I still sense no charm from Ryuji.**

**Akira: Girls, let's just give him this. He worked really hard with his team for that victory.**

**Ann+Futaba: Fine.**

"That means you two, Morgana," Akira says to the cat in Futaba's bag. The group sees Yusuke waving to them.

"Still in high spirits, are you, Ryuji?" Yusuke asks the triumphant blonde.

" **Mile** high!" Ryuji replied.

"Well, you are not the only one who's tasted victory."

"Yeah, we heard about your win in the most recent art competition," Mona says. "Nice work, as always."

"Thank you. And…" Yusuke pulls out an envelope and a flier and gives it to Akira. "As I promised, one third of my winnings will be donated to you two." Akira puts Yusuke contribution in his bag and opens the flier listing the top prizes.

"Grand prize includes ¥300,000," Akira reads. "So... a hundred thousand! Nice!"

"Are you sure you don't want two thirds? Or at least half?"

"We're fine! You just **please** worry about eating!" Ann exclaims.

"Hey, you guys are all gathering money for this," Morgana says. "But have you even made plans for the wedding aside from when it's going to be?"

"My parents said they had something planned regarding my dress," Ann says. "Aside from that… uh…"

"You two should know plans like that need to be made as soon as possible. Talk to Haru. She might know some people through her connections."

 _Plus, her company_ **_is_ ** _paying for the ceremony **and** the honeymoon, _Morgana thinks.

"I'll be sending in my apps soon," Futaba says. "After that, me and Sojiro need to work out the paperwork and it should be up and running by early next year."

“It appears this summer vacation turned out quite well for everyone,” Yusuke says.

“And that’s not even all of it,” Akira chuckles. “I got a confirmation email last night.”

“For real?!” Ann shouts.

“Yep. And she says she’s totally okay with being a guest judge for the pro and rookie pageants.”

“Wait, what’s going on?” Ryuji asks. Ann shows Ryuji and Futaba a picture of Rise on her phone.

“Guess who’s gonna be our special guest at this year’s Culture Festival!” she exclaims.

“ **You are shitting me!** ” Ryuji shouts.

“For real?!” Futaba asks. “How did you-”

“She _might_ have invited us over to the mall for coffee after taking an interest in Ann,” Akira says.

“Man, you have **all** the luck!” Ryuji whines. “Do ya think she’ll let us meet her?”

“I don’t want to bother her with too much. Besides, you guys will get to do so much more than just talk to her during winter break.”

“The Culture Festival of a reborn Shujin Academy, featuring Risette!” Futaba smiles. “That’s gonna be one of the best days ever!”

The sounds of the next train approaching ring through the tunnel as the group looks off towards late October…

Until…

“It’s great that you’re all so pumped, but don’t ignore the big picture,” Akira advises. “Before that, we have mid-term exams to take care of.”

…

And with that and the impossible sound of crickets, excitement turns to dread.

“Not that I don’t agree,” Yusuke says. “But aren’t mid-term exams a month away for your school?”

“Yeah! Don’t kill the mood out of nowhere!” Ann exclaims.

 **“Let your stupid dreams stay dreams, you monster!”** Futaba hisses.

“I’ve been over the moon all summer and then you just **had** to bring that shit up!” Ryuji complains.

 _“Ha ha! Look at the three of you vent!”_ Akira laughs, talking to Ann, Ryuji, and Futaba. “ **But there’s no use arguing!** _As I’ve told you before, as the esteemed student council president of Shujin Academy, I can’t have you guys flunking your exams!_ ” Akira shoots a cheerful grin at his fiance and best bro. _“And Ann? Ryuji? I want the three of us to end our high school years strong! So I’m gonna go the distance with_ ** _both of you!_** _”_

"... Dude, you sound like Ms. Kawakami," Ryuji groans.

“And while I’ll do my best for you, Ryuji, my main target of concern is gonna be the future Mrs. Kurusu, the world’s future #1 supermodel, and Futaba’s future step sister.”

Ann smacks Akira on the back of his head as everyone hops onto the train. “Can you stop being smug for one minute?”

**xxx**

Later on in the evening, Akira comes home after a pretty easy night shift at Crossroads in Shinjuku.

He heads up to his room, turns on the lights, and throws his bag on the sofa. From his jacket pocket, he pulls out the envelope containing tonight’s pay. A pretty good amount from the average thanks to sizable tips.

“Every yen coin counts,” he says to himself as he hides it in the toolbox he barely uses anymore. On the desk, he sees a letter addressed to him.

_Oh, that’s right. Boss sent me a text earlier saying there was a letter for me._

Akira sits down on his sofa and casually opens its contents, mostly expecting it to be just junk.

…

…

…

He couldn’t have been more wrong.

**xxx**

Which brings the story back to the true present day: The first day of the Culture Festival.

“If you have anymore questions, feel free to ask the faculty!” Akira says he waves goodbye to the family he greeted at the door as they continue their tour of the grounds. “Hope you enjoy your time here!” After they vanish from sight, the president wipes his brow and sighs with relief.

“At this rate, I wouldn’t be surprised if the school has no room for all the kids that want to come here next year,” says Morgana, who is still perched on Akira’s shoulder.

“Here’s hoping next year’s president can keep up the slack.”

“Someone is bound to rise to the challenge. After all, they have **your** example to follow.”

As Akira is looking around the school, he can’t help but notice all of the families flooding the halls. A daughter grumpy that her mother won’t get her any treats, a father giving his son a ride on his shoulder, twins in the middle of their parents while they are all happily holding hands, and so much more. It’s a family event, through and through… and he couldn’t help but wonder how many of them weren’t blood related, if there were any like that at all.

“Akira? Is everything alright?” Morgana finally asks.

“Huh? Oh! Y-Yeah, I kinda spaced out. Sorry,” Akira says as rubs his temples. “Hey, can you go check on Annie? I need a quick break from all this noise.” The feline hops off of his shoulder and disappears into the crowd.

Akira quickly makes his way to the school roof for some fresh. After closing the door behind him, he sits down with his back against the wall and looks up at the grey sky overhead. Just a bunch of clouds up there, just like in his heart… And the clouds are the words from that letter.

* * *

_Hey kiddo,_

_I’m guessing you’re probably pretty dumbfounded to be getting this from me. I mean, it’s been so long since I’ve heard from you. Then again, your mother and I just_ **_had_ ** _to go and change our numbers after what happened, right?_

_Look… I know you went back to Kamakura trying to find us after your probation ended and found nothing. I don’t really know what to say about that other than I’m sorry. We never meant to leave you hanging like that. You wouldn’t believe all the things that happened after you went away to Tokyo, especially to your mom. One thing lead to another and before we knew it, we couldn’t stay there anymore. All I could do during that whirlwind of a year was pray that you were okay. And thank everything holy in this world, you are._

_You haven’t seen me, but I’ve been checking in on you from time to time. Let me tell you, I’ve never seen you so happy in all my life. I can’t even imagine what kind of amazing life you’ve been living, despite what happened. I wanted to come up and talk to you, but I didn’t have the heart to get in the way of anything you might be doing. Hence why I’m sending this letter._

_I live in Osaka now, living small and working as head of security for a local company. I usually visit this cafe called Oasis from ten o’clock to noon on my Sundays off. You get why I’m telling you this, don’t you? I know how smart you are._

_I can’t begin to fathom how you must be feeling right now after everything you’ve been through. I know it’s our fault for not being good enough to protect you. Just know that I’ll be here, at the same time and place. I miss you more than you could ever know, but I’ll wait until you’re ready to see me. I’ll wait as long as it takes and pray that you’ll come find me… Because nothing in this world is more important to me than you._

_Hope to see you soon._

_~ Dad_

* * *

A thousand times. The boy has read through and thought about those words a thousand times since the night he read that letter and he still can’t sort out all of the emotions that came with that letter. There are strong positive emotions, but strong negative ones fighting against it. Both he can't seem to get a strong enough grasp on.

All he does know… is that strongest emotion in there is fear. And it's lot more fear than what he had back in March.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're slowly getting back to the serious stuff.
> 
> Just like what happened with Sae's Palace, we've truly returned to the present. When things are looking brighter, old wounds are opening up again...


	13. You're Today's Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of 2/21/2020, I'm going back to make the listed changes soon:  
> 1\. Instead of going to Tokyo U, Makoto just goes to some random college.  
> 2\. Instead of Kyoto, Yoshiro will be staying at Osaka.

With Shujin’s best Culture Festival left behind, it’s nearing that time again: November 12th. A.k.a.: Akira and Ann’s Birthday. Except now, the couple have a little yearly tradition set up for that day. From now on, only one partner will do a big celebration for their significant other on that day while the other partner is only allowed to do a small gift for their other half in the window of seven day prior to their birthday. Next year, it’s reversed. Ad infinitum.

Three days prior to that day, Ann is going over Akira’s birthday plans with Ryuji on their way to school. It’s definitely not as complicated last year since she doesn’t have to hide it so much anymore.

“... So then, you’re gonna take him to the place,” Ryuji says. “We’ll have the party there, you and Futaba will do your special little thing, and then you have a special way for Akira to come to your place. I miss anything?”

“Nope! You got everything right!” Ann says with a smile.

“I still don’t get why Aki’s so upset that he’s the one **getting** the celebration!”

Starting off the tradition this year, they decide who’s going first on a coin toss, but because they adore doing stuff for each other more than themselves, rather than the winner being the one celebrated, the winner is the one who gets the privilege of putting the celebration together. And Ann won.

 _“Because he’s a big selfless sweetheart who loves putting other people before himself when he deserves so much better and it’s adorable and I **love** it!” _Ann giggles as her cheeks turn pink.

“I swear, you guys **never** get bored of each other… Speaking of which, where is he? Futaba too.”

“They said they had to go in early for somethi-”

Suddenly as they were passing the gate, a loud whistle went off, making everyone halt. Then, Mishima shows up behind the two blondes.

“ **By request of the student council, everyone please clear the walkway for a very important announcement!** ” he exclaims before grabbing Ann’s arm. “Except you. Stay right here.”

Meanwhile behind the school entrance doors, Akira is very reluctant to go through with the plan he and Futaba agreed on. The people inside were already laughing at them in their ridiculous attire.

“I swear to God, Futaba,” he groans. “Everyone had already forgotten about my stupid Grabbin’ Dragon song humiliation, but here you go making me a laughing stock again.”

“Hey, I’m sharing this pain with you, y’know! If we’re going to make ourselves look like idiots in front of the whole school to turn her into a red light bulb and possibly make her laugh, we’re gonna do it **together!** Plus, we both know we get kicks out of embarrassing the crap out of her!”

“... You speak the truth.” Even if it was super embarrassing, Akira was still willing to put as much as he was allowed into this and keep the turmoil of thoughts at bay. After weeks of reading over his father’s letter, which he’s hidden in a safe place, again and again, trying to sort out his feelings until he can make a decision about whether or not he should go see him, he needed a break and something to keep his mind off it for the time being.

Back outside, everyone has cleared the walkway with a confused Ann standing alone in the middle. Mishima gets on his walkie talkie to call Futaba. “Kurusu-kun, Sakura-san, you two ready?” he asks. The sound the front doors being pushed open rings through the yard, as well as Futaba’s voice.

“Hit it, Mishima!” she yelled. At her command, Mishima plays the accordion version of the “Happy Birthday” song on his phone and the two come out and stand at the top of the stairs, everyone laughing at Akira carrying Futaba on his shoulders with them both wearing the silliest clown outfits, face paint included. At the first sight of them, Ann’s face turns into a red light bulb, realizing exactly what they’re doing.

 _“..._ **_Oh dear lord,_ ** _”_ she says. Futaba starts dancing around on her bro’s shoulders as they start singing in English.

Akira+Futaba: _“_ **_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh~!”_ **

Futaba: **_“H A P P Y - B I R T H D A Y!”_ **

Akira: **_“T O - Y O U!”_ **

Futaba: **_“Y O U R - B I G - E Y E S!”_ **

Akira: **_“A R E - B L U E!”_ **

Futaba: **_“Y O U - E A T - W H O L E!”_ **

Akira: **_“F R E S H - C R E A M - C R E P E S!”_ **

Akira+Futaba: **_“A N D ~~~~~~~~ Y O U ‘ R E - A S - S W E E T - A S - T H E M - T O O!”_ **

**_“ACHOO!!!”_  **Futaba’s hair tickling Akira’s nose caused him to sneeze, which caused him to lose his balance and make the two fall flat on their faces. Naturally, all of the students present laugh at them, Ryuji and Mishima included, and Ann is covering her face.

 _"Uggggh! I know it's the day I was born,"_ she yelled. _"But please, **just kill me!** "_ Just when she’s about to run away, the students turn to her and applaud her.

Students: **“Happy Birthday, Takamaki-san!”**

The genuine happy birthday wishes from the crowd were enough to convince her to stay, despite how embarrassed she was. As the crowd disperses, she marches over to the step siblings, who are rubbing their faces before putting their glasses back on.

“I should’ve had you tie your hair,” Akira groans.

“Good thing we put our glasses away before we did this,” Futaba says. “Otherwise, that would’ve sucked **way** worse.” The two suddenly feel Ann’s dominant aura as they look up and see her glaring at them with her arms crossed. Of course, they already figured she’d respond like this.

 _“W-We beg your forgiveness!”_ they squealed as they clapped their hands together and bowed.

“... If you guys didn’t already fall on your faces in front of everyone, you wouldn’t get it,” she says. “Now, if you don’t want me to do it anyway…” She puts on a big smile and spreads her arms out to them. “ **C’mere and give the early birthday girl a hug!** ” The two happily comply and rush up to give her a bear hug.

“For the record, this was all Futaba’s idea,” Akira says.

“Hey, don’t throw me under the bus!” Futaba objects.

“I don’t care whose idea it was!” Ann laughs as she showers their cheeks with kisses. “It doesn’t change the fact that I love you two **so** much!” There are definitely times where these two are the absolute worst, but at the end of the day no matter how many times they prank and embarrass her, she knows they love her to death. Besides, she always make sure they get karma anyway.

“Well, as much as I love when you kiss me all over my face,” Akira chuckles. “I still got a present for you, so…” Ann lets go of her fiance so he can pull her present out of his bag. “Hope they didn’t get smashed because of the fall.” He hands her a big birthday decorated jar with a chibi cartoon version of her on it. As much as she loved the design, it’s nothing compared to what she pulled out of the jar.

“Are these… chibi face cookies?” Ann asked as she examined her chibi smile cookie. “Of **me?!** ”

“I ordered it online,” Akira explains. “This website takes a picture of your face, asks personality questions, and makes cookies with your face on them with different expressions with a flavor that matches your personality. Keep in mind. They covered all the cookies in vanilla coating, so I have no idea what their flavor is.”

“Time to find out!” Ann excitedly takes a bite into her first cookie.

“So?” Futaba asks.

Ann’s eyes beam as a strong sweetness fills her mouth every time she chews. “... Strawberry Shortcake! And it’s **so** good!”

“Hm… That’s actually really accurate,” Akira says. She eats the cookie whole and smiles from ear to ear.

 **_“So happy~!”_ **she squeals. “Is this really what I’d taste like? Who knew I was so delicious?!”

…

Akira+Futaba: **_“Hm…”_ **

Akira and Futaba look to each other and nod in agreement, ready to test the experiment. The idea they had in mind was too good **not** to go for. They grab Ann’s hands, put them to their mouths and…

**_*CHOMP!*_ **

Ann: “What the- **_UWAAAH!!!_ **”

**_*SMACK!!!* *SMACK!!!*_ **

Akira+Futaba: **_“Ack! We had to!”_ **

And once again, the duo is stuck with red hand prints on their faces...

But again, she knows they love her.

**xxx**

Later that day, Makoto is on her way to today’s class, staring at the birthday present she purchased for Akira: A ticket for a week’s worth of motorcycle lessons. Akira mentioned an interest in owning a motorcycle, so she thought it seemed appropriate. But is it enough?

As she is lost in thought, she bumps into someone carrying a stack of books, which goes tumbling down. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" she says as she crouches down. "Here, let me help you."

"No worries," the boy with black spiky says as they gather the books. "It's inevitable for this to happen to **everyone** who walks around with a sky high stack of books."

"Ha ha… Well, I have some time before my class starts. Would you like some help?"

"As long as it's not too far out of your way. Where are you heading?"

"Mrs. Nitsuki's Criminal Law?"

"Oh! I'm actually heading that way too, so I guess you might as well."

Makoto takes half of the books and walks with the boy to Nitsuki's room. "So, how long have you been a student here?" she asks. "I started around this spring myself."

"Oh, I know!" the boy says. "You're the girl who _almost_ got the highest score on the entrance exams. Niijima-san, right?"

"... Don't you think it's a bit rude to point that out to someone you just met?"

"Y-You're right. Sorry. Anyway, I actually started around… a year ago or so. I'm actually on break for… personal matters."

"So, you're my senpai? Oh! I-I'm sorry! I hope I haven't offended you."

"Ah ha ha! Don't worry. I'm honestly not one for honorifics."

"If you say so. Might I ask what you plan on majoring in?"

"Well… one of my interests is in Law and Politics, but that's just so I can take care of whatever I need to for the family business. I'll be going into a field in Human Psychology once I'm done."

Makoto looks over to the boy, noticing the tinge of chagrin in his voice. "... You sound like that's not something you **want** to do," she says.

"It's not. But I have… Actually, can we not get into it?"

"Sorry. It wasn't my intention to pry."

The boy smiles at her and slightly nudges her arm. "Tell me what **you** ' **re** studying for and we'll call it even."

" _Ehe._ Fair enough… My father was a police officer and my older sister just recently switched from working as a public prosecutor to a defense lawyer, so I'm planning on following through by studying to become a police commissioner."

"Wow, really? I mean, not that I don't think you should. I can tell you'd fit the role just looking at you. One of those tough, take charge, no tolerance for nonsense kind of women."

Makoto starts blushing a bit at his compliment. "T-That's… going a bit far," she mumbled. "Anyway, one of my friends was almost a victim of the lawless scum who love to prey on the unsuspecting and weak. I plan on heading an organization that puts a stop to all that."

"I really like getting to meet future heroes like you. If only I could've met the Phan-" The boy cuts his sentence short and turns away. "Uh… nothing." Makoto smiles, catching what he's about to say.

"... Are you a fan?" she asks.

"Huh?"

"Of the Phantom Thieves. They are pretty popular. Nothing compared to last year, but…"

 _"W-What? Y-You expect one of those crazy_ **_Phan-boys_ ** _who's praising constantly them on the Phan-site, purchased all their merch, and secretly wishing they'd come back and do it all over again. Y-You're crazy!"_ The boy throws an awkward laughing fit, then there's an uncomfortable silence. "... S-S-So… hypothetically speaking… let's say I **am-"**

"There's no need to be so shy about it!" Makoto assured him with a giggle. "I'm a fan too."

The boy's face lights up with pure joy. " **Really?!** Oh thank God!" he cries out. "People always give me the weirdest looks whenever I talk about them. I know they're outlaws and all, but that's what makes the so **AWESOME!** I mean, did you see that broadcast with Shido?! They're like real life comic book anti-heroes and they do it with so much style!" Makoto can't help but feel blessed that there are still avid supporters of her group out there in the world. He's definitely part of the fifty percent still active on the Phan-site.

"I'm sure they greatly appreciate you giving them so much support," she says as they arrive at Nitsuki's classroom.

After chatting a little more as he helped with the books, the boy decides to take his leave.

"Thanks for the help, Niijima-san," he says as he's walking away.

"No problem. It was great talking to you… um… Wait, I'm sorry. I never got your name."

The boy turns back to wink at her. " **Junichi. Junichi Naoya.** See you around!" As he is walking away, Makoto senses something oddly familiar about him. The aura of a noble heart, just like Akira’s.

…

Come to think of it, aside from the hair, he kind of **looked** like him too.

**xxx**

Sunday has come and the first tiny crack of bright morning sunlight is shining through the attic window and onto the birthday boy's sleeping face, like it was poking at him to wake up.

 _"Mm… Who turned on the lights…?"_ he groaned. When he tries to get up, he feels something pinning him down. When he hears giggling, he smiles and looks down to see the birthday girl giving him an angel's smile as she is lying down on top of him.

"... Best birthday ever already," he chuckles as he wraps his arms around her. Ann gives him eight light smooches on each cheek, one on his forehead, and then gives him a lingering one on his lips, making eighteen. "How long have you been here, little missy?" he asks as he gently brushes her bangs aside. "I could've spent that time holding you."

 _"Don't worry. I just got here.”_ Ann nuzzles on Akira’s chest as she kicks her feet in the air and he hugs her tightly in his arms.

“Well… you’re the leader today,” Akira says to her. “What’re we doing?”

“If it’s okay with you, I don’t mind moving from this bed for about an hour and a half.”

“Feeling’s mutual. Next?”

“How long has it been since you shot at something?”

“Uh… My last shot was at Yaldabaoth, I think.”

“Don’t you miss using your pistol?”

“Naturally. I was always at my A game with a pistol in my hand… Why do you ask?”

All Ann did was give him a big smile and go back to her nuzzling. He didn’t really care. If it was a surprise, then he’d just have to go along with it.

**xxx**

Later on, Ann guides her man to Tokyo's hi-tech district, Akihabara. Their destination is the arcade.

“No matter how many times I see it, I will never get tired of that **gorgeous** outfit,” Akira chuckles as he stares at the cute and elegant dress Ann wore during their last of White Week.

“Feeling’s mutual, Mr. Troublemaker,” she giggles, talking about his bad boy attire, also from White Week, with the addition of his school and duffel bag since he’ll be staying at Ann’s place again tonight. As happy as he was about today, the sight of a candy pop stick in Ann’s mouth made him turn away, his face turning black and blue.

“Don’t tell me you’re still not over that candy prank from the festival!” Ann shouted as she blushed. “Stop thinking about that, you perv!”

 _“Believe me, I want to stop!”_ Akira whined. “I don’t know what the hell Rise was thinking, teaching you that! **That’s a HORRIBLE prank, man!** ”

**xxx**

During the festival a day before she was supposed to appear in the special guest panel, Rise had disguised herself so she can walk around the school grounds with the girls without being detected.

As they were walking through the halls, Makoto was catching the incredible amount of positive talk about how much Shujin had changed over the school year and she couldn’t help but heave a deep sigh. “It honestly pains me to admit,” she said. “But Akira-kun is actually doing a really good job. Far better than **I** did last year.”

“You make it sound like you did a bad job,” Ann pointed out.

“That’s what I mean! He’s making me look bad!”

“You still did an incredible job in your own right, Mako-chan,” Haru told her.

“I think the problem was more that you were more used to talking to adults than people your own age,” Ann said. “Akira mentioned how you were totally **lost** trying to get Futaba to open up last summer.”

“You were pretty much the newbie player fighting the final boss at level one with starting equips when it came to talking to otakus,” Futaba snickered.

“That’s normal for everyone,” Rise giggled. “Talking to people that you don’t usually deal with can be really stressful. But just put yourself out there. You never know what crowd you might be interested in or who you really fit in with.”

Makoto smiled a little after having her spirits risen. “That’s a good point,” she agreed. “Say, Ri- I-I mean… **Maya-chan.** Did you have anyone who was in student council back in high school?”

“No, none of those,” Rise said, shaking her head. “Though Yu-senpai was a part of a few clubs when he went to Yasogami.” She suddenly started pouting. “Speaking of whom, I wish he was here! When I called to tell him I was coming this week, he told me he’d be busy with temps jobs and his studies. Jerk.”

“C’mon. You don’t really think he’s trying to avoid you, do you?” Ann chuckled.

“No, of course. He did say he really wanted to come, since Akira is president here and we could talk about holiday plans… Although…”

The girls noticed Rise’s sudden pause and saw a hint of sorrow in her eyes. “Maya-chan? Is everything alright?” Haru asked. Rise immediately snapped out of her thoughts and caught sight of a candy stand nearby. Having noticed that matsukaze mushroom candy pops were being sold there among the selection and that there were a lot of boys hanging around, she snickered mischievously.

“Hey, you guys wanna see a little trick?” she asked. “Follow me.”

A little bit later, the four Phantom Thief boys were walking down the same hall towards that stand when they noticed a big crowd of teen boys around it.

“The hell?” Ryuji said.

“What’s all this about?” Morgana asked.

“Akira, is this some kind of special event display?” Yusuke asked the president.

“No... It should be just a normal candy shop like the others,” Akira assured, looking at his event map on his phone. He walked up to the crowd with the boys trailing behind him. “Yo, guys! Clear out! You’re blocking the hallway!” No one from the crowd responded.

Yusuke walked up to examine the zombified faces of the audience. “I don’t believe calling out to them will work,” he said. “They appear to be in some kind of deep trance.”

“Are they being hypnotized?” Morgana deducted. They all push through the big crowd to find the source of the disturbance.

“Alright people, what’s up?” Akira asked when they got to the center. “What’s got you guys so…?” The second they caught sight of the source, they too were deeply hypnotized by the sight.

The “little trick” Rise was teaching the girls didn’t involve. All they were really doing was eating mushroom candy... That, by itself, wasn’t the issue. It was the fact that they were sucking and licking on a shape similar to the symbol of manhood that was the eye catcher. And since Rise told them that the trick involved focusing deeply on the candy, the girls were completely unaware of the audience.

Once Rise felt like she gathered a big enough audience, she told the girls the final step.

“Now…”

Morgana, realizing what she was doing when he saw an evil glint in her eyes, tried in vain to warn the guys of the danger.

Morgana: “Uh oh… **Guys, look away!** ”

Rise: “ **BITE IT OFF AS HARD AS YOU CAN!** ”

**_*SNAP!!!!!*_ **

Ak+Ryu+Yu+All Guys: **_“GAHHHHHHHHHHH~~~!!!!!”_ **

“These are tasty,” Haru commented, enjoying her candy.

“I don’t see the point of all those extra steps though,” Makoto said. “Wouldn’t it taste the same either way?”

“The trick isn’t to make them taste better,” Rise said, gesturing them to the crowd. “It’s **this**.” The girls looked around and were surprised by the large crowd of boys in terrible pain. The most perverted ones fainted at the sight of the candy being snapped, the moderately perverted ones were rolling on the floor and favoring their crotches, and the less perverted supporting themselves on the walls, also favoring their crotches.

“What the heck? What happened to **them**?” Ann asked. Futaba, seeing them gripping their pants, immediately put two and two together. And naturally, that conclusion made her face beet red.

“ **GRODY! Oh, that’s SO grody!** ” she yelled at the laughing Rise.

“ **What** is?” Haru asked. Futaba used to her half eaten candy and her hand to create the image.

“What would this look like if it was whole?!” she asked the girls while showing them. “ **Think!** ” The girls stared at her hands and blushed profusely when they realized what she was getting at.

Makoto+Haru: **_“MAYA-CHAN!_** _”_

“You tricked us! That’s so dirty!” Ann yelled.

“Wow, there are a lot of pervs at your school,” Rise chuckled. “Your friends included.” The girls looked and saw the guys suffering in the crowd as well. Ryuji had fainted, Yusuke was on the wall, and Akira was rolling on the ground crying in pain.

Akira: _**“AWW!!!**_ ** _WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT TO HIM?! WHYYY~?!"_**

**xxx**

“I went straight to the school faculty about that horror,” Akira grimaces. “Safe to say they won’t be allowing that candy anywhere near the school ever again…”

As they are approaching the arcade, Akira notices a massive crowd of people gathered around a big stage with sets of arcade games in the center. The banner hovering over it all says “ **Akihabara Gun About Round Robin Tournament”**.

“Tournament, huh?” Akira asks. “I wonder if Shinya’s taking part in this.”

“He is,” Ann says. “... And so are you.”

“What?!”

“Well, you **did** promise Shinya-kun you’d play against him one day, didn’t you? I heard there was a tournament being held and checked to see if he was entering. Once I found out he was, I signed you up.”

Akira scratches his head as he recalls the last time he saw the young elementary school pro gamer. “I haven’t seen the kid since spring because I’ve been so busy,” he says. “Better late than never, I guess.”

As the MC calls up the contestants, Ann digs into her bag and hands him a ticket. “Here’s your entry ticket. Now, get up there and kick some ass, Joker!” As she goes to find herself a good seat, Akira rushes through the crowd to get to the stage. When he makes it to the stairs, he sees his red cap wearing, gunslinging teacher.

“Yo, Shinya!” he calls out. Shinya turns around and smiles as his student gives him a fist bump.

“Hey, Kurusu-san!” he exclaims. “Long time no see! Glad you could make it!”

“Sorry. I’ve been really busy with school and all.”

“It’s alright. Hey, I ran into Takamaki-san last week when I was signing up for the tournament. Happy Birthday!”

“Thanks.”

“Don’t count on me holding back just for that if we end up facing off,” Shinya smirks. “My new friends are gonna be watching me today and I’ve been wanting to duel you since you took the top spot on the Gun About scoreboard without me noticing. I wanna see what you… the **real** you, can do!” Of course, he means he’s ready to face off against the leader of the Phantom Thieves.

Akira gives him a determined smile. “... **Trust me. You won’t be disappointed.** ”

It takes no time at all for the tournament to get started once all of the contestants have been accounted for. All of Gun About fans were roaring with excitement as they battled it out in the game. It all lead up to a very fierce finals match. Shinya had an easy time since he was lucky (or unlucky as he sees it) to get the bottom of the barrel. But it was worth seeing Akira tear through the cream of the crop. Even Takekuma, the cheater from last year who went legit after his loss last year and made it back to the top rankings, didn’t stand a chance against him. And he did it all so effortlessly with one hand. It made him even more excited to face him in the final match.

Nearing the climax of the tournament, it’s down to the wire as Akira and Shinya are chipping each other down to their last slivers of health. And seeing his chance, Akira makes the decisive move on his teacher.

 _“Frontal shoot… arm…_ **_head!_** _”_

And with that, Shinya is left staring at his screen that now has the words “Game Over” plastered on it.

**xxx**

After Akira receives his little trophy for his win, he meets up with Shinya and his friends. His friends are talking about how amazing their battle was and how well Akira did in the tournament.

“You sure you don’t want to be a pro gamer too?” Shinya asks with a laugh. “You have some real skills!”

“Look, I love gaming, but not enough to make a career out of it,” Akira says.

“Okay. We’re off to go get some ice cream. You wanna… Oh wait.” Shinya stops himself when he sees Ann come up from behind and lock arms with Akira. “Occupied?”

“Yeah, he’s following **me** around today,” Ann says. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright. I’m off then.”

“Hey, how about you teach me how to dual wield some time?” Akira asks.

“Sure thing! See ya!”

The two waved goodbye to Shinya before Ann led him away.

"It would've been so bad ass if I could've dual wielded as Joker," Akira sighs.

"C'mon. You were bad ass enough as it was," Ann says. "Anyway, **movie time!** "

**xxx**

The couple head back to Shibuya and head to the movie theater to see " **A Hound's Way Home** ", a movie about a dog who gets separated from his human and goes on a journey across the country to get back to her.

Nearing the end of the movie, Akira grabbed a hold of the teary-eyed Ann's hand as the badly injured and exhausted dog runs towards his master after finding her at the orphanage she works at, the emotional vocals of the song playing and the slow motion elevating the scene even higher.

_When I faaall~, you faaall~!_

_And when I riiise~, we rise together!_

_When I smiiile~, you smiiile~!_

_"_ **_SO-PHIIIIE~~~!!!"_ **

As soon as the dog's inner voice called out to her and he jumped into her arms, Ann let herself lean on Akira's shoulder and Akira happily held her close as she cried tears of joy.

After the movie ended, the two walked out of the theater, Ann still cleaning her face. "Ugh… Yep. There goes another pack of pocket tissues," she sniffs as she throws her tissue away.

"Tears of joy are the only ones I will ever let you cry," Akira chuckles. "Just like the first time we went to the movies together…"

"Yeah, I ended up crying on your shoulder back then too, huh?"

Akira blushes as he thinks back to the moment. "T-To be honest… I was pure happy the whole time you were doing that," he chuckles nervously. "Call me a dork, but having a total beauty leaning on me was heaven."

"Deep down, you **are** just a big dork... but I love that big dork." Ann hugged his arm and giggles. Then her phone goes off and she takes it out to see that Ryuji sent her a message.

**Ryuji: We're ready! Bring the birthday boy on over!**

"Who's that?" Akira asks.

Ann starts leading the way again. "You'll see," she says. "Our last stop of the day is karaoke!"

**xxx**

When they arrive at the entrance to the karaoke place, Akira immediately notices that it appeared strangely deserted. Then they walk through the door and…

**_*POP!* *POP!*_ **

**_“HAPPY BIRTHDAAAY~!”_ **

Sojiro and the other Phantom Thieves set off party poppers with big smiles on their faces…

**xxx**

Well… that was what was **supposed** to happen.

Instead, when the couple walked in, the group stopped their surprise short and just stared at them.

“... Uh, are they supposed to say something?” Akira asks.

“What the- Guys? **Guys!** What’re you waiting for?!” Ann claps to wake them up and they all do the most unorganized, passionless surprise shout ever.

“... I don’t know how to feel about that,” Akira laughs sheepishly.

“ **I gave you guys ONE JOB!** ” Ann shouts. “Be here and be ready surprise him! How hard is that?! ... And what's with those faces?!”

“... A-Ann… is that really you…?” Ryuji asks.

“Who else would be clinging to his arm like this?” Ann asks, showing off how she’s clinging to his arm.

“... Oh, wait! This is the first time you guys have ever seen her like this, isn’t it?!” Akira exclaims. “With this dress and her hair down?!”

 _"Y-Yeah and... uh... just... **Holy shit, dude!** " _Ryuji exclaims.

“It's amazing!” Haru giggles. “Ann-chan, you look absolutely lovely!”

"Beautiful! Just beautiful!" Yusuke exclaims, doing his usual finger square thing.

“It’s definitely more feminine than what you usually wear,” Makoto says. Ann starts getting really self conscious with all the awestruck stares burning holes in her and bashfully hides behind Akira.

 _"Uh... I-I don't what to say,"_ she blushes profusely.

“You look like one of those princess dolls little girls play with,” Futaba comments.

“Funny. I said the exact same thing the last time I wore this.”

“Guess it’s **your** fault the plan didn’t work because you’re so cute,” Akira sasses.

 **“You hush!”** Ann grunts, punching him.

Sojiro walks up to his step son with the usual grin. “We’ve rented out the entire place for the night,” he says. “So you guys can sing and eat to your heart’s content.”

“ **And** we have one more surprise for Ann,” Morgana says.

“What surprise?” Ann asks. “I don’t remember- **Wha?!** ” Someone sneaks up behind her, covers her eyes with their hand, and whispers in her ear.

 _“Gueeess_ **_whooo!_** _”_

Ann immediately squeals and turns around to give the person a bear hug, knowing full well it was Shiho. “What’re you doing here?!” she shouted.

“I’m not gonna miss my best friend’s birthday twice in a row!” Shiho laughs. “But I hear you’re not the star today.”

“Hey, I **really** wanted to!” Akira objected. “But a deal’s a deal!”

“I know. Well, happy birthday to you too!”

As Ann is conversing with Shiho and the girls, Ryuji sneaks up to Akira. “Hey, is it just me or does that small dress really show off her curves,” he whispers. “I mean, **damn, bro!** ”

“I actually bought it for her with that in mind,” Akira whispers back. “But hey! Look too much and you pay up!”

**xxx**

For special events such as this, the place the gang rented out has a big room with a long catwalk in the center of it. Perfect for the special performance Ann and Futaba have planned for Akira.

Staff are present to serve the group as they party it up. Everyone, aside from Yusuke, Shiho, and Sojiro, was up for getting up on the stage for karaoke. All participants chose from a list of anime opening songs. Haru chose a cheery and upbeat tune called “Golden Time”, Futaba chose the epic and heart pumping “Crossing Fields”, Makoto chose “Cruel Angel’s Thesis”, one of the timeless classics, and Ryuji chooses another heart pumper “Core’s Pride”. As a joke, everyone forced Morgana onto the stage and tried to make him sing “Kuusou Mesorogii”, a very fast paced and edgy song that included some German and English lyrics. Naturally, he got really frustrated since he was put completely on the spot with a song that doesn’t suit him and some of the people there don’t even understand him.

Of course, the real stars were the birthday couple. Ann took a rather different approach and played an English cover of the jazzy tune “Deal with the Devil”, which she was able to pull off like a pro thanks to her bilingual tongue. Strangely enough, the song came from a crazy gambling anime, which reminded the thieves of Sae’s Palace.

Afterwards came Akira’s performance of his personal favorite known as “The World”. The one that he usually listens to over and over again and has down pat. It was used as the opening of an anime with a lot of elements that are very similar to his own adventures. A protagonist who starts out as a highly intelligent and cynical nobody that hates the world around them gains an abnormal power that he spends the series using it to rid the world of evil. A ghastly winged phantom with a scary smile follows them around (though Arsene didn’t really “follow” Akira), they’re given the name “Kira” (Kira being the MC’s secret identity while it’s only Ann’s pet name for him), they have websites about them, they have an equally talented detective as their rival (though Akechi’s biggest cases were fake), the general populace starts praising them while the government is hunting them down. Hell, there’s even an idol version of Ann in it, except the girl’s affections for the main protagonist are very one-sided and Ann is **waaay** smarter and less ditzy than her. It’d be an almost perfect mirror of his old life if it weren’t for the roles of the protagonist and the rival being different. In the anime, the main guy turned into a self righteous anti-villain with a god-complex and his rival is the obvious hero while in his life, his group were anti-heroes who retained their humanity with their rival being an obvious villain.

In summary, it’s his favorite anime. And one of his sister’s, considering the way she usually sits.

After everyone had their turn, it was time for the present exchange, with Haru up first. Actually, it's for both him and Ann.

"I admit it's a tad early," she says, handing a pair of wrapped boxes to the two. "But with the holidays almost here, I figured you two would want a festive pair look for the occasion." The two unwrap the boxes and pull out some red His and Hers holiday themed sweaters. Akira's says "Her Mr. Claus" while Ann's says "His Mrs. Claus", both in English.

“This is a big improvement from that handkerchief you gave me,” Akira says.

 _"Awww, these are_ **_so_ ** _cute!"_ Ann giggles.

"Okay, I gotta ask," Ryuji sighs. "Why are girls so quick to throw that word around? " _So_ ** _cuuute~!_** _"_ Hell, ya say it about **everything.** I got no clue what your standards are.”

 _"Well,_ **_Ryuji,_** _"_ Ann scoffs. _"I don't think_ **_you_ ** _could_ **_ever_ ** _understand the sensitive intuition of a woman."_

"Oh, shut up!"

"Akira-kun, do you not like it?" Haru asks him, noticing the troubled look on his face.

"Hey, she put a lot of effort into making those for you two!" Morgana scolds. "Show some appreciation!”

"N-No! It's great! Really!" Akira awkwardly chuckles. "I-It's just… thinking about wearing this in public is… kinda embarrassing. But I can at least give it a try. Thanks." Makoto steps forward to present her gift.

“I know it might not be much,” she says. “But considering you said you had an interest, I figured this would be appropriate.” Akira receives the envelope from her and greets the one week of free motorcycle lessons ticket with a smile.

“I still need to get my car license,” Akira says. “But this is definitely something I’m planning on getting later. Thanks, Makoto.”

"I'm willing to help you study and practice when you're ready."

It's Yusuke's turn now and he hands him a large sketchbook. The book itself isn't important, but the pictures drawn inside of it are. It's drawings of him as his normal self and as Joker.

"In truth, these are concept sketches for a series of pieces that I am currently working on," Yusuke explains. "Do you recall when I said I'd capture your smile one day?"

"Yeah, I remember… Is that…?" Akira points to the shadowy figures that appear behind him in the sketches. They appear to be Arsene, Satan, Lucifer, and Satanael.

"I plan on capturing the forms of your heart as well," Yusuke says. “The ones that seem to embody you the most, anyway.”

"If these are just concept sketches, I can't wait to see the final project," Akira says with a smile.

"I am also in the process of making a portrait of you and Ann." Yusuke sees Ann trying to object. " **It is not a nude painting.** You've made your feelings on the matter perfectly and painfully clear to me."

Ryuji's turn and he brings out a plastic container. "I honestly couldn't think of anything to get you," he admits. "So me and my mom made ya **these**." Akira pulls back the lid and reveals a big batch of lemon and honey cookies.

"Those look delicious," Morgana says, looking over Akira's shoulder.

"No one makes 'em better than my mom!”

“Make sure you tell her I said thanks,” Akira says. After closing the container, he noticed that Ann and Futaba had suddenly disappeared. Before he could even ask about that, all of the lights shut off and the catwalk started lighting up with a chair standing in the middle of it. Then, an announcement goes off.

**"Will the birthday boy please sit in the chair in the center of the catwalk? You're about to be treated to a very special performance."**

It took no time at all for him to deduce that this was Ann and Futaba's doing, so Akira just went up and sat in the chair as requested and waited, staring intently at the red curtains at the end of the room. The room was silent as everyone waited until the curtains part to reveal Ann and Futaba posing in idol clothes, with Ann tying her hair back up into twintails and Futaba tying hers up into a ponytail. The two start dancing as the chosen song, "Best Friend" by Kana Nishino, starts playing. This is also Ann’s absolute favorite song.

Ann: _*Arigatou Kimi ga ite kurete hontou yokatta yo_

Futaba: _Donna toki datte itsumo waratte irareru_

Both: _Tatoeba, hanarete ite mo  nannen tatte mo_

_Zutto kawaranai desho Watashi-tachi Best Friend_

_Suki da yo,_

_Daisuki da yo*_

After the shared first chorus, Ann starts strutting down the catwalk towards and around her man with photos of their time together playing in the slideshow on the big screen on the ceiling.

Ann:

_Konna osoi jikan ni gomen ne_

_Hitori ja seppatsumatte kita no_

_Kimi no koe sukoshi kiketara_

_Ganbareru_

 

_Nandemo uchiakerareru_

_Mama ni mo ienai koto mo zenbu_

_Dare yori wakatte kureru_

 

_Ureshii toki wa jibun no koto mitai_

_ni yorokonde kurete_

_Dame na toki wa chanto shikatte_

_kureru sonzai_

_(*Chorus*)_

Once her turn is over, it's Futaba's turn to start singing and walking down to join them. This time, the slideshow starts including pictures of her and Sojiro. Meanwhile, Ann signals the gang to bring out the birthday cake.

Futaba:

_Tsuyogatte mo sugu ni bareteru_

_Hekonderu toki wa_

_Massaki ni meeru kureru yasashisa ni_

_Mou nando mo sukuwarete_

 

_Nakitai toki wa omoikkiri nakeba ii_

_Soba ni iru karatte_

_Dare yori mo tsuyoi mikata_

 

_Sonna kimi ni watashi wa nanika_

_shite agerareteru kana?_

_Nanika attera sugu ni tondeku kara_

_Zettai_

_(*Chorus*)_

By the time her turn was over, the cake had been set up at the end of the catwalk behind Akira. The two girls pull him out of his seat and lead him to the cake with chibi pictures of the three of them, the usual “Happy Birthday” message, and eighteen light candles.

Futaba: _Donna toki mo inotte iru yo_

Ann: _Sekai de ichiban ni shiawase ni natte hoshii_

Both: _(*Chorus*)_

The audience applauded Ann and Futaba’s wholesome performance and Akira chuckles and rubs his eyes before the tears start flowing. “You guys… are seriously too much,” he says. He thinks about his wish and blows out all the candles.

“ **My** present is gonna take a little more time to get ready,” Futaba says as she hugs her bro. As Akira is patting her head, his girl cups his face in her hands and turns him towards her.

 _“As for_ **_mine…_ ** _”_ Ann warmly smiles before taking his lips in hers, which was always welcome in his book.

“Hey! How about something less sappy and more original next time?!” Ryuji laughed until Makoto and Haru elbowed him in the gut. As the birthday boy was happily indulging in her sweet lips, he suddenly felt something slip from her mouth into his. He pulls away to spit it out in his hand.

“Aw gross! You weren’t chewing gum, were you?!” Futaba asks Ann.

“No, this is… a key?” Akira says. “... **Wait!** Is this a key to your place?!”

“You’re gonna need it soon,” Ann giggles. “And you already sleep there half the time anyway, so why not? Just make sure you call to let me know you’re coming when I’m working.” Ann pulls away from him and jogs towards the curtains. “In fact, you can use it tonight. I have one more present at home, but I have to go get it ready. I’ll call you when I’m done.”

“Oh! O-Okay!”

“Hey, Shiho, do you have time to help me?”

“Yeah, I have a little more time before my mom picks me up,” Shiho asks, following her.

After Ann grabs her bag from the back room, she and her bestie escape through the back entrance. “So, what are we doing?” Shiho asks. Ann blushes before beckoning her over and whispering in her ear.

…

**“... EXCUSE ME?!”**

Later back inside…

 _“Ugh, I feel so... girly in these clothes,”_ Futaba groans, disgusted by her outfit.  ** _"Bleck!"_**

“You and Ann-chan looked really adorable dancing on stage, Futaba-chan,” Haru giggles.

“I’d rather be adorable **without** having to flower myself up, thank you!”

“You’re not a huge fan of feminine clothes, are you?” Makoto asks.

“To be honest, even the skirt of my uniform feels off! Not too much, but still.”

As the girls were conversing at one table, Sojiro and the boys were talking over at another.

“To think she used to spend her time locked in her room not too long ago,” Sojiro says. “Now, she’s dancing on stage with her future step sister-in-law wearing clothes like **that**.”

“I’ve lost count of how many times you’ve said something like that,” Akira chuckles as he enjoys his cake. “Then again, I don’t blame you.”

“It’s a big leap from how she used to be,” Morgana says.

“It’s still really freakin’ weird seeing her and Ann in those pink idol dresses,” Ryuji sighs.

“Weird how?” Akira asks.

“They’re both so rough around the edges. Not ladylike at all.”

“Ah, I see. I’ll be sure to let them know you said that then.”

“N-No! Please don’t! Seriously!”

“Well, I won’t say you’re really wrong, but that’s honestly what I like about them," Akira admits. "It's like they're into enough bro stuff that I can just sit back and pretty much do and talk about anything and feel right at home.” Akira checks his phone to see that it’s been half an hour since Ann and Shiho left. “She should’ve gotten home by now.”

“I’m honestly shocked she gave you a key to her place,” Sojiro admits.

Akira pulls out his key chain and stares intently at the key. “Just goes to show you how much she really trusts me,” he says warmly. “It’s like we’re already married.. I wonder how it’ll feel… using this for the first time.” Sojiro stares at his step son with obvious worry on his face, seeing how excited he is for his fast approaching married life.

“Hey, kid… remember what I talked to you all about before?” he says. “About marriage and common sense?” Akira stares back at his step father and figures out what he’s going to say based on his look.

“... You don’t think I should go through with this, do you?” he sighs.

“That’s an understatement... Don’t get me wrong. After watching you two spend so much time together, I can tell you guys were practically made for each other. But all it would take is one bad decision to ruin that… I’d just hate to see what would happen to you and Ann-chan if things went south. Especially considering how close you are… That could cause some major damage.” The sad expression on Akira’s face reminded him of the night he found out he and the others were Phantom Thieves. He obviously didn’t like what he was saying, but he understood why he was saying it. “I understand that you kids have been through things, terrible things, that forced you to grow up fast. You know what kinds of things go on in the world and what it takes to face them head on. But that doesn’t necessarily mean you’ve grown fast enough to be making big decisions like this so early on a whim… You know what usually happens to kids like you that think that way, don’t you?”

“... They usually don’t make it,” Akira sighs. “I know that… And I did propose to her after we were just joking around about it.”

“No one will be laughing if it ends up breaking you two apart.”

“I… I know… I already know that was one of the stupidest things I could’ve done, if not **the** stupidest.” Akira’s silver eyes turn dark, flooding with pain as he flashes back to the day he went back to Kamakura, only to find out that his home was gone. If not for the warm memories of being in her tender embrace afterwards, those thoughts would be unbearable.

“Ann was the first friendly face I ever saw when I first moved here,” he mumbles. “In fact, she’s the first real friend I made who saw me for the real me, regardless of my record… Oh! No offense, Ryuji!”

“Nah, none taken, man,” Ryuji sighs with a shrug. “It was pretty shitty of me to wanna be your friend just because I thought you were another troublemaker.”

“Well, he **is** a troublemaker,” Morgana points out. “But not because of **that**.”

“Anyway, if it weren’t for her keeping me optimistic and sane,” Akira continues. “I wouldn’t be in the good place I am now. That’s what I’ve always thought since the day we started seeing each other. She’s always been there when I was at my lowest. So when we were joking around, I thought… maybe that stupid idea could work. A lot of crazier things have happened before, right?” Sojiro rubs the back of his neck, knowing exactly what he’s talking about.

“Look, it’s **your** life, Akira,” he says. “You can do what you want with it. Same with her. If this is something you two really want, then go for it. I just want you guys to really think before you just rush straight into things. I may not be who… **he** was, but it’s a father’s job to look after his kid.”

“... I appreciate that, Boss… Thanks.” Akira gets a message on his phone.

**Ann: Almost ready. You can start heading over now.**

“And that’s my cue to leave,” Akira says, grabbing his overnight bag. “Hey, girls! I’m off!”

**xxx**

Akira started his walk towards Ann’s place to receive his final gift of the day. Normally, he’d be rushing over there to be with her as soon as possible… but the weights on his mind and heart word dragging him down. Some of those weights are his step father’s words.

_All it would take is one bad decision to ruin that… I’d just hate to see what would happen to you and Ann-chan if things went south. Especially considering how close you are…_

_No one will be laughing if it ends up breaking you two apart._

One of his greatest fears was that the world was going to rip Ann straight out of his arms with no hope of getting her back. Now, the possibility of him messing up so bad that she slips from his grasp was making his stomach churn. Was it really right for him to make such a big leap of fate like that on a whim? What if they really did break apart after getting married? Would it be his fault for not waiting?

And that was only **one** of the problems weighing him down. The other had to do with a face of the past.

“I wonder if he’d be here… if I had already gone to see him…”

What in God’s name made him think that today’s events would help him keep his mind off his father? Especially since it’s because of him and his mother that he was even born to celebrate today. Maybe that party would have been even more fun. He could’ve forced him and Sojiro to sing a duet. He could’ve seen how much love he was getting from his new family. He could’ve been… **could be** a part of it.

That’s the one thing that made him hate thinking about “what-ifs”. They always brought him so low.

His phone ringing was what brought him to reality. Ann’s calling, probably wondering where he is. “Hey, I’m on my way,” he says. “I’m actually just around the corner.”

“Okay. I’m just about finished over here,” Ann tells him. “Hurry up before it starts ru… Uh…”

“What?”

“N-Nothing! Just… hurry up.”

The call ends and Akira sees Shiho walking up to her mom’s car. “Yo, Shiho!” he calls out. The girl screams and looks down the sidewalk, the sight of Akira making her heave a sigh of relief. “Ah ha ha! Sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you. I just wanted to say thanks for coming.”

 _“N-N-N-No problem!”_ she squeaks. _“No problem at all! S-So uh… Ann’s waiting for you in her room, so… yeah.”_

“... Are you okay? Your face is all red.”

 _“Nothing! I’m fine! I’ll see you later!”_ The flustered Shiho covers her beet red face and hurries into the car, leaving Akira confused but not unable to continue his walk up to his girl’s apartment.

“... Don’t tell me you got a little crush on him,” Shiho’s mom teases, having witnessed everything from inside the car.

“Not even! It’s just… Ugh… The things people do for love…”

**xxx**

Relishing the surreal sensation of opening the door with his very own house key, Akira enters the dark apartment, seeing only the light coming from Ann’s room.

 _As overused as this phrase might be,_ Akira thinks. _It’s quiet…_ **_Too_ ** _quiet._

Akira walks up to her door, grabs the nob, takes a deep breath, and opens the door… only to be greeted to an extraordinary sight that he was **definitely** not prepared for.

 _“I’m hoo……………_ ** _BOY…_ ** _”_

_…_

_…_

_…_

**_*SLAM!!!*_ **

Hearing the anime **_“Oh yeah~!”_ ** sound effect ring out in his head, Akira slams the door shut, his face burning up and sweating bullets, his heart stopped, and his glasses fogging up from steam coming out of all of the holes of his head. He repeatedly beats on his chest to get his heart pumping again, collapses to the floor, and hoarsely gasps for air.

 _"Ack- nyah- fuah-_ **_hah…! G-Gimme a goddamn heart attack!_** _"_ he screamed, his voice the most cracked it has ever been. He gets mad when he hears Ann giggling on the other side of the door. _“Don’t laugh at me…! That’s not fucking funny…! I could’ve died…!”_ If there was a time he was caught more off guard, he couldn’t think of it. Just what has he turned this woman into? Granted, he was extremely happy, but also very worried.

After taking about five minutes to recover from his heart palpitations and regain his composure, Akira opens the door to the sight that almost resulted in his death: Ann was sitting on a mat on her bed, her naked body dressed in whipped cream and chocolate sauce with strawberry, cherry, and sprinkle toppings. Naturally, the birthday boy was immediately salivating a waterfall at the mouth.

 _“... Never in my whole life… has anything looked more tasty,”_ he mumbles, wiping the drool from his mouth. Ann points down to direct his attention to the whipped cream cans on the floor. What shocks them is that while they’re the same brand, they’re not the same variety.

 _It’s flavored…?! No, wait…!_ **_She used different flavors?! GOOD LORD, WOMAN!_ **

Akira couldn’t help but start bursting out laughing hysterically, making Ann growl at him as she becomes more embarrassed than she already is. _“Sweetheart, you didn’t have to do this!”_ he exclaimed. "Wait… Sweet… **_BAHAHAHAHAHAAA~!!!_ ** _”_ The sweet dressed model just pouts as her man laughs. When he’s done laughing his lungs out, he notices that Ann has been strangely quiet this whole time.

“Hey, why haven’t you been talking?” he asks her. Ann picks up a note beside her and hands it to him. 

It reads: “Tell me to say _“Ahhh~!”_ for a little surprise. ;)”

“Okay,” Akira says as he walks up to her. “Um… S-Say _“Ahhh~!”._ ” When she tilts her head up and does so, he finds the little surprise in her mouth: A dollop of his favorite mint chip ice cream and more chocolate sauce. "...  **Thank you for this meal!"** At this point, he couldn’t contain himself anymore, so he did the usual prayer, cupped her face in his hands, and stole her lips, the blonde giggling and moaning as his tongue dances with her own to make the ice cream and their own tastes mix together into an erotic treat.

After getting all of the ice cream, Akira pulls away to nuzzle on Ann’s face. _“To hell with the cake from earlier,”_ Akira chuckles. _“Nothing in this whole world is anywhere near as sweet as you.”_

_“And this sweetness is all yours. Ehehe~! … Happy Birthday, Kira.”_

Akira spent the rest of the night enjoying the special dessert meant for him and only him.

**xxx**

It’s the next day after school and Ann is following Akira and Futaba on their way home on the train to Yongen. Today was actually supposed to be another work day, but Akira called it off so he could talk to Ann and Futaba. It also worked out for Futaba because her present for Akira finally arrived in the mail.

“One day,” Futaba sighs. “The delivery was off by **one day!** ”

“Hey, no sweat, Futaba,” Akira says. “Better late than never, I say.”

“So, what did you get him anyway?” Ann asks. With a toothy grin and a shine from her glasses, the ginger haired tech gremlin lets out a sinister snicker as she pulls out her phone.

 _“Mwehehehehe! Well, I won’t tell you_ **_what_ ** _I got him,”_ she says. “But I will tell you **how** I got it. Check out number 139!” Futaba shows the couple the worldwide app rankings, more specifically top two hundred ranked apps. Coming in 139th place is…

Akira+Ann: “... **Lover’s Link?!** ”

 _“Mmmm hm! Turned in it two weeks ago and it’s getting downloads out the wazoo! Shot up the rankings_ **_super_ ** _fast and naturally, it’s totes popular with couples!_ And through Sojiro’s account, I’ve been getting paid daily since launch!”

“Wait, if you did this turned it in two weeks ago, why haven’t we heard about it through social media?” Akira asks.

“I **_might_ ** have hacked your phones to make sure you didn't see the ads yet and told everyone else to keep quiet.”

“... I-I’m scared to even ask,” Ann says. “But… Futaba...? How much have you gotten paid so far…?” Futaba just turns away and whistles innocently, kicking her feet out.

“... **Futaba Sakura, I demand to know how much you've gotten paid so far!** ” Akira exclaims. Futaba jumps from her seat and soon as the train stops.

“Trust me. You’ll have a good idea when you see the presents,” she says. As soon as the doors open, Akira and Ann rush out of the cart and up the stairs out of the station with her gleefully following behind.

After arriving back at Leblanc, the three rushed straight up to Akira’s room to see Sojiro standing next to his bed with five big boxes on his bed and three small boxes next to three of them.

“I won’t spoil anything,” Sojiro says with a smirk. “But I’ll just say you’d better be grateful, kid.” A bead of sweat streams down the side of his face as he stares at his presents.

Futaba gently nudges him towards the bed. _“What’s the matter? Scared?”_ she teases.

“Knowing you? … **Very,** ” he gulps.

 _“..._ ** _G O O D~~~!_** _”_ she says in a dark and raspy voice. “Open these three big ones first.”  He takes a deep breath, walks up to the first box she points to, and tears off the wrap paper to reveal… **a brand new Heav-N’s-Luk Switch!**

 **“OH MY GOD!”** Ann laughs.

“ **FUTABA!** You didn’t have to- **What the hell?!** ” Akira screams, his face beaming.

 _“I figured you might be getting tired of your retro system, so I didn’t really see why not,”_ Futaba says in a sing song tone as she sways from side to side. “The small present next to it is a few games.” As excited as Akira was about his new console, the excitement is replaced with fear when he remembers that it’s **only the first big gift.**

“... So… if this is… **this** …” Akira mumbles, slowly turning towards the other four big presents. “... Then what the fuck are **those…?** ” He rushes to open two others she pointed to… and it’s the other two major next gen consoles! The GameStation 4 Pro and the Q-B One! “ **Jesus Christ, man!** ”

“Ha ha! Well, you have all **those** , but you won’t be able to make them work on your junk CRT TV, so…” Futaba points to the big flat box in the back.

“That is **not** what you’re implying it is,” Akira says as he gets his hands on it. Sure enough, he was proven wrong and he burst out laughing at the sight of the flat screen TV. “ **Aw, come on!** This is **WAY** too much!”

“Say that **after** you open your last present,” Futaba says, pointing to it. Akira sighs as he grabs the last present, now half expecting it to be something crazy, even though he has all of the most current consoles now… And he was right to suspect. His last gift is a brand new high-end laptop.

“Wait, don’t you already have one?” Sojiro asks. “The one you fixed up last year.”

“Last I checked, that one’s rigged to only go on this super shady website and nothing else,” Futaba says. “Btdubs, any modding and repairs from me are on the house. Just say the word. I also wanted to give you guys a check that’ll go towards the wedding, but I think I’ll hold off until I save up some more.” Akira is just laughing, pinching the bridge of his nose, and shaking his head in sheer disbelief at this point.

“Futaba, that’s… I-It’s... **really** not necessary!” Ann laughs. “ **None of this is!** Like, **seriously!** You should’ve saved some of that money!”

“... Actually… would you believe me if I said all this only cost less than a tenth of what I’ve actually earned so far?”

Akira+Ann: **“BULL!!! SHIT!!!”**

“She’s not lying,” Sojiro chuckles. “All of this came from her very first paycheck.”

“It varies from day to day, but it’s still a truck load in hindsight. Heck, by the time you guys graduate, I think I’ll have paid Sojiro off for everything he’s bought for me and still have a ton left over.”

“... Then what’s the lowest pay you’ve gotten so far?” Akira asks, even though he’s scared to know. Futaba fishes around her head for the exact number.

“... Three hundred… forty… two thousand… eight hundred and.. thirteen yen,” she says. “Give or take a few hundred.”

**"Good god…"**

“... And the **highest?** ” Ann asks, even though she’s scared to know as well.

“... Eight hundred… twenty seven thousand… nine hundred and... six. Again, give or take a few hundred.” Futaba just laughs as the couple look extremely baffled at the amount of generosity she’s showing her big brother.

“Ryuji was right,” Ann says. “If you really applied yourself, you’d be just as set for life as Haru.”

“And hey, just think: **This is only what I got from _Lover’s Link!_** ” Futaba points out. “This was all from my **small** project! Imagine how much I’m gonna get from the Phantom Thief game-”

 _“Futaba, my mind’s already beyond blown by all this._ **_Please stop,_** _”_ Akira begs.

“And you trust with all that money?” Ann asks Sojiro.

“No. That’s why I’m holding onto it and giving her an allowance until she graduates,” Sojiro says. “Then, she’s getting her own account.”

“Don’t you dare act like you have more self restraint than I do!” Futaba scolds Ann. “You’d go crazy spending it all on sweets, designer brand clothes, and make up and you know it!”

"... I… can't argue with that…"

Futaba happily hopped over to her bro to give him a hug when he beckons her over. "... Love you, bro," she says sweetly. Akira stands up and pats her on the head.

"... You guys are the best thing that's ever happened to me," he says. "... That's why… um…" He heaves a deep sigh and looks up at the wooden beam he used to hang from to do pull ups… He taped his father's letter on top of it.

After over a month of attempting to sort out the chaos of his emotions about the letter on his own, Akira is finally admitting that he needs help with this turmoil. Something he knows he really should’ve asked for way earlier. He **did** promise Ann there’d be no more secrets between them after all and if there’s anyone who’s the best at pushing him on, it’s her.

Akira moves to grab the chair to get up to the beam when…

“Looking for this?” Sojiro asks him. The three turn to him and see that he has an opened letter in his hand. “Found it while I was cleaning up. I haven’t read it though.”

“Old man, you seriously have a really bad habit of doing that,” Akira says as he narrows his eyes at him, remembering the last time he did this. “Going into people’s rooms without permission and finding important shit at the most impeccable time.”

“What is that?” Ann asks. “A letter?” Akira uncomfortably rubs the back of his neck as he takes the letter from Sojiro.

“Yeah… It’s what I need to talk to you guys about…”

* * *

**Target: Hit**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things:  
> 1\. Erika Harlacher, Ann's English VA, actually did an English cover of Kakegurui's opening theme. It's not the full song, but it's still REALLY good! Go check it out for yourselves.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2GIpbLcrXGk
> 
> 2\. These next few chapters are gonna be... hard to write for me. Yeah, things start getting serious, but I actually got some constructive criticism from a friend in Discord about dealing with the situation with Akira's parents. I REALLY want to put it to good use (assuming I'm doing alright so far when it comes to Akira and Yoshiro's letter), so expect some extra time taken to get these next couple of chapters out. I HAVE to do this in a way that most sense in context and a way I can be proud of. I WILL NEVER GIVE UP ON THIS PROJECT. I love it so much and I want to make it the best that I can.
> 
> Thank you! ;)


	14. Too Late...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my 23rd birthday today and I'm stuck inside because of the COVID-19. Sucks, but I'm not sick. I thank God for that and I pray for the ones that aren't so lucky.  
> Anyway, best way to celebrate is with a new chapter. And in five days, it'll be with P5R, so if I'm out of it for a while, you know why (along with the reason I mentioned before).  
> Although, I decided that I WILL be posting something for Shuann Week, which is in two weeks, so look forward to that.

After Ann read the letter aloud, she, Futaba, and Sojiro just had looks of shock, disbelief, and empathy towards Akira, who has a bigger mixture of emotions as he was just sitting on the bed, hanging his head, and staring straight down at the floor with shadows and his hair covering his eyes. His father had gotten in contact with him after going AWOL for so long.

After taking in this news, Ann sets the letter aside, slides closer to her lover, and reaches out to hold his hand, gently grasping it in hers and slowly massaging the back of it in small circles with her thumbs. "O-Okay…" she sighs. "So… how long have you had this letter for…?"

"... Since we got back from our trip," he solemnly replied. "So about a month…"

"... And obviously, you haven't gone to see him yet since you've been with **me** every Sunday," she awkwardly laughs, trying to lighten the mood to little effect. There was a little smile on his face, but only for a second. “And you’re only just now bringing this up…?”

“I know. I kept secrets again. I’m sorry,” he grimaces. “I’ve been mulling over how I should feel about this. But… even after all this thinking, I still don’t know…”

“That’s probably where you’re getting stumped,” Sojiro says. “I don’t think you should be focusing so much on how you **should** be feeling. Fully understanding how you really feel should be the first thing you do.”

Sorting out his emotions… It's not that he doesn't know how to do that. The problem was that some of those emotions were ones he was afraid to admit he was feeling.

"... Do you… hate him…?" Futaba asks. "Are you mad at him…?" Strangely enough, those questions served as a bridge to let those emotions out of his mouth.

"Well… why **wouldn't** I be mad at him…?!" he snarled. "The old bastard vanishes without a trace and leaves me with no home without even saying a damn word...! Apparently, he's been keeping an eye on me for months and rather than just come up and talk to me, he sends me a letter...?! **What the hell?!** " No one bothered to stop his ranting, feeling like he really needed to let his feelings out.

"And why did he wait so long to reach out to me?!" he went on. "Why didn't he let me know after I got back instead of waiting for months?! If he didn't want to get in the way of my new life, he should've reached out to me sooner, not wait half a year when I'm so deep into it! So… S-So **yeah! Of course** I'm pissed at him!" He shuts his eyes, massages both of his temples, and takes some slow deep breaths to calm himself down, Ann holding him close to help him. Afterwards, his frustration disappears and the corners of his mouth curve into a sad smile.

"But… as mad as I am at him…" he says. "There’s one thing I can’t ignore... **He reached out to me** … Here I was thinking he wanted nothing else to do with me… It may be a little late… but he still reached out to me…” He felt a little lump choke up his throat as he looked warmly at the letter. “He... told me he was sorry… He told me he wants to see me… He told me nothing's more important to him than me… After everything… it feels really nice to know…" He turns to his girl and his step family so they can see his smile. "So… I guess you could say I'm right back to where I started… **I really want to see him** …"

"So… what's stopping you?" Ann asks."You know you want to see him, so…"

"It's because I don't want anyone getting hurt… Me or him."

"Whaddya mean?"

Images of not so pleasant memories from last year start playing like a slideshow in his mind, along with his own harsh words booming out. Thoughts of him punching and yelling at Yusuke during Madarame, when he yelled at Ann and the team during Kaneshiro, his fight with Mona during Okumura, and his couple's quarrel with Ann back in December. Thinking about all that made him want to throw up. Especially the times he yelled at Ann.

"I know myself better than anyone else," he sighs deeply as he turns to Ann. "I know I… Well… W-When I'm trying to prove a point in a heated situation involving my friends… I have a bad habit of saying or doing some really nasty things to them when being nice about it doesn't work... Even when things work out in the end, it always leaves a foul taste in my mouth… You and Morgana are the worst cases."

"... I'm not gonna lie and say it didn't hurt when you did that," Ann admitted.

" **Exactly…** You guys talked about it like it was such a good thing back in March, but... I don't like hurting anyone, no matter what the reason for it is... I'm happy he wants to see me, but… I'm also… angry… More than anything, I'm nervous because I'm angry…"

"And you're afraid if you go see him, you might act on that and say or do something you'll regret like some of the times you’ve done so before," Sojiro deduces. Akira nods.

"If he's really been through as much hell as he says he has, I don't see the point of going and risking blowing up at him and making it worse.” All of the times the two went on fishing trips and long drives. The long hours they spent getting the boy ahead of his class. The fun detective games they'd play together… There were so few of those because of his work, but it’s because there were so few that Akira could recall all of those precious memories so vividly. Memories that were made even more special because of their scarcity. He longed for the day he could have more like those before… and that feeling hasn't ebbed away in the slightest.

"I said I didn't need them before…" he mumbles. "But deep down… I still want them here… I miss coming home to the proud face of my dad… I miss getting playfully tackled to the ground and roughed up by my mom… I never stopped loving them… I'd do anything to get all those great moments back… I just really don't want to do anything to screw that up."

"Akira, I get what you're trying to say," Ann says. "But here's the thing: I think you kind of already are…” Akira turns to her with widened eyes. “I mean, I can't act like I can read your dad’s mind. Hell, I can barely even read **yours** , even after more than a year of being with you... But if I were in his shoes, it would be tearing me apart waiting for you to reach back out to me after sending this. I’d keep my word and wait as long as I had to, but it would be torture…” Akira chuckles and nods in agreement. That’s what it would be like if it were him too. “I understand that you’re afraid of messing something up… but you don’t really have a choice here. You **have** to go see him. Nothing will change if you just run away from this.”

“She’s right,” Futaba says. “If you have the chance to talk to him and work things out, take it. You never know when you might lose it out of nowhere. And I’m speaking from actual experience.”

 _“Ugh! I knew you guys were gonna say that~!”_ Akira groans, rubbing his face. “That’s another reason why I didn’t say anything.”

“Babe, c’mon! We wouldn’t have forced you if you said you weren’t ready,” Ann scolds. “We would’ve given you plenty of time. If you didn’t want to be forced into going, you should’ve told us from the start.”

“Also, something I noticed,” Futaba says, grabbing the letter and reading it for a bit before continuing. “There’s barely any mention of your mom in this letter.”

“I picked up on that too,” Akira says. “He said **he’s** living in Osaka. But if that’s the case, where’s **she?** ”

“He did say she went through a lot more hell last year,” Sojiro says. “Maybe that has something to do with it.”

"All the more reason you should stop playing Mr. Yellow Bellied Chicken and just go," Ann sasses as she pinches and pulls at Akira's cheek.

Akira smirks at her as he bats her hand away. "Who are you calling chicken? I mean, it's true, but…" She really couldn't have been more right. There's no use in sitting on his ass, waiting for time to help him figure it out. If he wants answers, he'll have to go get them himself.

"... **Alright,** " he says. "In that case, I'm heading down there this coming Sunday. I'll go see him and we'll **finally** talk things out. It's high time I finally close the page of last year’s bullshit for good!" His makeshift family smiles warmly at him as his resolve to put this whole ordeal to rest ignites.

"Except…" he adds. "I'm not as confident as I was back in March." He looks Ann straight in the eye and firmly grasps her hand. "So I'd rather not go by myself this time…" Ann giggles and tightly hugs his arm, telling him that she's ready to go whenever.

**xxx**

It's Saturday after school. Akira and Ann have already told their teachers they'll be going out of town on Sunday for family purposes and that it might extend into next week. Right now, they're just making sure their absences will be excused and making sure Akira is caught up with his SCP work so that the council will be fine without him.

The couple are stepping out of the student council room after meeting with the members with Futaba waiting for them just outside the door.

"Everything's good to go, Kurusu-kun," the student council treasurer says. "Mishima-kun and Orie-senpai should be able to handle everything while you're gone."

"Okay. Sorry for the inconvenience," Akira says. "And thanks." He closes the door behind him and heaves a sigh of relief when…

“Off for family reasons? Again?”

The three didn’t have to look their way to know who was talking to them.

“ **Not today, Kazuma,** ” Akira says. “I’m dealing with enough as it is.”

“Here to complain about how Akira shouldn’t be president again?” Ann asks.

“No…” Kazuma sighs. “In case you haven’t noticed, I haven’t really had the energy to complain much about anything.”

Noticing the extreme lack of energy in his voice, the three finally turn towards him and show a great deal of concern towards him for the first time ever. He looked **awful.** Dark bags under his eyes that were barely open and his pale face. For someone who was usually so arrogant, it was obvious he wasn’t taking very good care of himself.

“... S-Shigure-kun…? Are you okay…?” Ann asks. “You look really tired…”

“Hm? Y-Yeah, I just… I’ve been really busy lately,” he groans.

“Is that why you’ve been gone from school for so long?” Futaba asks.

“Yeah. Thinking about it, I think this is the first time we’ve seen you at school in a while,” Akira points out. “The teachers told me it was for family business, but…”

“I’m fine…”

Of course, they didn't buy it for a second.

"Hey, look… Do you need help?" Ann asks him. "Do you need someone to talk to? I understand it can be hard-"

" **I said I'm fine, dammit! Back off!** " he snaps before speed-walking away. The strong concern didn't vanish, even as he disappeared into the crowd.

"Never thought I'd see the day where I'm actually worried about him," Akira says.

"Yeah… I'm honestly more worried about his little sister," Ann says. "I haven't seen her at school at all lately, now that I think about it." Futaba gets an alert on her phone.

"You can look into it when you guys get back," she says. "Sojiro's outside. You have a train to catch."

**xxx**

After taking the afternoon train from Tokyo to Osaka, the couple wasted no time in booking a hotel room to stay the night in. Even if they had a little more time to do so, they weren't here for sightseeing. They just grabbed something to eat on the way there and went straight to bed after settling in, wanting morning to come faster.

In the middle of the night, Ann awoke to the sound of Akira grunting and turning in the bed, as she expected would be the case. "... Can't sleep?" she asks.

"Oh… S-Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"To be honest, I was ready for this. Don't worry about it."

Akira let out a deep sigh as he grips the sheets beneath, tearing himself up over all of the things that could possibly go wrong tomorrow morning. What if the letter was a farce and his dad hates him after all? What if he loves him, but he still ends up blowing at him? What if he doesn't show because he waited too long?

"I… really want tomorrow to go well…" he mumbles. The gentle touch of his fiance's hand on his face calms his thoughts.

"I'll be right there with you," she assured him. "Okay?"

"... Yeah. I know."

"... C'mere, will you?" Ann opens her arms to him as he turns over and pulls her into a tight embrace. And just like the teddy bear he thinks she is, it helps him finally fall asleep.

**xxx**

**“And you are certain he’ll be there?”**

“Positive, sir.”

 **“Very well… Then it is high time this loose thread is cut. Tell our “friends” that they have a show to perform…** **_in the name of their goddess_ ** **.”**

**xxx**

The next day back in Tokyo, Ryuji decided to go on an early morning jog around Inokashira Park. Something that he tends to do much more often now since he got his new school job. He's proud and happy for his all-star team, but there are times when he gets a little envious of them, cursing the fact that his golden years of running were maliciously cut short. These jogs help him clear his mind on those thoughts and help him stay in shape.

As he is running by the lake, some girl suddenly sprints a circle around him and runs alongside him. Naturally, he wondered what that was about, but he quickly dismissed it and kept jogging…

That is, until she casually does it again.

 _Okay, twice is just plain rude,_ he thinks. He stares at the girl, who just gives him a cocky grin, and repays her by running two circles around her. The girl pouts at him and he snickers as if to say _"How do_ **_you_ ** _like it?"_. She snaps her head away in a huff and gets ahead, but Ryuji decides to tease her a bit and sprint ahead of her. This irks her and she sprints to get ahead again, but Ryuji sprints ahead again. After going back and forth with this, the two lock eyes and immediately start racing through the park, trying on each other. They end up neck and neck back where they started when-

 **_"Whoa- Ugh!"_ ** Ryuji suddenly trips and falls hard on the ground. The girl screeches to a stop and hurries back to him, seeing him hugging his bad leg.

"Oh no! You okay?!" she gasps.

"Ow… Yeah," he groans. "My leg's acting up again is all."

"You have a bad leg? Oh man, I'm sorry. I wouldn't have goaded you into a race like if I knew."

Ryuji slowly got to his feet while still rubbing his leg. "No, for real. Don't sweat it. Part of that was my fault too." The girl insistently puts his arm around her shoulders and holds him up.

"Still, let me at least help you get to a bench," she says.

"Uh… Sure, okay." As she is walking over to a nearby bench, Ryuji notices that the girl he was racing is actually fairly attractive. Long dyed black hair with red highlights tied up in a knot, emerald eyes, tanned, and not only did she have a well endowed bust being hugged by her black tank top, but she had some definition going on in her stomach and arms.

"You want a pic or somethin'?" she chuckles, noticing him staring.

 _"O-Oh! Uh… S-Sorry,"_ he stutters, turning his head away.

"It's cool. I get that a lot." After getting him to sit down, she starts tending to his leg. "Do you run this way often?" she asked him.

"Yeah, when I'm not working or taking part in Track."

"Oh, so you're on the Track team!"

"Eh… kinda. I'm just they're adviser."

"Adviser? With how fast you run? Why?"

"Same reason I fell just now… I've kinda got this kink in my leg. Can't run too fast without risking tripping up anymore."

"How did the kink happen?"

"... I-It's a long story." The girl finally finishes patching up his leg. "Thanks. Enjoy your run!"

"I will… but one thing first. Take out your phone."

"Huh?"

"Just do it."

Ryuji is confused, but he takes out his phone. The girl takes out hers, opens an app, and taps her phone on his, opening up his contact list and adding a new name to it.

"Uhhh… What the hell is this…?" he asks. She turns her back to him and smiles.

"Exactly what it looks like," she giggles with a playful wink. "... What you do with it is completely up to you. See ya!" And with that, she continues her jog, leaving him with so many questions.

"Did I just-" As soon he felt a big smile coming on, he shook his head. " **Hooold up! No! No! No!** There's a catch! I know it! I know life is great right now, but there's no effin way I'm that lucky! A girl **that** hot?! **Please!** " He glares intently at the girl's contact info. "Mai Haseo, huh…? Wait! I bet this number doesn't even work!" He immediately calls the number. It's ringing, so it's **someone's** number.

**_*beep*_ **

"Checking to make sure it works? Or do you just miss me that much?" **It's her!**

"Holy shit. It actually works," Ryuji says.

"Yeah, it does. I promise. Still running, so I gotta go. _Bye~!_ " She hangs up and Ryuji lets out a sigh of relief.

"... Wait… That doesn't mean shit!" he shouts. "This gotta be some kind of prank!" He suddenly gets a message from her.

**Mai: Thanks for giving me your number by calling me! You're very sweet.**

**\- (Picture of her posing in her running gear)**

**\- Here's a present for being such a good little boy! ;) Now, you can look at me all you want.**

…

**"Prank! Prank! This is a big fat prank!"**

**xxx**

It's fifteen minutes past ten o'clock and the couple managed to find the Oasis cafe, the place Akira's father said he spends his Sunday morning at in his letter. It's a fairly small little restaurant with not a lot of customers, but still more than Leblanc gets.

"Cute little cafe, isn't it?" Ann asked. Akira could not muster up a response. It's a simple cafe, but it was so much more than that in his cognition.

**His father is there.**

That fact made his entire body freeze up. His breaths were shaky, sweat was condensing and glistening on his face, and his heart was in danger of bursting out of his chest. The wound from March had disabled his ability to emotionally prepare, so he was even more hesitant to walk through those doors. Anything could happen when he goes inside.

But Ann makes it clear that she's ready to rein him in with a tight squeeze, which he shows his appreciation for by smiling at her and squeezing her back. Whatever happens, he can keep his face as long as she is with him. She'll guide him through the uncertainty, like she's always done. So after taking a moment to calm down, he puts on a brave face and enters the restaurant with her.

The first sight they see is one you would expect from a well known coffee joint. A queued up line at the counter, people eating, chatting, working at their laptops, and reading newspapers at the small tables and booths. The morning smells of fresh brewed coffee, eggs, and sausage permeate through the air, filling the room alongside the sounds of idle chatter, footsteps, and counter work. The place was busy enough to make finding certain people a challenge.

Even so, Akira immediately found who he was looking for at the very back. The man with short black hair and a five o'clock wearing a black jacket, blue jeans, and a white T-shirt. He had a bagel in his hand as he appeared to be doing this morning's crossword puzzle. However, there was a very tired and submissive aura oozing from him as opposed to the strong, proud, and intimidating presence of old. Just how much had he gone through last year?

Instead of trying to figure it out himself, Akira just starts walking up to him with Ann following behind him, growing more resolved with each step he took. He was only a few feet away, yet those couple of steps felt like he was walking a thousand miles to get to him. Still, he made it, standing right in front of him.

"Hm… A three syllable word used to describe a lawless juvenile youth," Yoshiro mumbles to himself. "He he he… Obviously, it's-"

"... **Delinquent…** Just like Mom, right?"

There's a relative silence as Yoshiro's body completely freezes at the sound of his son's voice. As his hands ball up into fists, he slowly lifts his head up to see him, his dim and tired eyes widening at the sight of him.

As soon as he saw his face, Akira's heart dropped like a stone for him. He looked like the walking dead. Was it from last year or… was it because he was waiting so long? "U-Um… been a long while, huh?" he finally managed to say.

"... You have no idea," Yoshiro replied, a slight wheeze in his voice.

"... Y-You… sound sick... Are you okay?"

"Just tired. Just… um… I haven't… fallen asleep, have I?" He bites down on his thumb to check and immediately feels pain. "Ack! Yep, I'm awake."

Akira chuckles with him as little tears start forming in the corners of his eyes. "Yeah… I-I… um…" He was pretty much kicking himself now. Had he known he'd be overwhelmed with happiness upon seeing him… Had he known that the part of him that was so angry at him would vanish in an instant… Had he known there was nothing to worry about, he would've come so much sooner.

"... I-I'm sorry…" he sniffs. "For taking such a damn long time…" Shaking like a leaf, Yoshiro lifts himself up to his feet to stand before him. His son, who looked like such a lost little lad when he went through so much injustice almost two years ago. Now, here he stood, looking more like a man than he had ever seen him in his whole life as he carried a new aura of pride. It’s a sight that brought him to tears, and it was the first time he did it before him.

 _“I don’t care about that…”_ he happily sobs. Unable to contain his happiness any longer, Yoshiro marches up and embraces Akira with all of his might while patting him on the back. **_“You’re here…! You’re finally here… and that’s all that matters…!”_ **This is the first time in a while that Akira has felt the loving embrace of his father. Even before his arrest, he only got words of praise and pats on his head after he got into middle school. So to receive an embrace like this, so warm and tight to the point of near suffocation, was a truly great gift. All he could do in return was return to gester back and smile.

_“... Yeah, Dad… I’m right here…”_

As they were embracing each other, Ann was quietly sobbing in the background, wiping tears of joy from her eyes and smiling. She couldn’t be happier that her lover seems to finally getting a happy ending in regards to his family.

After that very long reunion hug, the two finally separate and Yoshiro smiles in content as he gets a good look at his child. “You look just like your mom right now,” he chuckles.

“Despite me dreading ever becoming anything like her before, you have no idea how much like her I turned out to be,” Akira laughs. “And… I’m actually really happy about it.”

“... Glad to see you held onto the glasses too.”

Akira’s face lights up profusely when he mentions the glasses. “ **I knew it!** You guys **did** leave these for me!” he exclaims as he straightens them out.

“Your mom used to wear those as a rule me and your grandparents made for her back in high school. While she was wearing those, she had to be a good girl. Did they help at all? Were you able to fit in?”

“Actually… someone from the school leaked my info and I ended up getting treated like crap, so the glasses didn’t get much use in that department.”

Yoshiro's face floods with remorse, only imagining what kind of prejudice he must have gone through. “Dammit… I’m sorry to hear that…”

Akira gives his father a cocky smirk. “Eh, no worries. I found my own way of fighting back against that pretty quickly. I actually ended up having a pretty good time at Shujin.” As soon as he said the word “fight”, Yoshiro’s blood ran ice cold after flashing back to childhood memories of his wife’s delinquent queen days.

 _“_ ** _Fight...?_ ** _Oh God, is it Satana Sayako all over again?”_ he grimaces.

“They call me **Kira Akira,** ” Akira says. “But **calm.** **_Caaalm!_ It was all an act! **No, I haven’t hung seven hundred people off of seven radio towers, one hundred for each tower. No, I haven’t sent people to the hospital, let alone fill an entire building with victims. No, I didn’t raise a delinquent army to take over every prefecture in the country. And no, I **definitely** didn’t start an all out gang war through the city that made the sky rain with blood.”

 _Although I_ **_did_ ** _steal things, run from the police, and basically rebel against the will of the world,_ he thinks.

After hearing the list of all the atrocities his mom apparently committed during high school, Ann was naturally extremely terrified. _“... U-U-Um… H-Honey…?”_ she stutters, placing her hand on his shoulder. _“You…_ **_are_ ** _talking about your_ **_mom,_ ** _right…? And not some… crazy demon empress from Hell or whatever…?”_

 _“Actually, she’s the female version of the devil taken human form,”_ Akira jokes. _"_ _That’s why her name is_ **_Satana Sayako._** _”_ He wanted to laugh, but Ann’s face quickly became devoid of all color. “It’s just a myth people used to say about her to make her look cool! Trust me! She is **very much** human!”

“I-I’m honestly not too sure about that,” Yoshiro sighs. “I mean, she **was** adopted. But she’s **very sweet** to people she cares about.”

“Dad, did you **really** have to bring up her adoption?”

Putting her fear aside, Ann was also a bit amused hearing about Akira’s mom’s background. His psychotic and sinister nature made so much sense now. And thank God he appears to be just enough like his father to mellow that out.

“Anyway, like I told you in the letter, I’ve been keeping an eye on you for a while,” Yoshiro tells Akira before gesturing towards Ann. “One thing I noticed is that **this** little lady always latches onto your arm like a koala.”

Ann frantically offers him her hand to greet him. “O-Oh! I-I’m um- My name is- I’m his- I… uh-”

“What, do you have some kind of speech impediment?” he teases. Akira suddenly starts getting flustered upon realizing that Ann’s not **just** the girlfriend he planned on introducing to him.

“U-Uh, right… D-Dad?” he stutters. “This is Ann Takamaki. She’s my… um… S-She’s…”

“Your girlfriend?” Yoshiro asked.

“W-Well, yeah! That too! But uh-”

“That **too?** ”

Akira starts kicking himself over how to tell his father the big news. _“Ugh! Goddammit, how the hell do I put this…?!”_ he curses. As he is looking at both of them and wondering what they’re so uncomfortable about, Yoshiro notices something shining on Ann’s left ring finger. He walks up to her to grab her hand and pulls it out to see her engagement ring.

“Hey… is this…?”

 _“_ **_Oh!_ ** _Oh,_ **_that?!_ ** _”_ Ann squeaks. _“W-Well, that’s… You see… things, like,_ **_happened_ ** _and um…!”_

 _“Ohhh no,”_ Akira cringed, assuming that his father was going to give him an earful. To both of their surprise, however, Yoshiro just lets out a hearty laugh.

“Guess your mom was right after all!” he exclaimed. “You really **did** end up with a world-class supermodel!”

“Huh? How’d you know I’m a model?” Ann asks.

“Obviously, I could tell just by looking at you, but it’s more than that. Akira, I doubt you know this because you never really bothered to pay attention to that sort of thing, but your mom’s actually a huge fan of this girl.”

“... I beg your pardon?” Akira says with saucer eyes.

“Yeah. In fact, she actually stated one time that **she** was the kind of girl she **knew** you had the potential to get! You remember?”

Was Akira really at his old house during this or was he in another dimension like the Metaverse and replaced with an identical clone? **His mom mentioned Ann before?** More than that,  **she was a fan?!** “No, I do **not!** ” Akira exclaimed. “When the fuck was **this?!** ”

“... Wait… Did you just say **fuck?** ”

“O-Oh! Uh… yeah. I-I kinda have a bad mouth now. Sorry.”

“No, it’s okay. I’m just surprised you’re talking like that now… Damn, it really has been a year. Anyway, it was during your first year of high school. Your mom was practically shoving her picture in your face.”

**xxx**

_“Oh! Oh God! This girl!_ **_Awww!_** _”_

As she was looking through that month’s Vague magazine, Sayako caught sight of one of Ann’s pictures and was blown away. Meanwhile, Yoshiro was helping Akira in the living room with his studies again and her shout caught his attention.

“Uh oh. Which unlucky soul are you hungry for **this time?** ” he laughed as he walked up to her. Sayako excitedly shoved the magazine in her husband’s face.

“ **This one! Look at her!** Isn’t she just delicious?!” Sayako shouted.

“Sayako, that’s the same one you’ve been eyeing for **months.** ”

“You can’t blame me! I mean, come on! That golden hair, that angel face, those clear blue eyes… and get a load of that body!” She proudly lifted her large assets with her hands and glanced at her behind. “Granted, it’s not as boobilicious as **mine** , but it’s still impressive.”

“Such a perv.”

“And I **get** to be a perv. Y’know why?”

Sayako+Yoshiro: _“Because I’m a_ **_woman!_** _”_

“I **still** don’t think that logic works,” Yoshiro sighed.

Sayako continued gawking at Ann’s picture. “Biracial, born overseas, knows English. See, Yoshi?! **This** is the kind of girl I think Aki-kun could date! I mean, obviously I’ll be happy with any girl that makes him happy, but I think this is his full potential right here!”

“That’s assuming he ever even **meets** someone like that.”

Sayako rushed over to Akira to show him the magazine. _“How about it, Aki-kun? You game for testing your human biology know-how on_ **_this_ ** _specimen?”_ she asked.

“I’m more worried about my modulo arithmetic know-how right now,” Akira replied while still focusing on his textbook.

“Ugh… I know we made it a point to keep you ahead of the class, but I think it’s safe to say you’re far enough as it is! Seriously! I want some grand babies! When am I gonna finally see you with a girl on your arm?!”

“When I know **you** won’t scare her off, you lunatic.”

“... **MOTHER’S CARE!** ”

Once again, young Akira ended up on the ground in her signature sleeper hold.

**xxx**

“I didn’t even bother to look at the picture,” Akira says. “All I remember were the equations from my textbook and the Mother’s Care hold.”

“... The Mother’s Care hold?” Ann repeated.

“A sleeper hold in which she uses her uh… ample front assets to suffocate her target,” Yoshiro explains. “It’s also called “ **Lover’s** Care” when she does it to **me**.”

 _So_ **_that’s_ ** _why Akira’s a closet boob addict,_ Ann thinks.

 **“Heaven and Hell are two totally different places, Takamaki-san,”** Akira stated bluntly as he narrowed his eyes at her.

“What the- How did you-”

“It was all over your angel face.”

Yoshiro laughs again, seeing his son and his future daughter in law interacting with each other. “I never thought I’d see the day you’d actually meet the girl your mom was drooling over,” he says.

“I’m glad I didn’t look at the picture back then,” Akira says. “The first time I saw her… I couldn’t take my eyes off of her… It was like a dream.”

“H-Hey, I’m right here!” Ann exclaimed, her cheeks flaring with bright pink.

“Good, because I’ll never get tired of telling you this… That one beautiful moment was one of the greatest moments of my whole life, even when I was completely unaware that everything was going to get so much better after that… That moment I met you.” Once again, Akira gives her a warm smile as he recalls that day. And once again, Ann’s face turns beet red, embarrassed about how sweet she’s being to her. And Yoshiro is enjoying seeing new sides to Akira that he never knew were there.

“I can’t believe going through such a horrible time turned you into such a great man,” he sighs.

“So, you’re not mad about… this?” Ann asks, showing him the ring again.

“Did he ever tell you about us? More specifically, about me and Sayako growing up and her dog collar?”

“Oh! Yeah.”

**“I’m in no position to talk.”**

As much as he loved keeping this conversation lighthearted, Akira knew there would be little point in this if they didn’t talk about the core problem. “... Well, this _great man…_ has questions for you,” he told his father with great weight behind his statement. “ **Big** questions…”

As soon as those words leave his mouth, tension returns to the atmosphere. Yoshiro mournfully looks away, knowing the hard part is coming, and heaves a very deep sigh before giving the two a sad smile as he invites them to take a seat in the booth with him.

“Do… you two want anything?” he asks them as they sit down. “My treat.” The young couple look at each other and shake their heads.

“No thanks. We’re okay,” Ann says. After they settle in, all anyone can really hear is the morning bustle of the cafe as Yoshiro tries to gather his emotional strength and find the correct words to relay what happened in the year he was separated from his boy. After a while, Akira is the one to get the ball rolling with a question.

“S-So um… I know **you’re** here… and I’m happy about that,” he says. “But… where’s **she?** ” If concern was made of water, Yoshiro would be drowning the sea of it that is flooding from Akira right now. Despite all the sass they give each other and all the sleeper holds, those two loved each other deeply. Sayako was always the first one he would go to when he had free time and the two of them were home and Sayako always tried her absolute hardest to be a good mother, even when she told Yoshiro that she thought being a parent wouldn’t be right for her. And now more than ever before, he reminded him so much of her.

“Alright… Let me ask you this,” Yoshiro starts. “And it might hurt looking back on it… Do you remember the night of the trial…? More specifically… what happened between you and her after we got home…” A painful grunt escapes Akira's throat upon recalling that night. The memory of her knuckles slamming into his face hit as hard and fast as the fist she threw.

"... You don't forget something like that…" he sighed as he rubbed his cheek, Ann rubbing his back to comfort him.

“Obviously… Listen, kiddo. Your mom… Well… She always had doubts about her ability to be a good mother. She knew she wasn't the best of people, so when she got pregnant, she was scared out of her mind. Is her baby going to end up being just like her? Is she going to be able to take proper care of it? Will they be safe with her? She asked herself those same questions every single day you spent growing inside of her… She even considered giving you away to protect you from her, which I obviously talked her out of.” Yoshiro smiles mournfully as he thinks back to the day Akira was brought into this world. “It was tough for her… and the birth was the toughest part of it all. It went on for a whole day and she was crying out in so much pain… But when you finally came, she was happiest she had ever been in her whole life... She couldn’t stop crying.”

“Dad, not that I don’t want to hear it, but is there a point to this story?” Akira urges.

“Just getting to it… We would **never** do anything to hurt you. Your mom, especially. And she ever does hurt you, she thinks the worst of herself. She lets herself think she’s nothing but scum… That was especially true… the night she hit you.”

* * *

_When I heard that impact and then the sound of your room door slamming, I went to check on her… She had collapsed to the ground and was sitting on her knees. And she looked… mortified. As if she had just witnessed a gruesome murder happen right in front of her._

_“Sayako…? What happened…?”_

_When I called out to her, she bolted out of the house. When I found her after she ran all the way to the beach, she latched onto me and started crying her heart out. She was screaming so loudly and holding me so tightly. I had never seen her cry like that before._

_“_ **_I didn’t mean it! I swear to God, I didn’t mean it! I didn’t mean to punch him like that! I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!”_ **

* * *

“We were working our asses off trying to prove your innocence the minute we heard you were arrested,” Yoshiro explains. “But the top brass kept telling us to back off for being too close to the case. And your mom was absolutely livid about that... She has a bad habit of losing control of herself in her anger. Even though the target of her frustration is obvious, she can lash out at the people around her without meaning to. She’s always been like that... So, it’s true that she was angry, but never at you. She knows you did the right thing. She was angry at the people who branded you a criminal without a second thought… You just… happened to get caught up in her fury.”

Akira really wanted to feel relieved, hearing that his mom regretted hitting like that. He also wanted to laugh, hearing how losing one’s self in their own emotions in tense situations seems to run in her side of the family. But…

“If that’s true, then why didn’t she just come and apologize before I left?” he asked.

“She swore to do whatever it took to protect you and she failed... She didn’t think a simple apology would be enough to make up for it. She wanted to try to talk to you, but… you looked really distraught after that night. She couldn’t find it in herself to approach you.”

“What about **you** then?” Ann pointed out. “You couldn’t talk to him? Or even bother to take him to the station?”

“ **That was my full intention…!** As bad as it might sound… we... fell asleep at the station trying to gather evidence. And when we woke up and tried to rush home to pick you up, the D.A. stopped us and said someone was already sent to pick him up… They also warned us that if we kept working on the case, they’d have our badges… We were tired of taking orders from those clowns, especially after they robbed us of our chance to say goodbye… so we told them to take them and go to Hell. Didn’t even look back.”

After sixteen years of hearing it, Akira could tell if there was deceit in his father’s voice. And right now, there was none. So not only did the system railroad him, but they even robbed him of his final goodbye to his parents before he left for Tokyo.

“We went on our own investigation after that,” Yoshiro says. “Almost two months of non-stop searching. And just when we were on the cusp of getting a big lead on Shido, we got a warning message. Only three words: **Cease or Die.** Obviously, his men had caught onto us… That didn’t stop your mother though. She was going to see her mission to save you through to the end. I desperately wanted to go with her, but she said someone needed to stay behind so you’d have a home to come back to in case the case goes unsolved. She also said... not to look for her if she wound up missing unless Shido was brought to justice because tracking her down might trigger the same reaction we had just got. With that, she left…” The next words that he needed to say, the ones that bear the truth he didn’t want to admit, the words that made his heart break again, clog his throat for a brief moment.

“A-And even after Shido was arrested... she never came back... I’ve been looking all over for her… and I haven’t seen her since.”

That part shook the young couple more than anything else had so far. His parents had gotten close enough to the truth that it warranted them getting threatened. And Sayako… is missing? As much as Akira wanted to think that maybe she was attacked by shady police or something like that, he knows that any potential threats to Shido were taken care of and cleaned up in secret… and that only left one possible scenario: That Futaba and Haru aren’t the only ones who had parents taken by the Black Mask.

It was a struggle for Yoshiro to keep talking about this awful experience. He never could keep himself together when it came to his family. Still, he goes on through the pain. “I couldn’t clear your name... and I lost your mother,” he sniffs. “Just like her, I couldn’t find it in me to face you… and I couldn’t let you come home to that… You had to deal with enough as it is… So I moved out here to start over, checking on you all the while… But after a few months of watching you… I…" It's at this point that he starts to lose his ability to keep his emotions under control. He takes a moment to breath, letting the tears fall from his cheeks. "I just... **had** to talk to you... At least once...”

…

"Guess we both held off on seeing each other for reasons we didn't need to worry about."

Yoshiro lifts his head up and sees Akira tearfully smiling at him.

"You guys… went through so much trying to help me," Akira says. "What you said about Mom's habit of losing herself in her emotions? Turns out I got that part of her in me… Granted, it was always to make a point, but I tend to do and say some pretty cruel things to my friends when they're doing something wrong… Even **Ann's** been on the bad side of that a few times. And I'm always left with a bad taste in my mouth each time." Ann puts her hand over his and pecks his cheek, as if to tell him it's okay. He smiles at her before continuing. "I wanted to come see as soon as I got that letter… but I was scared that... if I did, I'd lash out at you for not being there when I came home, for not coming to see me in holding, for not even bothering to call me or come see me in Tokyo… I didn't want to hurt you."

"... I would've deserved it..."

"No, you don't… I'm sure you already know my eighteenth birthday was a week ago… I was having trouble sorting out my feelings, so I… t-tried to run away from it for the day by focusing on the party…" Akira closes his eyes and shakes his head at his stupidity. "But of course, it didn't work… because at the end of the day, I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that you and Mom are the reason I'm here to celebrate it… and what it would've been like if you were there with all of my new friends…!"

"Akira…"

Akira reaches out to place his hand on his father's. "I'm not angry at you for anything that happened…!" he says as he cleans his face. "You should've come back to me sooner… I missed you more than you'll ever know…"

“... Me too, kiddo.” Staring into each other's eyes, the two smile and firmly join hands, with any worries they had about meeting before far behind them.

"Well… now that all **that** is out of the way," Yoshiro says. "What do you want to do about your living situation? I'm assuming you're still living with Sakura-san?"

"Yeah, I am," Akira confirmed. "And uh… this is a little awkward, but he actually adopted me after I came back from Kamakura."

"Really?!"

"They had a really rocky start when Akira first moved in," Ann says. "But they got really close after the summer thanks to Futaba."

"The tiny orange-haired girl who you walk home with?"

"His adopted daughter. A very sweet, cute, skittish, and terrifying one that kid is," Akira chuckles. "Took a real shine to me when we first met and the four of… No, the **five** of us kind of formed our own weird little family."

"Five? … **Oh god, is that why you're getting married so soon?** "

 _"W-We're talking about a cat!"_ Ann protested.

With all of the stressful topics out of the way, the next hour was spent conversing over the father and son's new lives in their new homes. Yoshiro's new job, Akira's school life, what the plans are for the wedding in July, etcetera. A couple of agreements were made, such as Akira staying in Tokyo and Yoshiro being invited to the ceremony. Other than that, things went pretty smoothly.

**xxx**

Outside the cafe, a large black bus pulls up to the sidewalk to park. On the side of it was a symbol made up of the letters "N-Y-X" mixed together into one. Open the doors opening, people who are just passing by scurry away in fear as the passengers start stepping out.

"This time… she **will** hear us."

**xxx**

Meanwhile back inside, the lovers both come out of the bathroom after excusing themselves and they both come out at the same time.

"Man, I **really** should've done this way earlier!" Akira laughs.

 _"What would you do without me here to kick you in the butt?"_ Ann teases as they start walking out of the hallway.

"Don't want to know. Ever… Wish Mom was here though…" They both stop at the mention of her, pondering over the cause of Sayako's disappearance. "... H-Hey… do you really think Akechi could've…"

"I don't know… Maybe…"

"I mean, I know better than almost anyone how tough my own mother is. You'd need a whole military army to even have a chance of taking her on… A mental shutdown though…"

"Maybe ask Ohya-san to look into it? She was able to find her friend when **she** went missing, wasn't she?"

"Good point... I'll ask her when we get back-" As the two were talking, they started hearing ominous moaning out of nowhere.

 _"_ **_The time is coming~!"_ **

**_"She WILL return~!"_ **

**_"Glory to the Almighty One~!"_ **

Whoever is making all that noise, the onlookers sound very disturbed and upset. Akira and Ann walk out of the hallway and see a group of black robed figures with white smiling masks blocking the store entrance, with one bearing a group insignia on his robe. **_"Her presence looms over all things that live!"_ ** he bellowed. **_"And one day soon, she shall return to take us all to paradise beyond imagination!"_ **Off-putting as his speech was, it still captured almost everyone's attention. The couple walk over to Yoshiro.

"Dad, what the hell is this?" Akira asks him.

 _"Ugh… I know these people,"_ Yoshiro sighs in exasperation. "Remember January of 2010?"

"... **Oh…** The Nyxists, right?"

"Huh? The **Nyxists?** " Ann repeats.

"That's right. You weren't in the country back then," Akira says. "Well, a couple years ago, the whole of Japan was being afflicted by abnormal cases of apathy. Suicide and mental illness was on the rise. Then out of nowhere in the winter, a massive cult started preaching about some all powerful goddess called Nyx. She was supposed to bring about doomsday, even though they said she would save humanity."

"They were **everywhere** ," Yoshiro explains. "The internet, newspapers, magazines, TV shows. And almost everyone was buying into it. But in the end, that doomsday never came about. So everyone paid less attention to them and the countrywide apathy started to fade. A lot of people believe the Nyxists used the hanging dark mood to their advantage. Even so, they tend to cause some panic everytime they show up. They're not violent; just really disturbing." The leader of the group continues his speech.

**_“Our world is tunneling into an inescapable void of madness, despair, and pain! Illness, poverty, war, corruption! Even now, this country is lacking proper leadership and is doomed to sink! Who knows when, not if, WHEN the other nations will suffer the same fate?! There is no use in denying it! It is only a matter of time! … But fear not, our dear brothers and sisters. There is a light in this darkness. And her name is Nyx. Our one true savior who can lift us into the paradise we deserve. In her kind and benevolent embrace, there is no fear, no pain, no suffering._ **

**_In an attempt to bring us true salvation, Nyx sent us a champion to spread the good word of her power, blessing him with the divine strength and wisdom to carry out her will. However, evil doers who were also blessed with her gifts, but ultimately turned their back on their goddess struck down her champion, preventing her coming and leaving us to suffer. It is blasphemy! Heresy! A true betrayal of humankind! But all is not lost. Our goddess is still reigning over the heavens, desperate to save us! She WILL descend upon this world!”_ **

The preacher’s words, along with his followers' moans as they raised their hands to the ceiling, flooded the entire cafe with great darkness. Such eerie and foreboding words striking so merciless at the hearts of everyone who heard them.

“Someone, call an insane asylum…!” Ann murmurs. “These guys are **super** freaky…!”

“And of course, they bring up the state of this country’s government to shake everyone,” Yoshiro says. “Ever since what happened to Shido, Japan’s been walking on ice, even after almost a year.”

“I-It’s still better than what could’ve happened if he was elected though,” Akira says.

“You don’t hear me complaining. I’d choose this over the man who ruined my son becoming prime minister any day.”

 **_“However, our goddess requires our aid.”_ ** As the leader is talking, some more of his followers come in looking noticeably thick in the chest areas and spread across the room, one of them stopping right in front of the three’s booth. **_“Her ears have been severely deafened by the wicked ones who rebelled against her. And so at its current overall volume, our cries cannot hope to reach her and spur her to action. The only way for our voices to fall upon her ear… is if we cry out in desperation!”_ **

With his words, his followers that just came in disrobe and the atmosphere went from dark and tense to hectic and traumatizing.

“ **What the hell...?!** ” Ann gasps.

“They’re... wearing vests strapped with C-4...!” Yoshiro says.

“ **Plastic bombs!** ” Akira shouts.

The onlookers start panicking as a maelstrom as the priest holds the deadman detonator in his hand in the air.

**_"Yes, fellow children! Let your screams ring to the heavens and pray that they reach her!"_ **

"Akira, you and Ann-chan get down!" Seeing the priest about to let go of the switch, time slows to a crawl as Yoshiro immediately springs into action, frantically jumping from his seat to push the nearby bomber away… But in the process of pushing him…

Priest: " **May Death the Almighty grace us all with her love! Blessed be those who take joy in the coming of Nyx!** "

All Nyxists: **_"THE REVOLUTION IS HERE!!!"_ **

All Akira was able to see and her as he tackled Ann to the ground for cover was a flash of light and the deafening blast of the bomb vests going off.

**xxx**

* * *

_We have breaking news! There’s been an attack in Osaka!_

_The in decline Nyxist doomsday cult has made another appearance in the Oasis cafe in the Kita Area. In contrast to their usual non-violent speeches, they set off a large number of suicide bombers inside and around the vicinity, causing the building to collapse! Firefighters, ambulances, and local police have been quickly dispatched to search the area for the culprits and any survivors trapped inside._

* * *

…

Naturally, the news didn’t escape the eyes and ears of those who it mattered to.

**xxx**

"CLEAR THE AREA!"

"HOSE DOWN THAT FIRE!"

"THIS IS A DANGER ZONE! STAY BACK!"

Tensions are ten stories high as the authorities rush to handle the situation after the Nyxists bombed Oasis, both inside the building and in the surrounding area. Civilians were gathering around in shock and horror of the devastation as a pillar of pitch black smoke rose into the sky where news helicopters hovered overhead.

**xxx**

A high pitched ringing in the ears, the choking miasma of smoke, cinders of multiple fires. That’s all Ann could see and hear as she slowly started to come around, her entire body aching. The only good thing about her being in pain was that it confirmed she was still alive.

She covered her mouth as she started coughing and checked her surroundings. She was still under the booth after Akira pushed her down for cover from the blasts...

… Come to think of it…

“... ira…?! A-Akira…?!” she wheezes as she slowly sits up. “Where are you…?!” She hears him coughing next to her and turns to see him on his side with a couple of scrapes. “Hey! Y-You alright…?!”

 _“Aside from the pounding in my head and a couple cuts? Fantastic…!”_ he coughs. As he’s getting up and he and Ann crawl out from under the booth, they catch the gruesome sight of the scattered and bloody corpse of one of the bombers, the sight and smell of the scorched husk almost making Ann throw up.

 _"_ ** _Urp…!_ ** _Aw! That smell!"_ she groans as she turns away, covering her nose and gripping her stomach. It only gets worse as they see the horrifying aftermath of the bombing. So many innocent people lay dead with only a very few survivors letting out weak voices as they tried to call out for help. The only saving grace was that there were no children in the building.

 _"Goddamn psychos...!"_ Akira snarls as he glares at the devastation. "... Wait… **Dad?!** " Remembering that Yoshiro tried to push this on away before the bombs went off, he frantically surveys the destruction, seeing the bodies of the other bombers and cafe patrons who weren't as lucky as the couple.

 _"H-Hey… do you hear that?"_ Ann wheezes. At her mention, Akira hears the loud cracking of concrete and sees dust falling from the ceiling…

...

**The roof?!**

Realizing that the clock is ticking, Akira keeps calling out to and searching for his father. " **Dad! Dad, where are you?!** " Ann joins in trying to find him, trying to avoid looking at the carnage any longer than she has to. When she hears a loud coughing from the right, she turns and sees a man with a recognizable head of hair lying on his side on the floor.

“Akira, over here!” she yells as she rushes over to him. Akira darts over to her, seeing the man too.

“Dad?!” He slides down next to him and turns him over to check on him… but what they saw warranted a high pitched scream from Ann. Saying being so close to the blast did a major number on Yoshiro would be an understatement. His entire upper body, his face included, had been torn to shreds by the force and there was so much blood. It’s a miracle that he’s still breathing, let alone able to hoarsely call out his son’s name.

After getting over the initial shock of seeing him like this, Akira shakes his head and moves to grab him by his shoulders. “A-Ann, help me…!” he coughs. “We need to get him out of here…!”

“ **LOOK OUT!** ”

Akira hears concrete cracking above him and is pushed out of the way before he could look up. “Agh! Shit…! **Ann?!** ” He looks back to see her cover herself before debris falls on top of her and Yoshiro. Akira darts over to her as she cries out. “ **ANN!** ”

Ann, feeling colossal weight pressing down on most of her body, tries to claw her way from under the debris. “Nnn… T-Too… heavy…!” she wheezes, having to put in much more effort to speak because her chest was getting crushed. “C-Can’t move…! Can’t… **breath…!** ”

“D-Don’t talk…! I’ll get you out…! Just focus on breathing and try crawling out when I tell you, okay?!” Akira squats down to try and lift the debris up, no matter how many times he tries, it doesn’t budge enough for her to get out. It was when the cracks of rubble started becoming more frequent that he really started to panic, gripping his hair as sweat streamed down his face. His fiance was being suffocated by fallen rock and the smoke, his father was gravely wounded, and there wasn’t much time left until this place goes completely with them still inside.

 _“K-Kira…?”_ Ann coughed.

“ **You shouldn’t even be talking, so don’t you dare say it…!** ” he shouted. This was the day he was supposed to get everything back. No way is he leaving and losing it. **No way in hell!** And she lets out a little laugh, already knowing that.

 _“... W-Wouldn’t… leave you… either…”_ she gasps.

“ **Don’t talk!** Save your strength!” Akira shouts as he moves to try again. That’s when a breaking sound comes from afar and a large beam of light burns through the darkness.

“ **Hey! Is anyone still alive in there?!** ”

The sound of an adult’s voice never meant so much to Akira. **Firefighters! Thank God!**

 **“HELLOOO?!”** Akira desperately cries out. **“HELLOOOOOO?! P-Please! Hey!”** A group of five firefighters come rushing in and start scouring the destruction for survivors.

“Hey! Can you hear me?!” shouts the male leader, trying to find the person calling for help.

 **“O-Over here! Over here, hey!”** Akira yells. “ **S-She’s down here! She’s down here! She’s stuck! She can’t breath!”** The man rushes over to the scene, the others leading the survivors out, and kneels down to Ann.

“Miss, hang on! We’ll get you out!” he tells her.

“H-Hurry…!” Ann pleads, feeling herself being reduced to her last ounces of breath.

“M-My dad’s over there too!” Akira tells him. “He got caught in the blast!”

“We’ll get him as soon as we help her! C’mon! One, two, three!” The man and Akira hoist the debris up with everything they got, moving the debris up bit by bit with every passing second until she’s finally able to breath and crawl her way out.

“ **I’m out!** ” Ann shouts. The firefighter rushes to help her to her feet.

“Can you walk?” he asks. Ann winces in pain as she tries to put pressure on her left foot. “Try to support yourself! Someone should be-” A crack louder than the ones before ripples through the air.

“ **Boss!** ” One of the other firefighters rushes over to the leader. “We got everyone we could, but the whole place is about to go!”

“Dammit, there’s one left!” the leader curses. Akira frantically rushes to lift the debris so his father can get out.

“Hang on, Dad! I gotcha!” Akira grunts as he tries to get him free. Another loud crack rings out as Yoshiro starts losing whatever strength he had left to hang on. The blast had taken his sight and the warmth was quickly rushing out of his body through multiple crimson streams. And the only thing he could hear was the sound of his own heartbeat slowing down and Akira urging him to hang on. Even while unaware of the collapsing building, he knew what was coming.

“Kid, I’m sorry!” the lead firefighter tells Akira. “We gotta go! Now!”

“ **No! I’m not leaving him like this!** ” Akira denied. “ **Help me!** ” As he continues to try to free him, he feels his blood soaked hand grab onto his wrist.

_“... lad I… t to… e … o … id…”_

“Dad…?” Akira hears Yoshiro trying to tell him something and the firm grip of his hand seems to stop him for a moment. Long enough for the father to muster up whatever strength he had left.

 _“..._ **_Glad I… got to… see you… kiddo…_ ** _”_

Akira’s heart turned into stone and dropped into his stomach as all of the hope drained out of his eyes… He can’t mean that. He couldn’t really mean that. Not after all this time apart. Not after they just found each other again.

“... **_GET THEM OUT…!”_ ** Yoshiro shouts. **_“GO…!”_ **The firemen begrudgingly obey his orders and start pulling the injured Ann and the shocked Akira out of the building. Ann wanted to stay back and help get Yoshiro out, but in her condition, all she could do was shut her eyes and curse her as she was dragged out. Realizing what the lead was doing, Akira started trying to struggle out of his grip, reaching out for his father in the darkness.

 _“W-Wait… Wait, no…! Stop!_ **No! Damn it, stop it! Let me go! PLEASE!** ” Even as he was getting farther and farther away from him, Akira could still see his father giving him one last smile before he was pulled into the light.

When he is finally gone, Yoshiro just looks up at the collapsing ceiling and lays there under the rubble, accepting his fate.

_… If by chance your mom's already up there… I'll tell her "Hi" for you…_

Outside of the cafe, the couple is being carried to the nearby ambulance with all of the other survivors, Akira still trying to break free.

"Kid, it's no use!" his rescuer told him. "There's no more time-" With his desperation peaking, Akira blasts the lead fireman with his sin red eyed glare, frightening him.

 **"GET THE FUCK OFF!!!"** he roared before breaking free from his grip. He stumbles to the ground and rushes to get back inside. **_"DAAAD!!!"_ **

**_*CRACKCRACKCRACKCRA-*_ **

**_"GET BACK! IT'S GOING!"_ **

At the sound of the building about to give way, Akira freezes where he is, a mortified expression plastered on his face, as the roof starts sinking and the walls break apart. Time slows to crawl as he is forced to watch the once peaceful cafe become his father's tomb… or so he thinks.

**"AKIRA!"**

As he is just standing there looking on, Ann comes up from behind him, jams her remaining pocket tissues in his ears, pulls him towards her  and plants his face into her chest. She knows, better than anyone, how witnessing these kinds of things can someone who is personally connected to it. He absolutely could **not** be allowed to see this. As for **hearing** it? First came her deepest breath, and then as soon as the building gave in…

**_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"_ **

**_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"_ **

**_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"_ **

She didn't care if she blew her voice out for the rest of her life. No matter what, he can't hear this.

The delinquent didn't really know what to do as he felt the quake beneath him upon the building's fall. So he did the only thing he **could** do…

Hold tight to his lover and not let go.

**xxx**

After hearing the news about the suicide bombing, the Sakuras hopped into Sojiro's car and made a beeline to Osaka in the pounding rain, scared to death for Akira and Ann. The teary-eyed Futaba has been getting texts from the other thieves.

**Ryuji: Has anyone heard from Akira and Ann?! I've been calling and calling, but they ain't picking up!**

**Makoto: I've tried. Nothing.**

**Yusuke: No luck.**

**Haru: They said they were meeting with Akira's father at ten o'clock, weren't they?**

**Ryuji: Maybe they met there and left? Please God!**

**Futaba: I DON'T KNOW, OKAY?! WE'RE ON OUR WAY RIGHT NOW!**

**\- NOW WILL YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP?! I'M ALREADY FREAKING OUT!!!**

**Ryuji: Right… Sorry.**

**Haru: Me too. I'm sure you and Boss are taking this the hardest.**

**Makoto: Just breath, try to calm yourself, and let us know if you learn anything.**

"And here I thought the world would stop being out to get him…!" Sojiro angrily grunts. Suddenly, he gets an emergency call on his phone. "Ugh. Hello?!"

"Yes? Is this Sojiro Sakura? Kurusu-kun's foster father?"

Shock fills Sojiro's face as he puts the call on speaker phone. "Y-Yeah! Speaking!"

"This is the head nurse of Osaka Central Hospital, speaking on his and Takamaki-san's behalf. Have you heard about the recent bombing at-"

" **Yes, I heard, dammit! I'm on my way now! Are they alright?!** "

"Calm down, sir. They're a bit beat up, but they're going to be just fine."

Sojiro and Futaba let out an audible sigh of relief. " **HAH! Give me a heart attack!** " Futaba cries out.

"However…" The two lean in at the sound of that word. "I'm afraid the same can't be said for Kurusu-kun's father... Between the direct from one of the bombs and the entire building collapsing on him… there was no hope for him." Those statements were punches straight to the core. Yet another trauma for the boy to deal with?

 _"... You're kidding me…"_ Sojiro murmurs.

“We’ll let them know you’re on your way,” the nurse says before ending the call. Futaba angrily throws her head back into her seat.

“ **COME! ON!** Give him a break already!”

**xxx**

**"... So? How did it go?"**

"We have the list of those who died right here, sir."

**"Give it to me…"**

…

**"So he perished… Good. Along with his meddlesome partner, that eliminates any loose ends that we needed to take care of."**

"Sir, what about the boy he went to see? Should we make plans to eliminate him as well?"

**"Making the move to terminate that man was risky enough as it was. We must do whatever it takes to make sure our existence stays secret. Or have you forgotten?"**

"No, sir. Forgive me."

**"They're target was Masayoshi Shido, yes. However, any connection he had with us was erased as soon as we learned he had a change of heart. The boy is of no consequence. Besides, our Nyxist faction's recent performance should be enough to cover our tracks."**

"As you wish, Grand Head."

**"Moving on… how is our "associate" doing in her newest project?"**

**xxx**

The central hospital's ER was in complete and utter chaos because of the aftermath of the Nyxist suicide bombing. Most of the survivors were thrown into the burn unit and put on life support. Some of them weren't able to hold on as the doctors tried to rush to their aid.

After the couple were patched up by the doctors, Ann sits with the distraught Akira, waiting for Sojiro to come pick them up. Akira had his face in his hands, recalling every moment of that flaming massacre. The last sight of his father especially.

"... Are you sure I'm not dreaming…?" Akira asks Ann.

"Believe me… You don't know how badly I wish this was a dream."

It didn't seem believable at all. First, his mom goes missing trying to clear his name with the possibility that Akechi got to her being **very** real, and now his father is gone because of some stupid psychotic doomsday cult?

" **Akira! Ann!** "

The sound of their baby sister's shout catches their attention. Down the hall, they see her and Sojiro worriedly rushing to them. Ann jumps up to catch Futaba when she jumps to hug her.

" **You guys are the same as Ryuji!** " Futaba cries, her face buried in Ann's chest.

"I'm sorry! We're alright, though. See?" Ann says as she hugs her. Sojiro walks over to Akira, kneels down to him, and puts a hand on his shoulder, deciding not to bother asking him if he was okay after all of this. Major heart breaks just seem to sniff out and hunt this kid's heart, even going for the deep old wounds when it's already down.

“... Did you at least… get to talk to him…?” he asks. Akira gives him a nod.

“... We… had a chance…” he murmurs. “We had plans… and now…” Futaba walks over to give him a tight hug on his head.

…

What the hell was all of that for then? Everything from last year. The Phantom Thieves, all of that time he spent fighting to keep himself standing in this world, all of it. If terrible, completely unfair things were just going to keep happening to him, what the hell did he fight through all that for? Did the world even really change? Or was any world just going to keep going after him, no matter what he did? Would they always do this? Tear him down, grant him great happiness, and then take it away on a whim over and over again in a vicious cycle? **This wasn't fair at all!**

He spent a long while trapped in that massive labyrinth of thoughts as Sojiro took him and Ann back to Tokyo.

* * *

**Target: Hit**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hardest part of being an author? Having to do stuff like this to your characters. :(


	15. Diving into the Fog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did it not occur to me that Royal would burn up all of my time? smh xc  
> Anyway, remember that Shuann Week piece I said I wanted to do? It's still coming. I promise. It's just gonna be really late.  
> Now then, enjoy! ;)

It's Monday morning at Shujin Academy. Mishima and his girlfriend are helping out with some student council work with Vice President, Hana Orie.

"I appreciate the extra support, Yoiko-chan," Orie says.

"It's no trouble at all, senpai," Yoiko giggles. "I figured I'd help Yuuki out since Kurusu-kun's out of town."

"Well, there's not really that much because he got the work done in record time," Mishima explains. "But having extra hands to get it done faster is always helpful." There's a knock on the door before Kazuma peeks his head in.

"A-Am I interrupting…?" he asks.

_ "Depends on what your business is here, Shigure-kun,"  _ Orie  says, not particularly happy to see him.

"I-I was just… wondering if you guys needed help with anything while… Kurusu is gone."

"I'm already filling in for him as vice president, so don't think for a second-"

"No, of course not! I-I just mean… uh… work in general."

Orie is surprised by Kazuma's sudden willingness to do standard work. Even more so that he sounds genuinely sincere. "Oh… Well, I have plenty of extra help, but…" There's another knock at the door and Ms. Kawakami enters this time with a dark expression on her face.

"Ms. Kawakami? What's wrong?" Mishima asks her.

"I… have some bad news for you all," she sighs. "Kurusu-kun and Takamaki-san won't be coming back to school for a while."

"What? What happened?" Orie asks.

"Did any of you see the news yesterday? About what happened in Osaka? Well, Kurusu-kun went to that cafe to see his father and Takamaki-san went with him… They were inside the building."

Mishima jumped from his seat in a panic. "O-Oh no! Are they okay?!"

"They're fine. Nothing too serious," Kawakami assures him. "But… his father didn't make it." Everyone shares a collective look of shock and sadness for the president. "So, he'll be staying at home to recover and Takamaki-san is staying with him for moral support. They might be gone until next semester, so... do you guys think you can handle next month's work load without him?" Orie looks towards Kazuma.

"Maybe with  **your** help, we can," she says.

"Whatever you need done, I'll do it…" Kazuma says. "Um, Ms. Kawakami… do they need someone to bring them homework… or something? If so, I could..."

"Huh? O-Oh, no," Kawakami replies. "The last thing I want to trouble with at times like this is school work… but I appreciate you volunteering. Though… I'll admit it is surprising, coming from you." Kazuma looks down at his feet and grimaces, as if he's recalling some foul memories of his own.

"Let's just say I… know what it's like…"

**xxx**

**_*Ding Dong!* *Ding Dong!* *Ding Dong!*_ **

The wedding bells were ringing, the sky was clear and bright blue with doves soaring into the air, and the sun couldn't be shining any brighter on the day of all days: The celebration of Akira and Ann's eternal union in holy matrimony.

It was a very special day for the two. With all that happiness, Akira could only bottle up his emotion enough to keep it down to tearing. Naturally, this meant his bride was bawling a maelstrom after the sealing kiss. After being through so much together, they were finally wed before all of their loved ones. Akira's blood family included.

"Congratulations, you two," Yoshiro chuckles. "I couldn't be happier."

"That means the world to me, Dad," Akira says. "Thank you."

"See?!  **See?!** I knew I smelled a line of beauty and brains in my future!" Sayako laughs.

_ "Oh, stop it, Sayako!"  _ Ann giggles.

" **Hey!** That's  **Mom** to you now, missy!"

Akira Kurusu went from having little family and no friends to having more family and friends than he knew what to do with and he couldn't be beaming with more joy…

…

**If only.**

**xxx**

**_[ You have (6) new voice messages. ]_ **

**_[ New message ]_ **

_ "H-Hey, Aki. It's me… Um… Shit. I called to check up on ya, but now I don't even know what to say. Obviously… I'm really sorry about your dad, man. That was… messed up… Look. Just let me know if you need something, yeah? I'm here for ya and I'm not the only one. _

**_[ Message marked for deletion. ]_ **

**_[ New message ]_ **

_ "It's Yusuke. I heard about what happened in Osaka. You have my most sincere condolences. Please know that I will rush to your aid should you ever need it. I am by your side, my friend. _

**_[ Message marked for deletion. ]_ **

**_[ New message ]_ **

_ "Hello? It's Makoto… I'm so sorry, Akira-kun. I know what's like to lose a father, but… the way it happened with you… I can't even begin to imagine. At the very least, I'm glad you and Ann made it back safe. It might not be immediately or soon… but know it gets a bit easier with time. Call me if you need anything. _

**_[ Message marked for deletion. ]_ **

**_[ New message ]_ **

_ "Akira-kun? It's Haru… I'm sure you must be in so much pain right now. I'm so sorry this happened to you. However, I heard that you were able to speak with your father. That you two were patching things up. It may be much compared to the loss, but… I hope you can take solace in the fact that you were able to clear the air with him… Something I never got the chance to do. And I know that I am here if you need to talk. _

**_[ Message marked for deletion. ]_ **

**_[ New message ]_ **

_ Kurusu-kun? It's Mishima. I-I just wanted to call and say that you don't have to worry about the council. We can take care of it, so… take care of yourself. _

**_[ Message marked for deletion. ]_ **

**_[ New message ]_ **

_ Kurusu-kun? It's Ms. Kawakami… I hope you're doing alright. I know it must be really hard for you right now, especially after all you've been through so far. Don't worry about school, okay? Even if it takes the rest of the semester. Just focus on  _ **_yourself_ ** _ right now. _

_ Oh! And I may not work as a maid anymore, but I'll never resist a call from  _ **_you, Master~! Teehee!_ **

_ … Just a stupid little attempt at making you laugh. God knows you need one right now. _

**_[ Message marked for deletion. ]_ **

**_[ There are no more messages. ]_ **

**xxx**

Slowly stirring out of his slumber, Akira is greeted to nothing but pitch black darkness. Not only that, there’s something heavy holding him down as he lies flat on his stomach, unable to move when he tries. After several attempts, he feels himself being sent back to the chaos of the Oasis bombing, trapped under rubble, and starts screaming frantically.

_ “A-Ah…! Ah, ah,  _ **_AGH! AGGGH! SOMEONE! ANYONE! HELP, I-_ ** _ ”  _ In a flash, the darkness is lifted, the weight is thrown off his body, and someone turns him over on his side and starts shaking his head.

_ “ _ **_Kira! Kira! It’s just a bad dream! Look at me!”_ **

Akira stops panicking upon the sight of Ann’s worried face, her room ceiling above her. He slowly sits up and looks around, remembering where he was. He was back at her place in her room. The weight and darkness from earlier was just her blanket covering him.

“Calm down and breath, honey. You’re sweating,” Ann says, giving him a face towel. He takes it and groans as he wipes his face. Why was  **he** having those nightmares? He didn’t even get trapped.

“Ugh… what time is it?” he asks.

“Almost noon,” Ann says. “U-Um… Boss called earlier… He said… um…” Ann turns her head and bites her lip, knowing that this next bit of info is a massive sour pill. “The… The community in Osaka is… doing a memorial service for the people who died in the bombing in two weeks… S-So if you wanted to go for your dad…”

As soon as she mentions his father, he feels his heart hit the ocean floor again, recalling yesterday. One moment, he was smiling and laughing with him, excited for the future now that they were reconnecting after such a long and hard year and a half. The next moment, he was… gone. Just like that. When those damned psychotic Nyxists blasted Oasis to kingdom come, it was like they blew part of his world to pieces. Right in front of him.

"Hey…" Ann gently rests a hand on his shoulder. "Don't forget. I'm still right here," she smiles. He doesn't say anything. He just lets his head fall into her lap and she gently pats on his side, comforting him.

It's been one pretty awful week since that disaster. And Ann has been dealing with such intense anger through all of it. Just when things are starting to look up for Akira, another injustice causes critical damage and knocks him back down again. Once again, she had to vent to her parents and Shiho about how totally messed up and unfair this whole thing was. And the worst part is that the bombers were ready to die, so they got exactly what they wanted with absolutely no consequence!

After a while of Lap Pillow with her man in her room, Ann gets a call from Futaba. "Hey, what's up?"

"I’m coming up from downstairs. I wanted to see him. Sojiro packed some curry for him too… and I think he needed me to tell him something?”

“Go ahead and come on up then. I’ll unlock the door.”

After the call, Futaba comes walking into Ann’s room with packed Leblanc curry in hand and immediately gives it to Akira, which he accepts with a weary smile. This meal has the incredible power of helping to relieve emotional pain, even just a little bit… Or maybe it's just circumstances.

"... Everyone at school knows what happened," Futaba says, pulling out a few folded notes from her bag and giving them to her brother. "They asked me to send you their best wishes." Akira takes the letters and unfolds them. Some of them were individual get-well letters while others were group messages and signatures. He had to admit it: After a year of hating him, it's nice to know that the student body genuinely cares about him this year.

"... Tell them I said thanks," he requests.

"So what was that thing Boss needed to tell Akira?" Ann asks.

"Oh uh… He said someone was looking for him…" Futaba knocks on her head, trying to remember. "What did he say his name was? Uh… Ah! Your old friend, Narukami!" Akira has a little life surged back into him upon hearing this.

"... Yu came by?" he asks.

"Sojiro said he was talking about holiday plans."

"Oh, that's right!" Ann exclaims. "We were planning on going down to Inaba during break to hang out with him and his friends!" Ann and Futaba turn to Akira, who has his thinking cap on. "... Should we tell him we're not going? It's okay if-”

Akira suddenly jumps up from the bed and pats his pockets. “A-Actually… wait. A-Annie, where’s my phone?” Ann is stunned in silence after Akira springs to life out of nowhere. "Ann?"

"Oh! Uh… I-It's in the kitchen, I think," she says. Akira walks out of the room in a mild hurry. Ann and Futaba look at each other with confused looks before going after him, seeing him call Yu in the kitchen.

“H-Hey, Yu?” he says. “It’s Akira. Futaba told me you came by Leblanc… Yeah, sorry. I’ve been kinda busy with uh… end of winter term school plans with the council. Anyway, you came by about our holiday trip down to Inaba, right?”

The two continue to stare at Akira while he’s on the phone. He seemed to be back to his old self again… or so it seemed.

“... You think this is off too, right?” Futaba asks And in a whisper. Ann silently nods. No matter how you look at it, him just popping up like a daisy like that… isn’t normal.

**xxx**

It is now mid-December and Tokyo is just as cold as it was last year, except this time, there’s no looming threat of some prideful political tyrant or a false god ready to take over the world.

Ryuji’s going out on another morning jog in Inokashira Park. Before, he used to just jog through the peaceful path in Tokyo’s little nature corner. Now, he’s extremely wary because…

“What’s up, pretty boy?!”

Ryuji jumps a little and looks over his shoulder to his self-proclaimed running buddy snickering at his expense. “Goddammit… I thought I told you not to sneak up on me like that, Mai,” he growls.

“Awww! But your scared faces are so cute!” she teases.

“Shuddup!”

Ever since their chance encounter last month, Mai has been a somewhat constant presence in Ryuji’s life, always showing up whenever he goes out running and trying to call him when he’s home, usually to ask what he’s doing or tell some joke. While she’s been having fun with it, he just sees her as a bit of a pest. While some of her quips stole a chuckle from him, he didn’t really know how to feel about his stalker. He knows for a fact that she’s drop dead gorgeous, but that fact also aroused a great deal of suspicion. Why was she wasting so much time trying to talk to him?

“Well, I have to get  **some** kind of reaction out of you,” she pouts. “You never call me, even though you have my number.”

“Didn’t you say it was up to me what I did with it?”

“Well, yeah… But c’mon! When a girl gives you her number, you should at least text them or something, y’know?”

“Why’d you even give me your number anyway?”

Mai gives him a few light jabs on his shoulder.  _ “Cuz I. Think you’re.  _ **_Cute!_ ** _ ” _

“Y-Yeah. Sure.”

_ Sheesh! Almost as overbearing as Ann,  _ he thinks.

Mai jogs in front of him and looks back at him. “Is that so hard to believe?” she asks. When he tries to talk back, he notices a tattoo on her lower back. Two capital Bs mirroring each other trapped in a flaming cage with the words “Lil Ms” on top of it. After a moment of staring, he notices her smirking at him as if she knows what he’s doing.

“ **Weird tattoo ya got there,** ” he says with emphasis to cement that it was all he was looking at.

_ “Smoooth~!” _

“Stop joking around! Seriously. Lil Ms… BB? Whuzzat even mean?”

Mai slows down next to him and winks at him. “Tell ya what, lighting foot,” she giggles. “You take me out to dinner and I’ll tell you.”

“ **Hell. No.** I got more pride than that.”

“Man, you’re no fun. I’ll tell you  **this** though… It’s a stigma of home that I’m extremely proud of.”

As annoying as he thinks she is, he had to admit that she knows how to catch his attention.

**xxx**

“So you’re certain about using the Phoenix Wing at the Wilton Hotel?”

Akira decided to go over to Haru’s estate to set up the wedding plans in the summer with her and Morgana while Ann was at another shoot.

“We were actually thinking about getting a beach venue,” Akira tells her. “But the Wilton Hotel is where the Phantom Thieves organization was first founded. So it’ll do. For sentimental reasons.”

“You know if you really think about it,” Morgana says. “That place is where the four of us started our new lives as thieves. This time, you and Ann will be starting your new lives as a married couple. It’s a sort of place of beginnings.”

“ _ Ehehe!  _ That’s a great way to put it,” Haru giggles. “So how many guests will be there?”

Akira strokes his chin in thought. “Hm… if we include Ryuji’s mom, Sae-san, Kaoru, Yoiko-chan, Shinya’s mom, Hifumi-san’s mom, Ann’s caretaker and her parents, it’s around… twenty six?” he assumes. “Then again, I don’t know if Ann has any other friends or relatives that want to come. Same goes for everyone else.”

“Okay. Let’s leave the guest list aside for now. What are you two doing about attire?”

“Ellen and Sosuke are tailor making my suit and her dress themselves as a special wedding gift, so we’ll be okay on those.”

“And your groomsmen, bride’s maids, best man, and maid of honor?”

“Obviously, we want the Phantom Thieves taking up that roll. Even more obviously, Shiho’s going to be Ann’s maid of honor. As for my best man…”

“Of course, it’s going to be  **me!** ” Morgana snickers. “You and I  **are** partners after all.”

“Except you’re a cat.”

“I am  **not** a… Wait… Yeah, I guess I am right now.”

Akira chuckles as he pets his head. “Relax. Ryuji’s my best bro, so best man is all him. But we  **are** partners. That’s why I’m thinking of giving you another important job: The ring bearer.”

“ _ Ooh!  _ And Mona-chan could ride on Ryuji-kun’s shoulder with a cute little necklace holding the rings!” Haru suggests.

“Ring bearer, huh?" Morgana thinks. "Yeah, I can do that.”

“And you’re returning to Hawaii for the honeymoon, correct?” Haru asks.

“When we head back to Hawaii by ourselves, it’ll  **definitely** be for the honeymoon,” Akira says. “That’s what I promised myself on our date during the school trip.” Akira looks over the list of financial contributions collected since March that he’s written down in his “New Life” diary. Comparing it to the actual costs of the wedding prep, they did a really good job. Although, the generous donation from Ms. Kawakami and selling that plastic model Treasure of Okumura’s played a big part in that. “Man, the way things are going… we’ll be sitting pretty for a while after the ceremony. And I’m not just about the money either.”

“You said Tokyo U’s dean took a liking to you, right?” Morgana asks. “So things seem to be looking up in terms of college education.”

“Still need to figure out my major though…” As Akira is drumming his pencil on the coffee table in thought, he notices Haru staring at him, smiling. “Something on my face?”

“Oh no…” she says. “I’m just relieved that you’re feeling better after… well…” Akira goes back to looking at his diary.

“Ah… Yeah, I’m alright now…” he says. “Sorry to worry you…”

“It’s okay. It was horrible, what you had to go through… but I know how strong you are. I knew you’d bounce back somehow.”

“Yeah… Um, excuse me? Gotta use the bathroom.” Akira gets up and heads off to find the restroom. A little bit after he leaves, Haru hears a big sigh coming from her feline senpai.

“Mona-chan? What’s wrong?” she asks.

“... I’m going to level with you: Comparing Akira to you… I don’t think he’s bounced back  **at all.** ”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

Morgana pads over to her and lies down in a ball on her lap. “From what I heard from Futaba,” he says as she starts petting him. “He suddenly started acting really cheerful after she told him his old friend asked for him to discuss winter plans. Then, he just goes back to school and throws himself headfirst into his work… He didn’t even bother to go to the Osaka memorial for his dad. No matter how you look at it, his recovery didn’t really seem natural... Being blunt… it doesn’t seem like he’s dealt with what happened at all.”

“Hm…” Haru could definitely see his logic. Dealing with grief of losing a loved one is a process, not a switch. You can’t just flip something on and have everything be okay. That seems to be what Akira’s trying to do.

“I’m not going to chide him about it though,” Morgana says. “I know it’s a pretty sensitive topic…”

Little does he know, Akira had overheard a bit of that on his way back from the bathroom… but just shakes it off before reentering the room.

**xxx**

Fast forwarding to almost a week later. Sojiro and Futaba are heading back to Leblanc after doing a bit of grocery shopping for their monthly family hotpot with Akira tonight.

“Just sitting at the table eating hotpot with my kids,” Sojiro chuckles. “My favorite time of the month.”

“What a sap,” Futaba snickers.

“Hey!”

As they walk into the cafe, they see Akira serving coffee and curry to a new customer. That new customer being Yu.

“Here ya go,” Akira says. “Leblanc’s specialty coffee and curry. Best in Tokyo.”

“It looks and smells delicious,” Yu says. “Thanks for the food!”

Akira notices his step family standing at the door. “Oh hey. Um… Is it okay if I pay for him?” he asks Sojiro.

“He he… No worries. This one’s on the house,” Sojiro chuckles. “Anyway, nice to see  **you** came back.”

“I would’ve stayed for the meal Akira talked about,” Yu says. “But I was kind of in a hurry.” Yu sees Futaba standing behind Sojiro a bit and waves to her. “Hey there. You’re Futaba-chan, his little sister, right?”

“W-Wassup?! It’s a… p-pleasure to meet you,” Futaba stutters.

“Polite or casual. It’s one or the other,” Akira chuckles. He hears Yu grunting and sees him covering his mouth. “A-Aw crap. Did I mess something up?”

_ “... H-Heaven…” _

“Hm?”

Yu’s face lits up like a Christmas tree as he takes in another spoonful. “You get to eat this every single day?” he asks Akira. “Life is so unfair!”

“W-Well, I mean… It  **is** really good,” Akira says, weirded out by his reaction. “But I don’t know if it warrants that kind of reaction.”

Yu shoots Akira a dead serious look and points his spoon at him. “Believe me. You have  **no idea** what kind of culinary hell I’ve been through. The dishes I’ve been fed were unlike no other horror I’ve faced. They were made by human hands, but  **they were not of this world!** ”

“... Are you friends with a witch or something?”

“One of the chefs kind of laughs like one. The worst part is that they all mean well, but… it always ends in complete disaster…  _ Ugggh... _ ” Yu shudders as he remembers just a few of the terrible concoctions he’s had to eat.

“I see…” Akira laughs awkwardly.

“Bro, you’d better make sure to buy enough ingredients to make curry for everyone,” Futaba says as she helps Sojiro .

**“Please do or we won’t survive.”** Yu sighs before taking a sip of coffee. “Mm… This coffee is good too.”

“So, what’s the plan for us staying in Inaba?” Akira says as he sits next to him with his own meal.

“Yukiko already made the reservations at her family’s inn,” Yu explains as he continues to chow down on his curry. “You guys are coming on the 28th in the evening, then we’ll do a proper greeting in the morning and show you guys around town. The next couple of days will be casual until New Year’s Eve, where we’ll do a double shrine visit. Finally, we’re going up to a ski resort in the mountains nearby from the 2nd to the 6th before you guys head back the next day.”

“I’ve actually never been skiing or snowboarding before, so… this ought to be an experience,” Akira chuckles.

“I don’t mind everything else, but is there any way I can skip out on skiing?” Futaba asks. “I’d rather  **not** repeatedly plant my face into the snow in front of everyone.”

“It’s not so bad once you get used to it…” Yu assures her. “I  **am** curious to see if Naoto’s gotten any better since the last time.” As he takes his last bite of his meal, an alarm goes off on Yu’s phone. “Ah! And that’s my cue to start heading back. Thanks for the meal.”

“No problem. See you on the 28th!” Akira says as Yu heads out the door. At the same time, Futaba and Sojiro finish pulling out the groceries, so Akira gets ready to help Sojiro make dinner.

“Alright. There’s an anime stream tonight, so call me when dinner’s ready,” Futaba says as she heads out. There’s a bit of a tense silence in the kitchen as Akira and Sojiro wash their hands.

“... You seem pretty excited for this trip,” Sojiro says.

“I’m making up for lost time with an old friend. Why would I  **not** be excited?” Akira chuckles as he dries his hands. “Plus, his little gang seems like a blast. I mean, I’m proud of Ann and her modeling career, but he’s friends with a world class idol and the first Detective Prince.”

“I see your point… but are you sure you’re up for taking a trip like this? You know, after-”

There’s a loud bang that reverberates through the cafe when Akira slams his palm against the wall, followed by an even more tense silence. “... Again…  **please don’t.** ”

Sojiro uncomfortably rubs the back of his neck, pained that Akira  **still** isn’t up for talking about Osaka. This was another one of the few times he’s tried to get him to open up about it, only to be met with strong resistance. “I don’t mean to rub salt in the wound. Really,” he sighs. “I just… don’t want to sit back and do nothing like I did with Futaba…”

“... I… get it…”

“I thought you’d at least be willing to go to the memorial with me, Ann-chan, and Futaba…”

Akira’s face contorts in pain and he rubs his right temple as the gruesome memories of the Nyxist attack race through his head and give him a pulsing headache. The explosion, the suffocating thick smoke, the sight of his father’s burnt, crushed, and torn up body among the destruction. It’s been almost a month and it’s still too much to think about.

_ “... B-Bathroom,”  _ Akira groans as he walks out the kitchen.  _ “Gotta use the bathroom real quick…” _

And so, Sojiro is left feeling powerless to help a child under his care. A feeling he’s always hated with a passion.

**xxx**

It’s Christmas Eve. Another couple’s holiday, which means another day for the engaged couple to play… but not before school lets out.

Akira and Mishima are in the student council room going through some papers. The president had quality checks on his council work for the semester to do before he could go, so he gave Ann the okay to go on ahead of him.

“Alright, that’s it for the club papers,” Akira sighs.

“Y’know Kurusu, you can go ahead and go get ready for your date with Takamaki-san,” Mishima says. “I can handle things here.”

“You’ve been insistent on handling everything all month. I’m staying to help this time.”

Ms. Kawakami comes passing by in the hall, but when she catches sight of Akira, she turns back and comes marching into the room. “I should’ve known,” she sighs. “Kurusu-kun, what do you think you’re doing?”

“Uh… working?” Akira replies, confused.

“Don’t you have a big date with Takamaki-san tonight? It’s not nice to keep a lady waiting, you know?”

“Seriously, Kurusu. I’m fine,” Mishima says. “Go on ahead.”

Akira just rolls his eyes. “Okay, for real, what’s with you guys?” he asks, annoyed. “I thought you’d appreciate me putting in the work.”

“That’s because you were supposed to take the rest of the semester off,” Ms. Kawakami replied. “I mean… considering what you had to go through-”

“I already told you guys. I’m fine-  **Hey!** ” The pen is snatched away from Akira’s hand by his former homeroom teacher.

“Like I’m going to believe that!” she scoffs. “Seriously. Go out. Enjoy yourself tonight. You can come back to this in January when you’re better.” Akira gives her a narrow eyed look before throwing his hands up, getting up, and walking out.

_ “Whatever you say,”  _ he sighs.

So much for getting any work done today. Then again, if it meant he could be with Ann sooner, he couldn’t really complain.

**“Yo, Prez!”**

Akira catches sight of Ryuji running towards him. “Sorry, man,” he says. “I know you got a date with Ann soon, but you got a quick sec?”

“I’ve got time for one question. What’s up?” Akira asks. Now that he got his bro’s attention, Ryuji starts getting bashful and rubbing his neck.

“S-So uh… Random question: What do you… know about girls…?”

“... What a thing to ask  **today** , of all days…?” Akira’s eyebrows shoot up and he gasps. “Wait…! Don’t tell me you-”

“ **No! No!** I mean… there’s this weird chick I’ve been talking to when I go out jogging. Just came up to me outta nowhere and gave me her number.”

“Did she say something along the lines of “It only takes an hour for a good time” or-”

“None of that. She just… seems like a normal girl. And she’s weirdly interested in me for some reason.” Ryuji takes out his phone and shows him a picture of the girl in question. “Her name’s Mai Haseo, by the way.”

Akira thoroughly examines the picture. “Hm… Define “ **interested in you”.** ”

“Calling and texting me everyday and asking all sorts of questions. And it might be all in my head… but it feels she’s always waiting for me when I head to the park.”

“Toned, fit, with a nice tan… Definitely seems like your type.”

“Tch! That’s what makes it so sketchy!” Ryuji exclaims. “She doesn’t even know me and she’s just into me for some reason? She's up to something! Girls like her don’t just fall into your lap!” Akira raises an eyebrow. “... Most of the time.”

“Granted, Ann took a lot of effort and I don’t even remember how I managed… How much do you know about her?”

“Other than her name? Nothin’.”

“There’s your starting line. Get to know this girl first.  **Then** , worry about an ulterior motive and whether or not she's girlfriend material.” Akira checks his phone for the time and starts walking off. “Speaking of girls, it’s time I go meet up with  **mine** . Talk to you later.”

“Mkay…  **Oh!** And don’t tell Ann or any of the girls about this! God knows how they’d take it!”

“Gotcha!”

**xxx**

_ Hoooly shit, man! _

_ Hot damn! _

_ No wonder it’s not snowing today! _

Ann was heading over to the Buchiko statue to meet with Akira for their date. The outfit she picked out for today is special. With the help of Dr. Takemi, she’s going for a bit more of a bad girl look with a black leather coat, a tight red and black cleavage cut out shirt, her red legging under jean shorts, and knee high black leather boots. All topped off with ruby red lipstick, dark eye shadow, and mascara. The male onlookers’ reaction didn’t really matter to her. Her man’s reactions to her various new looks was everything.

Seeing him waiting for her at the statue as promised, Ann takes advantage of her position behind him and sneaks up on him. She excitedly tiptoes up to him before covering his eyes while hugging him.  _ “Guess  _ **_who~!_ ** _ ”  _ she giggles.

“I do believe it’s my darling fiance,” he chuckles.

“ _ C’mooon!  _ Call me by my first name,” she pouts.

“The girl who sets my heart  **Ann** fire. How about that?”

“ _That’s right!_ Although, “the girl who loves me more than anyone else in the whole world” was what I was looking for, but your answer’s good too.”

“Why is the actual right answer so- **_O H -_** **_J E S U S!_** ” As soon as he turned around to look at her, he was hit with the mind blowing image of her attire for this evening. He covers his mouth and starts laughing, which gets her laughing since she knows why.

“You’re seriously trying to kill me, aren’t you?!” he exclaims. “You’re literally trying to make me drop dead!”

“You’re  **so** easy to get when it comes to how I look, I just  **have** to try and get you like every chance I get.”

Akira shoots a devilish grin at her as he swiftly pulls her close to him with his left arm. "You and your little sneak attacks," he scoffs. "You  **know** you're gonna get punished for those, right?"

_ "Worth it."  _ Ann cups his face in her hands as he leans in to steal her lips.

"So since we're not busy dealing with any prideful political tyrants or sentient tin cans with god complexes this time," Akira quips. "I made reservations for us for the buffet at Wilton. I know you have diet to stick, but I wanted to make up for our botched White Day date, so-" Ann excitedly latches onto his arm.

"Tonight,  **who cares?!** Let's go!"

**xxx**

The two reach their destination without any incident. As much as Ann wanted to dive straight into the desert menu, Akira was insistent that she eat the normal meal that he picked out for her first.

"Y'know, the way you pretty much demanded I wait on the sweets made you sound like my dad," Ann grumbles.

_ "Oh, I'm sorry. I just always end up in a bit of a sour mood whenever we come here because my girlfriend and a certain idiot ruined my first visit here." _

**"We did not!"**

Akira scowls at her. "Do you even remember what you two brought me and Morgana back while you two got everything  **you** wanted?! A gross slop mountain of beans, fried bananas, beans, preserved eggs, beans, beans, and  **more beans!** " He covers his head and whines, remembering that awful experience.  _ "It's bad enough that the plate looked like prison food, which was a  _ **_huge_ ** _ kick in my face, but I didn't even get to enjoy my meal because we were in a hurry to eat that  _ **_and_ ** _ what we brought back! The only thing I remember was the soup beforehand~!" _

"Well, maybe **you** shouldn't have brought so much back!"

_ "Ohh no!  _ **You guys** are the ones who forgot me until the last second! You could've at least asked what I wanted before you rushed off!"

"I… can't… argue with that…" Ann lets a sigh in defeat. "Sorry…"

Akira gives her a mischievous grin before going back to eating. "Usually, I'd forgive you on the spot, but… not this time. Trust me. You two are gonna pay for that one of these days.  _ Hehehehe! _ "

"... Anyone ever tell you that you can be a very vengeful person?"

"Half of me was all about vengeance last year, remember?" Akira takes another bite out of his sirloin steak. "So, any progress on abroad plans?"

"My agency's been helping with potential programs in France since that's the language I started getting into recently. Don't worry though. I specifically told them I wouldn't be going until the summer  **after** the coming one." Ann gives him a playful wink. "I mean, they say the first year's supposed to be the hardest, right?"

Concern appeared on Akira's face. "You know… I kinda feel bad for making you put your dreams on hold for this," he admits.

"Like I said before, I'm cool with not getting to the top just yet. I'm just focusing on improving for now. And I'll be working  **extra** hard for the both of us once we're back from the honeymoon. Besides, I'd say I'm making good progress with how much I've been featured in magazines lately. Wouldn't you?"

Akira lets out a laugh. "Good point. Well, I've got some good news on **my** end. Tokyo U's dean contacted me the other day. He says he wants to make a deal with me."

"Oh yeah? What kind of deal?"

"All he said is that it involves me proving myself and that he wants to meet with me at the campus near the end of winter break."

"One of the top universities in Japan? Obviously, it involves some crazy hard test."

"I need to be ready for anything, so I've been hitting the books again to refresh. Whatever he’s asking for, I’m gonna exceed his expectations. Speaking of…” Akira smiles as Ann finishes her plate. “You’ve met mine, so go ahead and go cake ballistic.”

"Awesome!" Ann jumps out of her seat and targets the desert table, but stops as she is leaving. "Oh wait. Do you remember where the bathr-  **Oh!** "

**_"Ahh!"_ ** Some woman bumps into her and drops their plate on the floor while getting food all over her dress. And the woman was  **not** happy about it. "My dress! You little  **nothing! How dare you!** "

_ I've done this song and dance before,  _ Ann thinks.

"What?  **You're** the one who bumped into  **me!** " she objected. Luckily, Akira was there to intervene this time.

"Okay, okay. Let's bring it down," he says as he gets up. "No need to berserk out over a dinner plate at a buffet-"

The high lord woman glares at Akira. "And what about my **dress?!** It's ruined! Honestly! What are brats like you even doing here?!" she hisses.

"It's Christmas Eve! What do you  **think** we're doing?!" Ann asks.

"There are plenty of other places brats like you can go to celebrate! A rundown karaoke bar or a filthy host club! Anything but causing a scene for these people with your presences!"

_ "Says the only one causing the scene,"  _ Akira grumbles under his breath. "Look, can we please just brush past this and move on? This is too small a thing to ruin a night over."

"And you have the nerve to talk back? Ugh, I can only imagine what wrecks your parents are."

**"...!"** That last sentence started turning everything in his sight to a shade of red. And it kept getting worse.

"Mother's a filthy host whore and the father's some drunk drug addict," she heartlessly hisses. "It only makes sense. A garbage boy from a garbage home."

Ann angrily stomps up to her. "Don't you dare-"

**"Lady?"** A blast of blood lust intensifies the gravity in the immediate vicinity as the snobby woman's blood freezes when she is hit by Akira's sin red eyed glare.  **"Turn around… walk away… NOW."**

Even though the woman was acting atrociously, Ann is still scared for her because of the extremely sensitive topic she nonchalantly brought up. "A-Akira… Honey, calm down," she says, gripping his arm to hold him back. It didn't seem to matter as his pupils shrink and he grinds his teeth. Luckily, he has enough restraint to refrain from striking a woman, but…

"Excuse me. Is there a problem here?"

That didn't seem to matter to hotel security.

**xxx**

Long story short, both parties were forced to leave for causing a disturbance, so the couple opted to just head to Ann’s place. The only saving grace was that the woman’s evening got ruined too.

“And I’m only just realizing that was the  **same woman** who got me last time!” Ann yells. “Seriously, what the hell is with that klutz?! It’s like she can’t even watch where she’s going! Ugh!” After finishing her rant, there’s a deafening silence between them before Ann turns to see her man scowling. “Akira…?”

“Hm? O-Oh yeah. Right,” he replies absentmindedly after snapping out of it.

“... Did she get to you?”

“Nah, I’m fine. I’m just as upset as you are about this. That’s all.”

“Well, yeah. I’m pissed, but… it seems like you’re thinking about something else.”

“ **I’m fine** . It’s fine, okay? I’ll… be fine.”

…

“... It’s okay, y’know? If you’re still upset about it.”

Akira turns to Ann, who is giving him a serious expression.

“It’s just… it feels like you’re trying to force yourself to move on,” she says. “I mean, you didn’t bother going to the memorial and you never really bring it up. It feels like you’re putting on an act.” Akira turns away and looks down as she tightens her grip on his hand. “It’s not a bad thing to let yourself be sad. Everyone goes through that with something like this. And you have people ready to listen when you need it. Me especially.” There’s another long silence before Akira abruptly stops, letting go of Ann’s hand… or more like snapping it away. Noticing the snap, Ann turns back and sees his scowl intensify, his shaggy raven hair casting shadows over his eyes.

**_“... So you won’t let up either, huh…?”_ **

Instantly, Ann knew where this was going. By the rough growl in his voice, the clenching of her fists, and the shuddering of his shoulders, it was obvious that a nerve had been struck.

“The old man keeps nagging at me about it,” Akira grunts. “Morgana’s talking with Haru about it behind my back. Kawakami and Mishima won't just let me work to keep my mind off it. Everywhere I go, people won’t stop drilling me about it…!” He glares intensely at her. “The  **one damn night** I thought I’d finally get a break from all of that shit! And now…  **you too?!** ”

“Th-That’s not what I was trying to-”

“No, that’s  **exactly** what you’re doing! It’s what  **everyone’s** doing!  _ Let me help! Do you wanna talk about it?! I’m here if you need me!  _ That’s all I’ve been hearing for the past month! It’s like you guys are trying to wrench it out of me!”

Ann returns the glare back at him. “Hey, we’re just trying to help!”

“Well, you’re  **not** helping! So instead of trying to get me to talk, how about all of you just  **shut up!** ”

After that last outburst came another tense silence as Akira turned away, scratching his head in frustration with Ann still glaring at him. All this back to back questioning was only making his pain more and more real and he finally had enough of it.

“... And this is different from when we first talked  **how?** ” Ann sighs deeply. Those words get him right in the gut, but Akira just angrily turns his head. “... Don't bother following me home.” With that, she turns her back to him and marches off, leaving him in the cold and ending theri second Christmas date with another disagreement.

**xxx**

After that fiasco of a date, Akira headed straight home and immediately got dressed for bed. Sojrio and Futaba figured he would be staying at Ann’s place tonight, so there was no sign of them at the cafe when he got there. Good, because he really wanted to be alone right now.

This was definitely  **not** a very merry night. He nested himself into a cocoon with his blanket, wanting to wake up and have everything be okay. God, was he irritated, but not at everyone for asking him about his father all month.

* * *

_ And this is different from when we first talked  _ **_how?_ **

* * *

**“... There’s no way it’s not! Akira, you fucking moron!”**

There’s  **no** arguing with that. How could he be such a lousy hypocrite and yell at her for being so pushy when he did the same thing to her before when they first talked? Of course, she was just trying to help. Is it really so hard to talk about?

With the topic flooding his head again, he escapes from his blanket and reaches underneath for his father’s note. Here he was, reading it again, trying to find an answer like he had been for two months now. The first month was for how he was supposed to feel about going to see him. This month, it’s about how he’s supposed to feel about the events that took him away. They were right there. They were reconnecting after so long after so much happened. That tragic book was about to be closed for good. So for that chance to be ripped away from him the way it was? Gruesomely by some random psychotic doomsday cultists who only wanted to satisfy their own desires? How fair was that?

As frustrating as all those facts were enraging enough… but there is one out of all of them that hurts and stands out the most.

_ If I wasn’t so afraid to go… If I had gone as soon as I got this letter… then you’d be… _

As Akira put the letter back where it was, he hears the sound of static ring out in the dusty attic. He looks over to see his TV turned on with…  **red static?**

“The hell…?” Akira gets out of bed and walks over to turn it off, but no matter how many times he pushed the power, the TV stayed on. He reaches behind the TV to unplug it, but even then, it stays on. “What the…  **How?** ”

Suddenly, he hears a bunch of different random voices that are way too ominous to be any kind of TV show. He looks at the screen and sees an image of a black hand in the static. Out of sheer curiosity, he cautiously reaches out to touch it. When he makes contact, it makes ripples in the screen like water.

“What is- WHA-MMPH?!”

The moment he notices that, something yanks him literally inside the television screen. He catches himself on the edge with his other hand as his head is forced in and he sees a shadowy figure pulling him into a burning crimson red abyss.

“ **Whoa! Whoa whoa whoa! Let go of me!”**

He struggles to free himself until the figure finally lets him go.

_ “How long are you gonna keep running, huh?!” _

That’s all he hears before getting out of the TV and falling back on the floor, hitting his head and leaving him groaning and rolling around on the floor in pain. He got kicked out of Wilton because of some nasty woman, he had a fight with his fiance, and now  **this?**

_ “UGH! Will things **ever** stop being so shitty?!” _

* * *

**Target: Hit**


End file.
